Retweets
by britbojangles
Summary: Sequel to Hashtags: Kurt and Blaine run into one another at a bar seven years after their break up. They spark up a conversation and try to reconnect through a series of get togethers, conversations, and retweets. Rated M for language, sexual content, and Kurt and Blaine being Kurt and Blaine. xxCOMPLETExx
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, all. I had primo spare time on my hands today (Not really, I just shucked all my responsibilities for the day) and now I offer you the first chapter in our sequel. **

* * *

Blaine took a break midway through his set to use the restroom. He handled his business and went to grab his phone from his bag. _I wonder if his number is still the same. _Suffice it to say, Blaine never deleted Kurt's number. He'd fought hard over the years not to text the other man. It'd worked up until now. He was about to type a text to what he hoped was Kurt's number when he got an email.

Blaine Anderson, You have a new follower on Twitter.

Kurt Hummel K_Hummel

I'm an interior designer and a man of many emotions. Beware! Location: The Lima Bean

Following: 239

Followers: 1,390

Blaine stared at his phone for a moment. There was no way in…Damn this feels familiar. Okay, I can work with this. _He refollowed me. I'll just send him a tweet. No pressure there, right?_

Unfortunately, Kurt beat him to the punch.

K_Hummel: It's been years but BlaineWarbler still sings like a dream. #Whodathunk?

Blaine smiled. Kurt thought he sung like a dream. That was good, right? Probably. Hopefully. Blaine quickly replied.

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel Coming from you, that's a compliment. Thank you. I was surprised to see you here.

K_Hummel: BlaineWarbler Funny how that works.

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel Hilarious. Maybe we could talk after the show. I'll buy you a drink.

Blaine held his breath; literally. He knew he was pushing it but he was sure that he only had one chance at this. He'd have to put it all out there tonight and hope for the best. If he didn't, he knew the opportunity would pass.

K_Hummel: BlaineWarbler I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't appreciate you buying me drinks. We can talk though.

* * *

Kurt made a face at his phone. If Santana was looking, she'd probably offer him something for his gas pains –that's the emotion his face was portraying- but she wasn't looking and Kurt was grateful. _What am I doing? I'm sitting here, like some stupid girl and sending flirty tweets to my ex. Pretty pathetic, Hummel._

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel *snort* boyfriend, right. Like I could have one of those. I shouldn't have asked though, I'm sure your significant other wouldn't appreciate me offering you drinks.

Kurt couldn't type fast enough. Sure he'd just ended things with Chandler but this was different. This was Blaine. Sure they'd ended on horrible terms but that was years ago. _I'm sure we've both grown. I hope. Oh shit. What am I getting myself into? _

K_Hummel: BlaineWarbler Free as a bird.

_What is wrong with you? Why would you send him that? Stupid, stupid, stupid! He's not into you anymore. Get a grip, Hummel._ Kurt subconsciously gripped the edge of the bar top. That was as close to a grip as he was going to get.

Moments later, Blaine walked back out on stage with a smile on his face. Their eyes met instantly and his ex-boyfriend proceeded to serenade him through the remainder of the show.

At the end of the show, Santana and Tina were tired. Kurt waved them off and told them that he was going to stay behind and drink a little more_. (I'll hail a cab.)_ Santana rolled her eyes. She assumed Kurt was wallowing in self-pity after seeing Blaine again but she couldn't be more wrong. No, Kurt wasn't going to drown himself in liquor. He was going to sit down with the man that he'd loved since he was a teenager. _Yes, I still love him a little, sue me! Shit, I hope I'm dressed appropriately._

Kurt pulled out his phone and checked the time. It was a little past midnight and the show ended almost 10 minutes ago. Kurt was a little nervous. _What if he doesn't show? Fuck! Damn! I cuss a lot in my head._ Kurt shook it off and sent his ex a quick tweet. He didn't have any other way to contact him since he wasn't certain that he could remember Blaine's number after so many years.

K_Hummel: BlaineWarbler I thought you offered me a drink. : (

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel I had to drain the dragon. Excuse me for not wanting to pee on you.

Kurt snorted. He hadn't laughed like that in years. Oh how he'd missed Blaine's witty tweets.

K_Hummel: BlaineWarbler At least we know you don't have R. Kelly tendencies. Except for when you were *sings* Trapped in the closet! Lol

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel I can't come out of the closet.

K_Hummel: BlaineWarbler I think you made those lyrics up.

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel I did! XD I'll be out there in a minute.

* * *

_Emoticon? Really?_ Blaine sighed and put his phone back in his pocket. He hadn't really needed to use the restroom; he just needed a few minutes to catch his breath. Things were happening so fast and he was getting his hopes up. He needed to stop doing that. He and Kurt were different people now and they'd been broken up for years. Despite the fact that he still desperately in love with the other man, he knew Kurt probably didn't feel the same way. _Even if he was flirting with me._ Yes, it was flirting!

Blaine took another breath and stepped out of the bathroom. He squeezed past a few drunken club goers and made his way through the crowd. Blaine pushed past people as he made his way to the bar. He finally reached a small clearing when he saw Kurt. The other man was leaning against the bar stirring his drink with his straw. Blaine felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. This was really happening. Kurt was really waiting for him at the bar and they were really going to talk. He flailed internally.

_Oh crap. Do I tap him on the shoulder? Is that too informal? Technically, we're strangers again. I wouldn't do that to a stranger._ Blaine cleared his throat and his ex turned around. A timid smile crept across Kurt's face and Blaine immediately relaxed.

"You were great up there." Kurt began with as Blaine took a seat next to him.

"Thanks. You look great." _Oh. Why did I say that? He looks put off. Fuck! I bet it's the beard. He doesn't like facial hair anymore. I look like a lumberjack. Shit!_

"You too. Nice beard. I never took you for a flannel and flap jacks kind of guy." Kurt smiled. _He's flirting with me. He's using my beard as flirtation material. Me gusta! _

"Yeah…well…I've always wanted a beard."

"You've always wanted a girl to pretend to be your girlfriend so that no one would know you were gay?" Blaine rolled his eyes. This was so them; the back and forth. It was so tastefully Klaine.

"I had a few of those in high school actually." Kurt rolled his eyes and took another sip of his drink. He was down to the ice but he was still sipping. "What are you drinking? I'll get you another?"

"Ummm…I'm not sure actually. I don't usually drink so Santana ordered it for me." Kurt blushed at his own innocence. _Awww…he's still adorable._ Blaine grabbed his cup and stuck his fingers in the melted ice. If he was lucky, there'd be enough residual left to let him know what Kurt had been drinking. _Bingo. _Blaine waved down the bartender; completely ignoring the confused look on his ex's face.

"What can I get you?" The man asked; eyeing Blaine in a way that made the older man a little nauseous.

"Whiskey sour for my friend and a rusty nail for myself." The bartender nodded and walked away to make their drinks. Once he was gone, Blaine turned his attention back to Kurt. He was fiddling with his fingers in a way that let Blaine know he was nervous. "So, how've you been?" He asked. Kurt smiled and then responded.

"Ummm…well. Things have been crazy over the past few years – with me opening my business, my dad, and all- but I've been well. How about you? How've you been?" Kurt asked. Just then, the bartender came back with their drinks. Blaine whipped out his wallet and paid before turning his attention back to Kurt.

"Kind of the same. Everyone's moved away, so it's just me here now. I manage Java the Hut and-"

"The café? Really? And you do sets. That's great, Blaine. Good for you." Kurt cooed before taking an obscenely large gulp of his drink.

"Yeah, it is great. I really like it. But what about you, Mr. Entrepreneur. I never knew NYADA offered design classes." Kurt's face fell a bit but he caught it almost before Blaine recognized the look.

"I..uh…never got into NYADA." Blaine tilted his head. _No, that's why you called me that night; to tell me you were a shoe in._ "That's why I called you that night. I..um…I choked during my audition and…yeah. It didn't work out. I went to school in Cincinnati."

Blaine's mouth hung open. Kurt hadn't called him to gloat about NYADA, he'd called because he needed comfort after a heartbreaking event. Blaine put his drink down and rubbed his hands over his face. Now he really felt like an ass. "Hello awkward air around an already awkward conversation. It's nice to see you again." Kurt joked. Blaine smiled and looked up at him. Typical Kurt to try to alleviate discomfort with humor.

"Things couldn't have been more awkward if we'd planned them." Blaine supplied. Kurt nodded but didn't speak. "About that night-"

"Don't. We were young and maybe it was for the best. We've both got a lot going for us and-"

"NO! You deserve an apology for the way I acted towards you. You needed comfort and, instead of comfort, you got torn down by someone that was supposed to love you. I let my frustrations get in the way of what we had and I just need you to know I'm sorry." Kurt offered a sad smile. It always amazed Blaine to see how different Kurt's smiles could be and how they could convey so many different emotions.

"Thank you." It was barely a whisper. Blaine smiled and picked his drink back up. Hopefully things wouldn't get too much more awkward. _Whelp, spoke too soon._ "Ummm, I dated someone after we broken up." It sounded like a confession; a random confession.

"That's nice. Ummm, I haven't but I wasn't into it anymore. I hope you know that you were it for me. When I messed that up, I couldn't stand the thought of someone being there in the same capacity that you were there."

* * *

Kurt nodded. He knew that feeling. "That's how I felt with Chandler; that was his name. We were together for three years and I broke up with him when he asked me to marry him. I couldn't do it. Hell, I couldn't even tell him I loved him." Kurt stopped a minute and laughed a humorless laugh. "We never even shared a bed." Blaine nodded. "Whoa…I never imagined a trip to New York would get so heavy."

"You brought me to life now every February, you'll be my valentine-VALENTINE! " Kurt snorted at Blaine's ability to break out in a Katy Perry song at any given moment. "Speaking of trips. Why are you just visiting? You used to live for New York." Kurt looked around; anywhere but Blaine. There were so many reasons that he'd forgone New York for the bright lights of Lima, Ohio.

"Umm..well, I got accepted to a college there." _You_. "Money got kind of tight for a while." _You!_ "And after my dad's heart attack, I couldn't leave him." _That's true but you were the other reason._

"Heart attack? Burt had another one? Is he okay?" Blaine spit his drink back in the cup and looked at Kurt with something along the lines of fear in his eyes.

"Umm..yeah. He's doing better. His doctor made him retire, so that's why money was tight. They'd just bought the house and they were putting me through school. My dad couldn't really afford to stop working but it was that or shorten his lifespan. Suffice it to say that we decided that it was time for him to retire."

"Yeah. I get that. So, what happened to the shop?" Kurt laughed. They really hadn't spoken in years.

"Finn got it after he got injured during boot camp. He renamed it and he runs it now. It's called 'Hudson, Hummel, and Sons'. His wife, Amber, does the book keeping and he does most of the actual work. They're doing a great job with it." Blaine gave another inquisitive look, so Kurt continued; again. "Right. Sorry, Rachel and Finn broke up when Rachel came to New York. Finn went into the Army; that's where he met Amber. He got discharged after he dislocated his shoulder during training and she didn't reenlist after her first tour of duty. They live in Lima now."

"Shit! I thought I had a lot to talk about." Blaine drained his glass and Kurt picked up his own. Through an unspoken agreement, they knew it was Blaine's turn to fill in about how everyone on his side was doing. "Well, Bailey and Millie moved to Atlanta." Kurt made a pouty face. He loved seeing Bailey and Millie and was secretly hoping to see them again now that he'd found Blaine. "I know. Millie's eleven and she's this ball of diva and Bailey and her husband, Dick-no..don't laugh, his real name is Richard- own a practice down there. They're expecting another baby in a few months." Kurt grinned. He was happy for them. They'd been through a lot and they deserved their happiness.

"Umm..let's see, Cooper is also married but you know it's not like your normal marriage. No…Cooper married a stripper named Candy –again, her real name. She stopped stripping a while ago and now she's a photographer. They still live in that same house and they've adopted like five dogs." _Yeah, that sounds like something Cooper would do. I'm not surprised at all._

"And..Wes and David moved to California after we graduated. None of us could get roles, so they started their own little production company, Big Bite Productions –and before you ask, I don't know where the name came from." Kurt giggled at Blaine's adlibs. "They write and produce plays all over the state. They're actually doing very well and I'm certain they'll both come out of the closet one of these days."

* * *

This is going well. Like, really well. Better than expected well. "Those two aren't coming out of the closet anytime soon. They're going to continue screwing each other behind closed doors and play straight for the rest of the world." Kurt laughed. Blaine agreed.

When the laughter died down, the two sat silent once again. "Ummm…I hope this isn't too forward, but this is the best conversation I've had in…seven years and I'm just really glad you sat down with me. I know I messed up and-"

"What's past is past, Blaine. I sat down with you because I wanted to and I'm glad I did. It felt like old times." They smiled at each other. To onlookers, it would have looked like two lovers sharing a love sick moment. In a way, it was. "Maybe we could ummm…talk again sometime. You know…I mean…I know we don't really know each other anymore and-"

"I'd like to get to know you again, Kurt. I'd like nothing more than to get to know the older, wiser Kurt Hummel." Kurt smiled and asked the bartender for a piece of paper.

"I'd also like to get to know the older, beardi-er Blaine Anderson. So…I'm going to give him my number and ask him to call me. I hope he won't make me regret it."

Blaine scoffed. "You regret giving me your number? Child please. You better not make me regret using it. I don't know if I can handle a Kurt that has boring conversations." Kurt rolled his eyes as they both stood up. It was getting late and he knew Santana was probably on the verge of putting together a search party.

The two stood looking at each other for a moment before Blaine raised his arms. "I'm not sure if this is appropriate but…um…hug?" Blaine barely got the last syllable out before Kurt practically leapt into his arms. The older man tightened his arms around the man and they held each other tightly. For the first time in so many years, they felt like they were home.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know how you feel. Lemme know! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'd just like to say to the ANON that left me the review on Hashtags that, no; I do not introduce my husband as my 'straight husband'. I introduce him as my Negro husband and he introduces me as his freakishly tall dwarf wife. Onto happier topics, the response to the first chapter blew my freaking mind. Thank you, thank you, a million times thanks. You guys are amazing. I got a lot of 'don't make me regret this's. Yeah, great way to put the pressure on y'all. Well, here's chapter #2. **

**Warning: Possibly offensive language and subject matter portrayed in a humorous light. (This will be a recurring warning since apparently I'm offensive.) **

* * *

Blaine text Kurt as soon as he left the bar. Usually, he'd be extremely tired from working all day and playing all night, but he didn't foresee sleep in his near future. He was too pumped for sleep.

_**Hey, you. –B**_

Blaine pocketed his phone and headed towards the subway. He assumed Kurt was probably in the middle of his very rigorous moisturizing routine by now and he wouldn't text back for at least an hour; if he text back at all. There was a small chance that Kurt could be asleep but Blaine didn't want to think that. He wanted to think that Kurt waited up for his text. _Sue me._

Blaine rode the train to his usual stop and got off. From there, he headed towards his apartment. For some odd reason, it felt more lonely than usual; it also felt more hopeful than usual. Blaine pulled his phone from his pocket and tossed his coat on the couch.

_**2 New Messages. **_

_**I'm sorry, who are you? –K**_

_**You may have the wrong number. –K **_

Blaine's heart sank momentarily. _What? He gave me a wrong number?_

_**It's Blaine. –B**_

_**Hmm…Blaine. I gave my number to a few Blaines this evening. –K**_

Blaine tilted his head at his phone. _Oh…this is how we flirt now. Okay, I can play along_. The musician smiled at his phone and replied.

_**None of them are as attractive as I am. –B**_

_**None of them are as cocky as you are either! –K **_

_**You know how 'cocky' I am! ;) –K **_

_Shit. Take it back! He's going to think you're just thinking about sex. Well, sex with Kurt was amazing and…_

_**I walked right into that one! Lol –K **_

_Awww…he still uses lol. That's too cute! _

_**You did. –B**_

_**I'm going to head to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Okay? –k**_

_**Sounds perfect-B**_

Blaine put his phone away and started playing music on his computer. For some reason he had a bundle of energy and he wanted to clean, and sing, and dance. The beat dropped and Blaine began dancing in his chair.

_I wanted you to know  
That I am ready to go, heartbeat  
My heartbeat  
I wanted you to know  
Whenever you aren't around, can't speak  
I can't speak_

Blaine listened to the song on repeat for a while before checking the clock. It was 5 am and he had to open the store at 7. _Welp, no use in sleeping tonight._ It was alright though. He was still high from his chat with Kurt and he was certain that he'd stay high all day.

* * *

Kurt went to sleep with a smile on his face for the first time in a long time. When he woke the next morning, he was greeted by the sound of Santana and Tina's voices. It was just as well. They probably wanted an explanation for his stupid grin. They read his emotions like a book and Kurt hated it. After the other New Directions went off to college, they were the only three left. They bonded over this fact and became a very motley crew. So they weren't the most conventional of friends; that was beside the point. They were always there when one of them was in need and that's what mattered. That's also why Tina and Santana were sitting at the end of his bed. It sounded like they were trying to whisper but Kurt could hear them loud and clear.

"…He's smiling in his sleep." He heard Tina say.

"I know…I bet he finally put out. Get some, Hummel." Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He wanted to hear what else they were going to say.

"No. He and Chandler just broke up. He wouldn't move on that quickly." Tina reasoned. Kurt heard Santana scoff.

"Ummm…it's not moving on if you weren't ever really with the person. Chandler was like a place holder. He was a tacky souvenir on a shelf and Kurt was just waiting to replace him with something more eloquent." Tina hummed in agreement. "And I mean that Hummel. I hope you got some and you aren't moping around because of Chandler. I know you can hear us."

Kurt opened his eyes and beamed at his girls. They knew him so well. "So, did you get some?" Tina asked hesitantly. Kurt rolled his eyes and sat up.

"No. I didn't 'get some'. I just…spent some time with an old friend. It was nice." Kurt's eyes glazed over as he thought about his time with Blaine. It was lovely memory.

"Who? I know all twelve of your friends. None of them make you smile like this." Santana laughed.

"Umm…well…."

"Who?" Santana was growing more persistent. _Do I tell them? I don't want them to chastise me but I do want some input._

"Promise you won't make any snarky comments?"

"Absolutely not. If you spent the evening with some idiot, I want free reign to talk shit. Spill it, Hummel."

Kurt groaned and worried his lower lip between his teeth. He could tell them. They were his friends. They wouldn't be too hard on him, right? Kurt looked from Tina to Santana. Tina wouldn't say anything upsetting but Santana sure as hell would.

"Ummm…I…Blaine. I had a few drinks with Blaine." Both girls' jaws dropped and they stared at him with wide eyes. Wow…this is the quietest I've ever seen Santana. I should tell her news like this more often.

"Blaine, Warbler Blaine?" Tina asked. Kurt made a face and nodded.

"Blaine from high school?" Santana asked? Again, the brunette nodded. The girls looked at each other and had a conversation with no words; only head movements and faces. Kurt was scared. They'd obviously gotten too close of the years and he might have to separate them. "Okay, Hummel. Chang-Chang and I have decided that we're cool with this. As long as nothing goes down like last time. I let it slide last time but I won't be so kind if it happens again."

"Ummm…we're not dating. We just had drinks."

Santana snorted and Tina giggled. "Yeah, it starts out as drinks and then one day you're calling me and describing –in full detail- the wild, monkey sex you two just had."

"Whatever. Anyways, since we're leaving tonight, I wanted to stop by the café to see him for a little bit. With that being said, I'm going to get dressed." Kurt hopped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"Alright, we'll be ready in 10." Santana shouted after him. Kurt looked back and raised an eyebrow. _Neither of you was invited._ "Doesn't matter if we weren't invited, Hummel. We wants to see Blaine too. There'll be no Blaine hogging round these parts." Kurt's shoulders slouched in defeat and he trudged to the bathroom. There was no use fighting it. They were going whether he wanted them to or not. It was just as well though; knowing they were okay with his recently rekindled association with Blaine was pretty huge. He'd let them tag along just for being okay with the decision he'd made.

* * *

In the grand scheme of things, staying up all night wasn't a smart move on Blaine's part. By 10 that morning, he was tired and sluggish. What made it worse was that everyone seemed to notice. Harmony kept trying to offer him coffee- she really was a sweet girl even if she was a little over ambitious- and Terrance kept kicking his chair whenever he fell asleep. None of it helped. Blaine was exhausted and he had another long night ahead of him. He was playing a small show at a local pub later that evening and he needed to be on his A-game. Unfortunately, lack of sleep usually didn't help with that.

Blaine propped an elbow on the counter and rested his chin in his hand. They'd finally gotten through the morning rush and he was going to take a moment to shut his eyes. _Nothing too heavy; just gonna close my eyes and let them rest. I'll hear the bell if someone walks in. _The manager started to nod off not moments after the thought.

Blaine jumped back from the counter. He was startled awake by the sound of the bell over the door. He quickly shook the sleep away and got ready to greet his customers. When he looked up, he saw Kurt; his face lit up. Then he saw the girls he had in toe and half his smile dropped. He was truly happy to see Tina. She'd always been like a little kitten in his eyes. She was so quiet and caring but if you took her yarn, she'd cut you with her adorable, killer nails. It was Santana that made his smile falter. She was a no nonsense kind of girl and he was pretty sure she had razor blades in her hair. _She's going to cut me. She's going to whip out a razor blade and slice me the fuck up. FUCK! _

Blaine tore his eyes of Sata-Santana and focused on Kurt. As usual, he was dressed to the nines and his hair was flawless. On top of an amazing outfit, his ex-boyfriend wore a smile that could outshine the sun. Blaine sighed and smiled in return. "What are you doing here?" He asked dumbly. That wasn't what he wanted to ask at all. He'd hope to say something charming like: 'What's your coffee order, gorgeous' or 'Fancy seeing you here. What can I get you?'. That didn't quite go as planned, however.

"Umm…I came to see you." _Good, he looks as awkward as I feel._ Blaine thought as he watched Kurt shuffle from foot to foot. He was about to speak again when Santana pushed past her friend and walked to the counter.

"I'll have coffee; black. Chang-Chang drinks cappuccino and I'm sure you remember Porcelain's order." Tina rolled her eyes at the nickname that Santana gave her on the day of her wedding. Kurt rolled his eyes solely at the Latina's antics. It was just like her to walk into a room and start making demands.

"Ummm…yeah…coming up." Blaine walked to the back and came back without any drinks. Santana shot him a look that said 'oh no you didn't' but he held a hand up to silence her before she began. "I'm taking a break but Harmony is going to get your drinks." Just then, a small girl dressed as the Snow White version of Rachel Berry walked out of the back room. She smiled at the small group and began making drinks.

"Well…thanks I guess. Yeah." Santana looked as if she was trying to fish an insult out of her repertoire. When one wasn't found, she grabbed Tina and dragged her to the far side of the café; giving Kurt and Blaine the moment they were desperately waiting for.

The boys watched them leave and then Blaine motioned to a booth near the window. It wasn't coincidental. It was their booth and Blaine had long imagined what it would be like to sit in it with the other man again. Kurt smiled and slid into the seat; Blaine slid into the one across from him.

"Our booth." Kurt whispered; a shade of blush sneaking up his neck and covering his cheeks. Blaine beamed. _He remembered._

* * *

_Of course I remembered our booth, but I didn't expect him to._ Kurt tried not to blush but he couldn't help it. He was a sucker for nostalgia and he was sucker for Blaine. "Yeah, our booth." Blaine replied. He looked adorable.

Kurt took in the man's entire appearance. He was wearing a 'Java The Hut' tee shirt, a pair of fitted jeans, and a name tag that read 'We Like Our Java HOT! Blaine Anderson – The F'ing Manager'. Who knew a work tee shirt could look so…."I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"I asked what you're up to today. I mean…I'm so glad that you came to see me and all but I'm sure you have all kinds of plans today."

"Damn straight. We're going shopping. We're going out to eat. Oooohhh…you should pay, Too Short." Santana shouted – mouth full of biscotti- from across the café. Kurt flushed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't mind her."

Blaine smiled. "I remember how she is."

"Yeah…well she's worse now. Anyways, we're not doing much today since we're headed back home in the morning but I actually came by to ask if you were playing tonight. I was hoping to catch you again before I left." Blaine's face was void of emotion. He hadn't thought about the possibility of Kurt leaving so soon. _Damnit._

"Ummm…yeah." Remembering that Kurt had asking him a question. He gave the address and time for his show and the two spoke on meaningless topics for a while. Soon, too soon for either man's liking, it was time for Blaine to return to work and time for Kurt to go shopping with his girls. They always shopped when they went to New York. It was the best way to make their fellow Ohioans jealous.

* * *

BlaineWarbler: Hoping to have a special guest at my show tonight. I have a song I want him to here.

K_Hummel: You have a song you want me to here? Or a song you want me to there? RT BlaineWarbler: Hoping to have a special guest at my show tonight. I have a song I want him to here.

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel I have a song I want you to everywhere! ;)

K_Hummel: BlaineWarbler D:

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel : (

K_Hummel: BlaineWarbler: *: o )

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel What the hell is that?

K_Hummel: BlaineWarbler A clown.

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel Those things are evil. Have you seen #IT

K_Hummel: BlaineWarbler Yes, I've seen it. It wasn't that bad.

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel Wasn't that bad? Are you serious? I've been scarred for life. Wait, let me guess, you also thought Child's Play wasn't that bad.

K_Hummel: BlaineWarbler He was just a doll!

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel That's they said about Ted Bundy. "Oh…he's such a doll!" Look how he turned out.

K_Hummel: BlaineWarbler DRAMATIC MUCH?

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel You can never be too careful, Kurt. Never!

K_Hummel: BlaineWarbler Whatever! I'll sea you at your show. #SeaWhatIDidThere

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel Grammar Nazi

K_Hummel: BlaineWarbler xP

* * *

Kurt opted for a table near the stage instead of the bar for Blaine's show. He was excited about the show but he was also a little agitated. Sure, Santana and Tina had chosen to see a movie rather than the show –something he was secretly grateful for- but he'd been arguing with Finn all day. Apparently, he was supposed to take his father to a doctor's appointment but he'd forgotten. The moment Finn brought it to his attention, Kurt called and explained the situation; well, most of it. Being the kind of man he was, Burt advised that he was fine and that he'd gotten a ride from a friend. He then told Kurt to enjoy himself and to 'not worry so much because life is too short'. Kurt smiled at the memory until he got another text from his brother. He had 30 minutes until the set started, so he had 30 minutes to hash out his issue with Finn.

_**I just think it's irresponsible for you to forget like that! –F**_

_**I know, Finn. I talked to dad. He said it worked out. I feel bad as it is and I've already apologized. I don't know what else you want from me? –K**_

_**I want to know how you forgot. I've got the shop, Amber, a possible baby and I still remembered. –F**_

_**Baby? Since when? –K**_

_**NOT THE POINT! You've been so out there lately. What's going on with you? I even went by your place and no one answered. –F**_

_**That's because no one's there! –K**_

_**Uhhh…Chandler! –F**_

_**Uhhh…we broke up! –K**_

Kurt knew Finn would read the message with the mocking tone that he was trying to convey.

_**Ahh, dude, I'm sorry. Is that why you forgot? –F**_

_**Yes and no. I just wanted to come to NY for a day. I brought Tina and Santana w/me. I didn't remember about the appointment because I was hanging out with a friend. –K**_

_**What friend? I know all 12 of your friends and they would have called me. I'm surprised Tina didn't call Amber the moment you guys left. –F **_

Kurt groaned. Why did everyone think he only had twelve friends?

_**I have more than 12 friends. It's just an old friend and we were getting caught up. –K**_

_**If it's just a friend then why won't you tell me who it is? Is it like a sex friend? –F**_

_**OH MY GOD, Finn! NO, it's not a sex friend. It's Blaine. –K**_

Kurt's phone rang a moment later. _Whoops, didn't mean to send that_. He knew Finn still harbored some ill will towards his ex and he appreciated the sentiment. He didn't, however, want to deal with it at the moment. Blaine was just a few minutes from taking the stage and he wanted all of his attention focused on the other man when he did.

Against his better judgment, Kurt answered the phone. "Hey, Finn. Nice to hear from you. Can't talk now. Seeing a show. Okay, love you too. Bye." Kurt rattled quickly before hanging up the phone. _Oh…I'm never going to hear the end of this when I get home._

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I'd like you to help me welcome my friend, Blaine Anderson, to the stage." There was a round of applause that went throughout the tiny bar and then Blaine took the stage. _Oh…it'll be worth it not to hear the end of this._ Kurt thought as he smiled at his ex.

* * *

Blaine played a few songs before speaking to the crowd. "You guys are a great audience." Hoots and cheers filled the room. "Especially this guy sitting out front." Blaine turned his body towards Kurt and stared down at him. "He's a really special someone to me and I'm so happy he made the time to come see me. I don't really deserve it but he's the kind of wonderful that will do things for people who don't deserve it." All of the girls in the room turned to moosh. Blaine could hear a girl ripping her boyfriend a new one for not saying things like that about her. Blaine smirked and continued. "And, since Mr. Wonderful has decided to join us, I'd like to sing a song for him." The room went quiet and Blaine began to play.

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down_

Kurt clapped and laughed heartily. People stared at him in confusion but he didn't care. This was their song. Blaine had an unreal obsession with it when they were together and here they were again; they were bringing yet another part of their past full circle.

The crowd went crazy when Blaine finished the song. It was as if they'd never heard an acoustic version of the song. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Kurt, who'd heard the song in its acoustic version time and time again, was shouting and clapping with earnest as well. Once again, Blaine had done a phenomenal job. It was kind of impossible not to clap.

Kurt waited by the bar while Blaine wrapped up his backstage business – whatever that entailed. He smiled when he saw his bearded friend walking towards him. "You did great!" He gushed when Blaine was in earshot. The older man simply smiled. "I'm so proud of you."

Blaine didn't say anything; he simply took a seat. Once they were settled, Kurt looked into his ex's eyes and saw something that he couldn't place. Finally, Blaine spoke. "You're proud of me?" Kurt furrowed his eyebrows?

"Of course."

Blaine smiled. "Good, because I want you to be."

"Well, my friend, you're in luck; because I am." Kurt replied before ordering a glass of wine. He might not know his hard liquors but he but he knew his wines.

Blaine ordered a drink as well and waited for the waiter to bring it back. "So…you keep calling me your friend, is that what you want?"

"For the moment, but…as you know with you and me, we can't predict the future." A mischievous grin spread across Blaine's face.

"I can predict the future." Blaine informed. Kurt laughed until he realized that Blaine was being serious.

"Really? How?" _I have to hear this!_

"Well, I can't predict most of the future, but I can predict what's going to happen with us!" Kurt tilted his head and Blaine continued. "See, what's going to happen is…are you ready for this?" Kurt rolled his eyes and urged Blaine to continue. "Alright…wait…are you sure you're ready?"

"Uhh…Blaine, come on! Tell me!"

"Okay, so we're going to continue talking and being friends once you're back in Ohio. Then, slowly but surely, I'm going to start growing on you. Not like that, pervert." Kurt snorted. This was getting interesting. "Then, when you're interested, I'm going to start showing you the kind of man I can be. Before, I showed you the boy I can be, but here, now, I'm going to show you the kind of man I can be. I just hope you'll like this man. He's more mature than that boy and this man wants to get to know the kind of man you are. He kind of hopes you'll let him." Kurt smiled because, really, who said stuff like that? Blaine. Despite the sometimes rough exterior, he was a romantic at heart.

"Is that so? You think that's how it's going to work?" Blaine scoffed.

"You mock me, sir! I know that's how it's going to work!"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I'm Blaine Anderson and Blaine Anderson is a persistent son of a bitch!" Kurt let out a laugh that started in his belly and flowed through his chest. Blaine did sound damn persistent and Kurt wouldn't lie and say he wasn't flattered.

"Blaine, that's really sweet and…"

"And it's going to happen. Now, I'm going to let you go so you won't miss your flight in the morning, but…remember what I said. I'm going to show you the man I can be and you're going to fall in love with him." Blaine drained his drink and set it down on the counter. He then pulled Kurt into a tight hug. His ex melted into his arms immediately. As determined as he seemed on the outside, he was petrified on the inside. If this didn't work, he could lose Kurt forever. No, he wasn't going to think like that. He was going to show Kurt exactly who he was and he was going to get him back. There weren't any other options in the matter.

* * *

**A/N: Songs from this chapter**

**Heartbeat - Childish Gambino and of course Teenage Dream -Katy Perry**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm spoiling you all because I'm so close to moving. I'm not sure when I'll have another chapter up after this one due to my move and whatnot. Hope you enjoy. This chapter is a bit filler but I wrote it so we could move along in the story. Nothing too exciting happens. Not gonna lie. **

* * *

Kurt, Tina, and Santana left early the next morning. They caught a cab from their hotel and landed on Ohio soil a few hours later. It was bitter sweet in Kurt's opinion. He still loved New York like a secret lover but he'd missed his dad and work the few days he was gone, so he was happy to be returning to both of them.

The three friends picked up their luggage from baggage claim and headed to the parking garage to find Kurt's car. By noon, they were in his car and on their way back to Lima. The ride was silent and Kurt appreciated it. The silence gave him a chance to think about every that had happened; Chandler, Blaine, Finn, his dad, Blaine. Kurt needed time to process all of it.

Tina was the first to be dropped off and she was greeted in the driveway by Mike and their twins. They'd made a giant sign out of sheet that said 'Welcome Home, Mommy' and they'd hung it over the garage. Kurt cooed over the sign and Santana rolled her eyes. "She was gone for like three days." She shouted out the window. Mike ignored the Latina in favor of hugging his wife. The couple then unloaded Tina's bags and bid the friends ado.

The ride to Santana's house was just as quiet but a lot less festive upon her return. She lived in a duplex with her fish. Suffice it to say, the fish did not make her a sign. Kurt helped the girl with her bags and then headed towards his father's house. He –in all honesty- should have driven home to take a nap, but Kurt was more interested in seeing his father. He wanted to find out how his father's doctor's appointment had gone and he wanted to see Amber. He'd be fine without seeing Finn, for all he knew, Finn would harass him about spending time with Blaine and Kurt wasn't in the mood to be harassed.

Kurt pulled into his father's driveway a few minutes after dropping Santana off. It looked like everyone was there; including Finn and Amber. Kurt sighed and hopped out of his car. _He and I are just friends, so why am I so nervous?_

* * *

Blaine woke the next morning to the sound of his David's ringtone blaring in his ear. He'd forgotten to put his phone on the side table the previous night, so it was sharing a pillow with him. "Hmmm…wha David?" He grunted into the phone. Blaine heard his lifelong friend chuckle before responding.

"Well, at least we know where you are now." David laughed. Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. What was David tal-…_oh crap! I was supposed to meet them for golf this morning. Shit!_

"Shit, I overslept. I'll be there in an hour!" Blaine said as he slid out of bed. Despite the amazing couple of days he'd had, Blaine couldn't miss tee off with Wes and David. They did so once a month and it was an occasion that required attendance; or at least in their minds it did.

Blaine hung up his phone and chucked it on the bed. He then began rummaging around his room for a collar shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. He knew where his clubs where and he knew where his spikes where. Unfortunately, the golf course had a strict dress code and Blaine hadn't found anything yet to adhere to that dress code.

Once he did, he set a quick text to Kurt and was out the door.

_**Hope your flight went well. Hopefully I'll talk to you soon. –B**_

Blaine made it to the golf course in record time. He was lugging his clubs across the green when he saw Wes and David lounging around on the golf cart near the first hole. They were fiddling with the cooler that Blaine was certain they'd snuck in, when they noticed him. They waved. Blaine waved back and quickened his stride. He'd missed them during the past month and, with the reemergence of Kurt in his life, he had so much to tell them.

"Blainers, missed you, bro!" Wes shouted before polishing off the last of his beer and chucking the can back in his cooler. Blaine hummed in agreement and let himself be drawn into a tight hug by his longtime friend. He and David did the same and then they teed up. They were way past their tee time but they didn't care. There weren't any other golfers on the course, so they could take as long as they needed.

"So, since we spoke a few days ago, what's been up?" David asked as Wes teed up.

"Probably nothing. It was just a few days ago." Wes shouted back to them as he lined his club up with the ball. He drew back and sliced the club through the air; a perfect shot.

This was it. Blaine was going to gush about his reunion with Kurt and he hoped they'd be excited for him. After the breakup, there were mixed feelings about the situation. Wes and David were sympathetic yet concerned with Blaine's actions. They refused to let him wallow in the aftermath of his mistake and made sure to make it known that it was Blaine's mistake. They also, however, stayed true to their friend and helped him through the struggle. They never let him fall, but they never let him blame the situation on anyone but himself. In hindsight, they did exactly what Blaine would have done if he were on the outside looking in.

"Actually, quite a few things happened." The boys looked back at him with intrigue.

"Meet someone?" David asked as Blaine teed up. He took a few moments to make sure everything was line accordingly and then sent the ball soaring through the air towards the hole.

"Kind of…I umm…" Blaine stopped to switch places with David. It was his turn to hit and David didn't like to be crowded when he hit. "I….ran into Kurt." David dropped his club and Wes almost dropped his second beer.

"No!"  
"Kurt!"

"How?"

"When?"

The questions kept coming and Blaine could tell that they were almost as excited as he was. "Well, he ended up coming to visit and he ended up at a bar I was playing in. We exchanged numbers and we've been back and forth since yesterday."

"No way! How are you…feeling? I mean…were there bad feelings?" One of them asked. Blaine wasn't sure who because he was focused on the memory from the evening before.

"Apprehensive feelings; yes. Bad feelings; I don't think so. We were very adult about it. I mean…things got awkward when we talked about the break up and my colossal understanding of why he'd called but…um…he wants to be friends, so-"

"Damn, dude. Tough break." Wes said; David nodded in agreement. Then, the two friends poured a bit of their beer on the ground. "We're pouring out some for our homey, Blaine. He recent got friend zoned by the love of his life."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "It's not even that bad. I told him that I want him back and that I'd do whatever to get him back and….I meant it. I'm going to do whatever it takes to get him back. We're both older and wiser and….I'm gonna get Kurt back." The young man sounded more sure than he actually felt. Wes and David both looked impressed and nodded at him.

"Well, you know if you need any help, let us know. We'll always be here for you, bro!" Blaine smiled at his friends. They'd always been the best friends he could have asked for; even if they were a bit unconventional. Without any more talk of Kurt or getting him back, the three friends finished their eighteen holes and then went out to dinner.

Just as they were leaving dinner, Blaine got a text back. He smiled when he saw it was from Kurt.

Sorry, my flight went well. I went to visit my dad and ended up fielding questions from Finn about you. It all ended well though. I guess I'll call or text you whenever you're free. We should talk. –K

_**Later. Tonight. If you're not busy. We haven't had a long distance convo in a while. It'll be nice. –B**_

_**11 your time like the old days? –K**_

_**Perfect –B**_

X

As Kurt drove home that evening, he thought about how thing had happened in his father's house.

_Kurt walked in the front door and headed straight for the living room. These days, if his father wasn't resting in bed, then he was hanging out in his recliner in the living room. Burt had grown weaker over the past few years and he couldn't run around like he used to. _

_Just as he thought, his father was sitting –asleep- in his chair. "Hey dad." He said as he sat down on the couch. Burt startled awake from the sound of his son's voice and lulled his head to the side to make sure it was real. When he saw his son smiling at him, he smiled back. _

"_Hey, kiddo, how's Blaine?" His father asked immediately. Kurt stiffed at the sound of his ex's name coming out of his father's mouth. Yeah he'd told Finn, but damn Finn worked fast. He hadn't expected his father to hear about it yet. _

"_Well, he's well. I didn't come to talk about Blaine though. I came to talk about you. Well…apologize. I'm sorry I forgot about your appointment. My head was kind of spinning and I just needed to get away." _

_Burt waved it off before fishing around on the side table for the remote. "I told you not to worry, kid. When we went to your place and saw that Chandler's stuff was gone, I knew you were going through something. Yeah, I wish you woulda called your ol' man so we coulda talked about it, but I knew you needed to get away. You've always been one to take yourself out of a situation when you're stressed." _

_Kurt bent his head. His father knew him so well; too well. "Yeah…I just… I don't know." _

"_Start from the beginning son." So Kurt did. He told his father about Chandler's proposal, the fight, the break up, his late night call to his girls, New York, and his meeting with Blaine. That's when his father stopped him. "So…you ran into him at a show? Any hard feelings between the two of ya?" _

_That's the exact moment Finn decided to make his presence known. He'd been hiding in the doorway for the past few minutes and he'd heard the entire story. "Yeah, he didn't blame anything on you did he?" The exceptionally tall young man asked. His wife pushed past him; rolling her eyes on her way to the couch. She'd heard about the infamous Blaine and she felt that Finn's disdain for the other man was unwarranted. In her opinion, people broke up all the time and life was too short to hold grudges. _

_Kurt greeted Amber when she plopped down next to him and then looked up at his step brother. "No, Finn. He and I had a lovely conversation –like two adults- and then we decided that we'd like to try to be friends. We…put a few things out there and I think I'd really like to have him as a friend." _

_Burt scoffed. "Friends, right. I hope he's not dumb enough to go for that." _

_Kurt tilted his head and stared at his father. "What do you mean?" As per usual at their house, someone else decided to make an appearance at that moment. Carole had been slowly sifting down her work load until her own retirement and she took that exact moment to walk in and join the conversation. _

"_Well, what I think you father is trying to say, dear." She stopped long enough to hug her step son and kiss him on the cheek. "Is that you and Blaine had a different type of relationship. While you were both young, you had the kind of relationship that people usually expect from old married couples –like your father and I. I don't think that you can just 'be friends' after that. You either separate for good or you try to get back to where you were. There's not really a gray area." _

"_Yep! That's what I was gonna say. It wouldna been so wordy though. Just…yeah! What she said." Kurt giggled at his father. Burt wasn't a man of many words –not since the awkward sex talk he'd given the young man right before his senior year; after he and Blaine had been sexually active for a while –but he always knew what to say. _

"_Well, um…he said he wants to show me that he's a great man and he said he wants to get to know the man I am." Carole and Amber squealed and Burt grinned. He'd always liked Blaine, well, not always but that was neither here nor there. _

_Finn, however, was not impressed. "I hope you're not thinking of getting back with him, not after what he did to yo-"_

"_Oh my God, Finn! Shut up!" His wife shouted; irritation dripping from her mouth. "He got drunk and said some stuff. Yeah, he shouldn't have done it, but he's sorry. It's not like you didn't get drunk once or twice and tell me I looked like a pretty pink elephant –while I was bloated and depressed." Finn's eyes bugged out. _

"_You said you wouldn't tell anyone that!" He whined. _

"_Yeah, well, let Kurt have this. Obviously this guy feels like he's really messed up. Let him make it up to Kurt…well, if that's what Kurt wants." That was the million dollar question. Did Kurt want to be with Blaine again? Everyone looked at him for an answer. _

"_I mean…maybe one day but…right now, I'd like to just be a friend. We don't even know each other anymore and-"_

"_You didn't know each other the first time. Remember that? When you ran around New York with him? I wanted to kick your ass. I mean-"_

"_Oh my God, dad. That was forever ago. Stop bringing it up!" Everyone laughed at Kurt's outburst and the tension that had been slowly filling the air was starting to dissipate. The group ended up having a lovely dinner with great food, fantastic conversation, and a semi unexpected announcement._

* * *

Blaine was fidgeting with his phone at 10:59. He was growing more nervous by the moment. _What if he doesn't call? He's not going to call. He doesn't want to talk to me and_…. Then Blaine's phone rang. "Hello?" His voice coming out three pitches higher than usual.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked on the phone. The Warbler alum wanted to melt into the phone. Kurt's voice sounded just as nice over the phone as it had in person.

"Y-yeah. Hi. How are you?" Blaine asked. _God, freaking get it together. You can't woo him if you can't freaking talk to him._

"I'm well. Really well. Guess what." Blaine attempted to guess and failed; sending his ex into a fit of laughter. "No, I didn't win the lottery and no I didn't buy those new cheese flavored panties. Seriously though, I have big news. So…I was at my dad's house and Finn and his wife are going to have a baby. I'm super excited to become an uncle and I figured you could give me some advice."

"Yes…advice! Ummm…load em up with candy and send em home to momma!" Blaine joked. He then got nervous that Kurt would take him serious and tried to backtrack. "Umm…you know I was just joking right?"

"Of course. I know you never did that with Millie; or at least not often enough for her to ever comment on it." Blaine chuckled. He'd sent Millie home more than once so high on sugar that he was sure she was getting ready to bounce out of her skin.

"So…Finn's having a baby. What else is going on? I mean…I was shocked to see you with Tina and Santana that night. It was an awkward combination."

"Umm…after everyone else left, we were the three that remained; well besides Mike but he's not one of us. I mean, they call me the 'honorary girl' for a reason. Mike's kind of manly, like you, so he doesn't like having brunch with us and stuff. But, everyone's fine. Carole is trying to retire so she can spend more time with my dad and-"

"How's he doing?"

"Ummm..okay. He's fine I mean…he's usually pretty tired and he's not getting around as well as he used to but…he's my dad and he's hanging in there. You know my dad's a fighter." Blaine could hear the sadness in Kurt's voice. Either he wasn't letting on to the entire story or he just truly sad that his father was getting older; a legitimate reason to be sad in Blaine's opinion.

"Your dad is a fighter and I hope I get a chance to see all of them again soon. It'd be nice."

"Yeah, it would be. How about your side? You said Bailey's having another baby."

"Yeah, Little Dick- as I've taken to calling him. Apparently she wants to name him after his father and I call his dad Dick." Kurt snorted at Blaine's antics. He hadn't changed a bit. "And, Richard wants to adopt Millie, which I think is amazing. He's so great with her and I'm excited for them. Bailey is due in a few weeks, so I'll go down to Georgia to see my little nephew. "

"Awww….that's so exciting. What about Cooper and Candy?" Kurt asked. Blaine's grin grew. He and his brother had grown exponentially closer since his marriage.

"Well, they're great. They tried to have a baby for a while but gave up and opted to adopt needy pets. And, despite the stigma around strippers –ex strippers- Candy is the nicest, sweetest person I've ever met. She and Cooper practically live to take care of one another. I just…they're great…and so happy."

Blaine lay across his couch and fiddled with the drawstring on his sweat pants. "How about your business? I heard you started your own; unless I heard that wrong."

* * *

Kurt adjusted the pillow behind his back and bit his lip. Well, technically Blaine hadn't heard him wrong. He just…maybe wasn't doing as well as he'd put on. So maybe he'd made it sound like he had all these clients when they'd talked and in reality, he had about four; a middle class housewife that only wanted to decorate her house a wall at a time, a small Baptist church, a low income dentist's office, and a nonprofit office building. None of his accounts were very lucrative and he usually ended up eating a majority of the cost. "Ummm…yeah, kinda."

"What do you mean, kinda? Do you have a boss?" Blaine asked; he sounded genuinely interested and that made Kurt feel all that much worse. He wasn't technically lying, but he didn't feel like he was being truthful.

"My clients are my bosses, but…I may have fudged the truth about how well my business is doing."

"So, business isn't so booming?"

"I mean, I'm not in any debt but…people want designers with more experience, but I'm certain that it'll turn around. I'm gaining experience every day and it's all getting thrown straight in my portfolio." There, now he'd been honest.

"You'll be fine. You've got amazing taste and I know your business will pick up. If not, you could always move to New York. People treat interior designers like crack out here." Kurt stared at his wall but didn't reply. It's not that he didn't want to move to New York –not for Blaine's sake obviously- it was that he couldn't.

"New York is a nice thought but I can't live there." Kurt finally replied. When Blaine didn't respond, he went on to explain. "My whole family is here and my dad isn't as well as he'd like to think he is. I can't leave him. I get so scared that I'd be there and that something would happen to him. If that happened and I couldn't say goodbye to my dad, I don't know what I'd do."

"Ahhh…I get it. I hope you'll continue to come visit though."

"You couldn't keep me away." The rest of the conversation centered on the time they'd spent apart. While Blaine hadn't wanted to, he'd come clean about his abundance of sexual partners over the years and Kurt told him about the relationship he'd had with Chandler.

"…and I asked him to move in and he was cool with it. Then, when he was moving stuff into my room, I freaked. I was like 'where are you going with all that stuff?' and he was like 'to our room." And I was like 'umm..you're room's that way. This is my room.' He was not happy." Kurt giggled.

"Oh my God. Hummel, you are something else." Kurt could hear that Blaine was laughing as well and it made the conversation that much nicer.

"I mean, I just wasn't ready to have him in my room. But…I do feel bad for him. We were kind of together for a while; even though we weren't really together. I never meant to hurt him."

* * *

Blaine felt a pang of jealousy when he heard Kurt talk about not wanting to hurt Chandler. It'd started when he found out how long the two were together before their breakup and had flurried from there. Technically, this guy was Kurt's longest relationship and Blaine didn't like it one bit. He wanted to be Kurt's longest everything but, currently, someone else held that title. He'd have to work on that.

Around 3 am Blaine's time, the boys said their goodbyes and promised to speak again soon. They both had work in the morning and Blaine had a set that night.

Blaine rolled over and was drifting off when he heard his phone ring. He had a new notification. He grabbed his phone and checked it; it was a tweet. From Kurt. How pleasant.

K_Hummel: Had a lovely conversation with BlaineWarbler. I hope it's the first of many.

Blaine quickly replied.

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel Oh…it will be. #BelieveThat

* * *

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief when he got a reply of Blaine. Everyone, save for Finn, told him to take a chance at building a friendship –and possibly more- with Blaine, so he had. He'd suggested their conversation and he'd sent the late night tweet. Now, he hoped everything worked out better this time than the last. _If it doesn't I'll have to get therapy or something_. He wasn't sure if he could endure the heartbreak he'd gone through the first time, but he knew he wasn't going to shy away from the path that he was now walking. He was ready to give things a try; he just hoped it was worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is mostly Kurt centric, but you will see why. Thanks for all the love last chapter. You guys are freaking amazing.**

**Follow me on twitter: Britbojangles**

**Follow me on Tumblr: .com**

* * *

In the years since their breakup, Blaine hated summer. He hated the way the way the sun shined and he hated the way the way children's laughter wafted into the café from the park across the street. All those things reminded him of Kurt. This year was different though. With Kurt back in his life, Blaine was able to enjoy the little things once again.

May turned to June and the boys spoke often; usually in tweets or texts but they, despite their busy schedules and time difference, made time to talk on the phone every so often. Blaine was antsy, but he wasn't upset. He longed for Kurt to visit him so they could hang out –as friends of course. Unfortunately for him, a friend suggested that Kurt expand his business to major metropolises in the state and business was picking up. Kurt would tweet about a new client or prospect here and there and it was bittersweet for the older man. He wanted Kurt to be happy and successful; he just wished that he could be happy and successful with him. Despite what some might think, Blaine still knew how to make Kurt happy, that's why he went all out for his friend's birthday. He couldn't take off from work, unfortunately –he'd already scheduled his vacation for July- but he'd put some things into place to make Kurt smile throughout the day. What could he say? Romance was kind of his thing.

BlaineWarbler: #HappyBirthday to one of my dearest friends, K_Hummel. Enjoy 26!

* * *

Kurt's intentions were to treat his 26th birthday like any other business day of the year. He'd wake up, grab coffee, meet a client, have lunch with Tina and Santana, and head to his father's house. The only difference was that he'd have dinner there and they'd make him sit through a ridiculous, yet charming, version of The Birthday Song. Things did not work out in line with Kurt's intentions.

Kurt's morning was a normal one. He'd seen the tweet from Blaine and promptly responded.

K_Hummel: BlaineWarbler Thank you. You're such a good friend.

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel What can I say? I'm a friendly guy.

Kurt rolled his eyes and hopped in the shower. His shower didn't take long and he was out dressed and walking out the door an hour later. Things didn't start to take a turn for the weird until he got to The Lima Bean.

Kurt walked in and all eyes were on him. _Weird._ It was like they were waiting for him. Kurt eyed the patrons as he walked towards the counter. Surprisingly, there was no line. Kurt reached the barista and opened his mouth to speak. "Grande Nonfat Mocha." She said with a smile; effectively cutting the brunette off. _Really weird._ Kurt was pretty sure she was new and she'd never waited on him before.

The girl pulled a cup from beneath the counter and slid it to Kurt. It was if it had been waiting for him. Kurt eyed the cup skeptically before reaching out to grab it. Surprisingly, it was still warm. "Thank you. Ummm….how did you…?"

"Because, we knew it was your…" The barista stopped speaking and the entire restaurant –patrons and employees began to sing."

_Happy happy birthday_

_From all of us to you_

_We wish it was our birthday_

_So we could party too._

_Happy happy birthday_

_May all your dreams come true_

_We wish it was our birthday_

_So we could party too._

Kurt was dumbstruck. Had he spent so much time there that they knew his birthday and would get everyone to sing to him? He couldn't believe it. It was such a kind gesture that he felt his eyes watering a bit. When the song finished, everyone clapped and cheered. Kurt was speechless.

"Happy birthday, Kurt." The barista said as she slid a card across the counter to him.

"Thank you. That was so…sweet." He gushed. Only then did he get a glimpse of her name tag. Candice it read.

* * *

So maybe Blaine called Candy after she started working part time at The Lima Bean. Photography wasn't a very lucrative business if you weren't well known. Maybe he told her about his meeting with Kurt. And maybe he begged, pleaded, cried, and bribed her to help him set something up. _Sue me._

Blaine waited at the café for his phone to ring. When he saw Candy's name flash across the screen, eh answered immediately. "How'd it go?" He asked; forgoing all greetings.

"He almost cried. He was shocked and so grateful. He's also a little hottie, Blaine." The manager grinned as Candy recounted everything that'd happened in play by play format. "The only problem is that I think he thinks that we set that up. I didn't know how to say 'hey, Blaine called me and he set this up for you', so I didn't."

Blaine shrugged as if she could see it. "I don't care. As long as he was smiling then I'm happy. It's not about the credit, it's about that smile. Have you seen his smile? He has an amazing smile."

"Yeah, he has an adorable smile. Not as cute as Coop's but adorable. Well, unless you count that little smirk thing he does when he wants to have sex I mean-"

"Aaaaannnnnd you just grossed me out. I don't care about Cooper's sex smirk. I'll talk to you later, Candy." Blaine hung up before his sister-in-law could respond. He shivered at the thought of Cooper and 'sex smirk' being in the same sentence but he quickly rebounded. Kurt liked his first surprise, hopefully, he'd like the others.

* * *

Kurt couldn't dwell on the events of the morning for too long. He was meeting a client and they were discussing the options they had for decorating a room she was renovating. Kurt was halfway to Columbus when he began reflecting on his year thus far; something he did every year on his birthday. He'd broken up with Chandler, reunited with Blaine –kind of-, and he'd made some amazing moves in his business venture. Well, the last one wasn't exactly his doing. A designer friend he'd met in college, Sianii, suggested that he expand his services to larger cities in the state and things had gone from there.

In retrospect, it wasn't the year that had been nice, it was the past month. So many things had changed over the past month that Kurt could barely wrap his head around it. So, he didn't. He decided to stop trying to interpret the causes and meanings behind situations and decided to just let them happen. Well, at least for the time being. He'd Freud them out later.

Kurt reached for the radio and turned it up. _"This is 97.9: The Beat; Ohio's number one satellite radio station for today's music. We, here at The Beat, would like to wish a happy birthday to Kurt Hummel. His friend, Blaine, wanted us all to wish Kurt and his dick a happy 26__th__ birthday." _The announcer said before playing 'Teenage Dream'.

Kurt snorted and almost missed his exit. He hadn't been expecting it, but he should have expected it. He'd definitely have to call Blaine later.

The rest of Kurt's day went as planned. He finished with his client, had lunch with his girls, and shared an amazing dinner with his family. It was filled with laughter and homemade gifts; a tradition in the Hudmel household these days. Carole made him a cake and gave him a recipe that he'd been begging for since his last birthday. Finn and Amber gave him a sonogram of the baby –which looked like a peanut with legs to Kurt- in a frame that said 'World's Best Uncle' across the top.

Kurt knew what his father was giving him before his birthday came around. When Kurt was little, his mother had a charm bracelet that held nine charms; one for each thing she loved dearly in her life. On his 21st his father explained the story behind the bracelet and handed Kurt a funny shaped charm. _("I know it looks funny, kiddo, but your grandma gave it to your mom to signify that she'd reached a point in her life that she could be herself. It isn't about the fact that the charm looks funny; it's the fact that it is still beautiful and that's what matters. Now I'm giving it to you. You'll get one every year until you have all of them. Then you can add to it and give it to one of your kids.") _Kurt smiled at the memory. So far, he had the funny looking one, one shaped like a college degree, one shaped like an apartment key, one shaped like a music note, and one shaped like a flower. _Mom loved gardening._

Kurt thanked everyone for their gifts and stared at his father. He'd been waiting to see which one he was going to get next. He couldn't remember all the charms even though he'd played with the bracelet most of his childhood, so each one he received was new and exciting. When Burt finally looked up from the cake he was inhaling, he raised his eyebrows. "What? Everyone waiting for me?" He asked through his mouth full of cake. Everyone nodded and Burt quickly swallowed. "Alright. I guess it's about that time."

Burt pulled out a box, as he did every year, and held it in his hands. "Okay, so, kid, this year was a little difficult. I spent all this time deciding which one to give you because you've done so much his year. I remember when your mom started selling the jewelry she made and I thought about your business. I was gonna give you that one but then I realized that I don't want you to have that one yet." Kurt quirked an eyebrow. _Why not? I want it now. Mom started a business and so did I._

Burt ignored his son's gaze and continued to speak. "Don't get me wrong, you're going to get that charm one of these years, but not this year. When you get that charm, it's going to be because your business is booming and you can't keep the clients away. When your mom started selling her jewelry, she couldn't make it fast enough. So, I decided on a different one. I think it's fitting considering everything that's happened this past month." _Now I really confused._

Burt opened the box and held the tiny charm between his thumb and index finger. It was a tiny heart; painted red with a tiny ruby in the center. "When I decided against the other one, I figured I'd give you this one. I mean, I know I didn't really like Chandler, but I thought he made you happy. If he made you happy, then I was willing to let it go. Then, you guys broke up and you come home talking about running into Blaine. I don't think that was coincidence. Before she died, your mom told me she'd always look over us and she's done that. I feel like she made you so damn persistent because she wanted you to find someone for me to be with." Burt stopped and shot Carole a loving smile. She returned in instantly. One of the pillars in their relationship was the fact that they could share stories about their dearly departed without hesitation. Carole genuinely wished she could have met Elizabeth and she knew Burt felt the same about Christopher. "Now, I think she's pushing you back towards Blaine. I know your said that you two were just gonna be friends, but….you and I both know that you two will end up more. You're…I don't know…made for each other. Not many people get a second chance at love with their first love and that's why I'm giving you this. I feel like you're getting a second chance to have the second half of your heart."

Kurt was blushing and tearing up and….he had too many emotions to form words. His father never claimed to be a scholar, but he always knew what to say to his son. Kurt hopped off the couch and launched himself at his father; pulling the man into a tight hug. Burt snaked his hands around his son and bear hugged him to the best of his ability. "I love you so much, dad." Kurt said as he snuggled his face into his father's shoulder.

Burt smiled. "I love you too, kid. Happy birthday."

* * *

Kurt was still beaming when he got home. After an odd day and an amazing evening, all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball, grab his phone, and call Blaine. Yes, Blaine was how he wanted to finish his birthday. He was initially disappointed that the older man couldn't join him on his day, but he understood that Blaine was using a majority of his vacation time to go with Cooper and his wife to visit Bailey's family; including his new nephew.

Kurt locked the doors to his car and started towards his duplex. He was halfway to the door when he noticed a brown package sitting near the entrance. He rushed the rest of the way towards the door and reached for the package. There was no return address but it was addressed to him. _Curious._ Kurt shook the box and it rattled. He still couldn't tell what was inside.

In one swift motion, Kurt slammed his key in the lock and unlocked the door. He was in the house in a matter of moments, bag and coat disgarded. He sat on his couch and ripped the paper open like a child on Christmas morning. Inside was a medium sized post office box. Kurt ripped away the packing tape and opened the box. There was a card on top.

There was a cartoon drawing of a grave on the front. _Today you should have stayed in bed. You're 26. You're practically dead. _Kurt giggled at the card and opened it. When he did, two tickets fell out. Kurt examined them for a moment. They were to Disney World. Kurt sat the tickets inside and read the card.

_You once told me you'd never been to The Greatest Place on Earth. Even if we don't work out, I want you and someone special to go. (By that, I mean, if we don't work out, you and your dad should go. Not like some other dude or something. That'll hurt. ;)) I wish I could have given you this in person but I hope it makes you smile. You have an amazing smile. Happy Birthday, Kurt. _

_Love always (yeah, I said it!)_

_Your friend (I said that too!)_

_Blaine x_

Kurt stared at the card and the tickets for a moment. Blaine. Of course Blaine would remember that he'd never been to Disney. Kurt smiled and set them aside. He had an entire box to go through. The next thing he picked up in the box was a t-shirt. I said 'I love New York' on it and there was a tiny note pinned to it.

_You're in New York often, from what you've told me, but you never get the chance to be a tourist. I picked up a few souvenirs to rectify that. Next time you come, we should sightsee. I haven't done that in years. _

Kurt reached in the box and pulled out a travel mug from Blaine's café, a shot glass from the bar they reconnected at, a miniature statue of the Empire State Building, and a small painted picture of the New York skyline. Kurt had to hold the canvas close to realize that it was indeed a painting and not a screen print. It was rugged and authentic and he hoped Blaine hadn't paid much for it. When he turned the canvas over, there was a post it stuck to the back.

_No, I didn't pay a lot for this. Stop worrying. A friend painted it and I thought you'd enjoy it. _

"Awww…" Kurt said to himself as he picked the last item from the box. It was a cd in a pink sleeve. Kurt placed his gifts on the couch and went to find his laptop. It was lying next to his bed where he'd left it the night before. Kurt unplugged it and took it to the living room. When he was reseated on the couch, he popped in the cd and pulled up his media player. The first track started immediately. Instead of a song, it was a message from Blaine.

"_Hey, Kurt. This is so middle school, but I made you a mix tape. I didn't put any of my stuff on here because; well….my stuff's kind of fucking depressing. But…I put a bunch of songs on here that always make me think of you. Whether I'm at work or listening to my iPod, or whatever. These songs would come on and I'd say 'hey. I wonder what Kurt's doing'. Happy Birthday and I hope you enjoy." _Kurt was bursting with excitement. He couldn't wait to listen to this mix tape. He'd heard people in movies and on television talk about making a mixed tape for someone they cared about but he never thought it would happen to him. Yet, here he was.

The first song was 'Teenage Dream'. Kurt was kind of expecting that. Next was 'My Love'; another song that Kurt anticipated. It was the next few songs that Kurt was shocked at.

_Now to the beat just jump on da dick_

_Don't eat, sucka suck on da clit_

_That's right just jump on da dick_

Kurt raised an eyebrow_. Get all the fuck the way out_. There was no way in hell this song made Blaine think about him. Where had Blaine even heard this song? _And…oh my God. He just told her to…._Kurt gasped and quickly turned to the next song. It was almost as bad as the first.

_Girl the way you movin' got me in a trance_

_DJ turn me up, ladies this yo jam_

_Imma sip mascato and you gon' loose them pants_

_And Imma throw this money while you do it with no hands_

Kurt blushed and remembered the time they'd danced together at Cooper's party. Maybe he'd given Blaine the idea that he could pop, lock, and drop it. In actuality, he couldn't dance to save his life; he shook his butt a lot and shimmied around. It got the job done.

Kurt listened through a few more songs before he reached the end. The last song seemed fitting for their situation.

_I never meant to cause you any sorry_

_I never meant to cause you any pain._

_I only wanted to one time you laughing._

_I only wanted to see you laughing in the purple rain._

Damn! I wish I had a lighter. Kurt was in the mood to hold a lighter up and sway to the song. He'd always felt a connection with the artist and the song was one of his favorites after the break up. Kurt let the song play through a few times before reaching in his pocket and pulling out his phone. It was time that he thank Blaine for his thoughtful gifts. They were some of the best he'd ever gotten.

* * *

Blaine watched Sheldon explain whatever to his friends until he heard his phone ring. It was Kurt's ringtone and the young manager nearly fell off the couch trying to reach his phone. "Hello!" He shouted; maybe a bit too enthusiastically.

"Hey." Kurt breathed. _He sounds happy. I think._ "I hope I'm not bothering you."

"Never." Blaine reassured. He pulled the remote out from under him, he always seemed to end up sitting on it, and muted the television. He didn't want any distractions.

"Good. I wanted to thank you for today. The shout out on the radio, the box, and coffee…and before you say anything, I know you were behind that." Blaine blushed_. I should have known he would have figured that out. Especially after I told him Cooper and Candy moved out of Westerville and closer to her hometown; Lima._ "All of it was so sweet and just…thank you. But…"

"But?"

"But….I can't accept all of it. Some of it was too much and…"

"And, I don't want you to worry about it. I have connections and those tickets were a gift from me to you. Well, hopefully me and you or you and your dad. Keep them." Blaine finished playfully. He knew what Kurt was talking about. He knew Kurt probably thought he'd paid an arm and a leg for those tickets, but he hadn't. When he took Millie to Disney a few years back, a certain female duck made a not so nice comment about his sexuality and he ended up with a handful of free tickets that wouldn't expire and the promise that said duck would be terminated. Blaine had been giving them out as gifts since he'd received them. Hell, he'd give Kurt more if he needed them.

"Are you in the mafia or something? Connections, Blaine? Really?" Kurt giggled. Blaine relaxed and leaned back on the arm of his couch.

"Yeah, loads of them. So, how was your birthday with your family? I know you went over there. What did they get you?" He asked.

"Well, since money isn't what it used to be in the house, we make gifts now." Kurt went through the gifts he'd gotten from his family and then told Blaine the story about the charms. Unbeknownst to Blaine, he left out the part about his father wanting them to be together again. "It was nice. I get scared around birthdays though. It just reminds me how much older everyone is getting and that is kind of depressing. Like my dad. He's so strong and he's great, but I know he's getting older and his health isn't that great. I'm starting to get scared, ya know."

Blaine didn't say anything for a moment. He couldn't. Unfortunately, he and his parents didn't have the same relationship as Kurt as his father. He didn't really know what Kurt was going through and that made him sad; not because he wanted something to happen to his parents but because he didn't want anything to happen to Kurt's. He knew that Kurt would always have Carole and Finn if something happened, but it would be different.

"I know you're using some vacation to go visit Bailey and Richard, Jr. –"

"Little Little Dick, that's what I'm calling him. I call Richard, Big Little Dick, and I'm calling his son Little Little Dick." Blaine interjected. He could imagine the eye roll. Kurt let it go though and picked up where he'd left off.

"-once he's born but, maybe, if you have some time this year, you could come through Ohio. My family would love to see you and my dad doesn't travel much anymore."

Blaine smiled. "Of course I'll come through Ohio. I know this guy out there and I'm crazy about him."

"Is it that Jeremiah guy you dated in high school?" Kurt asked playfully.

"Ohhh…someone's got jokes. No, it's not. It's this guy that I dated in college. He was pretty cool. I ran into him about a month ago and he looked good. Do you think he'd want me to come visit him in Ohio?" Now they were flirting. They'd always slipped so easily into it. Even if they hadn't intended to.

"He might want to see you. He might want to see you so much that he visits you before you can visit him."

"Really? Does he have plans to visit me any time soon?" Blaine asked. Now he was curious. He knew Kurt had been busy lately but that didn't stop the fact that he wanted a visit.

"Maybe." Kurt answered.

"Oh fuck you, Kurt. Come on, tell me." Blaine pleaded. He had to know now. If Kurt was playing with him, he'd be disappointed. He needed to know. He couldn't go on not knowing.

"You wish you could fuck me." Kurt retorted; ignoring Blaine's pleas.

"I do." The manager mumbled under his breathe.

"What?"

"What?" Blaine hadn't meant for Kurt to hear that.

"What did you just say? After I said you wish, you said something."

"What do you think I said?" Blaine smirked when he heard Kurt groan in response.

"Whatever. Yes, I was going to come to New York the week after you got back from Atlanta. I know you'll be working and playing shows, but I was hoping we could hang out here and there. Technically, I'm going to a conference out there but I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone."

"Well, consider me killed; we can definitely hang out when you come out here. Ya know, as friends."

"Yes, Blaine, we can hang out as friends."

"Friendly friends? Like, friends that get a little too friendly?" Blaine asked. It was a long shot but he was confident enough to take it.

"I'm rolling my eyes at you Blaine. We can hang out as friendly friends but things aren't going to get too friendly. If they do, I'm blaming you and I won't be friendly about it."

"Well, that doesn't sound friendly at all."

"It won't be."

The boys chatted for a while longer before saying their goodbyes. They each had busy lives to live and things to take care of. Now, they had to wait. There was a month and a half until Blaine's trip to Atlanta and a month and a half until he saw Kurt. He could handle that, right? _I wonder if it makes me a bad person that I'm more excited to see Kurt than I am to meet my new nephew?_ Blaine nodded to himself. He knew it should have been the other way around but that was neither here nor there. One love he'd never have to fight for was the love of his niece or his nephew. They'd be loved and he knew he'd get love in return. Kurt was different. There was no blood obligation for him to love Blaine back. That's why the time with Kurt felt so much more valuable. They needed that time to see if they were still compatible.

Blaine fell asleep with a million thoughts running through his head. He thought about work, his shows, his family, and his friends. The last thought that ran through his mind before falling asleep on his couch was what he and Kurt could do when the other man visited. In all honesty, Blaine had no idea but couldn't wait. They'd figure it out and they'd figure it out together. That's how it was supposed to be.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, Blaine sent those songs to Kurt. I know, what was he thinking. I just wanted everyone to know that putting those songs on the mix tape was Blaine's way of being honest with Kurt. He kept it real and it seems to have paid off. **

**Song selections : J.O.D.D. – Trick Daddy and No Hands – Waka Flocka and some other dudes. (I don't know their names.)**

**Next up, Blaine visits Little Little Dick and Kurt visits Blaine. Now, I am writing Mr. and Mrs. Anderson into the story later on but I can't wrap my head around how I want to add them. If anyone has any ideas on how to incorporate the mysterious Anderson parents into the story. Let me know! And by let me know, I mean review even if you don't have an idea. : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know…I know. For those who follow me on twitter (BritBojangles) I said I'd update Saturday or Sunday. Then it went to Sunday or Monday. Here we are on Tuesday and I'm just not getting it up. Many apologies. My little one stated first grade today, so I've been busy; preparations and all. **

* * *

"Wook at my wittle man. He's so cute! He's so cute!" Blaine cooed into his nephew's face. Richard Kramer, Jr. was born the previous week and Blaine couldn't get enough of him; even if the kid shit more than a horse with diarrhea.

"Stop hogging him, man. I wanna play with him." Cooper whined. Blaine chose to ignore his brother in favor of his nephew. Cooper groaned. "Come on. Hand him over. He and I have a limited amount of time together."

Blaine gave his brother a look. "What?" Cooper shouted. "I'm older than you; I'm going to die first!" Blaine scoffed. Cooper was so dramatic.

Bailey chose that moment to walk in. She'd left her son with her brothers to go pick up Millie from school. She was nervous the entire time. When Millie was born, the little girl didn't leave her sight for a second. Now, here she was, leaving her newborn son with a semi intelligent brothers. Dale Earnhardt, Jr. had nothing on her. She hit the highway running to get home to her son. "Who's dying?" She asked as she tossed Millie's backpack down on a barstool.

"Me!" Cooper pointed to himself. "I'm dying because Blaine won't let me hold Junior."

"Why won't you let Uncle Cooper hold my brother?" Millie asked when she walked into the kitchen. Blaine gasped and handed over his nephew without hesitation. Call him a horrible uncle, but he loved his niece to pieces and he had to hug her.

When Cooper took the baby, Blaine pulled Millie into a tight hug. "I missed you, Mills!" Millie smiled and hugged back. That's when Blaine felt it. Without thinking, he pulled the strap that was underneath Millie's shirt and listened as it snapped. He gasped. "What is that?"

Millie didn't answer because she was too busy staring at her uncle in horror. Bailey had a matching look of shock on her face. "What is that?" Blaine repeated.

"Did you just snap my daughter's bra?" Bailey asked. Really, because there was no way that just happened.

"Bra? What? Why?" Blaine couldn't seem to wrap his head around it. "She's like seven."

"I'm almost twelve, Uncle Blaine." Millie replied. Blaine crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at the little girl; his little angel.

"And she's starting to develop. Richard and I talked to her about it and we all decided it was time for her to start wearing a bra." Bailey explained. Blaine gasped.

"What is wrong with you…PERVERTS! She's not old enough for a freaking bra!" Blaine shouted. Junior didn't like that. He began screaming immediately. Bailey sighed and took her son. They didn't come back for almost an hour.

* * *

That morning, Kurt woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. Since he used his phone for both business and personal use, he didn't take a chance on not answering it. "Hello Kurt Hummel speaking. How may I help you?" He said; voice still laced with sleep.

"I'm sorry, did I call at a bad time?" The voice asked. Kurt sat up in bed and rubbed the back of his hand over his eyes. His silence was probably making a bad impression on the stranger –Kurt was certain he didn't recognize the voice- but he was too tired to care. It was 7 am and he was supposed to have at least two more hours of sleep.

"No, ma'am." Kurt eventually replied._ No, you're not calling at a bad time. I always sound like I just woke up when I'm wide awake. _"You're not calling at a bad time. What can I help you with?" He asked again; hoping she'd get to the point sooner rather than later.

"Yes, well, I spoke with a young man when I was getting tires put on my car yesterday and…he overheard me talking about my plans to redo my house. He immediately suggested I speak with you. He said you were new to the business but that you were, quote 'born to decorate houses and stuff'." The woman finished. Finn! Kurt loved that his brother tried but he could only imagine how awkward the conversation must have been; Finn trying to explain designing. _I wish I would have seen that!_

"Yes, ma'am." Kurt went into his spiel about how his rates were cheaper than those of other professionals in his field and how his taste was more tailored to his customer's needs. The woman on the other end sounded ecstatic. She requested a consultation as soon as possible. "I'll be in New York until next Tuesday. Can I meet you at your house on Wednesday?"

The woman quickly agreed and Kurt took down her information on his arm. "Great, I'll see you on Wednesday, Mrs. Anderson." With that, he hung up the phone. The designer quickly transferred the information to his calendar and plopped back down on his bed. Despite the excitement over having a new client, Kurt had no intention of being up at that time of morning. _It's ungodly._ He thought as he drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

"Ever think about having any of your own?" Bailey whispered when she walked into the living room to find her brother and her son cuddled on the couch watching midday television.

Blaine smiled at her but didn't respond. "I guess you'll have to settle down to do that." She suggested. "Maybe meet a nice guy, date him rather than fuck him, and settle down. Doesn't that sound nice?" His sister prodded. Blaine's smile grew. He'd been waiting to talk to Bailey about Kurt and now seemed like a good a time as ever.

"I may have someone in mind." Bailey's interest peaked.

"Who? What? When? Where? How?" She asked at once. Her brother let out a hearty laugh that bounced his nephew on his stomach.

"'What' isn't a logical question. At a bar. The 'how' is complicated. A few weeks ago. And Kurt." Bailey's eyes widened at the last part of Blaine's rattled off answer.

"Kurt? Eyes like the stars, sings like a dream Kurt? Tell me everything! Now!" She demanded. Blaine bit his lip to suppress a giggle. He took a few moments to explain the situation, after which Bailey squealed with excitement. Junior fidgeted on his stomach and Blaine shot his sister a look._ If she wakes him up, I will kill her._

"I can't believe it! Uhhh…I'm so happy. You've been so off for the past few years and…I knew it! I knew you looked different! Happy!" She yelled.

"Bailey, stop yelling at me!" He chastised; motioning towards the sleeping baby. Bailey cringed and settled down.

"I'm not yelling at you, I'm yelling for you. Do you know what you just told me? Blaine quirked an eyebrow. Why was she so excited? "So…when's the wedding?" She asked. At that moment, her husband entered the living room and picked his son up. Richard was a tall blond with a southern drawl. He and Blaine got along well despite the fact that he was a Red Sox fan.

"Who's gettin' married?" He asked.

"Blaine and Kurt." Bailey's answer was concise and to the point.

"Kurt? Most amazin' ass I've ever seen, smells like flowers and baked goods Kurt?" Richard asked. Blaine's jaw dropped but Bailey took the opportunity to nod emphatically. _Did I really talk about him that much?_

"Congratulations man. I thought y'all broke up though?" His brother-in-law responded.

Before he could respond, Bailey answered. "They reconnected. Blaine's going shopping for wedding rings soon. Kurt kind of looks like a masculine gold band with a fat ass diamond kind of guy."

"Hold on. We're getting ahead of ourselves. We just started talking and we're trying to be friends first; just friends." Bailey and Richard scoffed.

"Friends. Right!" Richard said before escorting his wife and his son out of the room; leaving Blaine where he sat.

* * *

When the flight landed in LaGuardia, Kurt was bouncing in his seat. Not only was he attending an invitation only seminar, but he was also getting g to spend time with Blaine. Sure, he played it off like it wasn't a big deal, but, in actuality, it was huge. On the first night, he and Blaine promised to work on a friendship and get to know one another, but Kurt was starting to feel like they were moving past that. In the short month and a half since they'd reconnected, Kurt could tell that he liked the man that Blaine had grown into. He was wiser and calmer, but he still had the quirky humor and sex driven demeanor that Kurt fell in love with the first time. It was win win.

The conference was less entertaining than the designer anticipated. While learning fifty different ways to rearrange pictures would have been appealing at any other time, Kurt's head wasn't in it. He was distracted by thoughts of a certain manger/musician. When they finished a few hours later, Kurt dashed out the door and hailed a cab. He was far too excited to waste any time.

* * *

"Ain't nobody dope as me I'm dressed so fresh so clean –so fresh and so clean clean!" Blaine sang as he lined up his beard. He and Kurt were meeting for dinner and then taking a friendly stroll down Broadway.

Setting the razor down on the countertop, the elder man ran a hand over his beard and stared at himself in the mirror. _Looks good._ A quick shower, a pair of jeans, a button down shirt, and a pair of deck shoes later, Blaine stepped out the front door. He walked with a certain bounce in his step as he headed towards his elevator.

Blaine lounged in his chair in the back of the tiny Italian restaurant he was meeting Kurt at. So what if he was a little early. It was Kurt. Kurt's possible presence alone required one to be early. "Can I get you something to drink?" The waiter asked for the third time. The man's eyes linger too long but Blaine did his best to ignore it. Kurt was coming and that's all he was concentrated on.

"I'll wait for my date, thank you." Blaine replied. The waiter rolled his eyes and walked away. It was one of a handful of times since running into Kurt that he'd ignored a once possible conquest. As little as two full months ago, Blaine would have had said waiter pressed against the bathroom wall, fucking him until he couldn't remember his last name; or his first for that matter.

The musician rolled his neck and played with his silverware. A few minutes later, he spotted the waiter walking back towards his table with Kurt in toe. He broke into a grin upon seeing the younger man. "And here's your table, sir." The waiter droned. Kurt rolled his eyes and took a seat.

"Thank you." Kurt replied; voice dripping with sarcasm. The pair watched the waiter walk away before greeting each other. "Hi." Kurt finally said. He looked a little awkward but Blaine paid it no mind. He knew he probably looked awkward as well. He hadn't been on a date in years. _Not a date! It's not a date. We're having a friendly dinner; between friends. _

"Hey! How was the conference?" That put a smile on Kurt's face. Blaine listened intently as Kurt went through a rundown of the conference; speaking at appropriate times but making sure to soak up as much of it as possible. He didn't want to miss a word .

"…and this girl tried to tell me that denim couches are in. I mean, the denim was bad enough, but she did the room with denim curtains too. I almost died." Blaine's smile reached his eyes. He could listen to Kurt all day. "My dad wouldn't even do that! Finn, who wears coveralls to the grocery story, wouldn't even do that!" Blaine chuckled at the hit of sass in Kurt's voice. He could imagine the other boy pointing and rolling his neck and he told the poor girl about her awful design idea.

"Oh my God." Kurt gasped. Blaine looked around to see what shocked the younger man; he found nothing. "I'm so rude. I'm complaining about a conference and I completely forgot to ask about your trip."

_Classic Kurt; always interested in the lives of others._ "It was great. Junior is adorable and Bailey looks great." Blaine's features visibly darkened. "But they have Millie wearing a bra and I'm not sure how I feel about that."

Kurt's eyes widened and his mouth gaped. "What? She's like eight. She's not old enough for a bra."

Blaine nodded. "I know, that's what I said. It's too soon."

"Far too soon." The conversation eventually wandered to Kurt's family and he told the elder about Amber's baby bump and his father's low cholesterol. Eventually, they received their food –almost an hour later- and ate in a comfortable silence.

Blaine caught the bill _("I invited you, after all.")_ and the two were on their way. Originally, Kurt suggested that they call it a night after dinner and meet the next day for sightseeing. Blaine shot that idea down quickly. He wanted to spend as much time with Kurt as possible. Thus, how they ended up walking down the busy streets of New York late that evening.

* * *

Blaine fought hard not to grab Kurt's hand as they walked down the busy sidewalk. He wanted to. God, he wanted to. He didn't though. Kurt made it clear that they were going to build a friendship before exploring any romantic options. Blaine was disappointed, but he tried not to let on to it. He would accept Kurt's companionship in any shape or form. Even if it didn't involve the younger man being romantically linked to him.

Suddenly, Kurt stopped in his tracks. His face broke into an unreadable expression as he stared down the street. Blaine followed his line of sight; trying to figure out what Kurt was staring at. "Oh my God, Blaine, look!" Kurt pointed down the street and Blaine followed the positioning of his finger to find out what all the commotion was about. He smiled.

A few feet in front of them, a group of boys were serenading another boy. They looked young –possibly high schoolers- but they sang the words of a thousand men before them. The Warbler alum remembered when he was in the exact same position. He felt for the young man that was singing. When he'd sung to Kurt that night, he was more nervous than he'd ever been in his life. That worked out though. _Well, it did for a while, then I fucked up, but it's working out again. I think._

Blaine hummed along with the group's rendition of 'I Want It That Way' as they passed. Kurt beamed at the performance- memories of when he'd been standing in a similar spot for a similar reason flashed through his head as they passed.

Blaine looked over to see Kurt grinning. He looked absolutely adorable. That's when he decided to take a chance. He took a breath and then reached down for Kurt's hand. He was surprised when Kurt didn't pull away. Instead, the designer laced their fingers and let his hand be held. For the first time in years, Blaine felt like he could breathe again.

* * *

"It's not much, but it's mine!" Blaine said as they walked into his apartment. Kurt looked around and smiled. _It's so Blaine. So what if they hadn't planned on going back to his place? It's not like anything was going happen. I hope._

Kurt walked through a tiny hallway behind the elder. When they reached the living room, Blaine turned around and looked him in the eyes. It was the first time Kurt noticed how much Blaine had changed. His face was a bit fuller –possibly because of the beard-his eyes were kinder, and his smile seemed brighter. They were a swirl of honey and chocolate that Kurt hadn't noticed before. "Nice place."

Blaine chuckled. It rippled from his belly and up through his chest. "Yeah, it's small but it's home." Kurt nodded. He couldn't think of anything else meaningless to say. Those types of conversations always fizzled out quickly with Blaine. "I know it's late, but wanna watch a movie?" Kurt agreed.

A short time later, they were cuddled on the couch watching something. Kurt couldn't remember. They hadn't started out in this position but they'd somehow ended up there. _Friends cuddle all the time. I cuddled with Tina two nights ago. _Kurt reminded himself. This was different though. Sometime during the movie, Blaine threw his arm around the younger man and pulled him closer. Kurt didn't fight it at the time and he didn't fight what came next. Slowly but surely, they ended up laying down on the couch; Blaine pressed against the back of the couch and Kurt's back pressed to his chest. That's what made it different. He felt every breath Blaine took and it was delicious.

"You know, that night was one of the best nights of my life. Second only to the night my dad woke up from his coma." Kurt didn't have to tell Blaine what he referring to. Blaine already knew.

"Well, that night was the best night of my life. Hands down." Blaine replied.

"Why?" **I know it was amazing, but I'm sure he's had better nights than that since.** Kurt began listing all the possible nights that could have trumped their night. He looked back at Blaine for an answer.

"Because." Blaine readjusted himself so that he and Kurt were facing each other. "It was the night I got to do this." Without a second to spare, Blaine leaned down and pressed their lips together. Kurt let his eyes slip shut and concentrated on the feeling. One feather light touch of his ex's lips and Kurt felt like his was drowning. He was in a sea of emotions; most were good but some were conflicted. He wasn't sure if they were going right or left. Kurt shut off the part of his brain that analyzed his actions and kissed back. It felt amazing. For the first time in years, he felt complete. Sure, they'd agreed to be friends, but there was something about the warmth and comfort in Blaine's kiss that made friendship seem like a ridiculous option. After that kiss, Kurt knew that he couldn't be 'just friends' with Blaine. Just as his father had told him, they were destined for more.

* * *

Blaine didn't take a chance on pulling back. If he pulled back, he was certain he'd be met by a look of pure mortification. So, no, Blaine didn't take that chance. He surged forward and pressed his lips more forcefully to Kurt's. It was all the 'more' he was going to get.

Then, Kurt kissed back. The elder's heart leapt to his throat. He'd expected Kurt to push his off, not kiss him back. Kurt's lips were as soft as they were all those years ago. _I bet he uses fancy chap sti- _His thoughts trailed off as his mind turned to mush. He hadn't felt Kurt's lips part, but he felt Kurt's tongue swipe over his bottom lip. His body tensed but his lips complied. They fell open on their own accord. The feeling of Kurt's tongue in his mouth was unexpected yet intoxicating. Blaine's mouth hung limp as Kurt's soft, wet tongue explored.

Slowly, but surely, the kiss intensified. Somehow, Blaine found himself straddling the air over Kurt's lap –they were close enough to feel the warmth of each other's bodies but they weren't quite touching -with his hands on either side of the other man's head. Kurt's hand found its way to the back of Blaine's neck and he pulled him closer. Then there were hands everywhere.

Blaine's hips lowered until he was laying flush on top of his ex. He then wrapped his arms underneath the younger man and held him close. In the meantime, Kurt's hands began to rove the planes of his back From time to time, they'd catch the hem of Blaine's shirt and his fingertips would brush lightly against his back muscles. Each light touch sent shockwaves through his body. _This is how it always starts._

Images of conquests flashed through Blaine's mind. He saw the guys with the names he couldn't remember in precarious positions. "Stop." Blaine pulled back and stared down at Kurt; who had stopped all movement at the sound of his voice. "We have to stop. We can't do this." _As much as I want to._

Kurt continued to stare with wide eyes as Blaine lifted himself into a sitting position. "Blaine, I'm so sor-"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. Trust me." He replied. He then turned to Kurt and took his hands. "Kurt, you know I still love you, right?" The younger man stared at him for a moment but eventually nodded. "That's why we can't do this. I know you still feel something for me and.." Blaine stopped and considered what he was going to say next. "I just…I don't want to mess this up. I don't want to lose you again."

A shy smile broke out on Kurt's face. Blaine wasn't finished though. He and Kurt had spoken on many topics, but this was one he wasn't looking forward to having a conversation about. "I…do you remember how I told you I didn't date much when we weren't together?" Kurt nodded. "Yeah…I didn't ever have a boyfriend, but…..I had a lot of sex. I went home with guys that I didn't know. I hooked up in bathrooms and in alleys. I did that stuff and...I don't want you to think that I brought you here for that. I wouldn't do that to you."

Blaine, who stared at the lithe hands he was holding while he spoke, finally looked up. He was met with the pair of glasz eyes that were staring warmly at him. "Kurt, you mean so much to me and-" Blaine's speech was cut off by Kurt's lips being pressed against his own. Before he could reciprocate the kiss, Kurt pulled back.

"I know you'd never do that to me, Blaine." The musician let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He knew Kurt was smarter than to think he was just trying to use him for sex but emotions run high sometimes and people don't always think before reacting. Blaine knew about that first hand. "And…I love you too; I just don't think we're ready to act on it yet. I just got carried away. That's why I'm sorry." _If I'd been practically celibate for seven years, I would have reacted too. _Blaine thought as he pulled Kurt into a tight hug.

"So, where are we now?" He asked into Kurt's shoulder.

"We're feeling things out; testing the waters. We don't need a plan. We just need some time. Whatever is going to happen, _will_ happen."

"Truer words, Hummel. Truer words." Kurt giggled and leaned into the elder's side. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt and restarted the movie. This time, they watched it in its entirety. When it was over, the boys shared a sweet hug and Kurt left. They promised to meet after Kurt's conference the next day.

When the door closed, Blaine was met with a silence that he knew well, but this time it wasn't suffocating. After the amazing night he'd just experienced, he welcomed the silence and let it lull him to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Follow me on tumblr ThatBitchIsBorderline. Reviews are appreciated. **

**Thanks for the suggestions on how to bring the Andersons into this. Now, some may feel that Kurt should see the coincidence right away, but do you know how many Andersons there are in the world? Like fucking millions. Straight up. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to Nellie12 for her amazing ideas. Sorry I didn't get this up sooner, I had 6 little boys sleepover at my house last night and one of them peed on my floor. Needless to say, I spent all night scrubbing my floors. Sorry if any of the information seems inaccurate. I live in Ga…I can tell you about ATL all day; NY, not so much. **

* * *

Kurt woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. It was the day that he and Blaine were going site seeing. On top of that, they'd shared an 'intimate moment' the night before. The thought made the designer blush. Kisses with Blaine were a million times sweeter than kisses with Chandler had ever been.

A quick shower and an hour's worth of prep later, Kurt was dressed and finishing off the room service coffee and bagel he'd ordered. Now he just had to wait. Waiting was always a pet peeve of his_. I shouldn't have woken up so early._

A little after ten, a knock came at Kurt's door. The young man jumped up and rushed to answer it. He smiled when he saw Blaine leaning against the frame. "Hey, hot stuff." Kurt blushed and bit his lip. Blaine had a way of making him blush against his will. "Ready to go?" Kurt nodded and followed the musician out of the room.

The two caught a cab across town and found themselves standing amongst a large group of people on a pier. Kurt was confused. "I thought we were going site seeing. I got some brochures from the hotel and none of them said we had to go on any type of ferry." Blaine smirked at him.

"We're going site seeing, but not in any way those brochures advertise. We're going to see things the New York way. We'll still be tourists for the day, but…it'll just be different. Trust me." Kurt could do that. Strangely enough, he felt like he could trust Blaine.

A few minutes later, they boarded a giant yellow ferry. Kurt was intrigued. "What is this?"

"It's the Water Taxi." Blaine didn't elaborate and Kurt didn't ask. He'd never imagined anything like this. "At first, we were going to get off at certain stops and see the sites, but then I kind of planned this entire day for us and so, we're just going to ride through." Kurt smiled. Blaine planned an entire day for them. That's exciting.

An hour later, the pair had seen the Empire State Building, The Statue of Liberty, and Brooklyn Bridge; all the things Kurt kept saying he would see when he was in the city but never got a chance to actually visit. When the exited the ride, Kurt was elated. "Blaine, that was so fun. I can't believe we got all of that into an hour and a half. It would have taken hours otherwise." Blaine nodded, he knew.

"I'm glad you liked it. We gotta go though." The elder grabbed Kurt's hand and maneuvered him through the crowd of people. They were standing at the corner of whatever and wherever in a matter of moments. Blaine hailed a taxi.

"Where are we going now?" Kurt had to ask. He knew he was going to have fun but he still had to ask.

"Shhh…don't ask questions." Blaine replied as the cab pulled up.

"What if you're taking me to like the prostitution district or something? I have to be prepared for that." Blaine snorted. _He really is kind of a tourist still._

"This is New York, babe. The entire city is a prostitution district." Kurt laughed and they stepped in the cab. Blaine rattled off an address and they were on their way. "I think you're going to love this." Blaine sat back and offered no other explanations. The ride was comfortably silent.

* * *

"Oh my God, shut the front door." Kurt squealed when they stepped out of the cab. "We're not….in there!" Kurt's eyes were wide with excitement. "I have to tweet this." He pulled out his phone and started the app.

K_Hummel: I'm at 30 Rock. Tina Fey lives here. I'm so in love with her.

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel She doesn't live here and wtf? You're in love with her? We're leaving.

K_Hummel: BlaineWarbler Don't be jealous. My love for that woman has been brimming since SNL.

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel I'm surprised you're old enough to remember SNL.

K_Hummel: BlaineWarbler I'm surprised you were stupid enough to bring a hardcore Tina Fey fan to her job. If I kidnap her, it's on your head.

Kurt put his phone away and smirked at Blaine. The musician/manager was staring at him with a look of shock and borderline dread. "You're not really going to kidnap her are you?" Kurt shrugged.

"I'm not making any promises."

No bathrooms and no signs of Tina later, Kurt and Blaine walked out of the NBC studios. The tour was interesting but not nearly as Kurt had expected. _I didn't even see her. What if I never see her? I can't say that. I will meet her at least once before I die._

"I'm sorry you didn't get to see Tina, Kurt. One day." Blaine patted his shoulder and hailed another cab. "So…this is our last stop for now. We'll eat a late lunch afterwards and then we have to go change." Kurt looked down at his ensemble_. Change? Why_? Blaine, ever intuitive responded. "Trust me; you're not going to want to wear that tonight."

The cab ride was short, despite New York traffic, and they were stepping out of the vehicle before they knew it. Kurt looked up and then back down at Blaine. "Blaine, where are we?" _Because, seriously, that sign can't be right._ It was Blaine's turn to smirk.

"Exactly where it says we are." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand again –seriously, he was getting confident in doing that- and drug him inside. Blaine looked completely in his element, but Kurt looked slightly uncomfortable.

"I can't believe you brought me here." Kurt whispered. The elder gave a hearty laugh.

"Why? It's not like you're here to watch porn. It's the Museum of Sex. It's not the Museum of Bare backing. It'll be fine." Kurt huffed but didn't bring it up again. They checked out the different displays and features until Kurt was blushing uncontrollably. He was enjoying himself, however.

There came a point when things got awkward, however. An elder woman rode her motorized scooter up to Kurt and offered him her water. "Dear, you look like you're having the flashes. Take my water. I don't need it." Kurt was beyond embarrassed but he accepted it gratefully.

"Thanks. You know how menopause goes." He responded. The woman rode away and Kurt looked at the offending water. Blaine did his best not to laugh, but it was difficult when someone had just offered your very young, very male friend a bottle of water to help with his menopause. "Oh hush, you!" Kurt huffed. Blaine bit his lip to hold his laughter.

"Okay, let's go check out one last exhibit then we'll leave. We'll get whatever you want for lunch. I know you menopausal men can get pretty cranky." Blaine ran ahead so that Kurt couldn't smack him on the arm as he could tell the younger man was intending to do.

The boys followed a crowd into a room labeled "Action: Sex and the Moving Image". Kurt's blush increased tenfold. The room was filled with screens and light boxes and they all seemed to be projecting different images and clips from various films. Some of them were tame, much to Kurt's appreciation, while others were pretty hardcore.

The boys walked through the room and tried to make small talk about the exhibit. It became pretty evident; however, that Kurt was just a bit too uncomfortable. Blaine sighed –_I should have known he wouldn't like this_- and grabbed Kurt's hand. "Let's get out of here." Kurt nodded and they left the building. Once outside, Blaine stopped in front of his ex and stared into his eyes. "Kurt, I'm really sorry. I thought you would find the whole thing interesting, not embarrassing."

Kurt bit his lip. "It wasn't embarrassing until I got the water from that lady. Up until then, it was intriguing. You know I've never been any place like that before. It was nice to experience something different."

Blaine's face lit up. "Really?" Kurt nodded. "Phew, good. I was so worried that you were going to be pissed at me over that. I really didn't mean to upset you and that's what I thought I did."

With a shake of his head, Kurt dismissed all of Blaine's fears. "You didn't upset me, that lady did. I mean…do I really look like a middle aged woman? I should start doing my skin care again." Blaine rolled his eyes and they began walking in some indistinct direction.

"You don't look like a middle aged woman. You're all man; believe me when I say that." Once again, Kurt was blushing. And it wasn't because Debbie was doing Dallas.

* * *

K_Hummel: BlaineWarbler says he's going to take me to a late lunch. Ummm…McDonalds doesn't count as lunch. #DasCheap

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel What? It's a light lunch.

K_Hummel: BlaineWarbler My fat ass won't think it's a light lunch when it's spreading because of all this grease.

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel Your ass isn't fat. It's perfectly round and….juicy. It also flexes when you walk.

K_Hummel: BlaineWarbler GASP! My ass isn't round our juicy. It's flat.

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel You say flat like it's a good think. It's not flat. It's….hold on, stand up, let me see.

K_Hummel: BlaineWarbler No!

DavidMWarbler: K_Hummel BlaineWarbler Nice to see you again, Kurt. Now, I'm assuming you two are in the same room, so stop freaking tweeting. It's as bad as texting when you're sitting next to someone.

K_Hummel: DavidMWarbler BlaineWarbler Nice to see you again as well, David. Now mind your business.

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel DavidMWarbler What he said.

DavidMWarbler: K_Hummel BlaineWarbler : (

"You made David sad. You're so mean!" Kurt said when he finished his fries. Really, he was going to have to do a lot of yoga to work these off.

"You made David sad. You told him to mind his own business." Blaine wasn't worried about working anything off. He'd eaten one a half Big Macs and Kurt could see the boy eyeing his own half eaten sandwich.

"You agreed." Kurt shot back. Blaine shrugged. David was being dramatic in a way that only David could be. "Where are we going after the hotel?" Blaine shrugged and, bravely, reached for Kurt's half eaten sandwich. "Hey."

"Wha? Eww won gan e at." Blaine replied; his mouth full of the greasy meat.

"I was thinking about it." Kurt retorted. Blaine swallowed his bite and took a sip of his drink.

"No you weren't. You kept looking at it like it wore last season's clothes." Kurt smiled. That was probably an accurate analysis.

"Well…you always knew I was more of a Burger King kind of guy." Blaine slammed his fists down on the table dramatically.

"Dammit! I knew it was one of them. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Well…today's date hasn't gone as planned for the most part."

Kurt shrugged. "If it had gone perfectly, it wouldn't be a Blaine and Kurt date. Remember our first date?" The elder smiled and laughed. He remembered their first date all too well. He remembered having a perfect day and he remembered having his evening dashed by Sebastian and Mr. Shoes. He also remembered Kurt's million month grounding.

"Of course I remember. Like I said yesterday, that was the best day of my life." Kurt smiled back and then balled up his trash; sitting it gingerly on his tray.

"So…where are we going, Mr. Anderson?" Again, no answer. Kurt let his shoulders slump. He hated not knowing.

* * *

Blaine, who had left a bag in Kurt's room, returned to the hotel with the boy. They changed quickly and headed towards the subway from the hotel. "Do I get to know now?" Kurt asked once they boarded the train. Again, no answer." Damn you, Blaine Anderson." Blaine smirked but said nothing.

The boys ended up on the street not long after, trying to fish their way through yet another one of New Yorks infamous crowds. "What's the line for?" Kurt asked.

For the first time since Kurt started asking questions, Blaine stopped and looked at him. "No more questions. We're going to skip this line, take a seat, and finish our date."

"But…" Kurt tried to reply. Blaine held a finger up.

"No buts…" Kurt giggled. He knew Blaine wanted to make a comment about butts, but he didn't. It would have been funny though.

The boys pushed through the line at the small club and the bouncer greeted Blaine at the entrance. "What's up, man? I've been waiting for this all day. This him?" Kurt let the interaction between the burly bouncer and his ex contain his attention. Was who him? Me? Blaine nodded.

"Yep. The one and only." The bouncer grinned and moved the velvet rope.

"Have a great show, guys. Nice to meet you, Kurt." _But we didn't meet. A meeting involves two people introducing themselves. I got no introduction from you, sir._ Kurt didn't say it though. He simply followed Blaine into the club.

The elder dragged Kurt to the front to a table the read reserved. "Blaine, this table is reserved for someone." Not someones –plural- because there was only one chair.

"I know. It's for you. I'm playing a show tonight and I want you to sit up front.

"Awww…that's really sweet, Blaine." Blaine shone an award winning smile and kissed Kurt on the side of his mouth. _Whoa, Blaine. That's pretty brave._ The elder thought when he pulled away.

"It's not a long show, so I'll be back shortly." Kurt simply nodded. He wasn't exactly able to form words at the moment.

* * *

The show really wasn't very long. Thirty minutes after Blaine and a group of guys took the stage, they were announcing the last song. The entire show was filled with songs that Kurt would classify as easy listening. They were peaceful and serene. The crowd seemed to love it.

"So…" Blaine said to the crowd. "This is our last song and I chose it for a reason. I usually like to play original songs during performances like this, but this song always makes me think of my special someone. He's here and I hope he likes it."

Kurt bit his lip to suppress the huge grin that was threatening to take over his face. People seemed to know the song because they started cheering when Blaine played the first few chords. Kurt didn't recognize the song.

(insert Amber)

The designer felt himself getting into the song as he heard more and more lyrics. It was really a beautiful song. He swayed in his seat along with the music; catching Blaine's eyes a few times. It was nice. Unexpected, unreal, but nice.

When the song finished, everyone –including Kurt- gave the small group a round of applause. The group thanked the crowd and exited the stage. Just like their last New York City date, it was a perfect end to a perfect evening. Almost.

* * *

Blaine placed his guitar in the case and loaded it onto his shoulder. "Great show, guys." The guys nodded. It was a small, unpaid show, but it was a good one none the less.

Not wanting to waste any more time away from Kurt, Blaine made his way around the building towards Kurt's table. That's when he ran into one of the many people he hoped Kurt would never see him with; one of the guys he'd been with intimately during his their seven years apart.

"Hey, Blaine. Long time no see." The boy said. Blaine huffed. This wasn't how this was supposed to happen. In his mind, he'd never run into any of the guys he'd slept with ever again. Apparently, his mind was full of fantastical things that were unrealistic.

"What are you doing here?" The musician hissed. It was a logical question. What was he doing here?

"Duh! Taking pictures of the show for the club. They want shots of the shows on their website. I was in town, so they asked me to do it." The other man replied. Blaine took a deep breathe. He didn't want to deal with this now. He just wanted to get back to Kurt. He had plans for them to take a stroll or watch a movie. None of those plans involved this guy.

* * *

Kurt grew antsy after sitting for so long. He looked around and didn't spot Blaine. He did, however, spot the bouncer from the door. The designer took a tentative sip from his drink before standing up and walking towards the bouncer. "Excuse me." Kurt said. A wide smile played on the bouncer's lips when he realized who it was.

"Did you enjoy the show, Kurt? Blaine really wanted you to." Kurt nodded.

"I enjoyed it very much. Thank you for asking. Speaking of Blaine, have you seen him?" The bouncer shook his head.

"I think he's still back stage. You can go back if you want." The bouncer stepped aside and swung his arm in the direction of the hallway that lead backstage. "Third door on your left should be Blaine and the band."

Kurt felt uneasy. Maybe Blaine was celebrating a great show with his friends. Maybe he wanted Kurt to stay at the table. As if reading his mind –people do that to me too often. Am I that obvious? – the bouncer spoke up. "I don't know what's taking so long. You should go check on him."

That was all the encouragement Kurt needed. He thanked the bouncer, again forgetting to ask his name, and stepped backstage. He wander around for a moment before he heard a bit of hushed shouting. He would have ignored it if one of the voices didn't belong to Blaine. "….and you need to leave. I'm here with someone and I'd really appreciate it if you weren't around. We used to mess around, that's fine, but we're not doing that anymore. I'm not messing up what I have with him." Kurt wasn't sure if he was relieve or petrified. The person Blaine was talking to was obviously someone he'd had something going on with while they were broken up. He hoped.

"Who cares about this guy? I don't mind if you don't. Remember, I used to have a boyfriend and you never cared once that we were together when you were fucking me." Kurt's blood ran cold. _There's no way in…._

"That was different. I never met your boyfriend; out of sight of mind. This guy isn't out of sight. He's out front. And…he means a lot to me." Kurt took a few steps forward. There was no way this had happened. When he rounded the corner, all his horrible suspicions were confirmed.

Next to Blaine stood Chandler and, apparently, they'd slept together a few times while Chandler and Kurt were dating. Kurt's heart did that clenching thing that it usually did when Kurt had indigestion. He didn't have indigestion this time though. His heart was breaking because his two ex-boyfriends had slept together.

Kurt didn't bother trying to get either of their attention. Instead, he walked briskly back to the table, gathered the bag that the nameless bouncer was watching for him, and left. There was no point in him staying.

* * *

**A/N: Calm yourselves down. No Brittany bashing. I don't know when the next chapter will be up but…remember Kurt and Blaine are older and a bit wiser. Keep it in mind. Also, sorry for any mistakes, I only kind of edited this.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: The reaction to the last chapter was AMAZING. Apparently, no one saw that coming. I'm glad I could shock and amaze. Lol. Also, I completely forgot to insert the song lyrics for the song that Blaine sang. Apparently, no one noticed. Blaine will sing the song somewhere in the near or later future. **

* * *

Blaine eventually got rid of Chandler. _Thank God._ When the younger man walked away, the musician hoisted his guitar case back up on his shoulder and walked to the table that he'd left Kurt at. It was empty. The musician turned to Fred, the bouncer, and gaped at him accusingly, as if to say 'what did you do to my boyfriend and how do I get him back'.

Fred shrugged and walked over. "He went backstage for a second and then came running back out. He grabbed his stuff and stormed out. I thought you guys had a fight." _Oh no. Kurt must have heard me talking to Chandler. He must be upset about seeing one of my past conquests. Fuck. He knows I have a lot of them. _

Blaine pulled out his phone to send a text.

**We need to talk. –B**

Short, sweet, and to the point. When he got no response, Blaine decided to hop in a cab and head to Kurt's hotel. It was the only thing he could think to do in the matter.

A short cab ride and an unrealistic fee later, Blaine was standing in front of Kurt's hotel room door. He took a deep breath knocked. He got no reply. So, he kept knocking. Eventually, he heard rummaging from behind the door and he let himself hope that Kurt would open it. He thanked his lucky stars the moment the door opened. He cursed them moments later.

Kurt's eyes were blood shot red and puffy. He was sniffling and shaking. He looked a mess. "Kurt…I…we should talk." Kurt nodded and moved aside for Blaine to walk in.

When Blaine was inside the room, Kurt closed the door and then turned to walk past him. The younger man plopped down on the bed and crossed him arms over his chest. He didn't meet Blaine's eyes and that hurt. "Kurt…I know you heard the conversation from the hallway and…and I told you that I slept around a lot during the time after dated. And-"

"You think this about that?" Kurt whispered. The musician's eyes went wide. _Well..duh. What else could it be about? _Eventually, Blaine nodded dumbly. Kurt huffed. "It's not about that. We weren't together, so I'm not angry with you…about that." Blaine was confused. So utterly confused. He couldn't think of anything else he could have done to upset Kurt.

"What are you upset about then?" Kurt looked up with those eyes that always made Blaine weak in the knees. _He's so beautiful when he cries. Is that weird that I think that? Probably._

"I….I don't even know how to talk about this." Kurt replied. It was true. How did he tell his ex that he'd once slept with his ex? It even sounded complicated in his head. _Oh…and I have a headache coming on. Great!_

"Just say it. Whatever it is, please just say it." Blaine urged. Everything was so confusing and he needed –literally needed- to hear what Kurt had to say.

"Ummm…remember my ex?" Kurt began. The musician nodded and Kurt continued. "Did I ever tell you his name?" Blaine shook his head. What did this have to do with anything? "Do you know a guy named Chandler?"

Blaine sucked in a shocked breathe because….no freaking way. There was no way in…._Oh my God._ "Kurt." It was a desperate gasp with no indication of a direction for any sort of statement or question. "No."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. Chandler Kiehl; the guy I almost married. The guy you slept with. It's a small world, huh." The designer's voice was harsher than he'd intended.

"Kurt…I'm so sorry. I didn't kn-"

"I know you didn't know. That's why I'm mad at you." Blaine tilted his head because he was really confused and a bit offended. "Even if it wasn't me, you knew Chandler had a boyfriend. You should have cared enough not to sleep with him. If it wasn't me, and if we didn't have our history, you could be dealing with a very hurt, very upset cheatee right now. That's not fair."

Blaine nodded but didn't speak. He'd often thought about who Chandler's boyfriend was and why the boy felt the need to cheat. Now he knew 'the who' but he still didn't know 'the why'. He also didn't care about 'the why'. Chandler had the one guy that Blaine had spent years dreaming about and the idiot had cheated on him. It was like some twisted circle. "I know it was wrong but….I was in a bad place. I am sorry though. I shouldn't have slept with him."

Kurt finally met Blaine's eyes. "You don't have to apologize for sleeping with him. Like I said, I understand that you didn't know it was me, but I hate the thought of you sleeping with him when you knew he had someone; even if you didn't know it was me. That's not you. You don't sleep around with taken guys." Blaine scoffed because…apparently he and Kurt really didn't know each other anymore. He'd done his fair share of fucking around with everyone in his mid-twenties. "Don't do that. You're a great guy and…I know you're better than that."

Of course. All goes wrong on Blaine's part and there Kurt was comforting him. He was tired of it. Kurt was the one that had cried and Kurt was the one that had his evening ruined. It was Blaine's turn to comfort him. "You know, you're really pretty amazing. Most guys would have kicked my ass by now for unknowingly sleeping with their then boyfriend." Kurt shrugged.

"I am kind of wonderful and…I've grown a lot during these past years. I let a lot more go than I used to. I spent far too long letting things get to me and, thus, not enjoying the little things. You know…Rule 32 is to enjoy the little things. " Kurt beamed and Blaine burst into a fit of laughter as he sat down on the bed next to his ex.

"Our date got ruin by an ex…again." Blaine said with an easy smile after his fit of laughter. He couldn't help it; Kurt was staring at him with those eyes. Weird freaking eyes. There was something sultry about them. Kurt Hummel is the sexiest man alive.

"It's okay though. It wouldn't have been a Kurt and Blaine date if things went according to plan." Kurt replied. Blaine was about to say something when Kurt did something that took him by surprise.

For the second time in two days, their lips met. It was chaste, Kurt pulled away almost immediately, but it was great while it lasted. "Blaine." Kurt whispered.

"Yeah."

"Will you stay here tonight?"

It wasn't a question that needed to be asked because Kurt already knew the answer to.

* * *

Blaine woke up to a warm feeling in his chest. That was usually the feeling he got when he got when he thought of Kurt, but it was different this time. This time, it was Kurt; the man's back cuddled against his chest. Blaine nuzzled his nose into Kurt's hair and took a deep breathe. Oddly enough, it smelled just as it had years ago. It was refreshing.

Kurt readjusted himself so that his face was snuggled into Blaine's chest. The musician could hear the soft sound of Kurt's snoring and he could feel Kurt's chest rise and fall against his stomach. It was exhilarating. _Please don't bust wood. Please don't bust wood._ He prayed. He couldn't imagine the mortification Kurt's face if he woke up to Blaine's boner poking him in the side.

"mmmm…..fan…eat on the bicycle, Blaine." Blaine chuckled. _He still sleep talks._ He thought. Years ago, he'd talk to Kurt in his sleep but he wasn't going to do it today. The feeling of Kurt in his arms and the adorable way the man slept, was more important than his morning laugh. _Speaking of morning._

"Oh shit! Oh shit!" Blaine jumped from the bed inadvertently. He was meant to open the café this morning and he'd completely forgotten in the swirl of drama that was the end of his previous evening.

Kurt groaned and rubbed his eyes. "W's goin on? He grumbled.

"I'm late. I'm late."

"For a very important date." Kurt finished. He didn't see Blaine roll his eyes but he imagined that the man probably had.

"No, I'm late for work. I completely forgot to open up this morning. Shit!" He shouted when he fell over while trying to put on his pants. _Pants. How had those come off the night before? Wanky._ Blaine shook his head to clear it of his inner Santana.

"Don' worry. I called Lyrics or Harmony or whatever her name is. She opened up. You just have to cover her shift tonight." Kurt said as he flopped belly down on the bed. Blaine stopped on a dime Kurt had called someone he didn't even know to cover his shift. _That's so…sweet. So thoughtful._

"You did that for me?"

"Duh. Now get back over here and cuddle with me. I'm cold, dammit." Blaine didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

Letting go of Kurt at the airport was bitter sweet. Blaine was excited by all the progress they'd made during the visit but he was obviously sad to see his -he didn't know what their title was- leave. "Call me when you land." He instructed into Kurt's shoulder.

"Will do." Kurt whispered into his ear. When they pulled apart, they stood staring at each other for what felt like eternity. "So…."

"So?" Blaine mocked.

"So…I enjoyed myself." Kurt finished. Blaine smiled. The response was implied. He'd enjoyed himself as well.

"Kurt, before you go, can I ask you something?" Kurt giggled.

"You just did." The designer responded. Blaine rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his tousled curls.

"Seriously."

"okay. What's up?"

"Ummm…..what are we?" He finally asked. It was something he'd been thinking about since Kurt had arrived. They'd gone on a few dates and they'd kissed a bit. Hell, they'd even shared a bed (Minds out of the gutters) for a few nights. It was as logical question.

"We're really close friends that are looking for something more." Kurt responded. It was disappointing, but, just like all the other curve balls Kurt had thrown his way, Blaine accepted it. He kind of had to.

The manager nodded. "Okay." A voice came over the loud speaker. They were boarding Kurt's flight. "Remember to call me when you get home."

"Yes, dad." With that, Kurt gave Blaine a quick hug and walked towards his terminal.

Blaine let his shoulders slump and began the slow trek out of the airport. He was only a few steps into his journey when he heard someone call his name. He turned to see Kurt running towards him. "What are you-" He was cut off by Kurt's lips on his own. It was short and sweet.

"I don't have much time and I'm probably going to miss my flight," Kurt rambled, "but there's this really interesting guy that I'm interested in. I'm wondering if he's interested in being in an interesting relationship with me."

Blaine almost couldn't respond. He'd completely forgotten about that interesting conversation. When he realized that Kurt was probably going to miss his flight, he answered promptly. "Like a boyfriend?: Kurt nodded. "He's very interested." Kurt smiled.

"Great. I'll call you when I get home, BOYFRIEND." Kurt kissed him again and then darted back to his terminal. Blaine left the airport with a spring in step and a smile on his face. Things had been shot to hell a few days ago but they were most definitely looking up. _I guess it was worth it if this is the outcome._ He thought as he hailed a taxi and headed towards work. Things were about to get interesting.

* * *

**A/N: Twas a short chapter, I know but we moved some things along. Let me know. 0_o **

**Next Chapter: We find out why Kurt made the decision to ask Blaine out. We meet the Andersons, and we run into a random member of New Directions in an unexpected way. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So…this chapter is a bit ridiculous. We see some familiar faces and we meet some new ones. I've enjoyed writing this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing the one where Kurt finds out who Blaine slept with.**

**Please excuse any mistakes. I got silly drunk and watched Super Bad before writing this. **

**WARNING: During the conversation with Blaine, Kurt, and their 'guests' please know that Kurt is dead serious. He's not joking around. **

* * *

Kurt called his boyfriend –_boyfriend_, it sounded nice- as soon as he landed. He was barely off the plane when he powered his phone up. Blaine answered on the first ring.

"Hey, baby." The elder purred into the phone. Kurt flushed and rolled his eyes. _Really, what else did I expect?_

"Hey. I just wanted you to know that I landed safely." Kurt replied. He didn't know what else to say. There was that weird 'first dating air' that had settled between and he couldn't figure out a way to move along the conversation. Thankfully, Blaine had.

"Great. So, what are you up to for the next few days? Work? Sleep? Family? Sleep?"

"Awww…you know me so well after all these years, Mr. Anderson. I have all intentions of doing all of that. Maybe not in that order though. I think sleep, work, sleep, family, sleep, sleep, and sleep sounds like a better idea." It was true. In Kurt's older age –_twenty –six is pushing it these day_- Kurt had learned to appreciate sleep.

"What can I say? I'm an amazing boyfriend that knows stuff about his amazing boyfriend." _Swoon. _Blaine was making Kurt's stomach do that flipping thing that it did when he was excited. He hadn't felt that feeling in years but he'd felt it every day since running into Blaine again. It was nice.

"You are and I am." Kurt wandered towards luggage claim to claim his luggage. Then he'd head home and get started on that list in the order that he'd presented it to Blaine.

"True. So….I know you probably want to grab your stuff and hit the highway, but there's something that's been bugging me."

"What's up, baby?" Kurt responded. He'd located his bags and was wheeling them across the tiled floor. Now he just needed to make the million mile trek to the parking garage. Sleep was in his near future.

Blaine took a breather before speaking again. "Just….I was a little shocked when you asked me to go steady at the airport. You seemed so set on us just being friends that it almost doesn't make sense how things ended up."

"Did you just say 'go steady'?"

"Not the point."

"I know." Kurt had pulled himself and his luggage out of the line of foot traffic so he could stop and talk to his boyfriend. Blaine was absolutely correct. If he hadn't used his own thought pattern, it wouldn't have made sense at all. So, he decided to explain it. "Well, okay, let me start at the beginning. One time, before my dad and Carole got serious; my dad had to go to Alabama for some kind of mechanics conference or whatever. Anyways, I had to drive him to the airport and I remember asking him if he and Carole were going to get married one day. It kind of scared me. I was just getting over my crush on Finn and seeing my dad date made me really miss my mom." Kurt was quiet for a moment. He always missed his mom but the level of hurt was determined by his mood.

"He said, 'Kurt, love is a precious thing that not everyone gets a chance to experience. When you get to be a certain age, you have to lasso it and reign that bitch in'. So I did." That was it. Kurt felt like he was at that certain age where he couldn't just wait around to see what could happen; he needed to make things happen.

"Did you just call me a bitch?" Blaine asked. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"That's what you got from all that? Really?" Kurt heard Blaine snicker and he knew that his boyfriend had gotten his point.

"I'm glad you reigned me in." Kurt smiled. He was glad he'd 'reigned' Blaine in as well. The two talked until Kurt reached his car in the extended parking lot. Blaine was adamant that his boyfriend not be on the phone while he drove the two hours to Lima so, they said their goodbyes and ended the call. Kurt pulled out of the parking lot with yet another abnormally large smile on his face. If I don't stop, my face is going to get stuck like this.

* * *

Blaine loved surprises. LOVED! He loved surprises so much that he decided that there was no time like the present to surprise someone. By someone, he meant Kurt. He was going to surprise Kurt.

After Kurt left for home, Blaine realized just how much he missed the other man. It sucked. They'd literally just gotten back together and now Kurt was back in Ohio. So, Blaine called his boss and fibbed about being sick and that he needed a week off from work to recover.

"_I told you about messing with those dirty guys, Blaine. Now look what you've gotten yourself into." Blaine thanked his lucky stars that he and his boss were close friends. _

"_I know, Timmy, damn." Timmy didn't know the Kurt story. Blaine liked it that way. Timmy was excitable and he'd probably tell his big mouth, gossipy wife and then the entire city would know. Blaine didn't need that. He didn't want any more former conquests wandering out of the woodwork. "It's just a little burning and itching, a week in bed and some antibiotics and I'll be fine." _

"_I love how you make light of venereal diseases, Blaine." _

So, Blaine had a week off from work, a rental car with a full tank of gas, and a bag of clothes; he was headed to Ohio to surprise Kurt. He couldn't wait.

The drive was long and uneventful. He sang along with a mixed cd and thought about all about what he and Kurt could do when he got to Ohio.

* * *

Kurt woke the next morning with a smile on his face. He'd seen his family the night before and he was going to speak with a prospective client today. _Can't top that._

The young man dressed quickly and headed out. He stopped by The Lima Bean to grab coffee and to visit his new favorite barista. He told Candy about his weekend with Blaine but left out the fact that he'd asked Blaine to be his boyfriend. He'd let Blaine share that good news.

After a few minutes of conversation, he headed out. He conferenced called Santana –who worked in a salon, so she was always on the phone- and Tina –who was a stay at home mom while Mike ran a dance studio. The three gushed over Kurt's news. His girls were so excited for him.

Kurt took the exit that Mrs. Anderson had advised of and continued towards the house. The further he drove, the nicer the houses became. They went from standard family homes to extravagant mansions. It blew his mind, but he continued to drive. If his possible client lived in this kind of neighborhood, then he'd do whatever was required to make her an actual, loyal client. I'll lick her in inappropriate places if she's paying. No, I'm not above whoring myself out for my work.

Kurt drove another forty-five minutes. He drove his car past the address a few times because he refused to believe that the fucking castle in front of him was Mrs. Anderson's house. He was certain he'd been tricked. _I've been bamboozled._

Kurt finally groaned and pulled up the large circular driveway in front of the oversized house. The worst that could happen would be that he'd ring the doorbell and the occupants would tell him that he had the wrong address. He could live with that.

Kurt checked his texts –all from Blaine wishing him luck- before he pocketed his phone, grabbed his portfolio, and stepped out of his SUV. The heels of his designer shoes clunked against the bricked driveway as he neared the house. He quickly scurried up the oversized, stone steps that led to the door. He only stopped momentarily to take in the landscaping around the large estate. It was amazing. He could see the houses that surrounded the supposed Anderson abode, but they weren't close enough to suffocate the property. It was nice and….snooty. Kurt liked nice, but he wasn't sure how he felt about snooty. Maybe it'll be better if I have the wrong address. Kurt shook off his insecurity and rang the doorbell. Then, he waited.

* * *

Ophelia Anderson, named after her mother's favorite Shakespearean character, brimmed with excitement. She couldn't wait. She'd woken up early, thrown on one of her neglected designer dresses, pulled her curly gray hair into a classic bun, and sprinkled her face with a light layer of makeup. She wanted to make a good impression on the young man that was going to put the second phase of her plan in action. The anticipation was killing her.

Ophelia let Sean, her husband, sleep until just before the appointment. He wouldn't take long to dress and fix himself up. They'd also decided not to eat prior to the meeting so that they could stomach the lunch they'd decided to cook for their designer. They needed him to agree to take them on as clients.

The Anderson couple sat in the stuffy sitting room and waited for their guest. _I hate calling this a sitting room. That's what it is though. It was never a living room. It was never lived in._ Ophelia's plastered smile fell a bit at the thought. It was true though. Her children never lived in that house; they boarded. It was one of the Anderson's biggest regrets.

Both Anderson's jumped when they heard the doorbell. Sean looked to his wife; her lip caught between her teeth to suppress an almost manic grin. "Want me to…" he trailed lamely. Ophelia shook her head. She wanted to get the door.

* * *

Kurt shuffled between his feet. Maybe he could leave before someone answered. The door opened and Kurt groaned in frustration. "Hello, can I help you?" For the first time, Kurt looked at the woman. She looked oddly familiar.

"Hello, I just wanted to know if you've accepted Jesus Christ into your life." The woman's eyes widened and she got an almost sullen look on her face_. Oh shit. Wrong line. I only use that one after I know that I've got the wrong address. _"No, I mean, I'm looking for the Andersons. Might you be Mrs. Anderson?" The woman smiled and extended her hand. Kurt took it.

"Please, call me Ophelia. You must be Kurt." The blush from Kurt's mistake intensified when he realized how much of a bad impression he'd just made. "And…um…I have accepted Jesus Christ into my life?" It was a question.

"No…I'm sorry. Honestly, I was sure I had the wrong address and I kind of panicked." Ophelia nodded in understanding and stepped aside for Kurt to come through the door.

The designer was in an interior design wet dream. The house looked bigger on the inside than it had on the outside. "Why don't we go into the sitting room and chat? Margret, our housekeeper, will bring in coffee or tea; whichever you prefer." Kurt advised that either was fine and followed the woman into an extravagant looking room.

Ophelia sat down next to a man that looked to be a little older than Kurt's father. The man smiled and stood up to shake Kurt's hand. "You must be the amazing designer the guy at the tire shop told us about. Hello, I'm Sean Anderson." Kurt smiled and took the man's hand.

"Kurt; I hope I can live up to the hype that my brother has created." Margret, a middle aged woman with a smile that seemed to stretch from ear to ear, chose that moment to walk in with a tray full of saucers and cups.

"Oh…you must be the little dear that Ophelia has been gushing about all week. She says you're going to spruce this place up. I hope so because I'd love it to be more family friendly. With your help, we might be able to have some little ones running around here in no time." The woman gushed as she poured Kurt a cup of tea. The designer accepted it graciously. He then sat back and watched the interaction between the Andersons and their housekeeper. It was more on par with interactions between friends, not an employee and employer. It was refreshing; snootiness be damned.

"I hope so." Kurt replied before taking a sip of his cup and setting it down on the table in front of him. "Speaking of, I figured we could go ahead and get down to business. I brought my portfolio so you can see some of the work that I've done. That way you can make a decision on if you'd like to hire me or not." Ophelia smiled. _Whoa…she looks crazy. And familiar._ Kurt still couldn't put his finger on why she was so familiar to him.

"Oh, Kurt –can I call you Kurt-" The young man nodded and Ophelia continued. "We've already decided to hire you. When we heard your brother gushing about how amazing you are, it warmed our hearts. A brother going through all that trouble just to network for a family member; that's amazing. We appreciate a family that sticks together."

"This is why we decided to hire you." Sean cut in. "We haven't had much luck in the family department, completely our own doing, and we want someone that is very family oriented to help us fix that." Kurt was confused; very confused. How could a redesigned house fix a family? Maybe a new wardrobe…or a new car. But a new rug for the living room and new shams on the bed was a stretch.

"I see you're confused. Let me explain." Ophelia went on to explain how they'd estranged their family. She explained how they'd mocked their pregnant, teenage daughter for getting pregnant by a man that didn't care for her. She explained how they'd pushed their eldest son until he broke and finally pulled away from them. Finally, they explained how they'd pushed their gay son completely out of their lives; an act that reached finality when the man was in his mid-twenties and they gave him his trust fund and asked him not to contact them anymore.

Kurt was taken aback. He couldn't stop himself from speaking. "What changed? What was the turning point for all this?" Ophelia sent him a sad smile.

"I got diagnosed with cancer." Kurt's eyes widened but Ophelia held up a hand as if to brush it off. "It's in remission, I'm better now, but that was the turn point. That was the point that I realized I needed to make a change. If I had died from that cancer, I would have died with a heavy heart. I would have died without seeing my children again or meeting my grandchildren."

"It was the turning point for me because I knew, if she died, then I wouldn't have anyone. We've pushed our family away and we want them back. We actually started talking to our eldest and our daughter recently." Sean smiled at the memory. It was infectious. "It was nice. We met our son's wife –lovely girl; it's a shame we wouldn't have approved of her before- and we talked to our granddaughter. They all agreed to come here for Thanksgiving in a few months and we want the house to be warm and inviting." Kurt nodded. He understood.

"Can I be blunt?" The designer asked. Both Andersons nodded. "You two seem too put together; just like this house. If I'm being honest, it's hard for me to even sit in his room. It's so perfect and polished; as I assume the rest of the house is. If you want your family to come and feel comfortable, I think we'll need to turn this museum into a home."

Ophelia spoke before her husband got a chance too. "And that's why we wanted you to help us with this. From what your brother said, you'd be able to make our house look lovely and welcoming." _I'm officially buying Finn that new TV he wants._

"I'd be happy to help you." Kurt and the Andersons hashed out fees and what the family wanted for the home. Kurt offered the time to share some of his family experiences and made sure to write down his parent's house number so the Andersons could call and talk to a family that had actually raised a gay son. He felt it might be good for them to start learning so that, when they did contact their son, they would know how to be sensitive to his feelings.

After a few hours, Kurt had a vague idea of what he wanted and when he could start. He left the house feeling as if he'd just won the lottery; in a way he had. He was going to make bank on this account and he was going to help someone. It was win win.

* * *

K_Hummel: Just earned myself a new client. #YayMe

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel did you have to show them your ASSets to get the job?

K_Hummel: BlaineWarbler No. I let them know my ideas would be an ASSet to their home and then they DICKlared that I was ABSolutely PURRRRfect for the job.

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel I just can't even with you.

K_Hummel: BlaineWarbler Sore loser.

* * *

Blaine smirked at his phone before pocketing it and stepping back into the rental car. He'd stopped for gas just outside of Lima –necessity dictated it- and checked his phone for messages. He had saw the subscription tweet from Kurt and decided to respond. _Great! Now we definitely have a reason to celebrate. _Blaine walked back into the gas station after he finished pumping and purchased the cheapest bottle of backwoods, gas station wine they had. Call him crazy, but he thought gas station wine was one of the most romantic items on Earth. _It's about the thought, not the cost. You can be unbelievably broke and still go buy a bottle of wine for someone you love. It's cute. _Blaine shoved the bottle in his bag and headed out. According to his GPS, he wasn't too far from Kurt's house.

From the car, Blaine checked out the exterior of Kurt's duplex. It was small, but welcoming. It irritated him to think that Chandler had lived there at one point. Then he remembered that Chandler had been forced to sleep in a separate room and hadn't gotten any the entire time. In a way, he understood why Chandler cheated. If it wasn't Kurt, he couldn't commit to not having sex for three years. There was no way. It was Kurt though. Chandler had Kurt for three years and had squandered the opportunity. _Sucks for you, bitch. _

Blaine's phone rang, pulling him away from his thoughts. It was Kurt. "Hey, gorgeous."

"Hey, honey. What are you doing?" Blaine smiled. He loved hearing Kurt's voice and the pet name didn't hurt either.

"Nothing." He responded. "What are you doing?"

Kurt huffed. "Nothing. Driving home from my client's house. I can't wait get there. I really just want to sleep."

Blaine gasped. "Sleep. It's like 5 pm. Why do you want to sleep?"

"Because. I had to get up at the crack to get to the client's house on time. They live all the way in Westerville." Kurt retorted. The manager cringed. He didn't even like hearing the name of the town. Thank God Cooper and Candy lived in Lima now. _Speaking of, I'll have to visit while I'm out._

"Well, how long until you get home?" Blaine asked. He needed to know. He grew antsier by the second. He just wanted to throw his arms around his boyfriend and hug him until it went out of style.

Kurt made a noise. "Ehhh…five or so minutes. The drive kicked my ass but I'm almost there. I was going to stop by dad's but now I just kind of want to eat Lean Cuisine and then turn in. They said I can work from home until their new floors are installed next week; all wood. It's gonna look great."

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't know if he would have been able to sit in the car while Kurt went to his parent's house. "Well, I guess I'll let you go then." He eventually said.

"No…hold on. There's a car in my driveway. Stay on the line until I know who it is." Blaine looked in the rear view mirror and saw Kurt's trusty Navigator pull into the spot behind him. "I think they're lost. You're the only person I'd know with New York pla-" Kurt stopped mid-sentence. Blaine watched as the younger man leapt from his vehicle and ran up to the car. The manager rolled down the tinted window and was greeted by the over excited face of his boyfriend.

"AHHHHH…what are you doing here? I just left you yesterday." Kurt screamed as he tried to drag Blaine's upper body through the tiny car window. The entire situation was comical to the musician. He hadn't thought that Kurt would be that excited. He was obviously wrong.

Kurt stopped pulling long enough for Blaine to wiggle out of his grasp. The elder sat back down in the car and opened the door like a civilized individual; even if they were anything but. He stepped out of the car and gave his boyfriend a proper hug. "I just hated the thought of being away from you for an indefinite period of time right after we got back together. It didn't sit well with me. So, I made up a lie and drove out here."

The younger man bounced with excitement; his eyes lighting up in a way that Blaine had only seen a few times before. I definitely made the right choice to come out here.

* * *

"….so…you told your boss that you had VD so you could come out here? Oh my God, Blaine." Kurt playfully groaned with a mouth full of the Chinese that they'd ordered.

"What? A little imaginary venereal disease never hurt anyone. Besides," the manager turned on the couch towards his boyfriend, "you're totally worth a case of imaginary Clap and some imaginary antibiotics for the imaginary burning and itching."

Kurt snorted before scooping the remaining rice out of the bottom of the carton and shoveling it into his mouth. They'd had such a lovely evening. Kurt got absolutely no work done and Blaine's clothes were still in the car. They had been preoccupied, however. For some reason, they felt the need to try to eat each other's faces off.

After a few hours of making out, when both their faces smelled like saliva and their hair dos were destroyed, Blaine suggested that they order out and Kurt suggested that they shower; separately.

Eventually, they ended up on the couch with their gas station wine and their takeout. Unbeknownst to each other, it was one of the most romantic evenings either had ever experienced.

When the food was eaten and the wine was gone, they cleaned up and then cuddled on the couch. They'd popped in a movie, _Super Bad_ because Kurt had never seen it, and lay in each other's arms. It was peaceful. It was where both men wanted to be. It was perfect.

At least until a knock sounded at the door. Then, it wasn't so perfect. Blaine begged Kurt not to answer it and Kurt groaned because he knew he had to. What if it was an emergency. He couldn't live with that on his conscience.

"Please don't. Come on baby. We'll just sit here and pretend we're not home. Come one. Please." Blaine begged. His boyfriend ignored him in favor of standing up. Blaine wasn't going to talk him out of answering the door. The elder groaned and flopped back down on the couch. _Someone better be bleeding to death. We were so comfy._

Blaine paused the movie when he heard the front door open. "Oh…hey, Sam. What are you doing here?" The manager choked on the beer he was sipping. Shit. He'd forgotten.

"Oh..nothing. Puck forgot to bring milk home and I'm tryna make some biscuits." Blaine tensed. There was no way in fuck this was going to happen now; right after the incident with Chandler. _FUCK! GOD DAMMIT! SHIT!_

* * *

Kurt smiled at his friend. Two of the straightest couples he'd known in high school turned out to be one of the gayest couples around. It was cute. Kurt let Sam in and they headed towards the kitchen. "I'll go grab some; Blaine is here, so you can go hang out with him in the living room if you want." Sam stopped mid stride and stood still in his spot. Kurt noticed the change in his friend's posture and shot him a look. Sam was flushed and he looked hesitant. _That's odd._ The designer shrugged it off and walked towards the kitchen. His friends were kind of weird, so maybe it shouldn't have struck him as odd.

Kurt continued towards the kitchen; leaving Sam in the foyer. He had no idea there was an issue.

* * *

_Fucking fuck. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._ Blaine didn't move from where he was lying on the couch. It was fruitless but it didn't stop him from trying. He'd heard Kurt tell Sam that he was there and he was certain that Sam would at least come in and sell hello. "Hey, Blaine. Long time, no see." _Gah shit!_

Blaine looked up from where his face was buried beneath a pillow and shot Sam a strained smile. Sam's smile was just as strained. "So…um…how've you been?" The least Blaine could do was be civil.

"Ummm…great. I've been good. Kurt and I g-got back together. So…yeah!" Sam nodded. He'd heard rumors recently from Noah and Santana, but he'd hoped that he could prolong seeing Blaine. They'd had a nice night together, but that was it. They hadn't intended to ever see each other again, but here they were.

"So….here's your milk and…" Kurt was cut off by another knock at the door. This time, however, he didn't have to go answer it because Noah let himself in.

"Have you seen my cock? Tall, blond, fish lips?" Kurt rolled his eyes. He still didn't understand why Noah thought 'my cock' was an acceptable pet name.

"In here." Kurt shouted. A few moments later, Noah entered the living room. When he got there and saw Blaine, Noah tensed. Then Sam tensed. Finally, Blaine tensed. It was odd._ Something is going on with these three. _

"So…um…Blaine."

"Yeah…what's up, Puck? I haven't seen you since Kurt was in high school." Blaine looked between Puck and Sam. They were standing extremely close. _Ahhhhh._ "So…how long have you two been together?" He asked. It was an assumption but he felt it was spot on.

"They've been together for two years. One day I'm sitting on the couch watching stories with my dad and the next thing I know, Puck's banging on the door begging me to give him quote 'the gayest advice I have for the gayest issue he's ever experienced'." Kurt giggled while everyone forced awkward laughs. "Okay…what's going on here? You've all been acting weird."

A thick air swarmed the room. No one spoke. _Something's going on and they all know and won't tell me._ Kurt looked over at Noah, who was looking at the ground. _Okay, he knows but he hasn't done anything. He would have been the first to crack if he was involved. _That left Blaine and Sam. He fixed his eyes between the two.

Blaine turned his hands over in each other and Sam kept looking at Noah as if asking to be saved from the situation. Kurt looked back to Blaine; this time his eyes were fixed on the clock on the wall over the television. He turned to Sam one last time and he was staring at the cup of milk in Kurt's hand. The two stared at any and everything that didn't require them to look at each other. Kurt gasped.

"Oh my God. You slept with Sam too." He shouted. It came out more harshly than he'd intended it to. Blaine's posture crumpled and he ran his hands through his unruly hair.

"It was a long time ago and, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I honestly forgot. It was just one night and….uggggg!" Kurt held up a hand and Blaine stopped speaking immediately. Then, the designer turned to his mohawked friend.

"And you knew and didn't tell me?" Noah looked for a way out. He'd incurred the wrath of Kurt before and he didn't want to go down that road. Kurt was freaking scary.

"Ummm….look, okay, it was before Sam and I got together and you were dating Chandler and…" Kurt held up another hand. He didn't want the explanation from Noah yet. He wanted one from Sam. He had a bone to pick with Sam.

He turned to the blond and glared. "You know, Sammy, when you told me that you and Noah were getting involved, I was so happy for you two. Noah was looking for something and you had just gotten out of a relationship with Mercedes because you weren't sure if 'straight livin' as you called it, was right for you. I was happy for you two. I was, however, also disappointed in a way. I'd spent most of my sophomore and junior year trying to get you to suck my dick and you swore you weren't gay. And I accepted that, I really did."

The three men stared at Kurt with wide eyes. Where was he going with this? "But now I'm finding out that you were gay enough a few years ago to have sex with Blaine. And I'm not happy about it." Blaine's eyes bugged out. Kurt wasn't mad because he'd slept with Sam. He was mad because Sam had slept with him and not with Kurt. Well, that's an odd change of events. "So….I can only think of way to fix this."

"Ummm…."

"Shhh…Sammy, don't speak." Puck snorted at how quickly Sam shut his mouth. "I'm going to go in the room and you're going to follow. You're going to make this up to me, Sammy. It's the only way to make this right."

Sam looked to his boyfriend for help. Unfortunately, he wasn't going to get any. "Dude," Puck shouted, "that's awesome. Can I watch?"

Strangely enough, Blaine was kind of turned on by the thought. "I don't care who watches as long as Sammy is polishing my knob with that giant mouth of his." Kurt shouted. With that, he stormed towards the bedroom and slammed the door behind him. The three men were left in the living room; one in a state of shock and the others in a state of intrigue.

"Babe, Noah, I don't have to do this right?" Sam asked; looking towards his boyfriend. Noah bit his lip. He kind of did.

"I think you might have to take one for the team, Sam. It's the only way." Puck advised. Blaine nodded in agreement.

"You too, Blaine? Shouldn't you be angry or jealous or something?" Sam asked. Blaine shrugged.

"I could be, but I'm not. I just keep thinking that if you don't do this, Kurt might never order me into a bedroom to suck his dick. I can't live a life where Kurt isn't ordering me to get on my knees and suck him off." Blaine replied with a serious undertone in his voice.

Kurt walked back out of the room before Sam could respond. "Ummm….Sammy, I'm waiting!" He shouted; sass ever present in his voice. Blaine knew from experience that Kurt hated to be left waiting.

"Ummm…Kurt, I don't think this is a good idea. I don't think I can suck your dick. I mean, you just got back with Blaine and I'm with Noah and…I'm sorry." Sam was frightened to give the bad news but it had to be said.

"No!" Kurt shouted. "Someone is going to suck my dick tonight."

Blaine and Noah responded in unison. "I will." The two looked at each other. Blaine was pretty sure he'd just found a new best friend; someone who just understood him. He'd have to handle that bromance later though, because his boyfriend was begging someone to taste his baby batter.

Kurt sighed and folded his arms over his chest. "Noah, you're not sucking my dick. Quit trying." The tan man grumbled and walked closer to his boyfriend. He'd been so close for so many years. It was a damn shame. "And Blaine, I just don't think we should move that quickly yet. I mean, we just got back together."

Blaine groaned and flopped back down on the couch. He was so close that he could taste it. _Fuck my life._

* * *

Shortly after Sam and Noah left, Blaine and Kurt found themselves cuddled back up on the couch; Pretty In Pink playing in the background. "…so, you and Sam just kind of ran into one another?"

"Yep. I was in Ohio visiting Cooper and I ran into him at the mall. We talked for a little bit and he told me he had just moved back and he and Mercedes were thinking of getting back together. We got some drinks at a bar and then he was face down in my crotch while I drove him home."

A snicker left Kurt's lips. He'd obviously taken the news much better than he had the Chandler news. "I wasn't kidding earlier. Sam is going to suck my dick one day. Daddy's taken up golf and he needs his balls polished in that giant ball polisher that Sammy calls a mouth."

Blaine couldn't hold back the genuine laugh that escaped his mouth at Kurt's comment. _I've created a monster. _He thought. It was just as well, though. He'd long ago noticed how much Kurt had rubbed off on him and he was beginning to realize how much he'd rubbed off Kurt as well. It was nice.

The two lay on the couch and cuddled for a while. They were too lazy to untangle themselves to get in bed, so they decided to pull the throw off the back of the couch and sleep there. "Can you grab it?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded but then groaned when he realized that it was tangled around their feet. He'd have to sit all the way up and then grab it. Not his idea of fun.

Then, he remembered his spider monkey feet. He grabbed a piece of the cloth between his big toe and the weird one right next to it and moved his foot to his hand. He grabbed the throw with his fingers and began to lower his leg back to its resting position. He wasn't quick enough, however.

Kurt caught Blaine's foot in his hand and stared at it. "Blaine, is that a tattoo?"

* * *

**A/N: How do we feel about it? Don't worry, Kurt and Sam won't happen. I'm not into writing it.**

**Next up, Blaine spends some time with the Hudmel clan. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This would have been up a few days ago but I've got one hell of a cold. So, here ya go. **

**I'm looking for a beta. I've never had one and I think I may need one. If you're interested, I can pay you in illegal cigarettes and generic Coca Cola. **

**Come follow the madness on Twitter: BritBojangles**

* * *

Blaine woke up wrapped in Kurt's arms. _Sweet! I love being the little spoon. _He didn't move. He didn't want to. Movement might wake Kurt and then Kurt would get up and start his day. That was the last thing Blaine wanted. So, he stayed put. He let Kurt sleep and he reveled in the warmth of Kurt's embrace. It was marvelous.

"I know you're up." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's back. The manager smirked. Kurt always knew. Kurt had always possessed an awkward sixth sense that told him when people were asleep and when they were not.

"Good morning to you too, love." Blaine replied. He was rewarded with a kiss on his shoulder blade. The man rolled over and faced his boyfriend. Again, he was rewarded with a kiss; this time on the lips. "So, what's on the agenda for the day? Shopping? Coffee?"

Kurt backed up a bit and scrunched his nose. "Well, first we're going to start by brushing our teeth. Phew, you could start a fire with that stuff." Blaine chuckled and leaned in closer. Kurt tried to back up but his boyfriend held him in place. "Stop. I don't want to smell your stinky breathe."

The manager pressed his torso against his boyfriend's and used his hands to hold the man's head in place. He then let out a few forced breathes in his boyfriend's face; laughing as Kurt squirmed away from them. "Does it still smell bad?" Blaine let out another breathe. "How about now?"

"Uggg….Blaine. Get off me." The manager shook his head and continued to blow air in Kurt's face. "You jerk. I'm going to light you on fire."

"With what?"

Kurt wiggled and squirmed to get away from his boyfriend's breathe. "My dad's flame thrower. Now let me up." Blaine pulled his hands away instantly and backed away. Since when did Burt Hummel have a flame thrower. _Is that legal?_ "Go brush your teeth, dammit." Blaine nodded and jumped out of bed. Kurt trailed eagerly behind him.

* * *

The two men cleaned and dressed in comfortable silence. "So….what are we doing today?" Kurt asked. Blaine's face fell.

"What do you mean? I asked you that like an hour ago and you went all Rambo on me. I don't live here, remember?" Blaine whined. Kurt thought it was endearing.

"But you have lived here. And, I've got the evening planned but I didn't have time to plan for this morning." Blaine nodded. He had kind of sprung up on Kurt unannounced.

"Why don't we go see Candy? She should be at work. I think."

"She is."

"How do you know?"

"Barista intuition."

"Ahhh." The pair walked out the door together and loaded into Kurt's SUV. They vaguely discussed his new client and they talked about their plans for the evening. "So…wait…does your family like hate me or something? I mean, it'll make for an awkward evening if they do."

Kurt rolled his eyes and took the turn towards The Lima Bean. "No, they don't hate you. Finn resents you a little bit –that's why we're going to surprise them for dinner-, but I told you how excited my dad was when I mentioned your name. He got all squeaky and jittery. I thought he was going to jump out of his skin."

_Hell yeah._ Blaine and Burt had gotten close after Burt let his fatherly defenses down. Blaine couldn't wait to see his boyfriend's father again. They shared common interests in Kurt, sports, and beer. It didn't get much better than that. "…and that's when my dad decided to stop drinking beer; ya know, after his second heart attack." _Scratch that, apparently we only have undying admiration for Kurt and sports in common. _

Kurt pulled into a parking space at The Lima Bean and killed the engine. The building was a little more worn than it had been years ago, but the sentimental feeling it gave him remained the same. "I haven't been here in years." The musician mumbled as they made their way towards the entrance. He hadn't meant to say it out loud, but he had.

Ever the gentleman, Kurt held the door for his boyfriend. "Really? You never came here after…" The designer trailed off with a shrug. Something about discussing their breakup felt taboo.

"Never." Blaine replied. He stepped through the door and surveyed the long line in front of them. "Mother of fuck. Look at this line!" He exclaimed. A few displeased customers turned to glare at him Blaine couldn't be bothered to notice. Seriously, the line was that long.

The two stood at the end of the line and waited for it to move. Ten minutes into their wait, they both pulled out their phones and began to fiddle with them.

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel thought it was a good idea to get coffee here. Obviously not his brightest idea.

There was an Instagram photo of the line attached.

K_Hummel: BlaineWarbler You didn't have to come. I had no problem coming by myself.

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel You've been hanging out with me too much. That #AnderSwag is starting to rub off on you.

BaileyAK_47: RT #AnderSwag. Love it! RT BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel You've been hanging out with me too much. That #AnderSwag is starting to rub off on you.

K_Hummel: BaileyAK_47 BlaineWarbler Please don't encourage him.

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel BaileyAK_47 She has to encourage me. She's my sister. #BrosOverHos

BaileyAK_47: BlaineWarbler K_Hummel 1) Kurt isn't a 'ho' 2) I'm not a bro. Do you see why that didn't work?

BlaineWarbler: BaileyAK_47 K_Hummel The sentiment is still there though.

K_Hummel: BlaineWarbler BaileyAK_47 I'm still stuck on the fact that you called me a ho. #SMMFH

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel BaileyAK_47 Babe, you know you're not a ho. Not unless you want to be. ;)

"Really, Blaine? That's how you respond?" Kurt asked as the line moved closer to the counter. The musician shrugged. He'd never deny Kurt the opportunity to be a ho in the bedroom if he wanted to.

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel You know how I like my men. Classy in the streets and freaky in the sheets.

K_Hummel: BlaineWarbler Don't try me. I will hurt you.

Blaine quickly put his phone away. He knew better than to try to come back after a threat from Kurt. He'd often wondered if the man was as frightening as he had been when he was in high school. Blaine wasn't about to find out.

"Next." Candy called. Blaine grabbed his boyfriend's hand and hurried to the counter.

"Hey, Candy Kisses. Missed you." The barista squealed and threw her arms over the counter and around her brother-in-law. They hadn't seen each other since everyone went to visit Little Dick.

"What are you doing here with my favorite customer?" Kurt blushed at the woman's kind words. Her gray eyes sparkled with a hint of playfulness as she looked between her brother-in-law and his boyfriend.

"Yeah, Kurt, what are you doing here with her favorite customer?" Blaine responded. Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's equally playful demeanor. _Dork._

"Seriously, B, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming back until after New Year's." Candy asked. She tucked a piece of dyed pink hair behind her ear and waited for an answer.

"Um…minding my own damn business?" Candy gasped. She responded quickly.

"Fuck you, smart ass. Anyways, Kurt, the usual?" The boy nodded. "Great, let me just put your order in and then I'll take a break. No coffee for you, Blaine."

"Come on, Cands. I needs my coffee." He whined. "I needs my coffee."

Candy wasn't listening, however. "Hey, Demi, I'm taking a break. I'll be back in an hour." The barista shouted. Groans of frustration sounded from the line. Apparently, the other patrons of the café weren't in the mood for the mini reunion.

"You just got here. How are you gonna take a break?" Demi shouted from behind the door marked 'employees only'.

"Alright, I'll see you in an hour." Candy replied. She then made three cups of coffee –she already knew Blaine and Kurt's orders and of course her own- and handed the cups to their respective owners.

The three sat at a small corner table and chatted for a while. The hour passed quickly. "Candy, don't you have to get back?" The girl responded to Kurt's question with an uninterested noise.

"They love me here. I can go back whenever." She replied. Kurt giggled at the woman's explanation of her behavior. She was a character and, to him, she was a perfect fit for Cooper.

"How many times did you have to dance naked on that countertop before they let you take random breaks?" Blaine mumbled. The designer choked on his coffee. One look at Candy's face, however, and he knew he had nothing to worry about. It seemed to be a part of their usual banter. It was the way they were.

"How many times did you have to suck Kurt's dick to get him to grab you a cup of free coffee?" She countered. Blaine chuckled and Kurt felt himself relax into the chair.

"Not nearly as many times as I'd like. I mean-" He was cut off by Demi; the overweight New Yorker that ran The Bean like a prison guard.

"Candy, get your lazy ass over here and handle my line." The man shouted.

Candy stood and pushed in her chair. "That's my cue. I'll see you guys later." With a wave from each boy, she was gone.

* * *

The visit with Cooper was decidedly less comically intense. The man had calmed a bit over the years. They met him at the house –_I called out from work, kids don't need a teacher everyday_- and sat around catching up. Kurt found it humorous that Cooper was completely uninterested in Blaine's own life and, in change, chose to focus solely on what Kurt had done for the past few years.

"So…like…you can like redesign an entire house with the shit in the house?" He asked as they lounged around the living room.

Kurt shrugged. It wasn't as impressive as Cooper made it sound. "I mean…if you have pretty cool stuff in your house, then yes. I could just rearrange it and it'd look like a whole new house." Cooper's eyes bugged out. It's like I just told him the meaning to life.

"That's so cool. Why can't you do cool stuff like that, Squirt? I mean, I'll admit, you make a mean cup of coffee, but Kurt transforms houses. He's like a Transformer." Cooper's blue eyes lit up with excitement. The twinkle in them was eerily similar to the twinkle Candy had at the café. _Yeah, they were totally made for each other. _

The huff that Blaine let out drew Kurt away from the twinkle in Cooper's eyes. "Yeah, Cooper, I can do all that, but Blaine's like a magical musician. He makes you feel the music when he plays. It's amazing." A blush crept up Blaine's neck and Kurt was certain it was the first time he'd ever seen it happen. Blaine never blushed; at least not before. But there he was, cute as ever, blushing like he was born to do it.

"I guess. It's still not as cool as being a Transformer, though." The eldest Anderson sulked. Kurt almost felt bad for ruining the boy's moment, but the smile on Blaine's face made up for his miniscule guilt.

The boys talked for a while before Kurt announced that it was time to go. After a long –and unbelievably tearful- goodbye the couple climbed into Kurt's SUV and headed back towards Lima. It was time for what was bound to be a tense dinner.

* * *

Burt Hummel had always been a simple man. He'd always liked simple meals and he chose to wear simple clothes. He had a simple job and he tried to live a simple life. Having a son like Kurt was anything but simple. Kurt was never able to be a simple Power Ranger; green or red. He had to be the Pink Ranger and his helmet had to be handmade, of the finest materials, with a glittery pink paint job. Burt Hummel's son hadn't simply been able to meet a nice guy in high school and date him until graduation. No, his son met an older guy that lived states away and it had ended in nights filled with tears and days filled with longing and sorrow.

Burt Hummel had always wanted a simple life. But, he also couldn't imagine his life without Kurt. He was willing to accept some of the less conventional moments for the love of his son. The father couldn't imagine his life being any other way.

From the couch, Burt heard the lock on the front door turn. _Someone was there. Hmmm…I don't think Finn is off yet and I thought Kurt had some kind of plans tonight._ "Dad." He heard his son shout. _Definitely, Kurt._ The eldest Hummel turned back to the television and unmuted the volume. He knew Kurt would join him in a moment or so.

"Dad!" The shout came out louder and a bit more agitated.

"What, Kid? I'm watchin' my stories." The man replied. _Dammit, kid, Rebecca is about to find out who the father of her other twin is. _

The father pulled his eyes away from the television long enough to see his son walk into the small living room. "It's like 5 o'clock at night, dad. How are you watching your stories?"

"I VCRed them. I had an appointment earlier." Kurt nodded and leaned against the doorframe.

"How'd it go?" Burt waved a hand at his son's obvious concern. Doctor's visits hadn't gotten any better since his second heart attack, but they hadn't gotten any worse. He got the same news every time.

"Same as always. I'm healthy as an ox but…you know." Kurt nodded. He did know.

"Well, I brought someone to see you. Maybe cheer you up." Kurt offered. Burt paused the television, those new-fangled VCR recorder things were pretty good at that, and turned to his son. He gave his undivided attention.

Burt sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Kid, I told you bringing Tina and Mike over isn't like having company. Those two and their rug rats are practically family."

* * *

Kurt rolled his eyes as his father reached for the remote to resume his show. He was about to speak when Blaine stepped from behind him and beat him to the punch. "Am I company?" The man asked playfully. The scene that unfolded was straight out of a romance novel –in the most uncomfortable way.

Burt turned his head and stared with wide eyes. _Oh no. I think he's in shock._ "Blaine?" Kurt's father's tone was hopeful. He sounded as if he was scared that it could all be a dream.

"In the flesh!" Faster than he'd moved in years, Burt jumped up from his faithful recliner and pulled the bearded man into a tight hug. Blaine reciprocated without a second thought.

The two stood in the middle of the living room, hugging like their lives depended on it, for what felt like forever. Kurt watched the scene for a few moments before clearing his throat. "Get a room, guys!" He giggled. The men pulled apart and Blaine shot him a bird.

"Don't get mad because your dad wanted to hug me and not you. Now you know how I felt at Coop's house."

Burt watched the interaction with a smile on his face. This, his son and his son's boyfriend bantering playfully, was what he'd waited years to see. God, he'd missed Blaine. Oh…and Kurt being happy. Yeah, he definitely missed that. "What brings you to town, Blaine? I'm not gonna lie, I didn't expect it." Burt's eyes shone a brilliant color of blue that Kurt hadn't seen in years; not since he graduated college. It was as if Blaine's presence brought life to the man again. _I'll have to remember that. I like seeing dad like this. _

"I mean, I had to see my favorite old dude," the man winked at Burt, "oh…and I had to see Kurt. I missed him." Kurt rolled his eyes. _Ever the charmer that Anderson is._

"So…what's going on with you two? You datin'?" He elder asked. They had all of his attention now. Stories be damned.

"You better believe it. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to be with this guy." Blaine's words were honest yet playful. They warmed that little spot in Kurt's chest that had been cold for so long.

"Good. Don't mess it up this time." Burt turned back to his television without another word. The old 55 incher was drawing his attention again.

* * *

"So, Blaine, what have you been up to lately?" Carole asked as she passed a dish of potatoes around the table. Dinner was an interesting affair. Amber and Finn showed up a little after Carole and things were tense from that point.

Finn spent much of the evening staring the man down and Amber spent much of the evening jabbing her husband for his rudeness and rubbing her growing belly. "Ummm...nothing much. Managing the café and playing shows with friends. Nothing too much."

Blaine took the dish and shoveled a fair amount of the food onto his plate. "That's lovely, dear. I'm sure you're doing a great job." Blaine smiled at his boyfriend's step mother. He'd always liked her.

"So, Blaine, weren't you like a slut after you and my brother broke up?" All movement at the stable stopped, because, really, there was no way Finn had just said that.

"Ummm…" Blaine knew things were tense between his boyfriend's brother but he'd hoped that the soon to be father would be able to see past his indiscretions when he saw how happy Kurt was. _At least I hope Kurt's happy. _

"Finn!" Kurt shouted, his silverware slammed down on the table violently. The younger brother looked scared.

"Finn," it was Amber that spoke and she did not look pleased, "didn't you cry on our first date because you saw that cat get hit by a car? Yeah, I think you did. You cried so hard that we had to leave the restaurant because people started staring."

Finn shrank after the mention of the embarrassing memory. Dinner ran smoothly after that. There were no more awkward questions and no more out of line shouts. It was a nice, comfortable dinner.

"Finn will help me clear the table; you guys all go in the living room and relax." Carole advised once everyone was finished eating. No one made an effort to decline. Instead, they all scurried into the living room in an attempt to try to avoid the wrath of Carole. Finn was going to get it.

* * *

"So…how far along are you?" Blaine asked once they were settled. Kurt sat next to him, curled into his side, and Burt and Amber sat across from them.

"21 weeks. We just found out that we're having a girl. Finn's so excited." She replied. Blaine grinned. He loved children and he was excited for the couple. He just hoped that Finn was better at parenting than Richard. He'd seen the man try to give his son a bottle full of regular milk when they ran out of formula once. He shook his head at the memory. _God, I hope Finn is better with babies than Richard._

"You guys must be excited. My sister just had a baby and she's still glowing."

"Awww…is it that baby you were showing me, Kurt?" The designer nodded and pulled closer to Blaine. There was something about babies and families and little houses with white picket fences that made him want to be as close to his boyfriend -his first love- as possible. "He's adorable. He's got that adorable hair and those big blue eyes. He's going to drive the ladies –or gentlemen- crazy."

Blaine winked at her. "Yeah, he gets that from me. I drive them crazy." Burt and Amber laughed and Kurt rolled his eyes. _Really, Blaine, really?_

"I can't wait to meet my first grandbaby. I'm going to spoil her rotten." Burt said as he flipped through channels again. For the first time, Blaine realized how old Burt looked. When he'd seen the man, less than a decade ago, Burt looked so lively and intimidating. Now, years later, he looked old –older than he should- and frail. He'd lost a lot of muscle mass but he hadn't gained any fat. His face was pale and hollow. He looked like he'd lost a great deal of weight. It was frightening to see the man he'd once feared look so worn down.

Blaine also noticed how the man's eyes shone at the thought of grandchildren. _I hope he's just old and not sick. I want him to be around to meet all of his grandchildren. _"Don't look at me like that, Amber. Carole and I already discussed it. We're going to spoil her and give her everything she wants. We're going to do the same thing with your kids, one day, kiddo."

Kids. Blaine always knew he wanted kids. He loved the never ending positivity that children had to offer. They were so young and so care free. Blaine envied children and their unlimited energy supply. He loved how children found running contagious and how they laughed at the simplest things. Yes, Blaine always knew he wanted children and, for a long time, he'd imagined having them with Kurt. Adopted of course; there were too many children without parents in the world to have more children.

"My kids are going to know better. They're not going to let you spoil them rotten." Kurt replied, dismissively. Blaine felt himself smile. Would their –yes, their because he wasn't going to lose Kurt again- children know not to let their grandparents spoil them? Probably not. With him as one of their dads, the children would probably be expecting some type of spoiling. He loved spoiling children. He didn't tell Kurt that though. It was too soon.

"Not if they're anything like you when you were younger, Mr. 'Daddy, Barbie needs a new dress because she can't wear white after Labor Day'." Everyone laughed at Kurt's blush. "I remember one time when you-" The man was cut off by the sound of the house phone. He answered it quickly.

"Y'ello." He bellowed into the phone. The couple and the pregnant woman watched as Burt chatted animatedly. "Yeah, I'm glad you called too, man. I don't get to do much these days, so I always appreciate helpin' someone out when I can."

Blaine rested his chin in his boyfriend's hair. "I think your dad is having a bromantic moment." He whispered. He felt his boyfriend nod and they went back to watching the interaction.

"Hey, man, why don't you just come over? My son and his boyfriend are here and I'm sure they wouldn't mind talkin' to ya." Burt exclaimed. "Alright, yeah, yeah. Great. We'll see you in a little bit." Burt hung up the house phone and looked over at the young men cuddled on his couch.

"That was that guy you gave our number to."

"Sean?" Kurt asked. His father nodded in response. "He's the client I was telling you about, baby." Blaine nodded as well. "So, is he coming over?"

"Yeah. I probably should have run that by you guys first, but….ya know." Kurt did know. His father only got to see the guys at the shop occasionally and, other than family, he didn't get the opportunity to interact with others. So, he'd gotten a bit excited and prematurely invited someone over. _It happens._

"I don't mind, Burt. I think it's great. I wish my dad felt like that." Kurt leaned in to kiss his boyfriend's cheek. "I'm all for talking to this guy if Kurt is." He watched as his boyfriend's face lit up.

"Oh…I'm so glad. They were so nice and I really think they just need to be educated." Kurt replied.

"Yeah, not everyone has the parenting skills I was born with." Amber snickered before standing up and exiting the room.

"Puh-lease, dad. I vaguely remember you busting into my school and quoting to Figgins that I was 'queer as a two dollar bill'. You needed some educating at one point or another. Don't act like you didn't." Burt chose not to respond to the comment. Instead, he chose to talk football with Blaine while Kurt flipped through channels.

The doorbell rang and Burt was up and out of his seat in a matter of seconds. "Hey, man. Glad you could come."

Blaine froze when Burt's guest spoke. "I'm just happy you guys would have me. You gave me hope when we spoke the other day and I'm really looking forward to meeting your son and his boyfriend. I really want this."

"Baby, are you okay?" Kurt asked when Blaine hoisted himself up, leaving Kurt to fall sideways on the couch. Blaine didn't reply, instead, he stocked through the living room towards the front door.

He stood in shock when he saw that his suspicions were correct. He stepped out from behind Burt's frail figure. He watched as the man at the door paled. He was older than Blaine remembered. _Well, you haven't seen him in a while, of course he's older._ The man's hair had grayed and he'd put on weight. Despite the changes, he looked like the hard tempered man that Blaine hated all those years ago. "Dad?"

The house stopped. No one moved and no one spoke. "Blaine, it's…you're…it's really yo-" Sean wasn't given the opportunity to finish. As soon as the name was out of his mouth, Blaine pushed past him and sped out the front door. He left his boyfriend, his father, Burt and his wife, Finn and his wife shocked in his wake. He didn't care though. He ran. He ran with no direction and no destination. _I'm not ready for this. _

* * *

**A/N: You know how I do. Shit is going down, and don't assume I mean bad shit. Good shit could go down. You never know. Any who, let me know what you think. –Brit**

**I've got another story on deck (Not the one Nellie12 is thinking of) So, here's a preview. Let me know if anyone is interested in reading it.**

_**Kurt's eyes lit up when he saw the man walk towards the stage. The man was good looking and more put together than most of the guys that frequented the club to see him. He was a little shorter than the dancer but his arms were more defined. I wonder if he's got abs. I love abs. Abs are-**_

_**The thought was cut off when Kurt realized how close the man was to the stage. He waved him forward and then patted the chair that had been carried on stage by a stage hand. "Come on, I don't bite." He said into the microphone. "Unless you want me to." As usual, the crowd applauded. They ate his implied innocence up. **_

_**The room went silent as Blaine stepped onto the stage. The man looked childlike with his wide eyes and too short pants. From the top up, it was a different story. There was a tiny hint of gray that streaked through the man's gelled hair and his dress shirt clung to him in all the right places. Kurt pointed to the chair again and the man sat down. "So, cutie, what's your name?" He held the microphone to the man's lips and waited for a response.**_

"_**B-Blaine." I like that name. **_

"_**Well, B-Blaine, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself. How old are you today?" He purred. Two girls in the front row went crazy. Kurt could only suffice that they were the friends that purchased the dance. **_

"_**Ummm…29." Blaine responded. His voice was timid but clear. **_

_**Kurt cocked his hip to the side and leaned an elbow on the back of the chair. He knew he was crowding Blaine's space, but that was part of his job. He got paid to crowd space. " What do you do for a living?" He purred. **_

**Should I post it? **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Going on a mini hiatus. Enjoy the chapter. I got some shit coming up. ;)**

* * *

"I should go." Sean said after Blaine ran off. Kurt quickly stepped in; taking control of the situation.

"No." He insisted. "You should stay here and talk to my dad. You can't work on this if you go home. I'll go after him." Kurt brushed past his client and walked to the end of the driveway. Theoretically, Blaine couldn't have gotten too far. The designer looked both ways for his boyfriend. No dice. Blaine wasn't anywhere in site. Kurt sighed and walked back to his SUV.

"I'll call you when I find him." He shouted to his dad. Burt motioned for Sean to go inside and nodded towards his son. Then, Kurt hopped into his truck and backed out. I hope I find him soon. _Who knows what he'll get himself into? _Kurt let the thought drift out of his mind. Blaine was older and wiser now. He wasn't the same drunk college student he'd met years ago. Blaine was more mature. Even though Blaine had run out, Kurt knew that he wasn't going to do anything stupid or childish. _I don't think._

* * *

Blaine stopped at the first bar he found. On foot, getting around Lima wasn't easy. So, he didn't want to chance passing the hole in the wall in hopes of running across another. _Scandals._ Blaine remembered hearing about it when he lived in Westerville. He may have frequented it, but his teenage years were clouded from excessive alcohol use. The musician flashed his id at the tired bouncer and walked in without waiting for a response. He was pissed. Sean had a knack for pissing him off.

"_I don't want you using my last name anymore. It's bad enough your sister's little stoop monkey uses it." Sean snarled at his son. He looked from his father to his mother and saw that she wore the same displeased expression as his father. He hated them. If the possibility of legal action against him wasn't such a high probability, Blaine would have attacked his father. Not just for what he'd said about Blaine, but also for what he'd said about Millie. Sean and his group of country club cronies were known for their dislike for anyone that wasn't like them. _

Blaine shook off the memory and ordered a drink from the bartender. That had been the last time he'd spoken to his father. After they'd signed all the necessary paperwork, Blaine swore he'd never see either of them again if he could help it. Then, the man showed up at Kurt's house trying to get advice on how to win back his gay son. _Not gonna work, Sean, because I still fucking hate you._

"Rough day?" The bartender asked. Blaine's eyes shot up and he was greeted by the sight of Puck. He nodded. "Sucks, dude. Well, I suggest buying Hummel some flowers and begging his forgiveness. And maybe one of those purse things he carries."

Blaine shook his head. "No. I didn't piss Kurt off; I don't think. I just…I ran into my dad and shit's not good on that front." Puck nodded as if he understood. _I hardly suspect that he understands._

"I know the feeling, bro. My old man skipped in and out of my life for years. Then, right after I finished high school, he pops up at my studio apartment saying he needs me to take in my little brother. I'm all like 'what little brother' and he's all like 'oh, this is Jake. I forgot to mention him'."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Whoa…that's rough." Puck nodded before taking the order of the customer next to the manager.

When Puck came back, Blaine's cup was empty and his mood hadn't improved. "So, did daddy just come back after all these years or did you guys just have a crappy relationship?"

"Both. We haven't spoken since Kurt and I dated the first time and our parting words were not kind." Puck hummed and slid another drink across the counter.

"Look, I know I should have beaten you into the ground after you made Kurt cry for all those days and junk," Blaine's shoulders shrank further. He was having a bad day, "but I always liked you, Blaine. Get my number from Kurt if you ever need to talk." Blaine nodded and drained his second drink. _I gotta stop or I'm going to get sloppy. Kurt will be so disappointed in me if I get sloppy drunk._

Blaine pulled out his wallet and tried to pay for his drinks. Puck politely refused. "Drinks are on the house for my boys."

Blaine smiled. He was pretty sure he and Puck could be friends; even if he had fucked his blond boyfriend at one point. "If you make it out to New York, just know I got you." Puck fist pumped and the manager turned to leave. He made it a whole two steps when he noticed someone walk in the front door. It was Kurt.

* * *

Kurt hadn't been to Scandals in…well, _ever_. He never saw the appeal of the seedy dive bar. The young man walked to the entrance and handed his driver's license to the bouncer. _It must be costume night because he looks like a truck driver. _The man checked his id over a few times before handing it back. "It's Drag Queen Wednesday." He announced lamely. Kurt made a face before walking into the bar. The text from Puck said that Blaine was there and that he was 'knockin' 'em back like a champ'. Kurt sighed. Blaine needed to find another form of therapy.

The lights were dim and the place smelled of urine and beer. The designer scrunched his nose. How could people frequent a place that was so disgusting? The thought left his mind the moment he saw his boyfriend. Blaine didn't look drunk, but that didn't mean anything. The elder was a drinking pro, so he was pretty immune to the effects of alcohol.

Kurt waved. Blaine didn't wave back. Instead, he rushed to his boyfriend and threw his arms around Kurt's tiny waist. "I'm so happy you're here. I'm sorry for running out."

Kurt smiled and planted a kiss in Blaine's curls. "Don't be sorry. I'm not mad; I'm concerned." Kurt felt his boyfriend readjust his head and, within moments, they were staring into each other's eyes._ His eyes aren't red and glassy. If he's drunk, he's not too drunk. _

"I shouldn't have freaked out. I just…." Blaine shrugged. Kurt understood. The entire situation was shocking and emotionally charged. He couldn't say he would have reacted differently if he had been in Blaine's shoes.

"Come on, let's go sit down and get Puck to make us some fries. He's always raving about the fries here." Blaine stopped dead in his tracks at Kurt's words.

"You? Fries?" Kurt shrugged.

"I've gone slack on some things in my old age." Blaine snickered and moved with his boyfriend to the bar. Puck offered each man a beer, Blaine refused his in favor of water, and placed a large order of fries for the boys to share.

Kurt moaned at the taste of the junk food. The fries were really the best fries he'd ever eaten. "Mmmm…so good." Blaine's mouth felt dry. He watched Kurt in awe as the younger man munched on the grease covered potato.

"You cannot do stuff like that, Kurt." He whined after a few minutes in sexual frustration hell. Kurt smirked at his boyfriend before popping another French fry in his mouth.

"Mmmmmmmmmm…..sooooooo goooooood." Kurt groaned. He rolled his eyes and threw his head back.

"Damn, Hummel. You gotta give me a chance to hear you sound like that sometime." Puck shouted from across the bar.

Kurt turned to his friend and shook his head. "I've already told you, Noah, I'd never want to ruin our friendship."

"But you'll ask my boyfriend to suck your dick?" Puck shot back. Eyes turned to face the young man.

"I didn't ask him to suck my dick, I told him to. It's not my fault he was scared he'd choke on my Little Wanderer!" Kurt retorted. Cheers rang out around the bar and Kurt sat back with a smug look on his face. He looked to his boyfriend to see a look of adoration painted across the manager's face. "What?"

Blaine grinned. "First of all, you named your dick. That alone makes me want to carry you to the nearest chapel and marry you. Second, you named it after a Hummel figurine. That makes me want to fuck you on the bar." Kurt blushed. In his own way, Blaine was sweet.

"I'm glad you approve." The two sat in a comfortable silence until their fries were gone. Kurt was glad that things weren't as sideways as he'd assumed, but they were avoiding the one topic that needed to be discussed; Blaine's parents.

* * *

Blaine finally broke a few minutes into a horrible karaoke rendition of 'Half Breed'. "You know, when Cooper told Sean that he was going to be a teacher, Sean told him that he was almost a bigger faggot than I was. He said teaching was a woman's job and the only spouse Cooper would ever meet would be another faggot or a retarded bitch that lived with millions of cats."

Kurt's mouth fell open. That didn't sound like the soft spoken man that he'd met the previous day. Blaine nodded at Kurt's shock. "Yeah, I know. He also once told Bailey that she was never going to find a man because no one wanted a stupid white girl with a tiny, nigger baby. I punched him over that one." Kurt paled. _Really?_

Again, Blaine nodded. "When you told me that these parents were trying to reconnect with their son, I was jealous. I tried not to be but I was. Then, you told me that they were reconnecting with a few of their children. Again, I was jealous. Now, it turns out to be my dad, Sean, and his bitch, Ophelia. I'm fucking pissed. I'm pissed at them. I'm pissed at Bailey. I'm pissed at Candy. I'm pissed at Cooper and I'm pissed at Richard. How could they all just let these mother fuckers come back in their fucking lives and pretend like shit is all good? Do you know how many times they made Bailey cry during her pregnancy? She didn't have anywhere to go and those bitches treated her like trash for it. She went to the hospital because of stress more times than I can count. And she's just gonna let shit go. Cooper, God don't get me started on Cooper. Did you know Cooper used to do drugs? Like…hardcore shit. He did it to fucking escape them. He was so strung out. They fucking ruined him; ruined us. And now they want forgiveness and everyone is willing to just give it to them. Fuck that. I'm not."

By the end, Blaine was full on crying and Kurt was in shock. He hadn't expected Blaine to open up but, there he was, pouring out his heart. "Can I ask you something?" Kurt whispered as Blaine reached for a napkin. Blaine nodded as he dabbed the tears off his cheeks. "How do you think I forgave you after what you said that night?" The question took Blaine by surprise. He wasn't sure what he'd expected, but that wasn't it.

"That was different." He insisted. Kurt wasn't having it. He shook his head in response.

"In a way, no it wasn't. You got really upset and you attacked me. I was hurting already and you did your best to tear me down. How do you think I forgave you after that?" Blaine thought for a bit. In the back of his head, he knew that situation wasn't any different than the way his own father had treated him. His father used words to tear him down and, on that night, he'd done the same to Kurt.

"I'll tell you how. I thought about the situation as a whole. I thought about your side of things, I thought about how you felt about your auditions. I thought about everything. I didn't think of it simply in terms of my feelings. I thought about all the circumstances surrounding it and then I made a decision. I had to. I had to decide between holding onto the hurt from that night or letting it go. In the end, I knew I would be happier if I let it go. It takes so much effort to hold onto some things."

"I don't think I can do that, Kurt. I mean, he once sent me to one of those Christian camps to 'change' me." Kurt rolled his eyes. He'd heard about those camps.

"Did he ever take you to an ear, nose, and throat doctor because your voice hadn't dropped?" Blaine choked on his water.

"No way!" Kurt nodded. _Yep._

"When I was 15 with this voice," Kurt pointed to his throat, "my dad took me to every specialist in Eastern Ohio. They all said it would when it was ready to. I saw my dad watch all the boys around me, with their deep voices, and I saw the longing in his eyes. It hurt so much. He wanted that. He didn't want the kid with the Barry White voice, not the one that sounded like Minnie Mouse." Blaine put his hand on Kurt's forearm for support. He knew that particular memory had to touch a nerve. "After the fifth or sixth doctor, I came out. I remember my dad saying 'that's why you sound like a girl'. I was so pissed. I didn't talk to him for a month. Then, he sat me down and we talked. That was one of the few times I've ever seen him cry. He felt so bad and he was scared. Having a gay child is scary if you think about it. In the end, I had to make a decision. Blaine, no one's forcing you into anything. I just want you to know your options are open for whatever. It's your decision."

Blaine nodded. "I know. I'm just not ready to be around them yet."

"And that's fine." Kurt jumped in. "This is about you. If, or when, you're ready to have a conversation with them, then it's on you. Just know, I'll be there for you regardless." Blaine smiled and laced his arm around Kurt's neck. He pulled Kurt forward and planted a kiss on the man's lips.

"You're amazing." He whispered. Kurt blushed.

"Well duh. Now, I haven't sung in years and that karaoke machine is calling our names." Blaine looked up at the vacant machine and back at his boyfriend. He raised an eyebrow. "Don't give me that look, we're getting up there and we're going to sing our hearts out. Come on." Kurt jumped up from the barstool and grabbed his boyfriend's arm. He then dragged him to the pathetic stage positioned at the front of the room. "Now, let's see…hmmmm…" Kurt scrolled through a few song options before he found one that appealed to him. "This is totally our new song. You'll know why when we start singing." He beamed at the elder man and Blaine smiled back. _I'm sure I'll love it but not nearly as much as I love you. _It was true. In less than a week, Blaine knew that he was in love with Kurt again; more so than he was when they first dated. Kurt was so….everything. Kurt was just everything. He'd never felt like a single person could consume him –mind, body, and soul- but Kurt did and it felt so good.

The opening music began to play and Blaine smiled at Kurt. He was right. Blaine loved the song and he loved that idea that Kurt wanted it to be their song. It was a promise. Blaine intended to keep all promises to Kurt and he never intended to break Kurt's heart again. How fitting.

_From the first day_

_That I saw your smiling face_

_Honey, I knew that we would be_

_Together forever_

Kurt sang. Blaine smiled lovingly at his boyfriend. The designer's voice was just as beautiful as the first time he'd heard it.

In a moment of spontaneity, Blaine took over the second half of the verse.

_Ooh when I asked you out_

_You said no, but I found out_

_Darling that you'd been hurt_

_You felt like you'd never love again_

_I deserve a try honey just once_

_Give me a chance and I'll prove this all wrong_

_You walked in, You were so quick to judge_

_But honey he's nothing like me_

Together, the two sang the chorus.

_I'll never break your heart_

_I'll never make you cry_

_I'd rather die than live without you_

_I'll give you all of me_

_Honey, that's no lie_

The boyfriend's alternated verses until the song ended. They were pleasantly surprised when a round of applause broke out in the room. Kurt looked up and smiled and Blaine fist pumped in Puck's direction. The bartender returned the gesture and the two young men walked off stage and out of the seedy bar. "Where to?" Blaine asked once they were outside.

"Home; I'm ready to go home." Blaine liked the sound of that. Even if they lived in different states, they always had a home wherever the other was. It was comforting.

* * *

"Kuuuuuurrrttt….fuck." Blaine panted as Kurt nibbled on his earlobe. They hadn't been able to keep their hands off one another since they'd walked in the door. Kurt smiled against his ear but didn't stop. Instead, he stuck his tongue out and licked at the shell. "God, baby, you gotta stop or shit's gonna go down. Do you hear me? If you don't stop right now, I won't be held responsible for my actions."

Kurt pulled away and grinned at his boyfriend. "You're not the boss of me, Mr. Anderson. If I want to kiss on your ear, then I'm going to. You can't stop me." Blaine shot his boyfriend a questioning look. _Challenge accepted._

In one swift movement, Blaine flipped the two over so that he was hovering over his boyfriend. There weren't any words. Blaine forewent all communications in favor of attacking Kurt's neck. He started at the base, just below the designer's Adam's apple, and worked his way up behind his ear. That was Kurt's spot. He remembered that from before. He lapped and sucked at the spot until Kurt was writhing beneath him.

Kurt tried to roll his head away from the sensation but Blaine wouldn't allow it._ This is what you get for fucking with my ear. You know I can't handle it._ Blaine sucked harder. He knew there'd be a mark there when he was done and that's what he wanted. He wanted Kurt to have a constant reminder of them; their relationship.

When the sensation was too much, Kurt turned his head to catch Blaine's lips in a greedy kiss. Their tongues wrestled and their hands roamed. Before long, their lips were swollen and sore and their hands were wondering around under each other's shirts.

Reluctantly, Blaine pulled back and rested his forehead on Kurt's. They slid a little due to the thin layer of sweat that was gathered on each. "I have to stop, but I don't want to. God, I don't want to." He panted as he rubbed his hand along the exposed expanse of Kurt's hip.

For a brief second, the two locked eyes. "Then don't." Kurt whispered. So, they didn't.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was a short chapter. Thanks to my beta ImAGleek5 for dealing with me and being an all around bad bitch! ;) Love you boo boo! Song is 'I'll Never Break Your Heart' BSB all day. And…shits is gonna go down. Bow chick wow wow!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: The only good thing in my life right now is my baby boy and my beta: ImAGleek5. I'm kind of ehhhh after the episode. FML right? Here...have some sex! **

* * *

Blaine was everywhere. Kurt tasted his boyfriend's tongue in his mouth. He could hear the heavy release of breathe through his boyfriend's nose. He felt the man's calloused hands run over his body. His senses were in overdrive. It'd been so long since he'd been touched by a hand that wasn't his own. It felt amazing.

The manager, not willing to waste a moment, stripped Kurt down to his boxers in a matter of moments. Then, he sat back on his heels and stared at the body in front of him. Kurt's hair was disheveled and his lips were kiss swollen. He was beautiful in Blaine's eyes. "Blaine?" The elongated silence finally broke. When the manager looked down at his boyfriend questioningly, the younger man broke into a smile. "You have a condom right?" _Oh fuck! _The one thing Blaine considered taking with him but refused to grab. He didn't want Kurt to find them and assume that_ he'd_ assumed they'd end up doing something. Now, of all the things he needed, that was one of them. _Fucking great._ "I have lube, but not condoms. I haven't needed them." A slight blush crept up the designer's neck.

Blaine wasn't listening. His mind swirled with options. He needed a condom without leaving to get condoms. _I wonder if he'll mind if I wrap a Ziploc bag around my dick._ Blaine shook it off. Kurt would totally mind. "Fuck! Shit. I'll go. Just…don't move. Don't move and don't start without me." He replied. As quickly as possible, Blaine grabbed his pants and a t shirt.

"3C. It's down the hall. They have condoms." Kurt shouted. It sounded like he was leading his boyfriend to Mecca.

Blaine shouted back. "OK!" He slipped his feet into a pair of Kurt's flip flops, a size too big, and darted out the front door. He stopped and his eyes darted around. _3C….3C._ A quick look at Kurt's door let him know that he was close. _Kurt is 5C. Where is 3C?_

He ran around to the front door of the townhouse adjacent to Kurt's. 4C. He was close. _There are other apartments on the other side of that bush. _He thought as he sprinted towards them. He leapt the bush as if it was a hurtle and looked at the numbers on the door. _3C. Shit yeah!_ He fist pumped to himself before knocking loudly on the door. That's when it hit him. He didn't even know who lived there. Shit.

"What the fuck, bro?" Puck shouted when he flung the door open. Blaine's knees went weak with relief. "Shit, Blaine, what's up?"

The manager held up a finger, an indication that he needed to catch his breathe. "Yeah…dude…condom. Kurt. Now." He panted out. Through the ragged breathes, Puck was able to decipher the message.

"Hold on, dude." Puck chuckled. "I'll be right back." Blaine nodded and watched the man walk away from the door. Blaine balanced himself against the frame and waited for the man to return.

"Alright, bro." Puck said when he returned. He held up a packaged and flicked it at his friend. "It's strawberry banana flavored and ribbed for his pleasure." Blaine nodded at the information and held the foil package in his hands as if it was made of gold.

"You have no idea what this means to me."

"It's Hummel, I'm sure it means a lot. Run along now. Hummel hates waiting." Again, Blaine nodded.

"Thanks bro!"

Puck nodded and watched Blaine dart back to Kurt's apartment. "Hey, yo, Blaine." When the man turned, Puck spoke again. "May the odds be ever in your favor." Blaine threw a fist in the air before he walked into the house. _The odds are definitely in my favor._

* * *

Blaine stumbled to rid himself of the clothes he'd thrown on upon his exit. He kicked off the flip flops he'd worn and tugged the shirt over his head. He flung it across the room haphazardly –Kurt would kill him for that later- and pushed down the sweats. Clad in only his tented boxers, Blaine ran back to the room; condom in hand.

Blaine's breathe hitched when he pushed the bedroom door open. He had to stop himself from falling over when he saw Kurt, beautiful as ever, spread out across the bed. That wasn't the best part though. God no. Kurt had a half hand full of fingers knuckle deep in his hole as the other stroked his leaking cock. "Oooooh fuck." Blaine moaned from the doorway. He couldn't hold it in. He'd never seen anything that hot in his life.

Kurt's eyes snapped open and he stared at the doorway. Immediately, Blaine noticed an intense blush creeping up the man's body.

_Oh shit. Oh shit_. Kurt was in a panic. He didn't intend to be caught. He simply wanted to be ready when Blaine came back. It'd been so long since someone was inside him and he didn't think he could wait until Blaine finished preparing him. So, he'd done it himself….and he'd been caught. Shit. Without a thought Kurt ripped his fingers out of himself -he hissed at the harsh exit- and his hand flew away from his cock.

Blaine whimpered as he stepped further into the room. _Why did he stop? God, I wish he hadn't stopped._ Slowly, Blaine padded towards the bed, towards his boyfriend. When he reached the bed, he climbed over the footboard and kneeled between his boyfriend's legs. "Why'd you stop, beautiful?"

Kurt bit his lower lip before offering an answer. "Well…I just…wanted to be ready when you came back. I-It's been a while. Ya know?" He whispered.

"You wanted to be ready for me? You couldn't wait for me to get back?" Blaine took to rubbing his hands along Kurt's legs. He loved the way the man's muscles flexed to his touch almost as much as he loved the noises Kurt made. They were delicious.

The designer nodded. "Are you?" Kurt's eyebrow shot up due to lack of understanding. "Are you ready for me? Because I'm ready for you; all of you." Again, the designer nodded. Blaine smiled and crawled forward on the bed; spreading his boyfriend's legs before settling himself between the thighs. "God, I just want to worship you. Your body is so perfect." He fingers danced through Kurt's pubic hair as he spoke.

"Can you do that another day? Ya know…after we've cured my seven year itch." Blaine nodded before reaching down and grabbing the part of Kurt's body that had plagued his dreams for years. They both moaned on contact.

Kurt bucked up into his boyfriend's hand. It felt so much better than his own. "Uhh…baby." He moaned. His legs spread wider with every stroke.

"I know baby." His boyfriend whispered back.

The wider Kurt's legs spread, the more visible his stretched hole became. Subconsciously, Blaine's hand reached for his own cock and began to stroke. In a matter of minutes, seconds, milliseconds, he'd be inside of it. God, he couldn't wait. "Do you need me to finish prepping you?" He asked as his eyes rolled backwards into his head. Kurt shook his head. He'd long since finished that; he was simply enjoying the sensations when Blaine returned. "You sure?" As he had before, Kurt nodded. It was hard to verbalize when Blaine was touching him the way he was.

Blaine let go of his own cock and began to try to work his boxers off while stroking Kurt. Seeing his boyfriend's one handed struggle, he leaned forward and used his own hands to pull them down. He got them mid-thigh when it became apparent that Blaine would need to pull them the rest of the way down.

A frustrated growl left Kurt's mouth when Blaine removed his hand. He heard his boyfriend chuckle in the dark and then felt the bed dip as he shimmied the rest of the way out of his underwear. And there it was. After years of wanting, needing, yearning for another chance to be with Blaine in such a situation, and now he had that chance.

Blaine tore the condom open with his teeth and rolled it up his stiff length. He then grabbed the lube he'd found on the bed and spread a generous amount it over himself. He was ready. _I've been ready for years._

Kurt readied alongside his boyfriend. He slid down the bed a bit and positioned a pillow behind his back. When he was finished, so was Blaine. He watched as his boyfriend slithered up his body and as he positioned himself on either side of his boyfriend's head. "Before we do this, Kurt, I need to tell you something." _Oh shit. He's going to tell me that he's got The Clap. Please don't tell me that._ "I want to tell you that….that….olive juice."

Kurt let out a light chuckle and his eyes began to water. "Baby. Olive juice too." That was all Blaine needed to hear. He surged forward and captured Kurt's lips in a kiss. To his delight, Kurt kissed back excitedly.

With his boyfriend's mind preoccupied with a kiss, Blaine positioned himself at the man's hole and began to slowly push in. He felt his boyfriend hiss against his lips at the blunt intrusion but he didn't ask for Blaine to stop. He would stop on a dime if Kurt needed him to._ I'd so stop. I stop so quick his head would….fuck he's tight. Tight. So fucking tiiiiiiiight. _"So tight." He panted against his boyfriend's mouth. He then plunged his tongue back into Kurt's other wet heat.

Eye's skewed shut, Kurt tried not to think about the painful intrusion. It got better, he knew it did. He just had to hold out a little bit longer. Inch by inch, he felt his boyfriend push into him until Blaine was fully sated inside him. For the first time in too long, he felt complete; full and complete. He broke their kiss for a moment. "Gimme a minute." Blaine nodded and did his best to hold still. It's hard when he feels so fucking good.

Moments felt like hours for both men. Blaine wasn't sure how long he could hold his position without trusting forward and Kurt couldn't seem to get used to the feeling of having someone inside of him. Finally, one man broke. "You can move." Kurt whispered. Blaine nodded into his shoulder and began to pull out. It was almost as painful for Kurt as the entrance had been.

After a few light drags and trusts, Kurt's hisses turned into moans. They were timid and pleased a first- a whimper here, an erotic breath there- and then they weren't. Before too long, Kurt was moaning wantonly and screaming loudly. "God, fuck, Blaine. Please." He begged.

That string of words, not even a full sentence, broke Blaine. Those four words turned their love making into fucking. Blaine's hips stuttered at the sound of his name leaving Kurt's lips but he found his rhythm again quickly.

He pulled back and slammed into Kurt with a new found gusto; a second wind. When he pulled back, he felt Kurt's bed shake. _I can make your bed rock._

Pulling out and slamming in repeatedly left both men with a light sheen of sweat that covered their bodies. "Shit, Kurt." Blaine panted as he slammed in again. Dick in hand, Kurt nodded. He knew. He felt it. He knew that what they were sharing was special and he knew that it wasn't going to last much longer. Blaine was becoming more vocal and his thrusts were erratic. Kurt's own strokes were rougher than before and they were needier. He was so close. "God, baby, I'm so fucking close."

"Me too, Blaine. God, me too. So close." Kurt panted. He was closer than he'd imagined. With another rough stroke, Kurt released years of pent up passion, love, and regret all over himself and his boyfriend.

"Kurt!" Blaine whaled as he shot his seed into the condom. His muscles flexed and his eyes rolled back into his head. "Fuck! Fuck!" His shouts came as his hips stuttered through his release.

Blaine collapsed on top of his boyfriend. He was spent. He felt a pair of arms rap around his shoulders and he nuzzled into them. "I love you, Blaine." He heard his boyfriend whisper. His heart swelled. He felt like the luckiest man in the world to hear Kurt say those words again.

"I love you too, Kurt."

* * *

Blaine woke a few hours later and crawled out of bed. Kurt was burrowed in the sheets and he looked too peaceful to be woken. So, he left him alone and walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

Once his water was gone, Blaine began to head back to the room. That's when he noticed his phone on the counter. His notification light was blinking; something that always peaked his curiosity. So, he decided to check it out. Worst case scenario, he'd have a few junk emails on it and he could still head back to bed.

Blaine scrolled through his emails, all junk, and his missed calls. They were wall from Bailey and Cooper. Lastly, Blaine checked his messages. He had one from Bailey:

**I need you to call me ASAP! –B**

Blaine deleted the message. He wasn't in the mood to speak with his sister. He also had one from Cooper:

**Give me a call, Squirt. I know you want to. –C**

Just as the previous one had been, the message was deleted.

The only other notifications on his phone were a few twitter mentions.

BaileyAK_47: I wish BlaineWarbler would answer his fucking phone.

CooperAnderson: RT BaileyAK_47: I wish BlaineWarbler would answer his fucking phone.

Blaine rolled his eyes and sent out a blanket tweet. Hopefully, Bailey and Cooper would see it and leave him alone.

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel and I were making beautiful music. Leave us alone!

_Oh shit. That's what got me in trouble last time._ He thought. He went to delete the message but it was too late.

WesLiWarbler: BlaineWarbler K_Hummel only you two would think that the sound of a headboard hitting the wall is music.

DavidMWarbler: BlaineWarbler K_Hummel OMG! Did you guys finally duet?

WesLiWarbler: BlaineWarbler K_Hummel Are you guys going to release your track on iTunes? I'd love to hear it!

DavidMWarbler: I second this! RT WesLiWarbler: BlaineWarbler K_Hummel Are you guys going to release your track on iTunes? I'd love to hear it!

Blaine, being Blaine, got caught up in the banter of his friends. It's what they did. He could deal with the wrath of Kurt later. _I hope_.

BlaineWarbler: WesLiWarbler DavidMWarbler I'm pretty sure Kurt could win a Grammy for his part of this collaboration.

WesLiWarbler: BlaineWarbler: DavidMWarbler Hell yeah. I bet he hits those Mariah notes. He's got lungs.

DavidMWarbler: WesLiWarbler BlaineWarbler What type of collabo was this? Was it Diana and Lionel 'Endless Love' or was it T.I and Nelly 'Get Loose'?

BlaineWarbler: DavidMWarbler WesLiWarbler It's kind of like a mash up of the two. Remember that song that came out that was a mash up of 'I Could Have Danced All Night' and 'The Thong Song'? Like that.

WesLiWarbler: BlaineWarbler DavidMWarbler I actually liked that song.

DavidMWarbler: WesLiWarbler BlaineWarbler You would.

WesLiWarbler: DavidMWarbler BlaineWarbler You know what song I really liked?

DavidMWarbler WesLiWarbler BlaineWarbler I do.

WesLiWarbler: DavidMWarbler BlaineWarbler *sings* Let's duet in ways that make us feel good.

DavidMWarbler WesLiWarbler BlaineWarbler *sings* Let's duet and make that sacred sound.

K_Hummel: DavidMWarbler WesLiWarbler BlaineWarbler *sings* Put two and two together a perfect harmony we found. We know it's only natural. Let's duet. ;)

Blaine looked up from his phone after the last tweet to find his boyfriend smiling at him from the doorway. "I knew you couldn't resist. " The manager grinned and put his phone down. Kurt followed his lead and the two walked back to the room.

"So you're not mad that, for the second time, I told everyone about our 'duet'?" Kurt shook his head. He didn't care. _As long as he's not tweeting while we're dueting, then I don't care._ That was the last thought Kurt had before he fell into a peaceful sleep. Blaine wasn't far behind him.

* * *

The remainder of the week flew by in a frenzy. Blaine woke early to go buy condoms so they could make love that morning. They spent the day hanging around Kurt's house and they fucked in the shower before bed. Each time was just as magical as the time before. Unfortunately, all good things had to come to an end. "Do I have to go? Can't I just live here with you?" Blaine whined as Kurt walked him out to his rental car. Kurt looked over at his boyfriend to see that the man wore the same kicked puppy look that drove the designer crazy.

"I wish. But you have a life to get back to and I have obligations." Blaine rolled his eyes. He knew what obligations meant. It meant Kurt had to go to back to Sean and Ophelia's house –he refused to acknowledge it as his childhood home- and work. He hated the thought of Kurt being so close to that poison but Kurt insisted that he could handle himself. He also insisted that he needed the clientele or his business ran the risk of going under. Blaine never wanted his boyfriend to fail but he also didn't want Kurt to keep them as clients. In the end, he gave in with the knowledge that Kurt wouldn't let things be anything if not business related. At least that put him at a bit of ease.

"But I wanna stay here, Kurt. I can quit my job and you can quit yours. We can live with Burt and Carole. They won't mind." Kurt rolled his eyes and sat Blaine's bag in the front seat of the rental. Reluctantly, Blaine stepped over to the driver's side.

"I'm sure my dad and Carole would mind us eating all their food and using up the resources they have." Blaine groaned as he waited for Kurt to walk around the front of the car. When they were face to face, Blaine saw the unshed tears that swam in his boyfriend's eyes._ Fuck…why does he have to do that? Why does he have to cry? He knows it kills me. _"I really do wish you could stay, Blaine, but you have to go. You have a life in New York and, for now, I have a life here." Blaine's heart leapt despite the occasion. _Did he just imply that…? I don't even want to think it. I don't want to jinx myself_. "We'll be okay, though. We'll keep going like we were before. Calls, texts, Skype dates. We'll do all that."

Blaine nodded. He just didn't know how he was going to survive. They'd done it before but that wasn't by choice. He felt like he had a choice but he was too afraid to take it. He was too afraid to leave everything in New York to stay with Kurt in Lima. That scared him. "I know…I just…after everything, it's going to be so hard being away from you."

Kurt nodded and shared a sad smile with him. "I know. We'll do it though. Being apart is what we do best."

The manager scoffed. "Having super-hot sex is what we do best." With an eye roll, Kurt stepped closer and pulled his boyfriend into a hug. Blaine's shoulders slouched and he let himself hug back. "I guess this is goodbye then."

He was surprised at how quickly Kurt pulled back. "No. It's not goodbye. I'm never saying goodbye to you again." Blaine wasn't given a chance to respond because Kurt pulled him into a passionate kiss. Their tongues tangoed and their hands roamed. Even if Kurt said it wasn't goodbye, it sure as hell felt like it.

After a moment, they separated and Blaine, reluctantly, climbed into the car. "Call me when you get home." Kurt whispered as he shut the door. Blaine nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak.

Watching Blaine pull out of his driveway was difficult for Kurt to do because he wanted him to stay. Blaine couldn't stay though and he couldn't go to New York. _At least not yet. _

Kurt stood outside until Blaine was out of the driveway and down the road. Then, he walked back into his house and closed the door. _Is it weird that it suddenly feels so empty_? Kurt ignored the longing ache in his chest as he cleaned his living room and washed his dishes. By late noon, he couldn't take it. So, he packed a bag and hopped in his car. He was headed to the one place that he knew would take that chest ache away.

* * *

**A/N: Review if you're up to it. I need some live right now. Where are the hugs at? **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: sending this from my phone, so my breaks and spacing as beautiful as they would normally be! ;)**

Kurt slept at his father's house that night and for the remainder of the week. He'd moved out years ago, but 415 Whitman Avenue was still home. It always would be. During that week, Kurt went back to work. His deepest fear was that the air would be tense and the Andersons would be nerve wrecked. He was wrong.

When he returned to work, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson didn't speak of the Blaine fiasco. It was unsettling at first, but Burt later explained that he told Sean to let things lie until Blaine came around; if Blaine came around. The knowledge that things wouldn't go sideways at work set Kurt at ease. It didn't remove the ache in his chest though. From the moment Blaine pulled out of his driveway, Kurt's chest ached. They talked every day and experimented with their fair share of Skype sex but that didn't change the fact that neither would be able to get away from work until around Halloween. Kurt pouted. It was only mid September; Halloween was too far away.

X

_Know you got a roommate, call me when it's no one there_

_Put the key under the mat and you know I'll be over there_

_I'll be over there, shawty, I'll be over here_

_I'll be hitting all the spots that you ain't even know was there_

Blaine sang as he swept the café floor. He'd closed down an hour ago and sent his employees home. They all shared looks of concerned but clocked out none the less. Blaine wasn't himself when he returned from Ohio. Hell, he hadn't been himself for the past few months and his employees were starting to notice. They noticed the spring in their manager's step as opposed to post hangover scowl. They noticed that their manager joked more and he'd even shaved. He was practically a new man.

Blaine smiled as he thought about the looks on his employees faces. He felt like a new man and he didn't care who knew it. He'd given up the caveman look and taken a razor to his face. He joined a gym near his apartment and he went every morning before work. Seeing Kurt's thin, chiseled torso made Blaine self conscious. He'd spent a majority of the past seven years drinking, fucking, and eating pizza rolls. Thus, he'd put on weight. So, he joined a gym in hopes of tightening up. _Your dick looks way bigger when your belly is small._ He told himself.

The manger was making changes. He was drinking less and thinking about his future more. He knew he didn't want to manage the café forever and he definitely knew he didn't want to continue to play small shows at dive bars. He wanted more –for himself and for Kurt- but he didn't know which path led to more. He had a few options but none of them led him directly where he wanted to be. He could take a job as the Regional Manager for the chain café, but that meant he would have to give up performing because of work travel and he refused to do that. He also had an indefinitate offer extended to him by Wes and David. They wrote and performed in plays with the traveling company they'd created. The offer was extended when they started earning a profit. It was tempting –_so tempting_- but Blaine was never able to bring himself to accept. Something kept him in New York when everyone left. In the back of his mind, down his spine, and deep in his soul, he knew that Kurt was what kept him in the city. Kurt loved New York and Blaine hoped beyond hope that the man's love for the city would bring them together again.

And it did. That's why Blaine continued to field offers from his friends. In the entire year that they dated, Kurt never mentioned California. He'd never even shown interest in traveling farther West than he already lived. His heart was in New York, so Blaine stayed in New York. _Maybe I'll have to take that RM job. At least it pays better._

Blaine knew he would make more money as a regional manager than he did as a store manager; that much was certain. He also knew that the benefits were better. Those were the things he began to think about. He needed more money so he could build Kurt the home of his dreams. He needed better benefits because he wanted medical and dental and short term disability and all that jazz. He wanted those things for himself, for Kurt, and the children he wanted to adopt with his future husband. He knew it was presumptious but he had no intentions on letting Kurt go unless Kurt wanted to be let go. After the week they'd had in Ohio, he knew Kurt wouldn't want that.

Blaine finished sweeping and turned his attentions to wet mopping the floor. When he was finished, he locked up and headed home. It was well past 11 pm but Blaine was wide awake. He had a lot of things on his mind: his past, his present, and his future. Kurt was the only constant in the equation but he was also the only variable.

X

"Dad, what are you doing today?" Kurt shouted on the 27th day of October. He finished with The Andersons early that day and he wanted to hang out with his father. He spent a lot of his time talking to Blaine and thinking about Blaine and Skype sexing with Blaine these days and he wanted a change. As much as he loved Blaine, he missed his dad. So, he drove to his father's house to see what the man was up to.

Burt, who was sat reclined in front of the television shouted through the house to his son. "Nope. Just watching my stories."

The designer grinned at his father. It still amazed him how absorbed was with soap operas. Burt Hummel circa ten years ago would have been perplexed but older, wiser Burt was intralled.

Kurt smirked and propped himself against the door frame. "Really, Dad? Your stories?" Burt shrugged. No shame, right? "Blaine's flying in tomorrow and we're going to his brother's Halloween party. Do you want to go pick a costume with me? I'm sure you're ready to get out of the house. You've been cooped up all week."

A look passed over Burt's face. He'd been sequestered away from civilization since the first sign of the season change. Fall and Winter were always Burt's worst seasons, so his team of doctors requested that he stay inside as much as possible. Retirement made that possible for the ex-mechanic. "I'd love to, kid. Maybe we could go get something to eat afterwards.

Kurt nodded at his father. Shopping and lunch sounded great. "Okay, gimme a minute. I'll get dressed and meet ya down here in a few." Another nod.

Thirty minutes later, Kurt pulled his father's Chevy into the parking lot of Halloweentown, a costume shop in Lima that opened October 1st and closed November 1st. "Maybe we should get you a costume, dad. The trick or treaters will love it." Kurt said to his father as they walked towards the store.

Burt laughed and shook his head. "I think I'll stick to my usual costume, retired mechanic in a flannel shirt." He watched as his son rolled his eyes. "What are you going to be?"

"I'm going to be awesome…oh…you mean what am I going to be for Halloween. I'm not sure yet. That's why I brought you. " It was Burt's turn to roll his eyes. _Smart ass._

The two walked around the store talking and trying on costumes. Kurt tied a red, hooded cape around his neck and asked his dad if she should be Little Red Riding Hood. Burt laughed and put a Pippy Longstocking display wig on his head and asked his son if he looked pretty.

"Oohh…dad, I think I like this one."

Burt blanched. "It's that Dr. Foot Longer from that movie?" Kurt giggled.

"Dr. Frank N Furter, dad. Yes."

"No. Those look like panties. The last thing you need is your thing jiggling around in that. Blaine will see it and get ideas. That boy doesn't need anymore ideas. I heard about what happened last time he was here." Kurt's eyes bugged and he had to walk away. _I'm going to kill Puck for telling Finn about that. He knows Finn can't hold water._

"Oh my God, dad. I….you can't just say stuff like that!" He screeched. Burt chuckled at the blush that crept up Kurt's face and walked away, leaving Kurt and the costume alone. "Oh, Frank, one day. One day." Kurt ran a hand over the shimmering corset before following his father across the store.

The two continued to roam the store, playing with the costumes and enjoying each other's company. It was nearing noon when Kurt found it, the perfect costume. "Oh my God, it's perfect. Blaine will love it!" He squealed as he tried to maneuver it off the manniquen.

Burt raised an eyebrow and looked from the manniquen that his son was ripping the clothes off of to his son, who wore a look of harsh determiniation. "Are you sure, Kiddo? It's a bit…ummm" He removed his baseball cap and rubbed a hand over his head. _Bless his heart but….no. That's just…yeah!_

Kurt wasn't listening. He held the costume up to himself and ran to a dressing room. "Umm…Kurt. Did you hear me?" Burt's voice was a bit strained.

The dressing room door swung open a moment later and Kurt stared at his father. "We talked about this dad. I look the other way when you sneak off to the shop every once in a while and you look the other way when I do things like this." Kurt swung his arm to show his father what he meant. Burt took a deep breath and reluctantly nodded his head. "Great. Besides, I know you're worried because you don't want me to get hurt, but I know all the people that will be there. No one would hurt me and, if they did, Blaine would have my back."

His father grunted and rolled his eyes. "That's what I'm worried about, Blaine having your back." He grumbled. Kurt shrugged and spun around in the mirror. He'd made a decision. He was getting that costume and Blaine was going to love it.

X

"Hit the ball, bitch!" Blaine shouted as David teed up. His two best friends flew from California to New York and the trio was set to fly to Ohio that evening. Golf first. Not even Ohio was enough to come before that.

"So, Blaine," Wes began, "did David tell you about our new play?" Blaine nodded. The play was in its infancy but it was essentially an X-men inspired musical. Blaine was not ashamed to say that he was turned on by the idea. "So, he told you that we need a Wolverine right? What doya say? We figured you'd be perfect." Blaine sighed.

"You know I can't. I don't even know why you guys continue to ask." Wes rolled his eyes and watched their friend swung and missed the ball. The two laughed when David slammed his club down on the ground and proclaimed that he wasn't playing anymore. It happened every time.

"Fuck this shit! I hate this game!" David grumbled before plopping down in the golf cart. Blaine and Wes laughed harder. _He's such a child when he's upset._

"You're just mad because your parents made you go to the 'How To Embrace Your African Heritage Retreat' when Blaine and I went to golf camp." Wes laughed. David scowled and shot his friend a bird.

"No, that's not it. I just don't like golf. We should play tennis. Oh, wait, I'm sorry Wes. I know you would hate it because your parents sent you to that 'how to eat Ramen noddles with pencils convention' while Blaine and I went to tennis camp." David countered.

Wes's face hardened. "That's not what it was. It was the 'How To Eat Like Your Ancestors Dinner' and it was delicious. You're just jealous!" He shouted.

"Guys,"

"Jealous of what? Jealous of the fact that you know how to eat food with writing utensils?" David shouted as he turned on the cart and headed to the next hole.

"Guys,"

"NO! Jealous that my ancestors even had utensils. Didn't your ancestors kill people with sticks and eat them with their bare hands?"

"GUYS!"

"Don't you dare talk about Mother Africa like that!"

"GUYS! Shut up! We still have 3 holes to go. Fight when we've finished the 18th hole." Blaine shouted. His friends didn't respond favorably. Instead, they ignored him and fought threw the last hole. They fought in the cab back to Blaine's apartment and they fought through airport security. By that point, Blaine was tired of it.

"Shit guys, shut up! You guys fight worse than a fucking married couple." With that, he stomped away. He missed the worried look his friends shared behind his back.

X

Kurt's work took precident in the days following the shopping trip with his father, so he wasn't able to see his boyfriend until just before Cooper's party. It was just as well, though. He got a week's worth of work done within those days which meant that he had the opportunity to fly back to New York with his boyfriend afterwards. To say the least, he was excited.

As he fixed his hair in the bathroom across from his old room, he wondered how Blaine would react to his costume. _Is he going to be turned on or turned off? Intrigued or embarrassed?_ Kurt hoped Blaine wouldn't be embarrassed. It wasn't too slutty but it was different. As well as he knew about Blaine, he was concerned about his reaction_. I hope he likes it._ With a sullen look on his face, Kurt pinned the costume hat atop his perfectly coiffed head.

Once his hair and hat were perfected, Kurt began to put the actual costume on. He zipped the outfit and pulled on his boots. When he was finished, he stood in front of his full length mirror and examined himself. _I look great, if I do say so myself._

X

Bailey, Richard and the kids went to visit the Andersons –_I still refuse to acknowledge their part in birthing me_- a little before six; which left Blaine alone to get ready for Cooper's party. He couldn't wait. He and his boyfriend hadn't seen one another since they'd parted over a month ago and he was antsy. Antsy to see his boyfriend. Antsy to touch his boyfriend. Just plain antsy. _Can you blame me? Have you seen him_? A smile crept across Blaine's face as he pulled on his costume. _God, I can't wait to see him._

An hour later, Blaine found himself parked in front of the Hudson-Hummel house. His fingers danced across the steering wheel as he waited for Kurt to text him back.

**Just come inside, I'm almost ready. –K**

_Don't tempt me._ Blaine thought before he shoved his phone into his pocket and stepped out of his brother's car. At that moment, a group of trick or treaters trudged across the lawn and up to the house. Blaine watched as they rang the doorbell and waited patiently for the door to open. When Burt answered –_oh my God, he's such an adorable clown. I want to hug him_- he greeted the children and placed obscene amounts of candy in their bags and buckets. The children squealed and ran off with their treats, leaving Blaine standing on the porch. "Burt the Clown; I like it." Burt rolled his eyes and stepped aside.

"Don't disrespect the clown, son. And what are you by the way? You look like an overgrown Italian kid in your daddy's clothes." It was Blaine's turn to roll his eyes._ Now I know where Kurt gets that fire on the end of his tongue from._

"Har har. Very funny. I'm Mario. As in Mario Mario of the Mario brothers." Blaine stood tall and looped his thumbs under the white overall straps. He watched as his boyfriend's father scrutinized him from the white hat perched on his head down to the rugged boots he'd stolen from the back of Cooper's closet. The man did a double take to examine Blaine's fake mustache and the utility belt that hung low on his hips.

"Huh….you and Kurt plan that?" The man asked as he took his customary spot in the beat up recliner. Blaine made a face. _Did we plan what?_ Burt chuckled and unpaused the television. His stories – the same ones he'd watched earlier in the day- played in the background as he awaited Blaine's answer.

"Ummm….no?" Blaine tried. It earned a chuckle from the older man. "We wanted each other's costumes to be a surprise. I chose Mario because he's tiny and pudgy and basically adorable."

"Yeah, well, make sure you wear a condom when you see my son's because he wasn't going for adorable and I don't want to deal with the mess." Burt turned his attention to the television and turned the volume up, ignoring the awestruck look on the 'Mario's face.

Blaine's mouth dropped open. _Please tell me he dug out the Harley Quinn costume. Skin tight spandex…._the manager wiped the imaginary drool from his chin. His mind ran rampant with possibilities. _Maybe he'll bust out that cheerleading getup from when he was an Apple Jack. Apple Jacks are delicious._ Absently, Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He rattled off a quick text to his boyfriend before taking a seat on the couch across from Burt.

**Stop making me wait. You know I get antsy! -B**

"Snickers?" Burt asked as he held up a fun sized candy bar. The manager shrugged and grabbed it. "Don't tell Kurt I've been eating these. He'll kill me."

**Oh shut up. I'm on my way down now. –K**

The reply read. Blaine rolled his eyes and pocketed his phone. He then opened the tiny package shoved the chocolate content into his mouth. "You're secret's safe with me." Burt nodded and grabbed a bag of candy corn from the large candy dish next to him.

Ten minutes later, Blaine found himself leaned back against the couch, completely engrossed in the program on the television screen. "So….she's his ex-step daughter and she's also his wife's third cousin, twice removed?" Burt nodded.

"Yep and their in love."

"Well, damn."

"I know."

He hadn't realized so much time had passed until he heard a throat clear. Immediately, his head darted in the direction of the sound. On the bottom step of the stairs stood Kurt, one hand on the banister and the other on his cocked hip. Blaine's eyes bugged. _Luigi?_

His eyes trailed down from the adorable white hat, past the tiny fake mustache, past the green tank top and the tiny, white overall dress, and down to the knee high combat boots on his boyfriend's feet. His mouth fell. "Wha-you-uhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Blaine was unable to process any thoughts. His mind was a mess.

"Awww…I guess great minds do think alike, Mario." Kurt giggled as he strutted across the living room towards his father's chair. He stood behind it and leaned down to kiss his father on the top of his head. "Love you, dad, I'll see you when I get back from New York in a few days." Burt grunted something that sounded like 'yeah, love you too' but didn't take his eyes off the television. Kurt smiled fondly at his father before grabbing his suitcase –which he'd placed next to the door hours ago- and throwing on a peacoat. When he looked back, he noticed that his boyfriend was still frozen on the couch. Oh brother. "Are you coming Blaine?"

Blaine nodded, "I'm coming," but he didn't move. Kurt rolled his eyes and Burt let out a shocked laugh. When he realized how the comment was received, the manager jumped up and headed towards the door. "Umm…yeah…see you later, Burt." He said as he hurried outside.

Once the door was closed, Blaine grabbed his boyfriend's suitcase and sprinted to the car. Kurt followed closely behind. Kurt was barely in the car when Blaine jumped him. The man attacked his neck and mouth and calloused hands ran up and down his bare –_yes, I shave my legs. Don't judge me_- thighs. "Fuck, baby. You look so good." Blaine whispered in his ear. Kurt giggled and tried to playfully push his boyfriend away. Blaine wasn't having that, however.

Blaine's hand dipped between his legs and began to stroke the warm skin that ran along his inner thighs. "I have a leaky pipe I need you to check out. Do you think you're up for the job, Luigi?" Blaine's breathe was hot against his ear but that didn't stop a hearty laugh from vibrating through the younger man's body.

"Really, Mario? That's the worst porn line I've ever heard." He giggled as his boyfriend nipped at his ear lobe. Blaine laughed as well before pulling back. Knowing the moment wasn't meant to happen in the car, both men adjusted themselves in their seats and put on their seatbelts. Blaine pulled out of the driveway a moment later.

Halfway to Cooper's house, Blaine broke the silence that had settled between them. "My 'leaky pipe' line isn't actually the worst one ever. Have you ever watched the UPS guy porn?" Kurt shook his head. "Okay, he's this delivery guy and he goes to a lonely woman's house during the middle of the day and he's all like 'I have a package to deliver'. That's the worst porn line ever."

Kurt thought for a moment before bursting into a fit of giggles. "You're right. That's the worst porn line ever."

The rest of the ride was comfortably silent. Save for the few strangled noises that rang out into the dark car every time Blaine shot his boyfriend –particularly the man's bare legs- a sideways glance. Kurt thought it was adorable. As far as he could tell, his costume was a success. _Thank God._


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: The last chapter didn't get much love, so I'm hoping you all like this chapter more. I've been writing a lot for this one and I'm super close to finishing this one up. It's going to be a bumpy ride. **

**Warning: Cooper is a teacher with teacher friends. You've been warned. **

* * *

Blaine pulled Cooper's Iroc Z in behind Bailey's SUV and killed the engine. The 20 minute ride felt like eternity. Through every red light and stop sign, all he could do was think about what he had planned for his boyfriend once they got to Cooper's place. He even tried to slip a hand under the tiny costume dress at the light near the movie theatre. Kurt giggled and batted it away. 'Stop'. He giggled. Blaine groaned at the memory. He didn't want to stop. He wanted to continue, dammit! _Fuck!_

With an agitated huff, Blaine unlocked the doors and stepped out. He heard his boyfriend snicker. _He thinks this is funny. This is not funny._ He shot the younger man a glare. For a split second, Kurt stopped laughing then, seemingly out of nowhere, the young man doubled over in a fit of laughter. "Oh….my…you're so angry! It's too cute!"

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows into a scowl and stuck his lips out. He looked like he was sucking on a lemon. "It's not funny." He pouted.

Kurt nodded. "But it is. The fact that you're upset because you couldn't get it in the car is hilarious. I-I-I mean," he stopped to wipe tears from his eyes, "if you were actually mad, I'd be upset, but you're just being pouty. It's too cute!" He laughed. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Shut up and come on." He huffed. Kurt's laughter ran a second course.

"You wish I'd let _you _'cum on'." He giggled. Blaine huffed again before walking around the car and grabbing Kurt's hand. He then proceeded to drag his boyfriend into the house. It was in both men's best interest to join the party sooner rather than later. Blaine was impossibly close to throwing his boyfriend against the car and fucking him within an inch of his life and Kurt was in danger of death by laughter.

* * *

_Super Nintendo, Sega Genesis_

_When I was dead broke, man I couldn't picture this_

_50 inch screen, money green leather sofa_

_Got two rides, a limousine with a chauffeur_

David, Cooper, Candy, Bailey, Wes, and Richard danced in a group to the song. They were all buzzed and having a great time….and then the front door opened.

The room seemed to stop when the most recent party goers walked in. David noticed it first. When he saw his friend –_brother from another mother_- Blaine walk in, he was excited. David threw up his hand to wave his friend down when he saw Kurt for the first time in seven years. "Oh my God."

The group stopped dancing and turned to see what caught their friend's attention. Few mouths in the group stayed shut. "Is that….?" Candy asked. She tilted her head to the side to see the beautiful figure in front of her was who she thought it was.

"It can't be." Her husband replied. His voice was dreamy and distant. He was in another world.

"Wait…is that….?" Richard began. He pointed to Kurt and looked to his wife. She screeched.

"AHHHHHHHH….KURT!" She shouted. She mad dashed across the room and threw her arms around the boy. Seven years was far too long to go without seeing an old friend. Kurt greeted Bailey with open arms and hugged her tightly when she lunged at him. "Oh my god, Kurt. I'm so happy to see you. You look so-" She was cut off by the stunned chorus behind her.

"Hot."

"Sexy."

"MMmmmmmm…."

"Damn boy!"

Blaine glared at the group. _How dare they! _"It's great to see you again, Bailey. I can't wait to see Millie and the new little guy tomorrow. Is your husband here?" He asked. Bailey nodded and kissed the boy –yes, he was a boy in her eyes- on the cheek.

"He's over here. Come meet him." Bailey grabbed the designer's hand and led him towards her hubby and away from his boyfriend. Blaine pouted. First, Kurt wouldn't let him lick, suck, eat, or touch. Then, he was walking away to meet his brother in law. Don't get him wrong, he loved his brother in law, but Dick didn't come before DICK! _See what I did there?_ "Here he is." Bailey said.

Kurt smiled up at the six foot tall Abercrombie model dressed as Captain America. _Holy shi-_ "Hey! You must be Kurt '_But Dat Ass Tho'_ Hummel. I've heard a lot aboutcha! I'm Richard." _Oh my God. He's got an accent. Save a horse, ride a cowboy. Oh shit. He's been holding out his hand for a while. I better shake it._

"Nice to meet you. Hummel. Kurt. Kurt Hummel." He stammered as he shook the man's hand. He eventually let go and took the time to look around. Everyone was staring at him. He offered a small wave but everyone continued to stare. _Oh…do I have something on my face?_ He ran a hand over his cheek nervously. They continued to stare.

Blaine rolled his eyes when he saw the looks on their faces. They were staring at his boyfriend like hungry animals. Filthy, hungry animals. After a moment, he pushed his way through his friends and slung an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. Blaine started to speak but was interrupted when David slung an arm around his shoulder. "B…I need to talk to you." He whispered. The manager shot him a sideways glare but didn't respond. "Man, come on, B. We just want to talk to you." Blaine let out a growl and dropped his arm.

"I'll be right back, honey. Don't let them touch you." He warned. Kurt lifted an eyebrow before shrugging and turning to talk to Candy.

David, Wes, and Blaine moved to a more secluded area of the room. "So," he stopped to take in their costumes, "Pharrell Williams, Chad Hugo, what can I do for you two?" He asked. Wes and David rolled their eyes.

"We're not The Neptunes. We're skateboarders." Wes replied. David agreed.

'Mario' rolled his eyes. "_You can't be me, I'm a rock star. I'm rhymin' on the top of a cop car_." He sang. His friend's groaned.

"Whatever." Wes began. "We want to know who the guy is though. I thought you were bringing Kurt."

Blaine deadpanned. "Really? Guys, really?" He questioned.

They nodded. "That _is_ Kurt." Blaine took that opportunity to look around his friends to his boyfriend. He stood in the middle of a small group laughing and chatting with everyone.

"Naww….I don't remember Kurt looking that '_hot damn'_ the last time we saw him." David insisted.

"Last time you guys saw him, he was a teenager. He's grown since then." Blaine insisted.

"I'll say." Wes commented. "It looks like he's been drinking his milk."

"And eating his Wheaties." David finished. Blaine shook his head and walked away without a word. Sometimes he wondered why he was still friends with them.

* * *

Kurt was enjoying himself. Everyone was complimenting his costume and engaging in conversation with him. He liked it. Where were these people when I was in high school? He thought. At that moment, Blaine chose to make an appearance. He hadn't seen his boyfriend since he walked away with Wes and David a while back. "Hey baby. I thought you ran away." He said when Blaine walked up next to him.

The elder wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and kissed him on the cheek. "Never that. I just had to talk to Wes and David momentarily. I'm back though." Kurt nodded and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

Bailey and Candy cooed. "Awww….that's so cute!" Kurt giggled. He liked these girls. They thought everything he did was 'adorable' or 'cute'.

"So, Kurt, Blaine told me your dad has some heart problems." Kurt's face fell because…_really cute Abercrombie model. You're bringing this up now_? "And I'm a Cardiologist. I could give you some information to help him stay a little heart healthier. I mean…I'm sure he has a great team and all but…maybe a few insider tips wouldn't hurt."

"Richard." Blaine all but growled. There were two things one refrained from when speaking to Kurt. One was judging his outfit. A sane person would realize that they didn't have enough fashion sense to judge Kurt's attire. The second was talking about Burt's health. Blaine knew his boyfriend was stronger than most but he also knew that his father's ailing condition was a sore spot. It scared him and he didn't like to talk about it.

"I think I'd like that. Maybe we could talk some other time about it." Richard seemed to get the picture nodded before being dragged away by his wife.

After the awkward moment, the group disbursed. Candy and Cooper made their way to the makeshift bar to get more drinks, Wes and David danced together in a corner, and Bailey dragged her husband up the stairs, presumably to yell at him for his faux pas. That left manager and his designer boyfriend standing in the middle the hallway. "Kurt, I'm so sorry about that."

"No, you shouldn't be. And he shouldn't be either. He was just being nice and I appreciate that." _God._ _Why is he so sweet and understanding? Just once, can't he be a dick. Ooohh…dick!_ Blaine smiled and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend's forehead.

"You," he then tipped his head and kissed his boyfriend's nose, "are," lastly, he kissed his boyfriend's lips, "amazing."

"Not as amazing as you are." Kurt responded before leaning in for another kiss. He was almost there when Blaine shouted.

"This is my song! We have to dance!" Kurt barely had the words processed before he was being dragged through a threshold and into a room filled with people.

_As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death_

_I take a look at my life and realize there's nothin' left_

_Cause I've been blasting and laughing so long_

_That even my momma thinks that my mind is gone_

Blaine rapped the lyrics to the song and danced circles around Kurt. The young designer giggled as his boyfriend gyrated and skipped around him. When Blaine stopped in front of him and began grinding against him, something that didn't seem to fit with the song but was adorable none the less, Kurt threw his head back and laughed. That's when he heard it; someone else rapping the song. Someone with a familiar voice.

_I'm an educated fool with money on my mind_

_Got a 10 in my hand and a gleam in my eye_

_I'm a loc'd out gangsta set trippin' banga_

_And my homies is down so don't arouse my anger_

Kurt gasped. _Oh…you have got to be kidding me._ When Blaine did another circle, Kurt turned with him. One hundred and eighty degrees later, Kurt saw the owner of the second voice. Mr. Schuester. _I forgot Cooper teaches at McKinley now._

There stood Mr. Schuester, dressed as Sweeney Todd –_yeah, he's ruined that for me now_-, rapping the words in Miss Pillsbury's ear. _Ewwwww…._

* * *

"…I'm sorry, baby, I didn't know what else to say. He hit me like a brick wall." Richard defended as they walked back to the others. Their small group stood at the counter watching Blaine and Kurt dance.

Cooper's ears perked. "You mean when you met Kurt?" He asked. Richard nodded. "Yeah….I did the same thing at my 4th of July costume party when I first met him. I was drunk as hell but I'm pretty sure I asked him to blow me."

Candy snorted into her beer. Her husband was something else. "I just don't know why you couldn't have said something like 'hi, my name is Richard. These are my kids' and then pull out your phone like you do with everyone else."

Richard rolled his eyes. "I only had two options in my head at that point. The first was what I said and the second was 'hi, my name is Richard. I'd like to eat your ass now.' So….I chose the one that would piss Blaine off less." He explained.

"That's right, Rich. You know what they say." Cooper shouted over the music. Richard nodded and fished pumped towards his brother in law.

"I do." The blonde responded.

David and Wes looked at one another then back towards Richard and Cooper. "What do they say?" David finally asked.

"They say that eatin' ain't cheatin'." Richard shouted. Cooper and Candy fist pumped just as Bailey spit out the beer she was sipping onto the counter. She doubled over in laughter at the comment. Yeah, her husband was something else entirely. She wondered if Candy ever felt like that around Cooper. "Ahhh…shit. That mother…look!" Richard pestered. All eyes turned to see Blaine sliding his hands over the swell of Kurt's ass as they danced. The cardiologist whimpered. _I've never felt so gay in my entire life. _

* * *

_And who can love you like me – nobody_

_Who can sex you like me – nobody_

_Who can treat you like me now, baby –nobody_

_Nobody baby_

Blaine sang along with the song as they slow danced in the middle of the floor. Kurt's arms hung loosely around his boyfriend's shoulders and his head nestled itself underneath his boyfriend's chin. He was so comfortable. He was already beginning to forget that he'd seen Mr. Schu-who?

Kurt's body tensed when he felt his boyfriend's hands slide down his back. When he looked up, he caught sight of his boyfriend staring down at him with a loving smile on his face. He grinned back. "Olive juice." Blaine chuckled.

"Olive juice too." He joked back.

_On, on, on, and on, on_

_On, on, on, and on, on_

_On, on, on, and on, on_

_Nobody, baby_

Blaine's hands slid lower until they were rested lightly on Kurt's lower back. When he felt Kurt's head rest against his chin again, he took a chance and slid his hand a bit further. When Kurt didn't stop him, Blaine took another chance and cupped Kurt's entire ass in his hands. He felt his boyfriend's stilted breathe against his neck when he gave the ass a light squeeze. _Finally._ They were on the same page.

The music continued to play and Blaine continued to slow dance with his boyfriend. As they slow danced, he squeezed and rubbed until 'Luigi's coverall dress was bunched around his lower back. "I think we should go upstairs before we give Coop and everyone the show they're looking for." Kurt whispered.

Blaine looked back over his shoulder and saw the group watching them. Candy gave them a thumbs up and the rest nodded emphatically. _Perverts._ "Are you ready to go upstairs?" As much as he wanted to, he didn't want to cut Kurt's fun short. If his boyfriend was enjoying himself then he was enjoying himself.

"Yeah."

* * *

Blaine kicked the door closed because his hands were too occupied with holding his boyfriend up to push it closed. When Kurt couldn't seem to walk fast enough up the stairs, Blaine turned around and picked him up; instructing the designer to wrap his legs around his waist.

Legs still wrapped securely around his boyfriend's waist, Kurt felt his back hit the door. It was going to be a rough night. "Why did you do this to me?" Blaine panted into his ear. "Why did you walk out of the house looking so good and then refuse to let me touch you? It killed me."

Kurt wanted to giggle, but he couldn't. Blaine's hot breathe against his ear and the hard cock mushed against his own was enough to render him speechless. "Huh, baby?" Blaine asked before leaning in to nibble on his boyfriend's earlobe. He took the lobe between his teeth and rolled it. Kurt let out a shaky breathe. It wasn't good enough, however. Blaine wanted an answer.

The manager retracted his teeth and let his tongue roll back and forth along the lobe. When Kurt tried to roll his head away from the sensation, Blaine used the hand that wasn't supporting the man to hold his head in place. "Nuh uh! You didn't answer me." He whispered before sticking the tip of his tongue in the man's ear.

"Because…." Kurt began. He tried to finish, he really did, but then Blaine decided to kiss behind his ear and that always did things to him; good things.

"Because?" Blaine insisted.

* * *

"I've never been so turned on by dirty talk before." Candy whispered from the other side of the door. She and Bailey were kneeled on the ground listening in.

"Oh…I know right. Richard tried it once and all it did was gross me out." Bailey whispered back. Candy made a face before pressing ear back to the door.

"Because I looooooved watching what it did to you." They heard Kurt moan. "I loved watching your eyes dance all over my body and I –oh Blaine- I loved watching you lick your lips every time I conveniently need to lean over and pick something up. I loved it all."

* * *

Blaine couldn't help the stutter in his hips as Kurt answered. He intended for them to end up in bed but that seemed implausible at the moment. He ground his hips forward and watched as Kurt lulled is head backwards against the door. "You liked watching –fuck- me suffer?" He panted as Kurt rolled his hips.

"Mmmm…yeah." Kurt moaned when Blaine ground his stiff cock against his own. "So good."

* * *

"This is going to sound gross to you, but I'm going to let your brother fuck me so hard tonight because Kurt is seriously turning me on right now." Candy whispered.

Bailey shrugged. She didn't care because she was going to let Richard do the same. Besides, it had long since been established that the Anderson children were a close bunch, sometimes a bit too close. "Like…I'm pretty sure I'm going to cum so hard and-"

Bailey held up a finger and Candy's mouth clamped shut. "Shit, I think someone's coming." She whispered. The girls looked around but didn't see anyone. They were about to go back to listening when they saw a shadow dance across the hall. "Shit!" Bailey whispered. The two girls quickly scrambled to their feet and darted in the opposite direction. They stumbled into an empty guest room and collapsed on the bed. "Oh my God. I can't believe we almost got caught." Bailey said between giggles.

Candy laughed. "I can." She replied.

* * *

Blaine's pace increased with each roll of his hips. He wanted more. He wanted Kurt underneath him, naked, and moaning like a whore. That, however, took a little more time and preparation than Blaine could handle at the moment. So, he opted for option B; the option where he dry humped his boyfriend against a door like a high schooler_. I hope he's at least enjo- _Blaine's thought was cut off by a loud moan.

"So good." Kurt hollered. It must have been. The elder could feel Kurt's barely covered cock rubbing against the jean material around his bulge and it turned him on. The sensation was a bit weak due to the layers of clothes but the knowledge that Kurt's cock was close to his was enough to make him cum. Of that, he was sure.

* * *

David held a finger over his lips to make sure Wes knew to be quiet. The young men crept to the bedroom door that had the loudest occupants and pressed their ears to the door. "You like that, baby?" They heard Blaine say. _Well, at least we know we found the right door._ David thought as he listed to them do something that involved them bumping against the door repeatedly.

"Babe, I don't think we should do this. We're going to get caught." Wes whispered. David rolled his eyes. David was completely hypnotized by his friend's boyfriend and he needed more. He needed to hear what the younger man sounded like when he came. That's why he followed them up from the crowded area downstairs. _I'm such a creeper, but I am not ashamed!_

"Fuck, so much." They heard Kurt pant. The boy must have grabbed a hold of the door knob for support because it was beginning to rattle louder with every passing moment.

* * *

Blaine gave up the overrated grinding in favor of raw, primitive humping. He bucked his hips up and Kurt bounced down to meet him. "Shit, Kurt. It feels so good." He moaned when his boyfriend rolled his hips again. Kurt sent off a jerky nod before throwing his head back again. He could feel the tightening in his balls. So, he grabbed the first thing his hand found; the door knob.

* * *

"I'm gonna cum." They heard Blaine whispered. David wrinkled his nose. The thought of Blaine cumming was….ewwww.

"Me too. Fuck, Blaine. Me too." The boys heard Kurt shout. They locked eyes for a moment and nodded. They'd missed out on the very first Kurt and Blaine time, so this was their reward. _Good things come to those who wait!_

* * *

Blaine's toes curled into the boots and he felt his legs starting to go limp. "Fuck, Kurt. Fuck!" He panted as came hard in his pants. The manager lulled his head forward until it was rested on his boyfriend's shoulder. "You're….ugggg." Kurt smirked. He's so eloquent. "Did you…?" Blaine asked.

"I'm fine." Kurt responded. Blaine's head shot up and he gave his boyfriend an inquisitive look. He then snaked his free hand between them and felt around for Kurt's cock. It was still hard and that was not acceptable.

With the last bit of energy he possessed, Blaine lifted Kurt from against the wall and carried him to the bed. He plopped his boyfriend down unceremoniously and asked the man to spread his legs. Kurt complied immediately. Blaine slid his hands underneath his boyfriend's ass and took hold of the hem of Kurt's tiny underwear. He tugged at them until they rested in a pool around Kurt's ankles.

Kurt's cock was tall and flushed with anger. Blaine wasted no time taking it into his mouth. He sunk down until his lips touched the base and held it. He knew it would drive Kurt crazy. _That's what he gets for making me wait so long. _

Kurt's head shot up when he felt Blaine stop. He laced his hands in the man's curls and tried to pull his head back up. The elder didn't budge, so Kurt popped his hips forward, choking the man.

Blaine pulled back quickly and coughed for a spell. When he looked up at his boyfriend, Kurt shrugged. "That's what you get." The designer insisted.

Blaine mumbled something along the lines of 'asshole' before sinking down again. Kurt felt his body arch off the bed at the contact. He laced his fingers in Blaine's hair again and guided the man up and down his length.

Blaine loved the noises his boyfriend made. Every stuttered breath and content sigh encouraged him to continue. He nipped and sucked at the head and bobbed up and down on the length until Kurt was a babbling mess beneath him. "Uhh…Blaine…so close." He moaned. Blaine hummed in response and hollowed his cheeks around the length. That was all it took. He felt his boyfriend's hips stutter and knew what was next.

* * *

"Shit. Shit. Shit, Blaine. God. I'm cumming." Wes and David heard Kurt shout through the door. Was it wrong that they were both turned on by the sounds that their friend's boyfriend was making? Probably. Did they care? Absolutely not.

They pressed their ears against the door and listened to the inhumane noises the man made as he obviously came. "Dude…that was-" David began.

"Shhh…" Wes replied. "Listen, they're talking." They pressed their ears against the door and listened intently.

* * *

Blaine unhooked the latches on his overalls and let them fall to the ground. He then dropped his boxers and strutted his bare ass to the restroom that connected to the room. When he returned, Kurt was sprawled out across the bed with his eyes closed. "Hey." Blaine shouted.

The designer opened one of his eyes and peered tiredly at his boyfriend. "Hi." He replied. Blaine chuckled as he wiped himself off. When he was finished, he proceeded to pull off his boyfriend's cum soiled clothes and wipe him down as well. When he was finished, he realized that Kurt was falling asleep.

"Hey, baby. Don't do that." He pouted. Kurt's eyes opened slowly and he smiled fondly at his boyfriend.

"Why? 'm tired." He said as he rolled over.

"Nu uh….baby. We're not done yet." Blaine smirked. He then leaned in and captured his boyfriend's lips in a sloppy kiss. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: Songs – Juicy – Notorious B.I.G. / Gangsta's Paradise – Coolio / Nobody – Keith Sweat**

**If anyone can guess the scene I have been wishing for since Season 1, I'll write you into the next chapter. Thanks for all the love guys. **

**Lots of love to my beta, Imageek5 Love that girl! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I really wanted to update In The Heat Of The Night today but I haven't been able to write on it lately. So, here's some Kurt and Blaine being Kurt and Blaine. :) It's mostly just a filler chapter but...yeah. **

* * *

"Uggg….baby, fuck me."

"Shhh….."

"Harder, Blaine. Harder. Nnngggg…"

"Shhhhhhhh…. You gotta be quiet, Kurt."

"Sooooo big."

"Shhhhhhh…." Blaine chuckled as he thrust in again. They were into the wee hours of the morning but they hadn't stopped yet. Both men were doused in sweat and flushed from exertion but their stamina ran strong.

Blaine pulled out and slammed back in. If Kurt wanted it harder, who was he to deny him that? "Fuck, you're tight….sooooo fucking tight." The elder moaned as he repositioned his hands on the man's hips. He was certain his fingerprints would be forever engraved in his boyfriend's hips by the time they were finished.

Kurt rocked back with each thrust; meeting his boyfriend half way. There was a twinge of pain in every thrust but that was something that came with letting your boyfriend fuck you into a mattress all night. He was certain he was going to feel it for the next week…month…lifetime. That was just as well. If things went his way, he'd feel it into the afterlife. "Fuuuuuuuuuuu!" He shouted when the head of his boyfriend's cock brushed against the bundle of nerves that turned him into a babbling mess. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" He continued to spurt when Blaine hit it again, and again, and again. "So close."

Blaine took his bottom lip between his teeth and nodded. He knew Kurt was close; he was too. So close. He continued to work in and out of Kurt until he felt the telltale tightening in his balls. "I'm gonna…" He began. His words were cut off by the animalistic grunt that ripped through his throat as he came. His hips stuttered and his head lulled backwards as he rocked himself through his orgasm.

Kurt wasn't far behind. When Blaine's hips lost rhythm, he knew the end was near. So, he snaked his hand down his stomach to his cock and stroked himself to completion.

After the few minutes it took to catch his breath, Blaine eased out and climbed off the bed. "I'm gonna get us something to clean up with." He announced as he wobbled -stark naked- to the bathroom. His boyfriend nodded despite himself. His post sex haze hadn't passed as of that moment.

Blaine returned a few minutes later with a damp wash cloth. He cleaned himself off and then proceeded to do the same to his boyfriend. Once they were basically cum free, Blaine tossed the damp cloth on the floor and scooted onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around his exhausted boyfriend and pulled him close. "You okay, baby? You look kind of dead."

Kurt's face broke into a tired, lazy smile and his boyfriend chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." Kurt nodded in response.

" 'm good. Sleepy though." Kurt responded.

"I bet. It's…" Blaine checked the clock on the nightstand. "4:30 in the morning. We've been going all night."

"Think they heard me?"

"Baby, I think half of Ohio heard you."

* * *

Blaine woke up first. He checked his phone and realized that it was past noon. When he looked down at his boyfriend –sprawled across the bed on his back- he chuckled. _For such a 'put together' person, he really lets loose when he sleeps._

The elder flipped the sheets up and climbed out of the bed. He quickly located a pair of boxers and pulled them on. He needed coffee. _NOW!_ Once he was semi, kind of, a little decent, the manager stalked to the bedroom door. He got quite a surprise when he opened it.

Sleeping on the floor, still dressed as Captain America and John Lennon were Richard and Cooper. Blaine nudged each man with his foot until they were awake. " 's goin' on?" Cooper asked groggily before turning over and trying to reacquaint himself with sleep.

"Good question." Blaine whispered. "I thought I'd ask the same." That got Cooper's attention. The elder brother's head shot up and he stared at Blaine with wide eyes.

"Uhhh…." Cooper was in shock. He didn't know what to say. He could easily tell the truth but that would be…awkward.

"Sharing is caring, Blaine." Richard mumbled as he rolled over onto his side. Despite the cold, hard floor beneath him, the cardiologist was comfortable.

Blaine's gaze snapped from his brother to his sister's husband. _Because…really?_ "What?" He asked; his voice was laced with warning.

Richard rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up from the ground. He held his hands in front of him in surrender. "I'm just saying man. When you've got something like that, you should share with the rest of us."

Blaine tilted his head further to the side. "Excuse you?"

"What?" Richard asked." He's thinking it." Richard pointed at Cooper and the eldest Anderson child stared at his little brother with wide eyes.

"I didn't say that." Cooper quickly denied; even if he was thinking it. Blaine was the last person to make angry. He wasn't taking any chances.

"That's what I thought." The manager grumbled before stepping past his family members and stomping down the hall.

* * *

Kurt woke to an empty bed. _Pout!_ He pulled back the bed blankets and let the freezing air in the room stir his body awake. When the cold was too much for his body to take, the designer rolled out of bed and began to rummage through his luggage. Once he picked out his outfit for the day, he grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom. He had dried cum residue sprinkled across various parts of his body and his hair was a mixture of caked in gel product, which he stole from his boyfriend during Blaine's last visit, and dry hairspray. That would not due.

Blaine was surprised when he opened the bedroom door and found that Kurt was not in bed. He wondered where his boyfriend ran off to until he heard the shower running. He sat the breakfast tray he prepared –full of coffee and store bought muffins- on the edge of a dresser and moved towards the bathroom. That's when he heard it. He heard stories about it from Kurt's high school friends but he never got the chance to see it, or hear it, live and in person.

…_decided to dip and now you wanna trip_

'_cause another brother noticed me_

He heard his boyfriend sing. When he cracked the bathroom door open, he peaked in and saw that his boyfriend was dancing in the shower. _Oh…I have to see this._ So, he carefully pushed the door all the way open and tip toed in.

_Just cried my tears, for three good years_

_Ya can't be mad at me_

Blaine crossed the steam filled bathroom in a few quiet strides and stood outside the shower. All he had to do was pull the curtain back a little and pop his head in. It wasn't that hard. Blaine took a deep breath and placed his hand on the vinyl shower curtain. He gave it a tiny tug and froze when the curtain hooks slid. Luckily, Kurt didn't seem to notice.

The manager leaned forward and popped his head in the tiny space. Oh glory, what a sight he saw. There was Kurt, covered in water, dancing to the classic song. _There really must be a God._ The man thought as he watched his boyfriend's hips shake and dip to the chorus.

'_Cause if you liked it, then you shoulda put on ring on it_

_If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

'_Cause if you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

Blaine watched in awe as his boyfriend swung his hips around like a pro. If only his dick wasn't sore from a night of fucking, he would rush the shower and take his boyfriend against the wall. Alas, Otto needed a rest and so did Kurt's backside. _Woe is me._

Without realizing it, Blaine gripped his fingers tighter around the curtain, causing the metal hooks to rattle. He was so hypnotized by performance that he did not realize that his boyfriend stopped dancing and had turned around. "Eeekkk…Blaine, what the hell are you doing here?" The designer shouted. That drew Blaine out of his daze. The man's eyes widened as his boyfriend's eyes narrowed.

"Ummm…watching the show?" He offered. Kurt rolled his eyes and turned off the water. His shower was over anyways.

"You should warn people before you watch them in the shower." He huffed as he pulled the other side of the curtain open and stepped out.

_Kanye shrug._ "Well, maybe you should let people know you're going to be performing the best of Beyoncé in the shower before letting them go off and make you breakfast."

Kurt grinned that sly grin that made Blaine's knees a little weak. "Now if I told you what I was going to do in the shower, you wouldn't have made me breakfast." Kurt kissed him on the cheek and pulled a towel around his waist. With that, he sashed off into the room. _Why is he always right?_

* * *

The Kurt/Millie reunion was more emotional than Blaine could have expected. First, Kurt cried because he hadn't seen the girl in so long. Then he laughed as Millie explained the finer points of being a big sister. Lastly, he cried because she was growing up.

Blaine was emotional as well. Dare he say he was a little jealous that _his_ princess chose to sit by Kurt during their late lunch? No, he refused to admit that fact. He also refused to admit the fact that he was completely enamored by the sight of his boyfriend interacting with children. He always knew Kurt was amazing with kids –_I just had a feeling_- but seeing him with children was another story.

Kurt was engaging and responsive when Millie needed him to be and comforting and gentle when Junior needed him to be. Blaine's heart swelled at the sight. _Really, could he be any more perfect?_

"Uh oh." Kurt cooed. "Looks like someone needs their diaper changed." Junior squirmed in the designer's lap and giggled. "Bailey, I can change him. I just need the stuff to do it." Bailey stared at him in shock. Her husband still handed her the baby every time he needed to be changed. But, there sat Kurt, with a smile on his face, asking to change her child. _Could he be more perfect?_

"Yeah, I'll go get everything you'll need." She said as she went to hunt down Richard's diaper bag. When she got back, Kurt had her son laid out on a changing pad awaiting his diaper change. "Here ya go." She said as she plopped a diaper, wipes, and powder down next to the designer.

"Watch out. He's got some mean aim." Cooper commented. Blaine nodded. They'd both endured the wrath of Junior's bladder.

Kurt smiled. "I'm sure if you do it," he stopped to scoot the new diaper under the old one and then pulled the old one open just long enough to wipe the child down, "juuuuust right, you can bypass any urinary mishaps." Kurt held up Junior's legs and slid the old diaper out. Quickly, he pulled the front flap of the new diaper over and fastened it with the adhesive sides. "Good as new."

Blaine gaped at the scene. Never in his life, not with Millie and definitely not with Junior, had he seen a diaper so expertly changed. _How in the hell?_ "How did you learn to do that? I've been changing diapers for years and even I can't change diapers that well."

Kurt shrugged. "Amber and I started going to classes for when Baby Christina gets here. I practice a lot. I want my wittle niece to be in good hands when she's with her Uncle Kurt." He cooed as he picked up Junior again. He cradled the child next to his chest and rocked him to sleep. Blaine watched the scene with a smile on his face.

"She's gonna be in great hands if you're her uncle." He commented a while later. Kurt had just laid Junior down in his bassinet and the two men sat on the couch watching television while he slept.

The designer turned to him and smiled. "I can see that Millie and Junior are in good hands when they're with you." He replied. Blaine shrugged. He was alright but he was no Kurt. Kurt was amazing in every sense of the word.

"I'm alright, but you, you are amazing. I know you and Millie have history, but she took to you faster than she took to Richard. That's amazing. And Junior. Junior never lets strangers hold him but he was practically begging for you to pick him up. That's amazing to me, Kurt." The designer blushed and snuggled into his boyfriend's side.

"Do you ever think about having kids, Blaine? I mean…kids of your own?" He asked. It was a question that plagued him every so often. When he was a teenager, he never wanted children. He was not opposed to them, he just didn't want any. He wanted nieces and nephews to spoil. He never considered spoiling his own.

As he grew older, things changed. He and Chandler talked about children off and on, but the end result was always the same. Chandler absolutely, positively did not want children. He said they would stifle his creativity. Kurt always shrugged it off and held his tongue about possibly wanting children. At that point, it was just that, a possibility. As time went on, however, and his friends became parents, Kurt began to wonder if he made a mistake. He loved playing with Tina and Mike's children and he loved receiving pictures of Mercedes and her super-hot doctor husband, Derek's, little girl. He loved the stories that his friends shared about their kids. After a while, Kurt realized why he lived for those moments. He wanted children of his own. He wanted little people that needed his guidance and his care. He wanted to go to their dance recitals and, dare he say, football games. _And, I'm Burt Hummel's son. You can't just waste those amazing parenting skills on nothing. _He wanted it all and he was certain he couldn't have that with Chandler. But he was with Blaine now and they were in a completely different league. So, he asked. He just hoped that Blaine's answer was favorable, because he could imagine having a family with Blaine. _Too Soon?_

"No." Kurt's face fell at the answer. "I think there are too many children in the world without mommies or daddies for us to keep adding to them." _Us._ "I'd like to adopt one day, though. Maybe adopt 1 or 12 kids. Depending on my mood." Kurt tried to hide the relieve smile that spread across his face.

"Twelve children? Really?" He asked. Blaine smiled as well. He was happy they were having this conversation.

"I mean. Some days, I think that one will be enough, but others I think 'hmmm…wouldn't it be more fun to have an entire house full of kids just running around and being loud. Think about it." And Kurt did. He thought about it enough to know that 12 children was a definite hell no. Maybe 3. He liked that number.

"If they're your children, they'll definitely be loud." He commented. Blaine rolled his eyes and pulled his boyfriend closer.

"Hush, you. My kids will not be _that _loud. They'll be charming and adorable. Just like their dad."

"Yeah, and they'll also be smug with a predisposition for entitlement." Kurt joked.

"Whatever, you'll love them."

He nodded. "Yep, I'll love them as much as I love you." The designer added.

"I love you too." Blaine tilted his head and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. Kurt giggled and snuggled closer. The two stayed on the couch, watching movies and discussing meaningless topics, until it was time to go to sleep. They had an early flight in the morning that they couldn't miss.

* * *

**Pretty fragging short in my opinion but we covered some fillery ground. Onward to New York. Reviews are always appreciated. Just saying. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Ahhhh...I'm super hype right now and I have no idea why. Thank you all for your reviews. For the reviewer that asked a few chapters back about Blaine's tattoo, in all honesty, I forgot to write that, so here is your explanation. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, alerting, favoriting, whatever. YOU guys are amazing. I'd like to thank ImAGleek5 for being a bomb ass beta and Nellie12 (she actually gave the idea for how to work the tattoo angle). Lastly, I seriously need to thank Sianii. You kill me sometimes. I'm sitting here, reading your Tumblr messaging shouting "I fucking love you so much" at my computer! You're the best! **

**Warning: Mentions of sex. This is a warning because it's a bit disappointing in my opinion they these boys wouldn't let me write the sex scene. **

* * *

"Oh my God, I'm so happy to be home." Blaine groaned as he entered his apartment. He tossed the luggage he was carrying on the ground and plopped down on his couch. He was exhausted.

Kurt grunted as he drug his five or so bags into the house before letting them all fall to the ground. _Next time, I'm packing lighter. _The thought made him laugh. _Yeah right._

When he noticed his boyfriend sprawled out across the couch, he walked over and sat down at the opposite end. Blaine smiled and propped his feet on his boyfriend's lap. Kurt pushed them off immediately. "Umm…you are not ruining these pants with your nasty, snow covered shoes." He exclaimed.

Blaine pouted and kicked off his shoes. The he placed his feet back in Kurt's lap. Kurt rolled his eyes and stared down at his boyfriend. "Honey," Kurt whined, "your socks. They're stinky. Come on."

"My socks don't stink." Blaine insisted. Kurt raised an eyebrow and Blaine made a challenging face. _What? They don't stink._ When his boyfriend didn't let up, his Blaine deflated. "Fine. Can you at least take them off? That's the least you can do."

Kurt shot his boyfriend a scandalized look. _The least I can do? Bitch, please!_ "I'm not taking off your stinky, dirty socks."

Blaine's mouth fell open. "But come on, babe. Besides, they're not dirty and you love me. That's what you do for a guy that you love. " He insisted. Kurt wasn't biting.

He shook his head and crossed his arms across his chest. "Nope."

"How can I expect you to change my diaper when I'm old if you won't even take off my damn socks? Come freaking on!" Blaine continued to whine. He then held up a foot and waved it in front of his boyfriend's face. When his boyfriend scrunched his nose, Blaine waved it closer. "Pwease! PWEASE!"

"Fine." Kurt shouted; a little louder than he intended. He grabbed the foot in front of his face and ripped the sock off. He sat it on an end table before he reached for the other foot. He tore the sock away and then dropped it onto the ground. "Oh. My. God." He said as he gaped at the foot.

"Wha-Ohhhh." Blaine realized quickly what his boyfriend was staring at. _Well, shit._

Kurt ran his thumb over the stained skin as he stared at it. "You told me I was seeing things." He whispered in awe. "You told me I was drunk on wine and that I was seeing things….but I wasn't."

Blaine ran a hand over his tired eyes. Yeah, he'd lied when Kurt first saw the tattoo. He couldn't exactly lie anymore, however. "I know. I just…you looked kind of freaked out."

Kurt sighed. "I wasn't freaked out. I was in shock, but it didn't freak me out."

"Well, I thought you were freaked out because of it. I mean, we had just gotten back together and I didn't want you to think I ran out and got a tattoo the day after we made it official." Blaine explained. "Because I didn't." He quickly added.

Kurt nodded and let his eyes run across the cursive writing. It was a beautiful tattoo; his name in cursive writing with a pink, hibiscus flower on each side. "When did you get it?" He asked as he tried to memorize the lines of the artwork.

"Well…I guess I should start from the beginning." Blaine said.

Kurt shot him a skeptical look. "There's a beginning?" He asked.

"Yep. So…the beginning was the break up." Kurt held up a hand.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I know we've never really talked about what happened with us right after we broke up, but….I know it was an emotional time for me. So, I can imagine how it was for you."

Blaine turned his head and stared at his boyfriend. "I want to tell you." When Kurt nodded, Blaine continued. "So…right after we broke up, I was a mess. I cried a lot and got drunk a lot and…so…remember the night you went to my dorm and left me your shirt?" Kurt nodded. "Well, I kept that shirt. I lived in it for the first full week. I mean…I literally lived in it. I wore it morning, noon, and night. I didn't wash it, I didn't do anything to it because it was the only thing that I had that was once truly yours."

Kurt frowned. "I slept in your old Dalton shirt for like six months. Carole washed it one day and I was two seconds away from torching the house."

Blaine nodded. He knew that feeling. "Well…that's what happened to your shirt. After the first week, Bailey, David, and Wes finally coaxed me into taking a shower and they took my dirty laundry to be washed. When I found out what they'd done, I lost it. I yelled at everyone, I threatened their lives; I was so angry. When I got the shirt back, it looked the same, but it wasn't yours anymore. It didn't smell like you, it smelled like Tide. I hated that. I'd gotten rid of all the stuff that reminded me of you and, in that moment, I needed something that I could keep close forever; even if it was just your name. So, I got a tattoo."

"Can I show you something?" Kurt asked. Blaine's eyes widened. _OMG. He got a tattoo too._ Kurt smirked. "No, I wasn't as inclined to unnecessary pain as you were, but I felt the same way after Carole washed your t-shirt. So," he pulled off his sweater and began to undo his belt.

"Oh yeah." Blaine cheered. Kurt unbuckling his pants always led to great things.

"No. Pervert." He said as he pulled the belt from its loops. He held the leather accessory up to his boyfriend's face. "See anything that you recognize?" He asked. Blaine's gaze fixated on the buckle of the belt and ran down its length. It was just a belt. It's just a….

"Is that my Warbler pin?" He asked even though he already knew the answer. Kurt smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Remember that box of your stuff that I sent you after we broke up?" He asked.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. I cried for two days when I got that box."

"Well, the pin was stuck to one of the cardigans that you left at my house and, when I saw it, I took it. It was so hard packing up your stuff and I needed at least one thing to remind me of you. This," he pointed to the pin, "was my way of feeling like I was close to you when I wasn't. Call me a wishful thinker, but I only ever took it off to put it on another belt. The pin fits so perfectly in the little notches."

Blaine smiled and swung his legs down from the couch and maneuvered himself into a sitting position. "Well, I got mine because I needed a piece of you when I didn't have you; my own little slice of heaven."

Kurt smiled and kissed his boyfriend's lips. When he pulled back, he gazed into his boyfriend's eyes and smiled. "Blaine Anderson, you had me even when neither of us knew it." Blaine smiled back and tackled his boyfriend back onto the couch. _Now I'm really happy to be home._

* * *

"Blaine, put some damn clothes on. The delivery guy will be here any minute and I'm sure he doesn't want to see your cock." Kurt shouted as he made his way across the tiny living room to the kitchen. Blaine smiled lazily at his boyfriend but didn't move. After their emotional conversation, the two made out for a while before Kurt decided to go down on him. Blaine enjoyed every second of it.

"But I don't wanna. I'm so relaxed." He shouted back. He heard his boyfriend huff and grumble something about him being a 'lazy fuck'. The manager smiled and finally rolled off the couch. As soon as he hit the floor, a knock sounded at the door. "Oh shit." Blaine screeched as he dashed towards his bedroom.

Once inside, he slammed the door and began to hunt out a clean pair of underwear amongst the piles and piles of clean and dirty laundry. _Kurt's going to kill me when he comes in here._ Eventually, Blaine found a clean pair and he pulled them on. He then grabbed his phone off the night stand. Let's see what everyone is doing while Kurt gets the food.

DavidMWarbler: Me and my Bff WesLiWarbler at auditions for our new play. It's yet to be named. [pic]

Blaine opened the link and chuckled at the picture of his friends, sitting behind a long table, looking absolutely miserable_. If only._ He sighed. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to be in the play that his friends were producing.

BlaineWarbler: DavidMWarbler WesLiWarbler You guys should have named it first!

WesLiWarbler: I FUCKING TOLD YOU DAVID! RT BlaineWarbler: DavidMWarbler WesLiWarbler You guys should have named it first!

DavidMWarbler: WesLiWarbler BlaineAnderson Both of y'all can suck all of my dick!

Blaine snorted and decided against commenting. Because…no..just no.

BaileyAK_47: Sitting at Mom and Dad's house with the kids. We're having a great time. They love their Nana and Papa.

Blaine wanted to smile, he really did, but he couldn't. He hated the thought of his niece and nephew with…_those people_. But…it wasn't his decision. As much as he hated it, he knew Bailey was a great mother and she wouldn't do anything to put her children in a hostile situation. He had to pick his battle and this was not one of his battles.

CooperAnderson: Chillin' wit my shawty KillaCandy and our dawgs. [pic]

The image loaded and it was a picture of Cooper and Candy surrounded by their dogs. It was so adorable that Blaine had to respond.

BlaineWarbler: Man I miss my dawgs RT: CooperAnderson: Chillin' wit my shawty KillaCandy and our dawgs. [pic]

CooperAnderson: BlaineWarbler KillaCandy They'll see you at the crossroads

KillaCandy: CooperAnderson BlaineWarbler They'll be there with bones, thugs, and harmonies.

Blaine rolled his eyes. These crazy kids.

BlaineWarbler: KillaCandy CooperAnderson You two knuckleheads.

"Hey, B, food's here." Kurt said as he poked his head into the bedroom. Blaine nodded and advised that he would be out momentarily. He just had to throw on pants and hook his phone back up to the charger. Then, he had plans to spend the rest of the evening cuddling with his boyfriend and eating take out; the two things he loved most in the world.

* * *

_You've got to be kidding me._ Blaine thought as his alarm clock blared the next morning. It was too early to wake up, but he didn't have a choice. His next vacation wasn't until Thanksgiving, so he had to go back to work. After an internal fit, Blaine rolled out of bed and trudged to the bathroom. It was 4 am and he had to be at the café by 5. The play with Wes and David was looking more and more tempting as days went by.

Once he was ready, Blaine tip toed to the bed and kissed his sleeping boyfriend's head. "Love you. I'll see you when I get off."

Kurt grumbled in his sleep and rolled over. Blaine hated leaving him but they both knew he had to go back to work. _Damn work._

By 10 after 10, Blaine was restless. Kurt hadn't text him all morning and the crowd showed no sign of dying down any time soon. Also, his supply order was due as well as payroll. In short, Blaine was overworked and unfocused. He couldn't focus on any of his tasks because he knew Kurt was at his apartment, waiting to be ravished. He hoped. More than likely, Kurt was waiting to be fed but a guy could dream, couldn't he?

"Blaine, did you finish payroll?" Harmony asked when she opened the door to his tiny office. Blaine sighed. Harmony never failed to ask that question right before payday.

"YES! I'm doing it now. Don't worry." He insisted.

"Okay. That one time you forgot and-" The girl began.

"One time," he shouted back, "I forgot one time, two years ago, and you haven't let me forget it since." Harmony pouted and stomped off. _I don't know why the hell she's so angry. I'm doing what she wants. Damn._ Blaine shook it off and turned back to his computer._ I really should start on payroll now that Harmony's reminded me. _

* * *

Kurt woke up to an empty bed. He knew his boyfriend had to work, but that didn't lessen the sting of waking up alone. He hated how cold the sheets were and he hated how that made it seem as if they'd never been slept on. The feeling made him uneasy. So, to get away from that feeling, he rolled out of bed and began to get ready for his day. He had shopping to do and a boyfriend to visit. All in all, he had a busy day ahead of himself, so he needed to get a move on it.

Hair coifed and boots laced, Kurt walked out the front door. He locked it the keys that Blaine left for him and headed out into civilization. The rustle and bustle of the crowded streets was like a breath of fresh air. That coupled with the light drizzle of snow, made Kurt feel at home. More than anything, he wanted to be in New York, but he couldn't leave his family. His dad needed him. Carole, Finn, and Amber probably did as well. He couldn't leave them. Not yet. But that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy his visit.

Two stores and a handful of bags later, Kurt was exhausted. So, he headed to the café to rest his tired limbs and to bug his boyfriend until the man was off from work. He had a lovely evening planned for them and he couldn't wait.

* * *

"Yes, Harmony, yes. I got the freaking payroll done. Stop bugging me about it before I misplace your check on Friday." Blaine shouted at the girl. She was working his last nerve and he couldn't stand it a second longer. She was driving him crazy.

"Okay, but did you get it to Accounting by noon? You know they like that stuff by noon." The girl pestered. _She's freaking worse than the Rachel girl Kurt used to hang out with. Blaine_ thought as he walked out of his office.

"Yes, Harmony. Yes. I got it to Accounting at 11:59. They got it. You'll get your check by Friday. I promise." He advised as he stalked through the store.

"Okay, because I'm starting my Christmas shopping this Friday and I need my check." Blaine nodded. Yep. He knew. She made sure he knew.

The manager walked through the backroom and picked up a clipboard. It was time to order supplies. _Yay. Supplies. My job sucks._ He began checking boxes and marking off the items he needed on his list. He was halfway through the list when Brett called for him. Blaine sighed and dropped his clipboard and pencil on the ground with a loud clunk. Couldn't they see that he was busy?

"What, Brett? What? I swear to God if you're just calling me to tell me that Lil' Wayne is the greatest rapper alive again, I'm going to shove a homemade gravity bong up your ass." He shouted from the back room.

"Naw, boss. I mean…Weezy is the greatest rapper alive but…that's not why I called you." The gangly haired teenager shouted.

Blaine pushed the swinging door open and walked out front. "Lil' Wayne is child's play! Jay Z is the greatest rapper alive. If you havin' girl problems, I feel bad for you, son I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one." He recited as he neared the teen.

"I hope you don't have to deal with 'girl problems', Blaine." The manager's head popped up to see his boyfriend standing in front of him with an arm full of bags. He smiled and Kurt smiled back. _How does he know when I need him?_

Blaine rushed around the counter and grabbed some of the bags Kurt was attempting to balance. "Do any shopping today?" He asked; a hint of sarcasm dripping in his voice. Kurt nodded because, duh. Of course he went shopping. What was New York without shopping?

"Just a little." Kurt admitted. Blaine chuckled and sat the bags down in the booth near the window; their booth. "So, what time can we blow this joint?" He asked.

"I've got a joint in the back we can blow." Brett yelled across the busy café. When Blaine shot him a look, the young man tried to backtrack. "I mean…ummm….we wouldn't do it in here. Like…we'd go to the alley out back?" He tried. When Kurt snickered and Blaine growled, Brett knew that he was on the wrong track. "Ummm…I'll just…yeah." The young man dashed through the swinging door and headed towards the backroom without another word.

Kurt chuckled as he took his seat. "Why'd you get mad, baby? He's just some misguided child that wanted to take us out back for some of that good good." Blaine rolled his eyes and took his seat on the opposite side of the table.

"Please. If that was the case, I would have been down years ago. That guy gets the worst stuff I've ever seen and I've smoked some bad we-" He shut his mouth as soon he saw the inquiring look on his boyfriend's face. "What? I was in freaking college, okay? I tried stuff in college." He admitted.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I was just kidding, Blaine. I went to college too, ya know." Blaine tilted his head and stared at his boyfriend. He couldn't imagine Kurt doing…well, anything in college.

"No way."

Kurt shrugged. "It was college and it was only once. Afterwards, I spent the evening explaining the meaning of life to a raccoon. That little piece of crap bit me and I had to go to the ER and get a shot." Blaine bit his bottom lip in an attempt not to laugh because that sounded like a very Kurt like situation. "So…let's just say that my druggie days were short lived." He proclaimed. Blaine nodded. He was still trying to hold back his laughter.

"I wish I could have seen that. You. High. Classic." The elder chuckled. Kurt rolled his eyes and dug his phone out of his pocket. He needed to text his father to make sure the elderly man took his medication. God knew Finn wouldn't do it.

"So, Boss Man, you never answered my question." Kurt advised once his text was sent. Blaine smiled and slid his hand across the table until it was covering Kurt's.

"An hour. Do you think you can survive staying put for a whole hour?" He asked. Kurt nodded. He would stay forever if he could. "Good. Because these freaking kids are driving me crazy and I think I'm getting a headache." Kurt chuckled and planted a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips before allowing the man to return to work. The sooner Blaine finished his work, the sooner they were able to leave. Kurt loved the café, he really did, but he was ready to spend his evening with his beautiful boyfriend. And that could only truly happen once the man was off from work. So, he would wait. Then again, he would wait forever for Blaine if necessary.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I don't know you, and this is crazy. But here's a chapter; review it maybe. You guys loved that! Anyways, I know I promised you guys some absolutely disgusting In The Heat Of The Night sex but I'm trying to iron some things out. For anyone that reads, would you prefer the scene to be apart of the story (plot + sex = chapter) or would you prefer it to be more of an interlude (Chapter - Plot =HOT BOY SEX) Lemme know! **


	16. Chapter 16

"And how did you get us reservations here again? I've lived here for over a decade and I've never been able to get reservations." Blaine stared at the grand dining room in front of him with wide eyes. He wasn't lying. In the 10 plus years he spent in New York, he was never able to gain access to the exclusive restaurant.

Kurt giggled at the awestruck look in his boyfriend's face. "I have my ways." He replied coyly. Blaine, whose eyes never left the immaculate scenery, nodded absently. "Come on. They said our table should be ready in a moment. Let's go over here and wait." Blaine nodded again and followed his boyfriend towards a large window with a bench seat.

"Baby," Blaine began as they sat down, "you seriously have to tell me how you go this reservation. Only like the _who's who_ get reservations here." He finished as he laced their fingers together. Kurt gasped dramatically.

"You're saying you don't think I'm the who's who? I'm hurt, Blaine." Kurt held his free hand to his chest and shared a mock offended look with his boyfriend. Blaine giggled.

"Babe," he said as he placed a loving hand on his boyfriend's forearm, "you're the only 'who' in my world. I was just saying that it's really hard to get a reservation here."

Kurt side eyed his boyfriend. "Mmmhmmm…I'll have you know that I know the new owner. We went to high school together."

It was Blaine's turn to side eye. There was no way Kurt knew the owner….unless. "Was he one of your former love interests? One of the Romeos that attempted to sweep you off your feet?" He asked teasingly. Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Hardly. He was more like a giant, Neanderthal douche that loved to make my life a living hell." Kurt replied as he smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles on his blazer. Blaine furrowed his eyebrows at the wording. Oddly enough, the words sounded familiar._ I know I've heard that somewhere before_. "I think I told you about him before." He added absently.

Had he? Blaine couldn't remember. "Refresh my memory." He instructed as he scooted closer to his boyfriend on the bench seat. When he was close enough, Kurt laid his head down on the elder man's shoulder and stared out at the crowded dining room.

"He was my first kiss." Blaine's body tensed and he let his boyfriend's hand slip from his own. _I thought I was his first kiss_. "I got tired of him bullying me and I chased him into the locker room. I called him out on his crap and he just kissed me." In an instant, the entire scenario flooded through Blaine's head. He remembered. He remembered telling Kurt to confront his aggressor and he remembered Kurt direct messaging him later and telling him how things ended up happening.

"And this is…." he swept his arms across the room, "his restaurant? This guy that lip raped you? He owns this?" He asked. Kurt nodded. Blaine growled in response.

In a matter of seconds, Blaine was on his feet and reaching for his boyfriend's hand. "We're not eating here. Let's go get some pizza." He held a hand out and waited for Kurt to grab it.

The designer stared at his boyfriend with wide eyes. "What? Why? You just said how it's really hard to get a reservation here. We can't leave." He insisted as he stared between his boyfriend and his boyfriend's extended hand.

Blaine shook his hand to emphasize the point that he was ready to go and Kurt continued to stare at it. "Seriously, Kurt. I remember that conversation. You were so beside yourself. This asshole doesn't deserve our fucking business."

Kurt sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose._ While his behavior is cute, it's going to give me a headache. _"Blaine," he sighed, "that was a long time ago and David has long since apologized. He told me that if I ever needed something, I should call. I needed reservations, so I called."

Blaine's face fell at Kurt's nonchalant demeanor. Was he really so deluded that he did not realize that this guy's _apology _was not nearly enough? "Fuck, Kurt, don't you get it? He made your life hell. A fucking reservation isn't enough to make up for that. Let's bounce. Come on, if you don't want pizza we'll go to McDonalds and grab some McDoubles. It'll be like old times." Blaine held out his hand again and waited for Kurt to take it.

To his disbelief, Kurt did not take it. "Reservations for Hummel?" A young woman asked. Blaine jumped at the sound of her voice. He turned to reply, but Kurt beat him to the punch.

"Yes, ma'am. That's us." The designer replied as he stood up from his seat. The woman smiled and advised that she would show them to their table. Kurt smiled and thanked her. He then turned to his boyfriend and gave him a pointed look. "Ready, Blaine?"

Blaine glared back. He was not backing down. _He'll just have to deal with it._ Blaine thought smugly. Kurt titled his head and widened his eyes. "Ready? Blaine?" He said again with more emphasis. The musician instantly deflated_. Stupid Burt Hummel and his damn headstrong genes. I know Kurt got that look and his inability to back down from that man. _Blaine grumbled and followed his boyfriend and their hostess.

Once at their table, Kurt ordered a bottle of wine and began to scan the menu. Blaine, however, left his menu untouched. Instead, he chose to scowl at his boyfriend. "So, that's it? We're just going to pretend like I'm pleased with this situation?" He asked. He saw Kurt raise an eyebrow from behind his menu but the younger man did not put the menu down.

"I guess so if you're going to pretend like you're being reasonable." He chirped as he scanned the page. Blaine huffed and plopped backwards in his chair. _I am being reasonable. You're being unreasonable. This guy was a dick to you and –_

"Kurt!" He heard someone shout excitedly. Blaine looked up to see a giant of a man barreling towards them. When he looked back at his boyfriend, he saw that Kurt was already out of his seat and holding his arms open. _Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me._

The giant man, David presumably, walked into the embrace and closed his arms around Kurt. "David, it feels like forever since I've seen you. How is-" Blaine cleared his throat; effectively cutting Kurt off. When Kurt looked towards him, the elder man stared back at him pointedly. Kurt rolled his eyes and dropped his arms from around his friend. "David, this is Blaine, my-"

"Boyfriend." Blaine finished with a roll of his neck. He stood up and stepped next to Kurt, lacing his arm around the man's waist.

David smiled at him, genuinely smiled. "Blaine. It's so nice to meet you, man. Kurt's told me all about you and how you guys found each other again. It's really nice to meet you, man." He beamed as he held out his hand.

The manager looked down at the hand and then back up at David's face. He did not shake the man's hand. After an uncomfortable moment, David dropped his hand and looked at Kurt. "Well, I'll leave you guys to your evening. Let us know if you need anything." Kurt gave the man a strained smile and a short nod before he walked away. As David mingled with the other patrons, he couldn't help but think about the events at Kurt and Blaine's table. _Thank God Adam doesn't get angry like Kurt does. Kurt is scary when he's angry._

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair. Both men ate their food and drank their wine without a word. Every so often, Blaine looked up to see his boyfriend gritting his teeth or stabbing at his steak. It made him nervous. Loud, angry Kurt he could handle. Passive aggressive Kurt, not so much.

"How was your steak?" He asked as the busboy cleared their dishes.

"Good." The answer was short and sweet. It left no room for further conversation and that was how Kurt wanted it. He wasn't in the mood to hold a conversation at the moment.

"Great." Blaine replied.

Soon enough, the check came and Kurt reached for it. He picked up the black book that held their check but did not open it. "You know what, you ruined this evening, so you can pay." He tossed the book to Blaine, who barely caught it, and stood up from the table. In a split second, he was gone.

Blaine sighed and picked up the bill. He shoved his credit card inside and waved down their waitress. The woman came and went in a matter of seconds. As Blaine waited for her to return, he thought about what had happened and what would happen. He knew Kurt was angry. That much was clear. What he didn't know what he was going to do to fix it. As much as he wanted to be right, it was clear that he overstepped. _I should have let it go when Kurt told me to._ _Crap._

The waitress came back and smiled at Blaine as she handed him his card back. Blaine ignored her leering gaze in favor of pulling out his wallet and tossing her a few dollars as a tip. She stared as if they were Pesos. "Have a great evening." She heard him say as he stood up and walked away. She sighed._ Two fucking dollars. Cheap ass._

The cab ride back to Blaine's apartment was as silent as the dinner. Neither man spoke, instead, they gazed out of their respective windows. Blaine sighed every so often at their situation. Kurt looked just as angry as he had before they left the restaurant; if not madder. Kurt's lips were pressed in a tight line and his arms were crossed over his chest. _Yeah, he's pissed._

* * *

Blaine shut the door behind him and toed off his shoes. He placed them in the coat closet and turned to see that Kurt was nowhere in sight. In a one bedroom apartment, however, it wasn't hard to guess where Kurt was. The bathroom door was open, so he wasn't there; that only left the bedroom. The manager peered into the hallway and, sure enough, the bedroom light was on.

Quickly, Blaine made his way towards the room. When he looked inside the already open door, he saw Kurt stripping himself of his shirt. Under a different set of circumstances, he would have been the one stripping off Kurt's shirt. He frowned. He might as well go in and handle the issue before it got any bigger.

Blaine stepped in the room and cleared his throat. Kurt didn't turn around. Instead, he unbuckled his pants and let them fall to the floor. After a brief spell, he turned around. He cocked his hip to the side and rested his hand lightly on it. _Wow! Bitch mode. He's pissed._ Blaine thought. "Can I help you?" _Well if that's not a loaded question, I don't know what is. _

"I…umm…we should talk. About earlier. I mean." Blaine stammered. Kurt rolled his eyes. He was not in the mood to talk. He was in the mood to sleep…and maybe jerk off because Blaine wore those pants like only Blaine could wear pants.

"Maybe we can talk in the morning." He offered halfheartedly, his voice still dripping with malice towards the situation. With that, he turned towards the bed and climbed in.

Blaine sat down next to where Kurt was lying and began to undress. "I don't think we should wait to morning. It's not good to go to sleep angry, Kurt." He advised as he pulled off his socks and tossed them towards the laundry hamper. They fell short and landed on the floor but Blaine didn't care. Laundry was….uggg.

Kurt turned away from his boyfriend and pulled the comforter over his body. "There's nothing to talk about. You went crazy over a situation that was resolved long ago _and_ that didn't involve you. I have nothing to say about it, so conversation isn't necessary right now. Sleep is!"

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I know I overreacted and I'm sorry. I just…I hated thinking of how he made your life hell for all that time. Now, you're friends with him and giving him hugs and stuff. It made me angry. How can you forgive people that hurt you like that?" Blaine cringed as soon as the words left his mouth. That was exactly the wrong thing to say.

Kurt turned quickly in the bad and sat up. "I forgave you!" He shouted. "I don't believe in holding grudges. Life is too short to spend it hating people that have done you wrong." He insisted before plopping back down and rolling over.

Blaine finished stripped down to his boxers and climbed in bed next to his boyfriend. He scooted close to Kurt's back and draped his arm around Kurt's waist. "I know. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise." Blaine let his fingertips dance across the untrimmed trail of hair that ran just below Kurt's belly button. Kurt tried to roll away but Blaine wouldn't let him. Not when they needed to fix things.

"Let me go, Blaine. I'm still mad at you. We'll talk in the morning when I'm less likely to kill you." He advised. Blaine grunted but did not let him go. When Kurt realized that he'd lost that portion of the battle, he wiggled over and faced his boyfriend. "Look, I get it. You're sorry. I'm just disappointed that I'm going to have to find an excuse for your behavior next time Santana, Tina, and I come to the city and want to eat at the restaurant. David and his _fiancé, _Adam, are good friends of mine and I know you offended David this evening."

Blaine rubbed his hand across Kurt's torso as the man spoke. None of those possibilities occurred to him during the heat of the moment. He was angry at the restaurant, that was all that mattered. "But I'm sure that you didn't consider any of that. You didn't consider that you could jeopardize one of my friendships. All you saw was red." _True._

Blaine kissed his boyfriend's shoulder blade before leaning his forehead against it. "I'm sorry, baby. Please forgive me." He begged.

"Give me a reason to." Kurt responded. Blaine scoffed. _Challenge accepted._

Blaine slid his hand down to the hem of Kurt's boxer briefs. "Am I forgiven now?" He asked in vain.

"Ummm…no. " He responded; a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Blaine smirked and slipped his hand beneath the hem and went in for the kill. He wrapped his hand around Kurt's half hard dick and gave it a tentative stroke. "Nope. Not forgiven yet." Kurt replied despite the fact that he bucked his hips into his boyfriend's hand. Blaine smirked. _Maybe not yet, but I will be._

Blaine let his hand slide up and down his boyfriend's cock until the man was a leaking, hard, babbling mess. "Am I forgiven now?" He grunted as he thrust his hips into the crack of Kurt's ass. The man shook his head, so Blaine continued. He knew Kurt was close when he began pressing his ass back into his boyfriend's thrusts.

Kurt came with a shout a few strokes later. Blaine continued to stroke as Kurt's seed spilled over his hand and down into the man's tiny briefs. Blaine was not far behind. With a few more thrusts, he came with a shout. "Fuck. Kurt." He growled. He felt his toes curl and his eyes roll back. A moment later, he felt the hot, sticky mess in his shorts. "Mmmm…" He purred into Kurt's ear. "Am I forgiven now?" Kurt opened his mouth to speak but Blaine cut him off. "You know what, I don't even care. I already got mine."

Kurt giggled and slung an arm back to playfully smack his boyfriend. "I actually forgave you the first time you apologized, but I decided to let this play out because I knew you would try to seduce forgiveness out of me."

Blaine stared down at his boyfriend in shock. _You jerk. I can't believe you._ All thoughts were cut off by the sound of his boyfriend's voice. "I love you though. That's what matters." It was true. That was what mattered. _I guess I'll let this slide. This time._

"I love you too." He responded before sliding out of bed and heading to the tiny bathroom to grab a wash cloth. When he returned, Kurt was already asleep. It didn't matter. Blaine cleaned and dried both of them before tossing the wash cloth towards the laundry hamper –again, he missed- and sliding into bed. He snuggled into his boyfriend's back and closed his eyes. "I love you too." He whispered before slipping into a restful sleep.

* * *

**Review? Please? **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So, my birthday is right around the corner and I'm feeling a bit melancholy. I always get this way around my birthday. Soooo...since your reviews put me in such a great mood last night, I figured I could update again. Thank you guys. Your positive words put me in such a great mood. No joke. Here's another chapter!**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine parted a few days later with promises to see one another for Thanksgiving. Usually, Blaine, Cooper, and Candy flew to Atlanta to have dinner with Bailey and her family but this year, things were different. Bailey and Richard made plans to spend Thanksgiving with the Andersons, much to Blaine's dismay. Cooper and Candy also made plans to spend Thanksgiving at Blaine's old house in Westerville. Left to his own devices, Blaine assumed he would spend the holiday alone. That was until Kurt brought it up as they were pulling his luggage out of the taxi at the airport.

The designer, shy as ever, blushed and asked if Blaine wanted to spend the holiday with him. With a broad smile on his face, Blaine nodded and advised that he would love to. If he could, he would spend every day with Kurt.

The Monday before Thanksgiving, Blaine's plans took a turn for the worst. When he walked into the café that morning, he knew something was askew. Timmy was standing next to the counter, talking to Harmony, and she did not look pleased. With a look of pure confusion on his face, Blaine crossed the café in quick strides and butted into their conversation. "Hey, what's up?" He asked, effectively killing their conversation.

Harmony shot him a distraught look, Timmy, however looked pleased. "Here's the man I've been looking for. I didn't know you weren't opening today, Blaine." Timmy replied. Blaine shot him a look as if to say 'and your point is'. He opened the café four days a week, someone else could open on the fifth. He saw no problem with the system and neither did his employees. "I've been meaning to run something by you."

"Okay." Blaine prodded as he peeled off his winter coat. "Go on."

"Well, last year, we got a lot of complaints about the fact that we were closed the entire week before Thanksgiving. People want to grab coffee while they run around the city, go to the parade, and what not. So, I know you guys probably have plans, but I need everyone to be onboard to work Thanksgiving. No exceptions." Blaine's face fell. _You've got to be fucking shitting me._

"You can't do that to them." Blaine began to argue. "You can't do that to me! We've all made plans for Thanksgiving and you can't expect us to change them at the snap of your finger." Timmy, a man that Blaine often saw as a friend, shrugged. It was his café; he could do as he pleased.

"Sorry, Blaine, but this business means more to me than my own wife does. People want coffee on Thanksgiving; I'm not going to let them down." He replied before turning to walk away. Blaine looked at Harmony and Brett. While the latter looked just as lost as ever, Harmony was in a state of utter distress. She was breathing a bit too hard and her eyes were welled with tears. Blaine sighed. As much as the two got on his nerves, they were like a little brother and sister to him. He couldn't let them down.

"What if I do it? I'm perfectly capable of running this place alone for a day," _and missing Thanksgiving with my boyfriend_, "and I'm sure these guys will appreciate not having their family time ripped away from them." Blaine turned to see a look of hope pass over Harmony's face. _Oh, she owes me. _

Timmy tapped his chin as he thought about the offer. On one hand, he would only have to pay one person holiday pay; on the other hand, if Blaine couldn't handle running the shop alone, the entire day could be a disaster.

"No. No, I think everyone should work. I don't want to run the risk of being shorthanded. You all understand, right?" Timmy didn't wait for an answer. Instead, he patted Blaine on the shoulder and exited the shop. The three employees stared at one another for a long moment.

Harmony was the first to speak. "I'm quitting if he's serious. I already have my plane ticket home and I don't need this job." Brett nodded. Blaine already knew the college freshman had his ticket home as well. _That reminds me, my ticket is nonrefundable. Great! _

"Do whatever works for you. I won't be angry either way." Blaine commented. Both students stared at him for a moment. He wouldn't blame them if they chose to go home for the holidays; as it should be. "Why don't you guys take a break and call your families. I can handle things in here for a while." Harmony smirked as she took in the deserted room.

"I'm sure you can." She commented as she headed towards the back room. Brett trailed behind her, leaving Blaine utterly alone behind the counter. He sighed. _I wonder how I'm going to break this to Kurt._

* * *

"How does it look?" Kurt asked as he led Mrs. Anderson into the third, and final bedroom, on her redecorating list. The tiny woman held a hand over her mouth as she took in the sight. The room was completely transformed. Gone were the boring drapes and faded old paintings. In their places were vibrant, framed photographs and colorful curtains.

"Kurt, this looks…..amazing." She replied. She walked around the room, running her hands over the fine fabric that Kurt used to reupholster her favorite pieces of furniture. Kurt watched her with an amused smirk on his face. She was so excited and he found it endearing.

"I'm glad you like it, and it's done just in time for Thanksgiving." Ophelia smiled. She could not wait for Thanksgiving. Her daughter and her family were coming as well as Cooper and Candy. She was ecstatic for the most part. The only way she could be happier was if Blaine decided to show up. She knew, unfortunately, that was an impossibility.

"It's perfect, Kurt. Thank you so much!" She beamed as she took in the rest of the room. "So, is Blaine spending the holidays with you? Bailey told me they are all going over there to help your family put your Christmas decorations afterwards." Kurt nodded. That was the plan. It was a Hudson-Hummel tradition to put up Christmas decorations right after Thanksgiving dinner and Burt took it upon himself to invite everyone to come over to help.

"That's so sweet, honey. We usually put ours up on December 1st; the kids will be there for that…well, except Blaine." Her smile faltered a bit at the thought of her youngest son. She and Sean were rebuilding the bridges they burned years ago; most of them. Blaine was different. They hurt him the worst, that much they knew, and he was not ready to let that go. They did not blame him. They just wished he would give them an opportunity to try to apologize. That did not seem likely. Blaine Anderson, head strongest of the bunch, would hold out until the end of time if he felt it was warranted. Apparently, Blaine felt it was warranted. "When we went to dinner at your dad's house the other _night_, he told us to just keep waiting. He said Blaine will come around eventually."

Kurt nodded. He thought the same. The tiny Anderson reunion in the living room was like a shock to Blaine's system and he needed time to process. Kurt refused to push the issue. He never brought it up and he did not intend to. Blaine would make his own decision in his own time. "My dad is a smart guy. Trust him." Kurt insisted. Ophelia smiled and let the subject drop, much to Kurt's elation. "Now come on, let me show you what I did with the bathroom." Kurt grinned as Ophelia's eyes lit up. The new bathroom was to die for. _She'll love it._

* * *

Blaine turned his phone over in his hand. He needed to call Kurt. Why was it so hard? A phone call. Simple enough. Call his boyfriend, break his heart. No big deal. Blaine groaned and leaned back in the booth he was occupying. After the afternoon rush, the restaurant quieted down considerably. Brett and Harmony flitted around the tiny café in a tizzy. They were off and on the phone every few minutes speaking with their families and trying to reassure them that they would be home for the holidays.

"Should I give you my resignation now or later?" Blaine's head shot up and he was face to face with Harmony; Brett close behind. He sighed. Things weren't going as well as he planned. It was the Monday before Thanksgiving and everything was being turned upside down.

"Later." He replied glumly. Harmony nodded and walked away. Brett followed her, leaving Blaine alone one again. _I guess it's now or never._ He thought as he pulled up Kurt's contact information on his phone. It was better than letting Kurt find out like he did the last time Blaine had to cancel their Thanksgiving plans.

The phone rung once before Kurt picked up. "Hey, baby. Hold on real quick." He heard Kurt say. Blaine leaned back and did as he was told. "No, dad." He heard his boyfriend shout. "Put those pizzas back, we're not getting them." Blaine the faint sound of Burt whining in the background and he found it amusing. Only Kurt could break one of the strongest men Blaine ever met.

"Sorry about that. We're out grocery shopping and my dad is trying to convince me that it's a good idea to buy a bunch of frozen pizzas to eat while we wait for Thanksgiving dinner to cook. Can we say hell no?"

Blaine chuckled. "Hell no." He chanted into the phone. Kurt giggled on the other end and it made Blaine's heart swell. God, I love that man. "Anyways," he Blaine chuckled, "I needed to talk to you about-"

Kurt cut him off quickly. "Oooohhh…do you think that I could put walnuts in the cranberry sauce? Do you like walnuts? I mean, I know you like nuts, but would you eat nuts in your cranberry sauce?" _Oh, dear, sweet, innocent Kurt. Christ. _

"Yeah, I would but-"

Again, he was cut off. "Great, so onto our next issue. Carole wants white wine for dinner, but I feel like white wine is kind of a summery wine. I want red wine. Do you think you could call her and help me argue my point? I mean, white wine is so-"

"I can't come to Ohio for Thanksgiving." Blaine finally blurted. The line went completely silent. "Kurt?"

"What the hell? Why?" Kurt whined. The manager let his head lull backwards onto the bench seat and closed his eyes. If he closed his eyes, maybe he could pretend that Kurt didn't sound disappointed or hurt. "Did something happen?" Nope. He couldn't forget.

"Timmy has this crazy idea that keeping the café open over the holiday will bring in big business. I'm sorry, Kurt. I tried to talk him out of it, but he says I have to be here."

A moment of silence passed and Blaine found it metaphorical. _It's like a moment of silence for the trip Timmy just murdered. _"Don't be sorry." Blaine's eyes widened. Kurt was taking the news unbelievably well. "It's not your fault that your boss is a….a butthead." _Butthead? Really?_

"I know you're disappointed, Kurt. You don't have to pretend." Blaine wasn't going to pretend, so there was no use for Kurt to.

"I'm not pretending not to be disappointed. I'm very disappointed, but I'm also realistic. You can't come for Thanksgiving; there isn't anything we can do about it." Blaine's shoulders sank. He hated the defeat in Kurt's voice. "Listen, my dad and I are trying to finish our grocery shopping. Call me tonight when you get off?" It was a question.

"Yeah. I'll call you. Love you." Blaine felt defeated.

"I love you too." The men hung up at the same time, leaving Blaine to wallow in his new found depression.

Blaine rubbed a hand over his tired face. "That really sucked. Is your boss really making you work Thanksgiving?" Blaine jumped at the sound of the voice. He wasn't expecting any customers that afternoon. The afternoon was usually the deadest part of the day. When he turned to face the woman, he got yet another unexpected surprise.

"You….you're…" He pointed. The customer smiled and nodded. She was. "You…"

"I…I…I think your situation sucks. I mean, I shouldn't have eavesdropped but having a conversation in public makes it communal property." She shrugged. "Anyways, you guys are going to be open on Thanksgiving? Why? Your coffee isn't that good. It's alright, but…it's hardly good enough to stay open on a Federal holiday." She scoffed.

Blaine shrugged. It was true. "Listen, I don't know you or anything, but I'm sure you have better things to do than to hang out here when you could be….ya know….touching your boyfriend's lady parts." The manager blushed. How did she know? "My third eye told me." _Oh…she's good._ "Now…coffee…black…go!" Blaine smirked and stood up.

He made his way across the café and took the woman's order. She smiled once she received her cup, labeled 'Lizard', and turned to leave. Just as she was opening the door, Blaine had an idea. "Hey.' He shouted. She turned quickly and shot up an eyebrow. "Do you think you could do me a favor…for my boyfriend?" She grinned at him and asked for an empty cup. She knew what Blaine wanted.

Blaine, curious as ever, handed her one and watched her lick it. She then grabbed a pen and signed it. "Tell him if he waits 30 years, he can use the DNA on that cup to make a clone of me."

Blaine chuckled as the woman walked out the door. He held the cup in his hand and stared at the note and the signature beneath it.

'_**Never leave it in overnight. It'll hurt like hell in the morning.' -Tina**_

Blaine shook his head and pulled out his phone. Somehow, his last customer helped him more than she intended to. He did have more important things to do on Thanksgiving than to sell mediocre coffee.

BlaineWarbler: TimmyJavaHut #FuckYoCouch

K_Hummel: ;) RT BlaineWarbler: TimmyJavaHut #FuckYoCouch

* * *

**A/N: FucYoCouch Timmy! Who is the Tina Blaine met? What will he do? So many questions! Review and let me know! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: My first posting as a 25 year old. Yay birthdays. I'm not a fan of this chapter...or at least not the first part. But...it picks up where the last one left off and it lets all of you know who 'Tina' is. I had one person get it right on the first try and he/she (I'm not sure because it was a guest review) reviewed last night. Kudos to you for figuring it out! ;) **

* * *

Kurt groaned and rolled over in his bed. Two days of disappointment later, it was the day before Thanksgiving and he did not want to wake up. Originally, it was the day Blaine's plane should have landed, but Timmy ruined that. _If I ever meet that man, I might kill him_. Kurt thought as he looked at the clock. 7:00 am. Blaine's plane would have landed at 4 am. He never knew what his boyfriend wanted such an early flight, but he did not question it. Blaine was cut from a different cloth than the rest of the world. He marched to the beat of his own drum. That was one of the many things the designer liked about his boyfriend.

As he sat up in the bed, Kurt stretched his aching muscles. He'd tossed and turned in his sleep, thus he was a bit sore. Once he was stretched, Kurt grabbed his phone to check for messages.

No New Messages.

He sighed. Blaine went MIA during a conversation on why Kurt felt velour jump suits were tacky and had not been in touch since. He was lying if he said he was not disappointed.

K_Hummel: I feel a bit put out, but that is not going to stop me from sucking the day's dick.

_Oh my God. I spend way too much time with Blaine._ It was a very Blaine-esque thing to say. Apparently, others thought so as well.

CooperAnderson: Give Kurt his phone back, Squirt. He's going to be pissed when he sees that. RT K_Hummel: I feel a bit put out, but that is not going to stop me from sucking the day's dick.

DavidMWarbler: Jet lag is either kicking my ass or Blaine stole Kurt's phone. RT K_Hummel: I feel a bit put out, but that is not going to stop me from sucking the day's dick.

WesLiWarbler: Blaine, you're gonna get in trouble…ooooooohhh RT K_Hummel: I feel a bit put out, but that is not going to stop me from sucking the day's dick.

Kurt chuckled at the responses.

Bailey_AK47: B, I thought you were stuck in New York RT K_Hummel: I feel a bit put out, but that is not going to stop me from sucking the day's dick.

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel You're ready to suck the day's dick? I fucking love you.

Kurt tilted his head in confusion.

K_Hummel: BlaineWarbler I love you too?

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel are you not sure?

K_Hummel: BlaineWarbler No, you just seem extremely excited by the comment.

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel I am. ;)

Kurt started to type a response when his doorbell rang. He groaned and tossed his phone down on the bed. It was probably Santana and Tina. The trio made breakfast plans after Blaine cancelled. _They're early, but we can make it work. He _thought as he trudged through the house.

The ringing became more incessant as he walked. "I'm coming, keep your panties on, Satan." He shouted as he neared the door. In one motion, Kurt unlocked the door and flung it open. His mouth dropped.

"I hope Santana's dick isn't the one you were planning on sucking today." Blaine said with a smile on his face. Kurt was still in shock. His thoughts were scattered. Blaine was supposed to be in New York. But, he wasn't. He was standing in Kurt's doorway, waiting to be invited in. "Earth to Kurt Hummel."

Kurt's head snapped up. "You said you couldn't come. You had to work."

Blaine bit his lip enough to let Kurt know that something was wrong. "About that…" The elder trailed off lamely. Kurt stepped aside and let his boyfriend enter the house. Apparently, Blaine had something to tell him and there was no use standing out in the cold.

* * *

"…so, what are you going to do?" The designer asked. He laid his head on his boyfriend's chest and waited for a response. Blaine shrugged. He was unemployed and a little scared. After his conversation with the wonderful Mrs. Fey, which he had no plans to tell Kurt about until Christmas because autographed coffee cups made awesome presents, he began to think. He had an option, but it was not the most appealing. It would require him to move across the country to a place that he only visited a few times. Sure, Wes and David would be there, but Kurt wouldn't be. Kurt loved New York, would he love California? Would he visit California? Would he consider living in California if the opportunity presented itself? These questions plagued Blaine's mind from the moment he handed Timmy his official resignation.

"I…I have an option, but it is not an ideal option." Kurt looked up and stared into his boyfriend's eyes. There were so many questions he wanted to ask. Whow? What? When? Where? Why? The fuck, bro?  
Yeah, the last one was what Kurt wanted to ask most. He refrained, however. Blaine would tell him.

"And that idea is….?" Kurt let the 's' roll on the word long enough for Blaine to realize that he needed to finish the sentence.

Blaine rolled on his side so that they were face to face, nose to nose, damn near mouth to mouth. _Resuscitation; that's my favorite past time. Focus, Blaine, dammit!_ "Me giving up my apartment and moving in with Wes and David while I work for their production company." The ex-manager pulled a face that told Kurt that he was anxiously awaiting a reply.

What was he supposed to say? _I'm so excited that you're moving further away. I can't fucking wait!_ Obviously not. But his other option was not much better_. No, I don't want you to go. I want you to stay close and stay at your meaningless job. Nope. _That option was no better than the last. So, he went with his write in option. "Oh."

Blaine Eskimo kissed his boyfriend. "Yeah, oh." He took a deep breath and looked deep into his boyfriend's eyes. "I know things will be…_different,_ but I know we can make this work. We've got some time before I have to leave to spend with each other. I don't have to be in Cali until after the New Year, so we've got a whole month and some change. Then, between your work and my rehearsals and performances, we'll make time to see each other; just like we did before." Just like before; things were definitely not going to be like before. Blaine was going to be further away and he would have less time to run around with his beloved. Honestly, he was scared. He was scared for the state of their relationship; scared of things to come. What if they couldn't make it work. What if things fell apart? There were too many 'what ifs' and not enough answers.

Kurt noticed his boyfriend's change in demeanor almost instantly. He raised his hand and used it to graze his boyfriend's cheek. "I love you and you're right. We can make this work. It'll be difficult, but we can do it. I know we can." Blaine sighed in relief. If Kurt was confident in their ability to make things work, then Blaine was confident. Maybe things would be okay.

* * *

Kurt began cooking early the next morning. While Blaine was curled on the couch nursing a cup of coffee, his boyfriend flitted around his tiny kitchen stirring sauces and chopping ingredients. From what Blaine understood, his boyfriend's family cooked at their respective houses and met at the Hudmel home base at Noon on Thanksgiving Day. They watched football –mostly Finn and Burt- and dug Christmas decorations out of the attic –that was an undertaking for Carole, Amber, and Kurt. Once everything was dug out of the attic, the family reheated the precooked food and began to set the table. They enjoyed each other's company and gave thanks during the meal. Then, after their food was gone and their bellies were full, they set up and decorated the giant, fake tree that the family owned.

The more he heard about it, the more Blaine looked forward to it. His family never did things of the sort, so this would be his first real Thanksgiving. "Babe," he shouted, not taking his eyes off the television. "is it time to leave yet?"

He heard a loud crash from the kitchen and the sound of a very frustrated Kurt ring through the air. "DAMMIT. I just dropped the sauce pan on my toe."

"Was their food in it?" Blaine shouted back, still not taking his eyes off the television. There was a moment of silence before his boyfriend answered.

"Um…no."

"Cool. So, what time are we leaving?"

Blaine heard his boyfriend sigh. "Soon, Blaine. Soon." The ex-manager smiled and took a sip of his coffee. He couldn't wait.

* * *

Kurt lied; obviously. They did not leave for his father's house soon. It was an entire three hours later before they even stepped into the car. Blaine made sure that Kurt was made aware of his disappointment in the situation all the way to the Burt and Carole's. "…and you said we were leaving soon. It's almost Noon and we're just now passing the light next to Dairy Queen." He grumbled from the passenger seat.

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned on his turn signal. "I get it, Blaine. I told you that we were leaving soon, but we did not leave soon enough for your liking. I get it. Now, drop it." He received a grumbled answer in reply but nothing else. Thus, the remainder of their drive was silent.

When they pulled into his childhood home –well, high school hood home- he saw that Amber and Finn were already there. His excitement nearly overflowed at the sight. There they were, he and his boyfriend, about to spend their first official Thanksgiving with his family. It felt so…normal and exciting. For some reason, seeing that everyone was already there, waiting for them, made him feel tingly inside. For a brief second, he allowed himself to think of what it would be like to pull into that drive way, one day far in the future, with a back seat full of children and his husband by his side. It was nice. "Ready to go?" Blaine asked, snapping the designer out of his dream world. He nodded. He was ready; more than ready.

The day, for the most part, passed just as Kurt said it would. The only difference from the norm was that Amber and her seven month's worth of baby bump were too tired to assist in the attic scrounge for Christmas decorations, so she joined the rest of the guys on the couch while Kurt and Carole dug them out. "So, Blaine, I heard what happened with your job." Burt said, seemingly out of nowhere during a commercial break. The young man visibly stiffened. He opened his mouth to reply, but the words never came. Luckily, Burt was not looking for a reply. He was simply making a statement. "And I think it's great. Life is way too short to spend it doing a job you hate."

"Thanks, Burt." Blaine replied. He was thankful. Most people probably wouldn't have been so accepting of his decision. The Hummels were a special kind of men though. They saw things in ways that others did not. It was refreshing.

Dinner was served a little after 3pm. The six adults made their way to the table and, in lieu of a prayer; they each named something they were thankful for.

"I'm thankful for all of you guys." Carole admitted as she smiled at everyone seated around the table, including Blaine.

Amber, who was seated next to her mother-in-law, spoke next. "I'm thankful for this little one." She patted her large, round belly. All hearts at the table melted as they watched the mother-to-be play with her belly.

Next went Finn. "I'm thankful for my beautiful wife and our little girl. I can't wait until she's born. Hell, I can't wait until she's old enough to learn to play Black Ops. That'll be awesome." Kurt, who was set to go next, rolled his eyes

"I'm thankful for Coach Ballet flats." Kurt said proudly. The entire table stopped and looked at the designer; he wore a confident look on his face. Blaine snickered to himself. _Only Kurt. Only Kurt._ "Just kidding guys. I'm thankful for all of you. I'm thankful to have Carole as my partner in crime. I'm thankful that Finn and Amber found each other and now they're having a baby." He stopped and looked around the table. He was so thankful for them. "I'm thankful for Blaine," he gave the man's hand a squeeze. "I'm thankful that he refused to let me leave New York without a promise that he wasn't letting me go again. And I'm thankful for dad. You always accepted me even when it was hard for you. You always had my back, even when I was wrong. You're the best dad I could ever hope for and I love you. I love you all.

When Blaine looked up, he realized that it was his turn. "Well, I'm thankful that you guys let me spend this time with you. I'm also thankful for Kurt. He's amazing and I love him." Blaine watched as his boyfriend preened at the compliment. It was short and sweet but it was everything he needed to say.

Burt, who was sat at the head of the table, next to Blaine and opposite of Carole, went last. When he gave his thanks, he stood up. "Alright guys, here's the run down." Everyone laughed. Blaine had a feeling that Burt had used that line before. "As always, I'm thankful for my lovely wife, Carole. She makes sure I don't die in my sleep." Everyone, save for Kurt, chuckled at the comment. When Blaine noticed that his boyfriend did not react as the others had, he gave him a reassuring squeeze of the hand. Kurt nodded to him as if to say 'I'm alright'. "Next, I'm thankful for Finn and Amber. Finn, you really stepped up and I'm proud of you. You got yourself a beautiful wife and you guys are starting a family. I'm thankful that you guys are letting me be a part of that."

Carole clapped loudly at this. _She's a proud momma bear._ Blaine thought as he watched the woman pinch her son's cheek and rub her hand over her the swell of skin that encased her grandchild. Once the commotion died down a bit, Burt turned to Blaine. "I'm thankful for Blaine. He's a great kid and, somehow, he puts a smile on my boy's face."

"Trust me; you don't want to know how I put that smile on your son's face." Blaine joked. Burt and Carole laughed while Kurt tried to sink into the floor_. Because, really, Blaine? Did you just say that to my dad?_

The laughter died down and Burt turned to his son. For a moment, Blaine felt like he was intruding on an intimate happening. When he looked around the table, he got the feeling that others felt the same. "And, Kurt. I'll never have to give a reason to be thankful for you; I just am. From the day you were born, I was so honored and so thankful that I got to be your dad. Of all the guys in the world, I was the one that got Kurt. Not all dads are that lucky. I still feel that way, ya know. I'll always be honored to be your dad." Kurt stood abruptly and walked towards his father. They hugged for a moment before taking their seats. And then they ate.

And ate.

And ate.

When they were finished, their pants buttons were popped and there was little room for dessert. "I think I'm going to puke." Blaine declared as he stared at the half eaten roll on his plate. _Whose idea was it to make so much food on Thanksgiving? _He was not sure, but he was certain that he hated whoever they were or he loved them. Either way, he was stuffed.

Shortly after dessert, because the Hummel-Hudsons insisted on dessert, more guests began to trail in. First came Wes and David. They trudged through the winter snow, into the house with smiles on their faces. They greeted the group with hugs and a few cases of Natty Ice.

Finn and Blaine shared a knowing look when the beer came into view. The two had an entire conversation with their eyes and various head movements. Blaine smirked and nodded. _They brought Natty._

Finn understood the gesture and responded with a smug look. _And Natty gets you fucked up!_

Kurt watched the exchange from the couch. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. _Idiots._

Half an hour later Bailey, Richard, and their two children showed up. Thankfully, they came bearing baked goods and not alcohol. For that, Kurt was grateful. The group trudged in and greeted the house occupants. Kurt was especially excited to see Millie again. The girl had, once again, grown on him. "Hiya, Kurt." She shouted as he pulled her into a tight hug. "I was so excited to see you today. I kept telling my Nana and Papa that I couldn't wait to see my Kurt. They laughed but it was true." Kurt giggled at the girl. She was adorable; the sweetest 11 year old on the planet in his eyes.

The hugs went around. They all took turns embracing each other before retiring to the living room. That was where the tree was. Kurt made everyone sit down –some on the furniture and some on the floor- and laid down the ground rules. "Everyone gets five ornaments; kids pick first." Well, sort of. Kurt had a special set of five ornaments that were once his mothers. They were tucked away from the rest. So, technically, he got the first pick. "Everyone takes turns putting their ornaments on the tree. No pushing, shoving, or-"

"Cutting in line." Millie shouted. She made sure the shoot a pointed look at her Uncle Blaine. The man shrugged. _I don't know what she's talking about. Though, if she goes for that Santa Claus drinking a beer in his underwear ornament, I will be forced to take her down._

Kurt smiled and thanked her. "Right. No cutting in line," he turned his gaze to his boyfriend, "Blaine!" The elder man rolled his eyes. They were so off point. Kurt finished the rules and stepped aside so that everyone could choose their ornaments. When everyone was content, he slipped away to his old room and grabbed the box full of his mother's old decorations; a glass cupcake, a tiny Rudolph with a nose that once blinked but no longer worked, a picture frame crafted out of popsicle sticks that held a picture of Kurt and his parents when he was six, a figurine of a little boy hugging a snow man, and a handmade glittery snowflake. The young man smiled as he ran careful fingers over each item. They were all small in the grand scheme of things but they meant so much to him. They were huge parts of his childhood.

Moments later, Kurt walked back into the living room with a tiny shoebox in his hand. He caught his boyfriend's eye immediately. He was sat back on the couch protecting an arm full of ornaments with one hand and holding a beer in the other. They smiled at one another. "I see you broke one of the rules, Blaine." The designer said as he strode into the room. Blaine looked shock.

"I didn't break any rules. She's the one fighting with me." He replied. He sounded offended. The smile on his face led Kurt to believe otherwise.

"The fact that you knew exactly what rule I was referring to lets me know that _you_ were the one that broke it." Everyone laughed at the interaction. They knew Blaine was caught. The ex manger rolled his eyes and sat back. He didn't care if he broke the rules or not. There was no way he was giving Millie the llama shaped ornament. _I saw it first._

* * *

The group watched intently as Millie strategically placed her ornaments on the tree. Next, they watched as Bailey helped Junior place his ornmanaments on the tree. Actually, the watched as Bailey placed his ornaments on the tree and Junior batted at the synthetic branches. Things were calm; almost serene.

Midway through the third go round, Wes's turn, things got lively. Burt, who sat mostly silent during the decorating, spoke up for the first time. It was barely a whisper to his wife, but it was enough to turn the quiet evening into quite a bit of fun. "Why don't we turn on some Buffett?" He suggested.

Bailey's head shot up. "You're a Parrot Head, Mr. Hummel?" She asked. Burt chuckled and leaned back in his recliner.

"First, Mr. Hummel was my father. Second, what do you know about Buffett?" The question was almost a challenge. Bailey scoffed.

"The question is, what do _you_ know about Buffett." She replied. Blaine chose that moment to join in the conversation.

_Why don't we get drunk an' screw?_

_I just bought a waterbed; it's filled up for me an' you_

_They say you are a snuff queen_

_Honey, I don't think that's true_

_So, why don't we get drunk an' screw?_

Burt chuckled and sang the chorus again with his son's boyfriend. The atmosphere was definitely livelier. Eventually, Carole found the cd and turned the music on. From that moment on, everyone sang and drank –minus the kids, Bailey, Amber, and a sullen Burt because he wanted a beer - while they decorated the tree. To Blaine, it was his first real holiday season. The Andersons had their help decorate the Christmas tree and music was never a part of their celebration; if it could be called that.

But here, in the Kurt's family's house, the group was singing loudly –and sometimes off key- and enjoying each other's company. Blaine liked that.

_Cheeseburger in paradise (paradise) _

_Heaven on earth with an onion slice (paradise) _

_Not too particular not too precise (paradise)  
_

_I'm just a cheeseburger in paradise _

Once the tree was decorated and the Natty was gone. The masses began to pour out of the house. Wes and David, both drunk out of their minds, took advantage of Amber's offer to drive them back to their hotel before taking herself and her husband home. "We'll be here to pick up the car in the morning, Mr. Hummel." Burt nodded and wished the boys a nice and safe evening.

Bailey, who stayed away from the alcohol, decided to drive. She loaded her children and her slightly inebriated husband –"_Really, honey. I'm not drunk. Why are there two of you?"-_ into the car and bid her hosts farewell moments later.

That left Kurt, Blaine, Burt and Carole. "I think we're going to turn in." Burt said as he watched his wife close the front door. "You guys staying here tonight or going home?" He asked his son.

Kurt looked to his boyfriend to an answer. He was tired and staying was a viable option. He did not want Blaine to be uncomfortable though. He assumed staying in his boyfriend's parent's house could be nerve wrecking for his love. He was relieved when his boyfriend smile and nodded. "We're going to stay here tonight, dad."

Burt nodded as he hoisted himself up from his chair. It looked far easier than it actually was. "Alright. Good. I don't want you guys drinking and driving. Don't let me hear any hanky panky though. As far as I want to know, one of you is sleeping on the floor while the other is in the bed. Whether it's like that or not is none of my concern." Blaine smirked. _Oh, it will most certainly not be like that, Mr. Hummel. You can bet your ass on that!_ At the exact same moment, Kurt rolled his eyes.

The two young men hugged the aging man and his loving wife. They watched as the two retired up the stairs to their bedroom. "So," Blaine began as he plopped down next to his boyfriend on the couch, "what do you want to do now?" He waggled his eyebrows as he leaned in for a kiss.

The designer obliged the kiss but not the behavior. When he pulled back, he raised a questioning eyebrow at his boyfriend. "Not that, you dork. We're at my father's house." Blaine let out an exaggerated sigh and let himself fall backwards. "I know what we can do though."

"I'm listening."

"We can go down to my room and…."

"Yes." Blaine leaned forward to hear his boyfriend's suggestion. Whatever it was, he was certain it was good.

"Take off all our clothes…." Kurt continued undeterred.

"Yes!" _That sounds perfect. You. Me. Naked. Perfect. _

"And put on some of my old pajamas…."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "Okay?"

"And get under the covers."

That was more like it. "Yes."

"And go to sleep." Blaine's face fell. He really wanted to get busy in his boyfriend's old bed. Unfortunately, he knew that was not going to happen. So, he went with the second best option. He put on a smile, followed his boyfriend down to his room, and cuddled. _If all else fails, cuddle._

* * *

**A/N: Songs -Why Don't We Get Drunk & Cheeseburger In Paradise - Jimmy Buffett. Yes, Burt is a Parrot Head. We'll see some more of this later. More to come soon. Review and let me know what you think. :)**_  
_


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hiya. Happy day before Thanksgiving. Guess what I just did. I just bought a roundtrip ticket to NYC Jan 11 -13. Eeep! Excited. Here's the last part of Thanksgiving. **

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY DAY, JANELLE! (I'm eating tomorrow, not updating. Sorry, love!)**

**Other important Notice: I'm not writing on any other stories until I finish this one. I'm sooooooooo close. But hang in there guys. They'll get updated. Just now now. :)**

* * *

"Baby, wake up." Kurt whispered into his boyfriend's ear. Blaine turned and grumbled but did not wake up. The young designer found it amusing. Blaine was easily excitable and hyper aware when he was awake, but he was dead to the outside world when he was asleep. "Come on, sleepy head, get up." The younger man tried again.

All at once, Blaine rolled over and began to pull the front of his borrowed pajama pants down. "You must be ready." He grumbled as he tried to kick the pants off. Kurt's eyes went wide when his boyfriend's very hard cock sprung free.

"What are you doing?" He hissed. "It's time to wake up."

"And you knew the best way to wake up was with some cock. I'm proud." A self-satisfied smirk spread across Blaine's face. "And it would be my pleasure to assist you with that." Kurt let out an airy laugh. _Is he serious right now? Oh…he is._ Blaine was rummaging through the bedside draw looking for a condom and lube presumably. "I'm going to fuck you back to sleep, baby."

"Blaine, stop." Kurt instructed. He reached over and placed his hand on his boyfriend's forearm. "Stop." He said again when the man looked at him. "I didn't wake you up for sex." Blaine let out a whimper.

"But I want to." He whined as he retracted his hand from the drawer and plopped back down on the bed. He looked utterly pathetic. Adorned in only his sleep shirt with his cock stood proud against his stomach and a heartbroken look on his face, Blaine looked completely let down.

It would have been a sad sight if it wasn't so humorous. "We're at my family's house, Blaine." He sighed. "And everyone is up. We're going shopping. You knew this was coming."

"But _I_ want to be coming!" The elder insisted. Kurt rolled his eyes and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend's cheek. Blaine groaned again and plopped back on the bed. He knew he wasn't going to get his way. "I'm going back to sleep." He grumbled as he pulled the giant comforter over his head. The designer snorted and grabbed at it. He pulled it away from his boyfriend's head and made eye contact.

"You're not going back to sleep. You're getting your ass up, putting on some damn clothes, and meeting me upstairs for coffee and store bought donuts." The moment Blaine went to counter the argument, his boyfriend held up a finger as a warning. "Put on some pants and come up stairs. No arguments."

Blaine watched his boyfriend ascend the stairs. As of that moment, he still hadn't moved. "Get out of bed, Blaine." He heard the designer shout from the top of the stairs. He sighed. "You're lucky I love you." He grumbled when he finally rolled out of bed. It was barely 4 am and they had plans to leave by five. He supposed years of opening the café made it easy for him to rise at such an hour.

* * *

"You look flustered, kid." Was the first thing Burt said when he saw his son's boyfriend trudge into the living room. He watched the man plop down on the couch looking absolutely distraught. "You know, his mom did this," he motioned to the man, "to me once."

Blaine's face was the picture of confusion. "Did what?"

"Refused to let me have any at her daddy's house." Blaine's eyes went wide. He was caught. Damn. He did not have a way out. Maybe he could sink into the couch and spend the rest of his life amongst the loose change and lighters that guests and family members alike had lost. That actually sounded pleasant. "Don't look like that. I was your age once. I'll be it; I was married with a kid on the way, but still." Yep, Blaine heard the loose change and lost lighters calling his name.

Finn chose that moment to stumble into the room with a donut shoved into his mouth. "Dude, don't go in there." He warned as he plopped down on the love seat across from Burt's recliner. The two elder men looked at one another and then back at the young mechanic.

"What's going on in there?" Blaine finally asked. He needed to know. Finn looked more scared than Lindsey Lohan when presented with a breathalyzer.

Finn shook his head slowly. "Dude, Major Hummel is in there laying out strategic plans with Colonel Hudson and Private Pregnant Hudson. It's like they're going to war. All they need is war paint." He insisted. Blaine broke out in a fit of laughter and it was met with a look of forewarning from the other men in his boyfriend's life.

"You're laughing now kid, you just wait." Burt warned.

"What are we talking about?" Kurt asked cheerfully as he strolled into the living room. He sat on the arm of the couch next to his boyfriend and handed him a donut and a thermos full of coffee. "You'll need this, baby." Blaine took them and thanked his boyfriend with a kiss on the cheek.

"You guys getting ready to leave?" It was Burt that spoke. Carole and Amber had trailed in not to long after Kurt and they were all dressed in their winter coats and scarves.

"Yep. We're just waiting on Blaine." Amber replied. Blaine, always one to take a hint, nodded and walked towards the coat closet. He retrieved his coat quickly and sat his breakfast down on the tiny table that sat next to the Hudmel front door. He slipped it onto his shoulders and retrieved his breakfast from the table.

"Great. Now, we're gone." Kurt marched out the front door with his tiny band of merry, shopping 'soldiers' on his tale. Blaine watched them all trudge out into the early winter morning before attempting to pick up the rear. He was halfway out the door before he heard Burt call out to him.

"You can still change your mind, Blaine. You don't have to do this." He insisted. That earned a grin from the young man.

"I'm sure it's not that bad."

"That's because you've never gone shopping with them." Finn insisted.

Blaine shook his head and rolled his eyes. They were overreacting. "You think its all fun and games until they're using you as a human shopping cart. They're going to load you up with bags and hope you don't buckle under the pressure. It happened to both of us." Burt pointed to himself and his step son as he spoke.

"You guys are crazy. It's not going to be that bad."

Burt smirked the smug kind of smirk that only Burt Hummel could pull off. "So you say. You'll regret this though. You'll regret this." He waved his son's boyfriend out the front door and turned back to his television. He had 'In the Heat of the Night' DVRed and it was calling his name.

"Virgil is a pretty fancy name for a black boy like you." Burt mouthed along with the actor.

"They call me _Mister_ Tibbs!" He replied just as the other actor did. He loved his DVR. If only Blaine had heeded his warnings and stayed. He could be enjoying it as well. _Silly damn kid!_

* * *

BlaineWarbler: Black Friday shopping with K_Hummel. It's like Mortal Kombat. Kurt just went Scorpion on a sweater. #GetOverHere I swear I saw the kunai and everything.

K_Hummel: BlaineWarbler First of all, where the hell are you? We lost you in Macy's. Second of all, I'm a Johnny Cage, not a Scorpion.

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel I'm Johnny Cage, you're Sheeva.

K_Hummel: BlaineWarbler SatanLopez and her fake tits can be Sheeva. And you can have Johnny. I'm Liu Kang. He's the most popular ya know.

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel Now I wanna be Liu Kang. If I am, will you be my Katana? I'll even spring for the outfit. I think you'd look hot in it.

SatanLopez: BlaineWarbler K_Hummel Me too! RT BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel Now I wanna be Liu Kang. If I am, will you be my Katana? I'll even spring for the outfit. I think you'd look hot in it.

* * *

Blaine trudged into the house, both arms loaded with bags, and headed straight for the couch. Burt and Finn, who hadn't moved from their spots for the entirety of the 4 hours the group was gone, watched him amusedly. "You okay over there?" Burt asked.

Blaine shook his head as he stared at a blank spot on the wall. "That was the worst experience of my life." He finally replied abscently. The comment earned a round of chuckles from the two men. "Seriously. I almost got tackled in Victoria's Secret. I got molested in The Children's Place and…really? Did that lady have to grab my ass in a children's store? And I got punched by a pregnant chick in The Gap. I mean, I already harbored ill will towards the store but now…I don't think I'll ever go back to that damn place."

The others trailed in with their bags a moment later; laughing and enjoying each other's company. Apparently, their experience was much more pleasant than Blaine's. "You got punched by a pregnant chick? Dude, that sucks!" Finn exclaimed. Blaine nodded. _Yeah, it did suck._

A hiss sounded through the room and everyone turned to see Amber making a strained face. "That was you, Blaine? I'm so sorry." Blaine's mouth fell.

"You were the girl?"

She nodded. "Well, you were grabbing at those onesies and they were the only ones left. I panicked and I didn't realize it was you." The room erupted in laughter.

"I was grabbing them because you asked me too. You didn't have to show me your fucking left hook." The laughter grew with Blaine's disbelief. Once it began to die down, he flopped backwards on the couch and closed his eyes. "I'm never doing this with you guys again. Never!"

Burt chuckled. "You'll learn to trust your elders one day, kid."

* * *

The week that followed Thanksgiving was pure gold. The boys woke up cuddled with each other every morning and fell asleep in each other's arms every night. It was everything Kurt could have ever dreamed of. But, what a shame that it would end so soon. In less than a month, Blaine would be in California and Kurt would be alone. So, he enjoyed it while he could.

One day in the beginning of December, Kurt woke early. He had a surprise planned. He crawled out of bed naked, just as he had fallen asleep, and crept to the kitchen. He was going to make his boyfriend breakfast in bed. Nothing too fancy, just a some eggs and homemade muffins, but he was sure it was enough to make Blaine appreciative. Blaine was always appreciative.

He designer pulled out his ingredients and began to work. In no time at all, his eggs were finished, his orange juice was squeezed, and his muffins were cooling. He was so enthralled in setting up the tray at this point that he did not hear his boyfriend step into the kitchen. He also failed to hear the sound of his boyfriend's boxers and pajama pants hitting the ground. Lastly, Kurt did not hear Blaine pop the lid on the nearly empty bottle of lube. One which should have been replaced a while back but they hadn't gotten around to it as of yet. No, Kurt did not hear any of that. All he could hear was the sounds the silverware made as each piece clanked against the metal tray.

"Now, this is a sight I could wake up to every morning." Blaine purred into his hear, causing the designer to jump into the air and drop the silverware he was holding. Blaine took the reaction as an opportunity to pepper light kisses and kitten licks down the side of his boyfriend's neck. Long ago he learned that the element of surprise was always a good thing for bedroom life. It made for the best orgasms.

"I thought you were still asleep." The designer responded as he rolled his neck to the side, giving his boyfriend better access. Blaine took advantage of the access and began nipping and sucking at the exposed neck. He loved Kurt's neck. It was long and strong and…_down to get the friction on_. He shook his head because he was certain Kurt would not appreciate the idea of Sir Mix-A-Lot having any type of ties to their sex life.

Once the song was gone, Blaine trails an already lubed hand up the back of his boyfriend's thighs; earning a whimper from the younger man. It maked Blaine smirk. He loved when Kurt whimpered. The man was far too proud to intentionally beg, so Blaine always assumed that a whimper is as close as he can expect to get. He accepted that.

When he reached his boyfriend's ass, he grabbed a handful of it and jiggled it. Kurt's rear was very muscular but there was just enough of it to make it bounce. Blaine loved to watch it jiggle. Blaine listened as his boyfriend gasped as he slid the tray aside and leaned over the counter top. Blaine took that as a good sign. _At least he's not stopping me._

He slid a slick finger across the cheek, already flush with anticipation, until he reached the crack. He ran it along the divide a few times before turning his attention to the hole. He grazed over it carefully, sure to apply just enough pressure to tease but not fully please. "Come on." Kurt moaned as he pressed his hips back towards the finger that was turning him into mush.

A breathy moan escaped Blaine's lips as he circled the tight pucker. Kurt continued to push back, trying to earn some relief, until Blaine stopped teasing and pressed his pointer finger forward until the first knuckle was nuzzled inside the stealth heat. He watched as his boyfriend's body responded to the intrusion. First, he was tense but that was quickly replaced by a complete state of arousal. All too quickly, Kurt pushed backwards and sucked the entire finger into his anxious hole.

Blaine pulled out slowly before jamming the finger back in. Thus, they created a pace. The elder would retract the finger long enough to make his boyfriend want more just to slam it back in, stroking and brushing the inner walls as he did. Then he added another finger. And a third. And finally a fourth.

Kurt purred and moaned at the intrusion. It's by far the most fingers they've ever used. "Please, Blaine. Please." He did not have to specify what he wanted, Blaine already knew, he just needed the man to know that the urgency was there. The elder thrust his fingers harder and deeper until his boyfriend was a moaning, writhing mess beneath him. It was one of those rare occasions where Kurt begged and it spurred Blaine's want.

Thrusting his fingers in and out of his boyfriend, Blaine watched the man fall apart slowly. He watched the small beads of sweat trickle down his boyfriend's back and he listened to the increasing volume of his boyfriend's moans. Then there were Kurt's back muscles. They were rugged and defined and the complete opposite of what an individual uneducated in the art of Kurt Hummel's body would expect. For some reason, one that Blaine could not understand, people did not believe that beneath the fitted dress shirts and tailored pants what a paled Adonis. He had muscles on top of muscles and…_damn I want to lick those muscles._

Blaine leaned forward, tongue held out, to lick a stripe up his boyfriend's back when his boyfriend said something that sent shivers down Blaine's spine, and not the good time. "Fuck me now or you won't fuck me again." The man panted. Blaine's hand stopped immediately.

"You wouldn't do that." Blaine replied, almost hopefully. He had to hold out hope that Kurt wouldn't hold out.

"I held out for seven years, Blaine. Do you really want to see how long I can hold out a second time?" Kurt threatened. Without a second thought, the elder began to slip his nearly engulfed hand from his boyfriend's hole. He heard his boyfriend hiss at the exit but was too focused to stop. _Seven years is a long damn time._

Once his hand was out, Blaine reached for the lube that he'd set on the counter and popped the lid. He spread a generous amount over his palm and then used that to slick his cock. He hissed at the initial contact, it was still cold, but the discomfort was only momentary. The slick liquid quickly warmed up in his hand.

He gave himself a few light strokes before recapping the bottle and tossing it behind him. _I already have to pick up my boxers and pants, I might as well add lube to the list_. He used one hand to spread Kurt's awaiting cheeks and used the other to line himself up. "Fuck. It's gonna be so good." He moaned at the contact.

Neither a handful of fingers nor an entire fist was ever enough to fully prepare Kurt for his boyfriend's cock. Taking Blaine's cock was a huge undertaking. _Pun intended._ When Kurt felt the blunt tip of his boyfriend's cock press against his gaping hole, he pushed his hips towards it. The fit was tight, but his boyfriend was able to inch in with little resistance.

Once his cock was buried deep within the tight heat, he stilled his hips. He gave his boyfriend a moment to adjust to the burn despite the urge to pull out and pound back in. "Move." Kurt instructed after what felt like an eternity. The elder nodded despite the fact that his boyfriend's back was facing him and pulled out. "Oh…God." He moaned as he reveled in the slow drag of his cock along Kurt's walls.

"Yea-SHIT!" Kurt shouted as the cock brushed against his prostate. Blaine had a knack for finding it quickly. In one swift movement, the designer pushed himself up off the counter and leaned back so that his head rested back on his boyfriend's shoulder. He felt the man's hand snake around his waist and grab his cock. "Ohh…yes!"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. So good." He panted. His hips worked double time as each of them neared their climax. It should have been embarrassing to finish so quickly but neither man seemed to care. _Quality over quantity._ He reminded himself as he thrust back into his boyfriend's hole. "So close." He felt Kurt nod and watched as the man began to spasm. Kurt's brilliant blue eyes rolled backwards and his hand gripped the counter ledge so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"Blaine. Oh Blaine. I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Kurt whaled; his voice was at least 3 octaves higher than his normal tone. And then Blaine came. His orgasm slapped him in the back of the head so hard that his entire unkempt head swung forward as the passion he felt shot out of his body. He continued to thrust, exaggerated and without rhythm, as he released his seed into his boyfriend.

"Shit!" He shouted. And then Kurt came. Long and hot into his boyfriend's hand; seeping through the cracks of his fingers and spurting towards the counter top. When he was milked dry, Kurt's head rolled back and rested on his boyfriend's shoulder once again. "Was it good for you?" Blaine asked. He used his soiled hand to brace himself against the counter and slowly began to inch out. Despite the fact that it'd been years since he'd bottomed, he knew the exit had to be just as calculated as the entrance. He did not want to cause Kurt any more pain than he was probably already feeling.

Kurt nodded and propped his elbows on the counter. His knees were weak and he needed something, anything, to keep his balance. "I think I came on our eggs." He panted. Despite his exhaustion, he was fairly certain there was cum on their eggs.

Once he was free from his boyfriend's hole, Blaine leaned over and grabbed a hand full of eggs. There was cum on them. He plopped the scrambled pieces into his mouth and moaned. "Yep. There's cum on those. Now they are officially the greatest source of protein ever."

* * *

**A/N: Weak ending. I know right. Well...Hopefully you'll review. I know they're kind of at this plateau right now but things are picking up slowly. Slowly... Until next time. Real quick. Many thanks to ImAGleek5 for beta-ing and...follow my twitter: BritBojangles. That be me! **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I wasn't going to post this week, but I finished the story this morning, so I had to. There are only 10 chapters left, so get ready. Lots of foreshadowing in this one, so keep your eyes pealed. As always, thank you to my beta (ImAGleek5) and all of you that read, review, favorite, subscribe, whatever. I really hope you guys like what's in store for the rest of this story. Enjoy. **

* * *

"NOOOOO…no no no. You can't go. I won't let you." Blaine tightened his grip about his boyfriend's midsection and pulled him closer. Kurt grunted and tried to escape.

"Come on, baby. I have to go to work. You had an entire week of me, now let he fine people of The Mount Zion Baptist Church have a turn. " The designer insisted. His boyfriend shook his head and snuggled into his side.

"Don't wanna." The elder whined. "I'll miss you! I can't live without you by my side today." Kurt rolled his eyes and tried_ to _pry his boyfriend's arms away from his waist. _It might be time to loosen the apron strings; he's way too attached._

Kurt continued to push and pull his boyfriend's hands away so that he could get up. Finally, in a last ditch effort to escape, he grabbed his boyfriend by the balls and threatened to squeeze them until they popped like grapes. Blaine let go instantly. He then placed a protective hand over his boys. Kurt smiled triumphantly and crawled out of bed. Due to Blaine shenanigans he was late. _Wonderful way to start the new work week. _

* * *

"You know, I remember when this aired the first time. I can't believe they're remaking this show." Sean's voice was distant as he watched credits roll. Burt grunted in response and reached for his coffee cup –decaf because my son hates me.

Every week since they met, Sean and Burt met once a week at the Hudmel house to watch all the Primetime shows that came on after they were long asleep. Today, they were watching the remake of _Dallas_. "You'd think they would have redone the show with different cliff hangers or added on a next generation. I didn't think they would use the same plotlines." Sean nodded. He couldn't have said it better himself.

"Have you heard from Kurt and Blaine lately?" Sean asked. Burt grinned to himself. He was proud of his newfound friend for doing his best to keep up with his son's affairs despite Blaine's lack of interest in him.

"Yeah. He quit his job." Burt stopped momentarily, giving Sean a small enough window to make an inquisitive noise, before continuing. "That guy Timmy, the boss I told you about, tried to make him work Thanksgiving and some actress chick talked him out of it. So, Blaine quit his job, flew out, and is staying with Kurt right now. In January, he's going to California to start working with those two wacky friends of his."

"Wes and David."

"Yep. That's them."

"Good for him. Blaine's always loved performing. I used to get after him for it, but he was always good at it. He used to run around singing and dancing for his mother's party guests; everyone loved it." Sean's eyes glazed over as he got lost in the memory of his son, so many years ago, sliding through the house in his sock doing his best _Risky Business_ impression. It put a smile on his face. He missed those days; the days before he tried to kill his son's spirit. _Thank God Blaine is resilient. I would hate to think of the man that I could have turned him into. _"He's doing well though?" He asked after an elongated silence.

Burt nodded. "I think he's doing just fine. Give him some time. One day, you'll get to hear it for yourself." Burt Hummel had a firm belief in the idea that time healed all pain. It healed the pain of Elizabeth's death; it mended Kurt's broken heart, and -if given the opportunity- Burt was certain that it could overhaul the relationship between Blaine and his father.

"I hope you're right." Sean replied. Burt scoffed.

"I'm always right!"

* * *

Santana Lopez's heels clicked across the linoleum floor of the restaurant as she neared the table. "Where's your lap dog?" She asked when she was close enough. Kurt stood and pulled out her chair, something he always did, and waited for her to sit before he answered.

"I left him at home. We've been holed up in the house since he got here and I think he needs to get out and see some of the family and friends he has here. He told me that some of his old Warbler friends still live here and his brother and Candy are as well. He needs to spend some time with them, so I'm giving him the chance to." The designer advised.

"So you lied and told him you had to work?" Tina asked. Not that she was complaining. Due to the ever growing size of her family –she was a few months pregnant with baby 4 at the moment- she was not able to catch up with Kurt as often as she wanted to. She also knew that Santana's sexcipades with various girls across the country kept her away as well. Thus, this was their first get together in months.

Kurt shrugged and picked up his coffee mug. "Only kind of. I told him I have a client –which I do- I just didn't tell him that I don't have to meet that client until later." The girls nodded in approval. Neither of them said it but Kurt's lie was far better than the ones they told their significant others in order to sneak out.

The trio ate and laughed into the early part of the afternoon. "So, let me get this straight, Satan. You met a silk dancer and she's in the circus?" Santana nodded and went on to tell her friends about their adventures across the country with the big top.

"We rode in the caravan. I even helped them clean up afterwards. It was great! She's so fun and she even bought me this bag." The girl reached below the table and grabbed her purse. She plopped it down on the table and waited for her friends to shower her with compliments and jealous looks.

"Hermes?" Tina asked. Santana nodded. Indeed it was. "But how? This bag is at least a couple grand. You're so lucky, Santana." Tina turned the bag over in her hand, admiring the cool of the leather against her palms. _The last thing Mike bought me was a value pack of deodorant._

Kurt, who was watching the scene skeptically, grabbed the bag from his friend. He turned it over in his hands, running his fingers along the seams. "I hate to break it to you, 'Tana, but this is fake."

The Latina shot him a smug look. "I get that you're jealous, Raggedy Andy, but that is real. It's realer than that Rachel Berry's new nose-"

"Rachel got a new nose? I thought we talked her out of that in high school!" Kurt shouted. A few patrons turned at the sound of his voice but a quick glare from the designer had them turning back to their own tables quickly.

Santana nodded. "Yep! She Jennifer Grey'ed it. Cut it right off." Tina and Kurt shared a look before turning back to her. How hadn't they heard about the Rachel Berry slice job? "But that's not the point. This bag is realer than her nose and realer than the deep, manly voice you use when Hottie McHobbit has you bent over the kitchen counter." All movement at the table halted. "That's right. I heard you guys that day in the kitchen. I came over because you're the only person I know that keeps soybean margarine and I saw you guys through the window. Who was I to interrupt?"

"First of all, I keep it because it's healthier than actual butter. Secondly, you had no right to watch Blaine and me through the window-"

"Close the blinds next time." She insisted. Tina snickered but quieted quickly when Kurt shot her a look.

"-and third of all, I know this bag is fake because the stitching is crooked on the handle." He passed the bag over to her and motioned their waitress over. He watched as his friend examine the bag as he handed the waitress his card and paid for their meal.

"Here's your card, Mr. Hummel." The young woman said when she returned. Kurt smiled and thanked her before putting it back in his wallet. It was at that exact moment that Santana found the crooked stitching.

"Son of a bitch!" Kurt smirked.

"Don't question my eye, Lopez." With that, the group disbanded; all heading their separate ways with promises to meet again as soon as their schedules were free.

* * *

Blaine ended up at the shop with Burt that afternoon. Originally, he'd planned to sit around the house with his boyfriend's father making fun of television and eating things that Kurt would not approve of, but he decided that today, of all days, was a perfect opportunity to spend some much needed time with his future father-in-law. _Yes, I'm at that point. Too soon? Who cares?_

When he arrived at the modest sized house, he realized that the elder had a hard luck case of cabin fever and needed to get out. So, they loaded into Burt's truck and headed to the shop. They spent the better part of their time at the shop annoying Finn and chatting with lifelong customers of Hummel/Hudson –Burt insisted on adding that to the name- Tires and Lube. "You sure that's the right oil for that car, son?" Burt asked. His stepson sighed. They'd been doing that to him all day.

"I checked it online twice. This is the oil for this car!" He insisted. He was at his wit's end with the two visitors. They nitpicked his every move. He was sure it was all fun and games to them but they were driving him crazy. That coupled with Amber's new found love for waking him up in the wee hours to fetching oddities from the convenience store left his wits at their ends_. I bet there aren't any other husbands with pregnant wives that have to leave the house at 2 am on peanut butter runs._

"Tisk, Tisk, Finn! Why did you have to check it online?" Blaine asked. Honestly, he would have needed a step by step manual to change the oil in a Fry Daddy, but that was neither here nor there. Finn used the internet for work and Blaine was sure that Burt was not pleased.

"Internet? Really? Do you know I we didn't get the internet in this shop until 2002? And the only reason we did it then was because Kurt said he needed it to play Barbie's Sparkling Ice Show on the computer in my office while I worked. What do you think I had to help me figure things out before we had internet?" Burt asked. When Finn didn't respond, the man tapped the side of his shiny, bald head. "The old noggin. Finn, you need to commit these things to memory. Do I expect you to know it all? Absolutely not. I do, however, expect you to use your other resources. You've got a garage full of employees ready and willing to share knowledge with you. Use them, not the internet." When Burt finished his impromptu rant, Finn looked far more frustrated than he had in the beginning.

"Can do, Burt. For now, this car can sit. I'm going to lunch." And then he was gone; leaving Burt and Blaine perched on a pair of shipping crates in front of the car.

"You know you were wrong for that, right?" Blaine asked when Finn was out of earshot. He heard the elder laugh.

"I don't think so. He needs to learn these things. If a customer –especially one of lifelongers that were skeptical when Finn took over- walked in and saw him surfing the web for help with their car, they wouldn't come back. If they walk in and see Finn discussing the issue with a colleague, they're going to be impressed. He doesn't see that yet, but he will."

Blaine sat back and listened intently as the man spoke. From what he could tell, Burt had a lot to get off his chest. "When Kurt was little, we knew he wasn't going to take over the shop. He was good at it, don't get me wrong, but….we knew he was bigger than Lima. And we were proud of him for that. So, Lizzie and I talked about having another baby. I didn't want the shop to go away when I wasn't able to run it anymore. I wanted it to stay in the family. Ya know?" Blaine nodded his head. He wondered if Kurt knew this because, as far as he could remember, Kurt never mentioned it. He assumed not because Kurt told him everything.

"But then Lizzie got sick and passed, God rest her soul, and I thought all hopes of having another child and keeping the shop in the family were lost. Then Carole and Finn came along and I had another shot at it. Finn liked the shop and Kurt was just as excited as I was to keep it in the family. That's why I want Finn to know these things. I want people to respect his ownership of this shop like they respected mine."

"Have you ever told him that?" Blaine asked.

Burt turned a skeptical eye on the young man. "Have you told your parents how you feel about the things that happened when you were growing up?" _Touché!_ When the young man did not answer, Burt continued. "That's what I thought, Blaine. I know I'm a bit hard on Finn at times but it's because I love him."

"That's not how my parents were with me. They were downright cruel at times!" _Like the time they blamed me for getting beat up at the Sadie Hawkins dance or the time they blamed my** issue **for my'failure in life' as they called it. _

Burt nodded. Sean shared with him the unpleasant stories of Blaine's past. "I know they did some pretty rotten stuff to you, kid, but is it worth it to hold on to that? Life is short. Really short. If something happened to one of your parents, would you be able to live with the fact that you wouldn't be able to rebuild those bridges?" Blaine didn't know. Would he? If he and he his parents never spoke again, would he regret never mending their relationship? Food for thought.

"On a lighter note though, what's going on with you and Kurt?" It was a welcome change in topic. Blaine had quite a bit to say about his relationship with Kurt.

"It's going great. I think he lied to get out of the house to see the girls this morning, but things are on the up and up so I'm not complaining." Blaine explained. He figured out Kurt's plan only moments after the designer left. Well, he didn't figure it out; Santana actually called and advised him of their brunch date.

"I'm glad you guys are doing well. Are you guys in this for the long haul or are ya just having fun?" The young man shot him a look. It was his closest impersonation of a Kurt Hummel 'bitch please' look. The retired mechanic held up his hands in surrender. "Just making sure. Like I said earlier, I'm not going to be around forever and I wanna make sure my little boy is going to be taken care of when I'm gone."

"You'll probably outlive all of us and Kurt doesn't need anyone to take care of him. He's a strong, independent man. He can take care of himself."

Obviously Kurt could take care of himself; that much Burt knew. He just wanted to know that someone would do it if necessary. "But you would if he needed you to, right?"

"Absolutely." _Right answer, kid._

"Good. That's good to know."

* * *

**A/N: Whatdya think? Let me know on here, or drop me a line on twitter (BritBojangles) :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: See guys, I wasn't asking for much, I just wanted some reviews. I'm creeping up on 300, which is super exciting for me. So...demand and supply, that's how this works. Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, alerting, favoriting. You guys are amazing. **

**Warning: PLOT TWIST. Kind of. Sorta. Look at me now! ;)**

* * *

December marched on and before they knew it, Christmas Eve was upon them. It was bittersweet. The season of merriment and joy was upon them but that did not mask the jolt of pain that panged in Kurt's chest every time he thought about just how close the end was. Blaine's plane ticket was already purchased for January 3rd and a few of his New York friends had already packed and shipped his belongings to California. So, really, there wasn't much time left.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Blaine asked when he plopped down on the couch next to his boyfriend. They were at Kurt's parent's house spending the evening with his family. Kurt shrugged. He wasn't sure if he should voice his concerns for the future of if he should let them lie. He felt his boyfriend snuggle into his side and his decision was clear. _I'm going to let it lie._

"You." Blaine liked the response. So, he cuddled closer to his boyfriend, nuzzling his nose into Kurt's neck. He was in the type of mood where he felt the needy and clingy. The realization that he was leaving soon dawned on him only days before and he was a bit on edge. He and Kurt spent a month waking up in each other's arms and scheduling nooners around Kurt's work requirements. Soon, however, it would all be over. Kurt would be running from place to place trying to please his ever growing list of clients and Blaine would be in California gracing the stage. It was frightening to say the least. What if the added distance proved to be too much? The thought was unbearable. So, soon after the thought ran through his head the first time, Blaine made a decision. It was a game changing decision but one he was confident in, none the less.

"Me. That's funny because I was just thinking about you."

"Hmmmm…me? What about me? Are you thinking about how fabulous these pants make my ass look or are you thinking that I've put together a wonderful gathering for the family?" He smiled at himself when his boyfriend didn't correct his usage of the word family. That's what they all were, right? Family. In their own unique, odd ball way, they were all family.

"Well, I was thinking about how fabulous you would look _out_ of those pants and, yes, you did put together a wonderful gathering for the family." The elder responded. For a moment, their eyes met, and then Kurt leaned in for a kiss.

"Hey, I don't see any mistletoe around here, so no making out on my couch." Burt barked as he plopped down in his trusty recliner. Soon enough, the family trailed in. Carole carried a tin of assorted popcorn in for them to eat. Finn soon followed with a beer for Blaine and himself; leaving Kurt to go fetch drinks of the non-alcoholic variety for the rest of them. When he returned, he handed out glasses of sparkling grape juice and took his seat.

Amber waddled in a time later apologizing for her absence but explaining her need for the restroom. Everyone understood and room for her to rest her tired limbs. For the remainder of the evening, the tiny, mismatched family sat around watching 'The Christmas Story' and enjoying each other's company. In both men's eyes, it was by far the best Christmas Eve they'd had in years.

* * *

Blaine placed his hand on the back of Kurt's neck in an attempt to deepen the kiss. The rest of the family had long since turned in for the night and the two were in Kurt's old room trying to stay quiet. But that proved to be a difficult task as their hands roamed the various expanses of each other's bodies.

After what felt like eternity but not nearly long enough, Kurt pulled back and began to kiss lines up and down his boyfriend's neck; paying special attention to the tiny area just behind his boyfriend's ear. "I love you." He whispered during the brief break he took from attacking his boyfriend's neck. He did love Blaine. He loved Blaine with all his heart and that was part of the reason he was so scared. What if the strain of their once again long distance relationship couldn't stand the extra miles that it took to get from Ohio to California?

"I love you more." Blaine whispered back. And, all at once, Kurt's fears melted away. With every brush of Blaine's lips across a piece of his flesh and with every article of clothing shed, Kurt's confidence grew. By the time they were fully undressed and under the covers, Kurt felt like their relationship could take on the world. That's what Blaine's touches did for him. They made him feel like he could take on the world and beyond. It wasn't until he reached for the lube that his fear returned with a vengeance. The moment his boyfriend asked him to stop, the fine cracks in his confidence began to show.

"Is something wrong?" He asked mid reach. Blaine smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. He then reached for his boyfriend's extended hand and brought it down onto the bed next to where his head rested.

"No. I just…before we do this, I need two things from you." The way Blaine looked up to him let Kurt know that, whatever those two things were, they were big. Blaine's cock big. Kurt crawled from between his boyfriend's legs and sat down on the bed. The sheets were cold but that was a minor discomfort in comparison than the uncomfortable tension that was building in the room. "Okay…so…"

"So…?"

Blaine took Kurt's hands so that the younger man would stop twiddling with them. "Look at me?" It was a question. Kurt complied instantly. Their eyes met and, for the first time that day, Blaine was able to breathe a bit easier. "So…I've been thinking about this move a lot lately. And…I don't know if I can do it knowing that you're not with me-"

"You know I can't leave my dad. He's not as healthy as he pretends to be."

"I know. I know. I'm not asking you to move…yet. What I'm trying to say is…I need to know that you're as invested in this as I am. So…" He reached across his boyfriend to the nightstand and pulled open the drawer. After a moment of rummaging around, he leaned back across Kurt and took his seat. Try as he might, Kurt wasn't able to see what his boyfriend had nestled in his hands. He had an idea though.

They'd talked about it enough. They'd hinted at it from time to time. There were always little comments. A 'one day, I'm going to make you my husband,' here and a 'when you're my husband, I'll have free reign to boss you around,' there. Maybe he was hopeful but he was ready. Deep down, locked somewhere back in his heart, Kurt was certain he'd always been ready. It was always Blaine. That much he knew from the moment they met in New York. When he laid eyes on the man, shortly after he'd won his glee club a national title –_yes, I take full credit for that win_- he knew Blaine was the one. _Oh shit. He's been talking all this time_. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Blaine chuckled and scooted closer. If the moment wasn't as nerve wrecking as it was, Blaine would have chastised his boyfriend for his inattention. He didn't though. "I told you that I love you and that I need you to be with me even when you're not. On the other side of that, I need to be with you even when I'm not. I need you to feel me when I'm not here. I need you to know that, despite the distance, I'm thinking about you. I'll always be thinking about you."

"I am not getting your name tattooed on me. It's not that I don't love you it's just…ink doesn't really look good on my skin."

"Hush your mouth and let me finish." Blaine joked. Kurt zipped his lips with his fingers and locked them with the imaginary key. "I need you to understand that I'm serious about staying devoted to you while I'm away. It'll be just like New York, but I want the stakes to be higher. We're the kind of couple that's meant to be forever, so why delay that inevitability?" When he looked up from his hands again, he noticed he tears in his boyfriend's eyes. _Are those good tears or bad tears? I hope they're good tears. What if he can't say yes? What if he thinks it's too soon? I have to plead my case. I have to make him see!_

"We were together for less than a year before we broke up. That was all the time it took for you to take my heart and lock it up in the Kurt Hummel Hall of Treasures. And it stayed there for seven years and-" Blaine stopped and took notice of his own tears. He was a mess and he hadn't even gotten to the question yet.

"Blaine, why are you crying?" Kurt asked. He laid a gentle hand on his boyfriend's elbow and tried to tug him forward. Blaine resisted.

"Because I _need _you to understand how much you mean to me; how much this means to me. I need you to say yes because I love you and I'm leaving soon. I need this to work because, honestly, you're the last stable thing I have left. I'm starting a new job in a new state. I'm living with friends while I try to see if this works out. I know Wes and David would never let me fall, but this is all new and I might not like it or they may not like me for the part as much as they think they do. I need you to say yes because you're like the foundation to my house. Without you, I'd crumble."

Kurt sat up on his knees and crawled closer to his boyfriend. "You still haven't told me what I need to say yes to though. I think that's an important part." _Oh shit, he's right._ They shared a brief laugh. Once it subsided, they wiped each other's tears. "So…"

"So…I want you to…Kurt, I need you to…will you marry me?" It was a far cry from Kurt's dream proposal. There was no romantic outing and there were no rose petals. There was music in the background, but 'Push It' blasting from one of the televisions up stairs –_I told dad not to forget to turn off that TV_- was a far cry from what Kurt would call romantic music. It was just them. They were completely naked, sat in Kurt's bed which was currently adorned in his old Spiderman sheets because Blaine spilled egg nog on it earlier in the evening, and crying. It felt like it should have been a total disaster, but it wasn't. It was perfect; absolutely perfect.

Before he knew what he was doing, Kurt nodded. "Yeah. I'll…yeah…I….I'll marry you. I wanna be your husband. I….whoa! Yeah!" Blaine smiled his brightest smiled and leaned in to kiss his boyfri-_fiance's _mouth. It was chaste and they both pulled back quickly.

"Whoa…in all of that, I forgot to even show you the ring. You better hope you like it because you already agreed. I won't be held responsible if you think it's ugly. You still have to wear it!" Kurt nodded. There was no way Blaine would pick out an ugly ring. As long as it wasn't a piece of costume jewelry, Kurt was sure he'd love it.

"Show me. Show me!" He insisted. He bounced up and down on the bed and clapped his hands in excitement. He'd truly never been happier. Sure they had no idea how they were going to work out the distance and no one ever knew what the future held, but they could do it. They were Kurt and Blaine and they could always do it because they always had each other.

Blaine opened the velvet box slowly. Kurt screamed. It was pure instinct. In that moment, it was just them. Kurt had no concept of his sleeping family upstairs and he had no concept of the hour. 2:45 am was the exact moment when his fiancé showed him the most beautiful ring in the world. The band was platinum and it alternated between diamonds and sapphires. He was smitten. He was also curious. "How can you afford this? Blaine…this is beautiful."

The elder chuckled and leaned back against the headboard. "Remember that trust my parents signed over to me when we were dating the first time?" Kurt nodded. He remembered. "Well…I haven't touched most of it. So…I used part of what was left on this ring and…well…one day, once we're settled in the same area code, I'll use the other part to get us a house. A nice one with lots of rooms for all 12 of our kids."

Kurt rolled his eyes and he turned the band over in his fingers. "I told you were not getting 12 kids. Three at the most."

"Fine. Three. But…yeah. That's how I got this, though." Kurt nodded. They sat in silence for a moment before Blaine grabbed the ring and slid it on Kurt's left ring finger. It fit perfectly.

"What was the other thing you needed? You said you needed two things." Kurt didn't take his eyes off the ring the entire time he was talking. There was something classy and captivating about the piece of jewelry.

After a deep breathe, Blaine spoke. "I need you to make love to me."

* * *

Kurt was shaken at first. He and Blaine shared many firsts but this was one they'd yet to cross off their list. It was always the other way around and Kurt was fine with that. He loved the feeling of Blaine's cock dragging along his inner walls. Deeper than that though, he enjoyed the feeling of being absolutely filled with love; Blaine's love. That didn't mean that he'd never considered the other side of things, though. In his entire life, he'd only felt the inside of his palm and…just no. He was sure it felt way better than that. In fact, based on the way his fiancé's entire body contorted during sex, he was certain there was no actual comparison between the two.

"Yes." He said. His body went into auto pilot at that moment. They kissed and touched and did the things they normally did during sex. But that was as far as normalcy went. This time, instead of Blaine working him open, it was the other way around. Kurt was the one responsible for the little cracks in his partner's resolve. He was the one that brought his lover closer to shattering before pulling away and denying him the opportunity. In the end, he was the one pushing in.

Their love making was slow and passionate. There were no requests to be spanked and there were no shouts for more. Instead, there were whispered 'I love you's and promises of eternity. It was perfect.

As Blaine fell apart beneath him, Kurt finally felt like their bond had come full circle. They were finally one entity; a single molecule as opposed to single atoms. "Kurt I'm…."Kurt nodded. He was surprised he lasted as long as he did and he knew Blaine was barely holding on as well. They weren't going to last much longer.

He reached between them and grabbed his lover's cock. It only took a few light strokes before Blaine was cumming in long, white spurts between them. It was the catalyst for Kurt's own release. Seeing his fiancé, the man he'd just agreed to marry, fall apart because of him was the most sensual thing he'd ever witness.

With a few out of sync thrusts and a declaration of his love, Kurt came. Easily, it was the most intense orgasm he'd ever felt. He was letting his love flow inside of Blaine, literally and figuratively, and it was enough to make his heart stop beating for just a moment. It was a tiny wrinkle in time that belonged to the two of them.

* * *

Once they were cleaned and the sheets were changed again –Power Rangers this time because they were literally the last clean sheets in the house- the boys climbed into bed. "I love you so much, Kurt." Blaine whispered as he pulled the man closer. For some reason, since his proposal was accepted, Blaine felt as if they couldn't be close enough. Closer wasn't the closest and even closest wasn't close enough.

"I love you too, Mr….." Kurt trailed off lamely. He was interested to see how his fiancé –_yes, I can call him that_- would finish the sentence.

"Hummel. I want to be a Hummel." Kurt's heart leapt.

"Really?" He asked excitedly. "Not an Anderson-Hummel or a Hummel-Anderson?"

He watched as Blaine shook his head at each option. "Nope. I want to be a Hummel. I want us to be Hummels." Kurt could barely contain his tears. His last name was always important to him. It was his sole responsibility to carry on his family name since he was the only child his parents had and his father was an only son. Hearing that his soon-to-be-husband wanted to take that name meant more to him than he could ever express.

"Okay. Great. Merry Christmas and good night, Mr. Hummel."

Blaine chuckled before leaning forward and kissing his lips. "Merry Christmas and good night, Mr. Hummel." He repeated back.

* * *

**A/N: And you all thought it was a bad plot twist. I did hint towards possible nuptials here and there (if you squinted and turned your head to the side). Let me know what you think. Honestly, if you guys keep letting me know what you think, I have no problem updating constantly until we're finished. It's not like I have more to write on it. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: For the 99% of you that didn't see this on twitter, I'm posting quite a ****few chapters of this tonight. Starting with this one. Thank you all that reviewed the last chapter. You all made me smile. **

* * *

Kurt was startled awake by the sound of shouting. "Dudes, get up!" Finn hollered into the room. "It's Christmas morning! We've got presents downstairs. Come on and…eww put some clothes on!" The man turned on his heel and walked out. He took care to slam the door on his way out. Kurt laughed. Despite years of living together, there was something about two guys doing the deed that Finn was still extremely uncomfortable with.

The designer rolled over into his boyfriend's –_whoops, fiancé, can't forget that_- side and shook his shoulder. "Baby, wake up. It's Christmas morning." Blaine grumbled and tried to roll away from his hand. He wasn't in the mood to be woken up. They'd only been asleep for a few hours. Christmas or not, he was exhausted. Not to mention he was in pain. So much time had passed since the last time someone was inside of him that he barely remembered that he wasn't a virgin in that respect. "Baaabbbbyyyy! Wake up." The younger man whined.

"Don' w'nna!" The elder grumbled. "Tiiired."

Kurt rolled his eyes and snuggled into his lover's side. "I know I wore you out last night, but it's time to wake up."

"Wore me out. Puh-lease! You may have worn yourself out, but I can take it all night. And all morning." He grabbed Kurt's hand and slid it beneath the comforter and down to his erect cock. "You feel that? That's not the dick of a worn out man."

Kurt hummed as he ran his hand along the cock. "Do you need some help with that?" He asked. He was more than willing to help the man he loved with his problem; if it could be called that.

"Your family is waiting downstairs." The elder reminded. Not that he wanted Kurt to stop. The man's hand felt amazing; soft and skilled as it thumbed the vein on the underside of his cock.

"They can wait."

* * *

"I'm about to go back down there. I woke them up almost an hour ago." Finn paced the kitchen floor impatiently. Didn't Kurt and Blaine understand that there were presents to be opened? Didn't they understand that, despite their ages, Christmas was invented to give presents? _That's why the Jews created tiny, baby Jesus, right? I'm pretty sure that's how the story goes_. "We've got presents in there and I'd really like to open them. They're holding us up!"

Amber snickered from the table. She was on her 4th or 10th piece of toast –_I'm pregnant, so who's counting?- _but she was far more content than her husband. Honestly, at this point in her pregnancy, she'd much prefer to sit around and eat than go open presents. Speaking of opening presents… "Kurt and Blaine are probably exchanging gifts right now." She joked.

Finn's face fell. "They started without us?" He sounded heartbroken. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest when the group erupted in a fit of laughter that he was not a part of.

"I know they were opening presents last night." Burt said as he took a bite of his whole grain muffin.

If Finn's face could have fallen anymore, it would have. "You mean they started without us? That's not what we do in this house. We wait for each other. It's a group activity." The rounds of laughter started up again.

"Trust me, honey," Carole began as she shook her head. _Where did I go wrong with him?_ She asked herself. "you want no part of their gift opening. And if you do, then I think there's something you need to tell your wife."

Finn stood by as everyone laughed. There was something that was going over his head. Opening presents? Alone? In the bedroooo- "Oh…oh! They're doing _that_?" Finn's eyes went wide with realization. "Oh God. Why? No…don't tell me! That's just…in our house?"

"It's not like it hasn't happened in this house before. If I remember correctly, that baby was conceived in your room." Burt replied matter of factually. Finn's head hung and Amber shrugged. Burt remembered correctly. They'd spent a night in the house almost a year ago and now, 8 months later, they were only weeks away from having their first child.

Their silence was all the confirmation Burt needed. "Uhh huhh…that's what I thought."

"Thought about what?" Blaine asked as they stepped into the kitchen. The couple did their best to clean themselves up and look presentable to the family but he was certain they'd failed miserably. Kurt's hair was tousled and his lips were kiss swollen and Blaine's own curls were shooting in all directions.

"Long morning?" Burt asked as the boys, hands linked between them, padded across the kitchen to the counter were breakfast was being served. It wasn't anything spectacular, just iced sweet rolls, muffins, and coffee, but they were tradition in the Hudmel household.

Kurt blushed and Burt mentally patted his son on the back._ Kurt may be my baby boy but, based on that limp in Blaine's walk, he was all man last night. Atta boy._ Amber and Carole had a ball with Kurt's embarrassment. They 'ooed' and 'awwwed' constantly, causing the young man's face to turn an even darker shade of red. Blaine, however, felt no embarrassment towards the situation. He was proud of everything they shared and this was no exception.

"Well, if you guys are done, I think we've all waited long enough to open our presents." Finn quipped. His voice was harsh and his mission was clear. He wanted presents and he wanted them sooner rather than later.

Kurt bit his lip. He hated to burst Finn's bubble but he and Blaine had news to share before they continued to the living room to exchange gifts. "Ummm…Finn, before we go-"

"Oh my God!" The bigger brother groaned. They were seriously cramping his Christmas morning style. Burt shot the soon to be father a look and he quickly backed down. "Fine. What now?" He asked, staring pointedly between his brother and his brother's boyfriend.

"Well…" The words were there but they wouldn't come out. It wasn't that he was afraid of their collective reaction, he knew they would react favorably, it just new. Everything about being engaged to Blaine was new, despite the fact that nothing had actually changed. He's still Kurt and Blaine is still Blaine. But…

"Oh my God, Kurt, is that a ring?" It was Carole that spoke. Absently, Kurt found himself nodding. A ring. Yes. It was a ring. In an instant, he was pulled from Blaine and engulfed in his father's arms. He swore he heard a sniffle come from the man but he would never ask. You never asked Burt Hummel if he was crying. "So are you guys…?" Carole's voice just barely penetrated the tiny bubble that had enclosed around Kurt and his father.

"Yeah. We're getting married." The moment the words left his mouth, all hell began to break loose. Kurt was barely able to register being passed around from family member to family member; each hugging him and wishing him luck. When he looked up, he noticed that they were doing the same with Blaine. Even Finn joined in the celebration. At one point, he saw his step brother pull his fiancé into what looked to be a bear hug paired with a vice grip. Blaine was smiling though, so he was not too concerned.

* * *

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel and I just told his side of the family. #awww…we have sides of the family now. Merry Christmas all.

K_Hummel: #AWWWW Love you. RT BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel and I just told his side of the family. #awww…we have sides of the family now. Merry Christmas all.

KillaCandy: BlaineWarbler K_Hummel just told Kurt's side of what family what?

BlaineWarbler: KillaCandy K_Hummel About the wedding of course!

K_Hummel: RT BlaineWarbler: KillaCandy K_Hummel About the wedding of course!

KillaCandy: BlaineWarbler K_Hummel WEDDING?! WHAT WEDDING?

DavidMWarbler: KillaCandy BlaineWarbler K_Hummel Whose wedding are y'all going to?

K_Hummel: DavidMWarbler KillaCandy BlaineWarbler Our wedding of course. Oh…did we forget to mention the fact that we got engaged last night?

DavidMWarbler: BlaineWarbler K_Hummel WHAT?

KilllaCandy: BlaineWarbler K_Hummel WHO? WHERE? WHEN? HOW? OMG! Don't even care. I'm so excited for you guys.

CooperAnderson: Not sure if I read this right, but who cares. Looks like BlaineWarbler K_Hummel are finally tying the knot. #Flailing

SatanLopez: Did I just read that right? Get all the fuck the way out! RT CooperAnderson: Not sure if I read this right, but who cares. Looks like BlaineWarbler and K_Hummel are finally tying the knot. #Flailing

Bailey_AK47: LIHASDIGHAP;I;ALKJDAFS BlaineWarbler K_Hummel ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME. PLEASE SAY YOU'RE SERIOUS. OMG…HOLD ON..I'm gonna tell Richard.

Bailey_AK47: BlaineWarbler K_Hummel Richard is crying because no he knows he has no chance with Kurt. These are not happy tears.

K_Hummel: Yes, it's true. BlaineWarbler and I are going to the chapel.

BlaineWarbler: And we're gonna get marrrrrriiiiieeeddd! RT K_Hummel: Yes, it's true. BlaineWarbler and I are going to the chapel.

* * *

Once the festivities died down, the family relocated to the living room. On one side of the room, Carole and Burt were huddled around Amber discussing the baby. Finn, just like last year and the year before, was positioned next to the tree. He took the organization and distribution of Christmas gifts very seriously. He's like our very own Christmas postal worker. Kurt often found himself thinking.

Speaking of Kurt, he and Blaine were laid across the love seat - Kurt's head resting on his lover's chest- discussing the excitement of the that morning and making plans to share their news with the rest of their family and friends.

"If I can have everyone's attention." Finn's voice rose above all others causing everyone to stop and turn their attention to him. "Alright guys. I'm going to start handing out gifts. Listen up for your names." He instructed. The group grumbled but ultimately complied.

One by one, Finn listed off names. "Alright, this one's for mom from Burt." Carole reached for the tiny box and was pleasantly surprised when she opened it. It was the gold, infinity necklace she'd been eyeing for a while. The two exchanged a chaste kiss, one that elicited cheers from the group, before the gift giving continued.

"Ohhh…a breast pump…thanks, Finn." Amber was less enthusiastic than her mother –in-law. Luckily, Kurt and Blaine bought her a gift certificate to a ritzy spa in town, so she let Finn off easy.

"You have to use that after the baby is born. One day, when you're exhausted and Finn is getting on your nerves, you have to hand off the baby and go get pampered. That's our only stipulation." Blaine advised. The girl smiled and blew them kisses. There was no way in hell she was going to try to stand to hug them. No. Way. In. Hell.

Thus, they continued. Finn, ever the child, was excited when he saw that his wife bought him a new PlayStation, the one that projected in 3D, but he was less than enthused about the 'Auto Repair for Dummies' book Burt bought him. "It's a joke gift, Finn. Calm down. Your real gift is in the back." Finn rummaged over the gifts and found a small box. He tore the wrapping off and stared down into the tiny box.

"A watch?" He asked. Burt sighed and leaned forward in his seat.

"Listen, you're going to be a dad soon, right?" Finn nodded. "Well, my father always told me that dads are supposed to have watches. I don't know why he thought that or how he came up with it but…that's what he said. He had a watch. My grandfather had a watch. I had a watch. And…I don't know why but, I remember sitting down and playing with my dad's watch when I was little. And I remember Kurt sitting on my lap, watching the hands of my watch move. So…we thought you should have a watch. One day, Christina will plop herself down on your lap and start playing with your watch. That's kind of hard if you don't have one." Finn, unlike his wife, had no qualms with standing up. He crossed the room and pulled his mother and step father into a tight hug.

"Thanks guys." They nod and tell him that he better use it. "It looks complicated, and that manual is huge. How am I supposed to change the time?" Burt explained that the watch will do that for him.

"We got you the most independent watch on the planet." Everyone laughed and then continued with their gift giving. Carole received a scarf from Kurt and Blaine by a designer whose name she would probably mispronounce and she received a digital camera –_"it's so you can take pictures of the baby_"- from Finn and Amber.

"I told you guys not to get me anything." Blaine said each time Finn called his name. He placed each of his presents next to him, just as Kurt was doing, and watched as the others open their gifts. Amber received a gold Mother and Child ring from her in-laws while Burt received the 'Dukes of Hazzard' complete series from his step son. He also received a new back pillow for his chair from his wife, and new universal remote from his son and his son's fiancé._ Damn it's weird to call him that but its right. It's always been right._

Kurt and Blaine were the only ones that hadn't opened their gifts by the end. "You go first. I want you to open your gifts first." Blaine insisted. Kurt rolled his eyes, he wanted Blaine to go first, but complied. He grabbed the first box and began to open it.

Burt stopped him. "Before you open that, I want you to know why we got you that." Blaine chuckled to himself. Burt Hummel always had a story to tell. "Now, our family name couldn't have worked out more perfectly for you when you were younger. You looked like a…little figurine. You had these rosy cheeks and bright eyes. We want you to always have that; not matter how old you get." Burt sat back and Kurt pulled the lid of the box back. After a hunt through the tissue paper, he pulled out a tiny figurine. It was a little boy with rosy cheeks and thick eyelashes. The boy looked concerned and he was holding onto an umbrella.

"It's a Hummel." Blaine said as his fiancé turned the tiny figurine over in his hand. The elder pulled the certificate of authenticity out of the box and held it up for Kurt to see. The younger man smiled.

"Thanks guys. It's so cute." He beamed as he carefully placed the statuette back into the box and placed it on the end table; out of harm's way. "You have to open one now."

Blaine grumbled but did what his boyfriend told him. "Alright, it's from…" he squinted to read the name tag on the tiny box. _I think I should get my eyes checked. I'd look hot with glasses_. "…Amber, Finn, Carole, and…._Big Daddy Burt?_ Really? Who wrote this?" Finn raised his hand and the room shared a laugh. It was nice. So nice. Nicer than any Christmas before.

His heart beat double time as he tore through the wrapping. And then it stopped. Nestled inside the tiny box was a guitar pick. "Guys, this is great but…I don't have my guitar anymore." He sold it years ago. Something about breaking up with Kurt and the constant rejection that went along with auditioning for Broadway plays turned him off to playing. So, he hawked it for drink money and went out, alone, to scour the city for available, mildly attractive men. He frowned at the memory of himself stumbling from bar to bar hitting on guys. It didn't matter anymore though. He had Kurt. Kurt 'fucking' Hummel. He was worth more than all of those other men combined.

"We know." Carole said, breaking Blaine's thought pattern. "So…that's why we got you…." _No way_. He held his breathe as she reached behind the couch and pulled out a new guitar. He was barely able to contain himself. All at once, a million emotions coursed through his veins. Shock. Lust –_because that guitar is so sexy_. Excitement. Gratefulness. All of them. All at once. "I'll take that dreamy look on your face as a sign that you like it?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. I love it. I love you guys too. Thank you so much." Carole squealed and passed the instrument to her future son-in-law. They watched as he ran his fingers over the pearly, blue paint and down the strings.

"You better treat us to a song later, Blaine. We didn't get you that for it to sit in the corner collecting dust." Blaine nodded at his fiancé's father. He'd play them whatever song they wanted. "Alright, Kurt. It's your turn again. Open the one from Finn and Amber."

"I picked it out." Amber advised. "I wasn't going to let your brother do it." Kurt made a mental note to buy his sister-in-law something nice during his after Christmas shopping spree. She deserved it for keeping Finn at bay during the holiday season. Finn picked the worst gifts. Try as he might, his mind leaned towards practical gifts. Case and point: the breast pump.

The designer tore through the paper just as he'd done when he was a child. He laughed when he opened the box and pulled out the mug that read 'I Get My Looks From My Uncle' above the picture of a sonogram. "Thanks guys." He wasn't sure if it was the pun implied by the statement or the sonogram of his niece but he loved the cup. He was sure he'd use it every day.

He put the cup back in its box and sat it next to his Hummel. "Open mine now, babe." Blaine said once the cup was out of his boyfriend's hand.

"I thought you gave Kurt his gift last night….and this morning." Carole winked and watched as her step son flushed into his hairline. Blaine smirked.

"Yeah I did, but I got him something else."

Burt and Finn groaned. "Dude, you're making us look bad." Finn said just as Burt shouted something along the same line. Blaine shook his head. They were slacking.

Kurt rattled the box. When it didn't make a sound, he shot his boyfriend a look. Blaine shrugged. _I'll never teeeeeellllllll! _The paper hit the floor in record time. "A Java The Hut coffee cup, Blaine? Really? I'd get it you still worked there but it's just a…"

Blaine grabbed the cup and turned it over for his boyfriend to see the writing.

'_**Never leave it in overnight. It'll hurt like hell in the morning.' -Tina**_

His heart stopped. Literally stopped. "She licked it too."

"Tina? My Tina or _**MY TINA**_?" Kurt asked. Blaine shot him a 'really' look. "Oh my God! Oh. My…God. Blaine…she had this cup? You met her? And you didn't call me? Why?"

"Because, last time we talked about her, you were trying to think of ways to kidnap her and convince her to marry you."

"I told you I was joking."

"No you weren't."

"True but…seriously, you could have called me."

"I'm sorry, babe. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I guess!"

"What if I tell you that she said you can use the DNA off the cup to make a clone of her one day."

Kurt leaned over and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. "I'll forgive you when I make my clone." Blaine nodded. As long as there was a chance of forgiveness, he was good.

Blaine opened his last gift, the one from Kurt, and then abruptly closed it. He turned to the younger man, eyes wide with shock, and mentally willed his boyfriend to explain. _Really? He got me that? And he left it down here for me to open it in front of his family?_

Kurt shrugged? _Why is he looking at me like that? It's just a vibrator. _"Dude, what is it?" Finn asked. The entire room was staring at them in anticipation.

"It's…ummmm…" The elder stammered. Kurt rolled his eyes and reached into the box. He wouldn't. Blaine hoped. Kurt wouldn't pull out such an object in front of his family. He watched as Kurt's hand reached around the object to a plastic bag beneath it. The young man pulled out the bag.

"Shirts. Blaine has a lot of long shirts and not enough short sleeved ones, so I got him some shirts." He replied calmly. Finn scoffed.

"He got you an autographed coffee cup from one of your favorite celebrities and you got him shirts? You suck."

Kurt shrugged. "Someone has to make sure he's….._taken care of_." The designer purred. At that moment, Blaine fell in love all over again.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews? Next chapter should be up in the next few hours. I'm posting these between dishes, dinner, and cleaning my house. **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Here is the 2nd of the 4 chapters I intend to post tonight. FYI, we're pretending that all songs sang during the X-Men play were written by Wes and David. Let's use our imaginations, folks. **

* * *

The New Year came too quickly. One day, they were seated at the Hummel house, enjoying themselves around the Christmas tree and the next they were packing for Blaine to leave. Usually, their separations were bittersweet - built excitement for their next reunion and driven anxious energy to see how long they could survive before one of them and caved flew to see the other-but this time was different. There was nothing sweet about it. It was cold and bitter._ Ain't no sunshine when he's gone. It's not warm when he's away. Ain't no sunshine when he's gone. He's always gone too long anytime he goes away. Dammit, Kurt. Stop it._

So he did. He stopped sulking and continued packing. He tried not to think about the amazing New Year's Eve they'd shared together –getting drunk at Scandals with Puck and Sam before stumbling home and making love in the foyer- and he definitely didn't think about the passionate morning they'd just experienced. It sent shivers up his spine. Waking up to Blaine's hands down his shorts and the man's lips on his neck was hands down one of Kurt's favorite experiences. He felt the faintest hint of a smile twitch across his lips. _Yeah, definitely top five experiences._

"So…most of my stuff is packed. The only things that aren't are the things I intend to leave behind." Kurt's eyebrows shot up. Honestly, it shouldn't have been shocking that Blaine was leaving some things behind but it was. It was nice; nice to know that things that Blaine had touched and used would be in the house for additional comfort. That's exactly what it was.

Kurt nodded and dragged his fiancé's large suitcase towards the door. "We should get going if you're going to make your flight. I'd hate for you to miss it." Lie. Kurt wouldn't be too disappointed if Blaine missed his flight.

His lover smirked and joined him at the door. "Liar." He saw through the lie from the start. "But I appreciate your enthusiasm." He tapped the younger man's nose with his pointer finger. It earned him a shy smile. He could live with that. He loved the different emotions that Kurt could convey with his mouth. Happiness. Sadness. Disappointment. Shyness. Coyness. Pride. All of them and more. With a single upward or downward twitch of his lips, Kurt had the ability to let someone know exactly what he was feeling.

With a noncommittal shrug, Kurt picked the bag back up. "True. But that doesn't change anything. You're still leaving."

"Hey, hold on." Blaine grabbed the handle and placed it back on the ground. He slid his hands onto Kurt's shoulders and let them trial up his neck. "I am leaving, but that doesn't mean this is goodbye. I told you that the night I gave you the ring. I'm never saying goodbye to you. Never!" At the end of his impromptu speech, he pressed a firm, determined kiss on Kurt's lips.

When he pulled back, he noticed the small, impish smile played across Kurt's lips. It was just barely there, but still noticeable to Blaine. Childlike concern mixed with a very adult love. A look that was so perfectly Kurt that it almost hurt to see. "I know. It's just…New York was safe. In a way, we knew what the future held there. If California does or doesn't work out, we have no idea where to go from there."

Blaine's thumb ran along his fiancé's jawline. "What happens happens. We'll figure it out. We always do. And we'll see each other again soon. My birthday is at the end of the month and you said you'd fly out for that…"

"If" Kurt interrupted, "Amber has already had the baby. So, that's not even a given."

"If. When. Whatever? The intent is there. We're going to be fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I believe in us, Kurt. I've always believed in us."

* * *

Emotions ran high at the airport. Between kisses and gentle reminders (_"The remote is on the stand next to the television. "Don't forget to call when you land.")_ the boys were a wreck. Tears were shed and hugs were held a bit longer than usual. Despite the familiarity of the situation, it felt different. Very different. Like a child saying goodbye to a parent at daycare. If he can't tell time, he doesn't know when Mommy and Daddy are coming back. In that moment, Kurt couldn't tell time.

Blaine pulled back first. He had to. If he didn't, they would have held on all day. "I'll call you when I land in a few hours." Kurt smiled through his tears.

"Okay. Have a safe flight."

Blaine nodded. As far as flights went, he was sure he'd be fine. "I love you." He whispered, leaning in for another kiss.

"I love you too." Kurt whispered back. With one final kiss and another promise to land upon landing, Blaine turned on his heel and stalked towards his exit; leaving Kurt utterly alone in the building full of people.

* * *

The first week passed in a melancholy blur. Between settling in at Wes and David's _– "So, you guys share a room?"-_ and rehearsals, Blaine barely had time to keep in contact with his fiancé. It sucked. Simply put. They made it work though. Late nights on Skype and midday text messages go them by. Barely.

On the seventh day of their separation, Blaine was feeling particularly down. He'd jumped into his study of the play and its script the moment he got it in Kurt's mail months ago. On this day, however, he couldn't seem to get his mouth and feet to move in unison. Either his steps were wrong but the lyrics were right or vice versa. Never together. Never correct.

"Okay guys. I know we're tired, but we're going to run through this scene one more time before we break for the day." David called from his seat near the front row. He knew they were tired, they had to be, but he needed to know that the scene could be done. All of the actors, not just Blaine, were exhausted from the week, so it hadn't gone as planned yet. A misstep here or a missed lyric there seemed to hold them back in one way or another. He wanted a perfect run through. Just one. And then they were free to go on with their lives for the weekend.

"So there's no confusion, this is the scene were Logan tries to convince Jean to leave start some sort of relationship with him. And..action." The 'action' wasn't necessary but David loved saying it. So he did. He owned half the company, he could do as he pleased.

Blaine got into character quickly. He squared his shoulders and swaggered across stage. Their characters were supposed to be standing in the middle of an abandoned hallway of the school, so he tried to imagine that despite the fact that the stage wasn't set up yet. "I don't know why you won't give me a chance, Jean." He 'whispered' into her ear. The sound in the room was advanced enough that the whisper could be heard in the back of the room.

Jean, played by a very talented young lady named Tabitha or _("Tabi. One 'B' and an 'I'_) shrugged. "I'm not leaving Scott, Logan." She turned her back towards him and looked out towards the audience. _She looks so uncomfortable. Good, that's how the character feels right now. _David thought as he watched the two actors work.

Blaine, on cue, walked up behind her and placed a gentle hand on her forearm. "I never asked you to." He replied; voice laced with a passion that he reserved for the bedroom. Just as he hoped it would on opening night, the music began to play._ And everyone said we were crazy for turning X-Men into a musical. This is great._

_**Turn around, let me lick you from your neck down to your navel**_

'_**cause girl you look ready**_

_**Forget the bed, I wanna lay your body right here on the table**_

_**So just hold steady**_

Blaine's voice rang out the auditorium, low and hungry. In that moment, he wasn't Wolverine and she wasn't Jean Grey. He was Blaine and she was Kurt and that was the only way the song could work. He couldn't sing to her if she was Jean or Tabi. She had to be Kurt because Kurt was the only person he could sing those words to and truly mean it.

The duo danced around one another, Wolverine chasing the woman around the stage in an attempt to get her to see his point; hear his message.

_**Let me be boyfriend number two**_

'_**cause the first he don't really seem like he**_

_**Know what to do**_

_**I can be boyfriend number two**_

_**And I know you like it freaky**_

_**So I'm gonna give it to you**_

"Just stop, Logan." Tabi turned to Blaine held up her hands. "Just stop." She sounded defeated. "I love Scott. He's everything I've ever wanted. So…save this…this song and dance, for someone who wants it. Because I don't!" With that, she stomped off stage, completely satisfied with her performance. For the first time since rehearsals started, she'd gotten through the scene without laughing. There was something about Blaine that made her giggle.

Blaine, alone on stage as Wolverine, straightened his back. While, a situation as such would have killed Blaine –_especially if it was the love of my life rejecting me_- Logan was different. He dealt with his pain in a different way. He left.

With one final look around the stage, one that lingered a bit on the places where pictures would be hung and statues would be placed, Blaine backed off stage. It was meant to be a pivotal moment in the play.

"Cut! Cut!" David stood up and clapped loudly. Finally, after all that time, they'd gotten through the scene without a giggle or a missed step. "Great job, guys." Hoots and hollers sounded through the room. "Let's break for the weekend guys. Meet back here on Monday morning. Bright and early." The actors began to make plans and go their separate ways. Blaine, who'd ridden with David, fielded offers to go out for the evening in favor of getting home to Skype his boyfriend. He couldn't wait to tell him about their first official scene success. Hopefully, there would be many more.

* * *

Kurt's Skype notification rang out just as he was exiting the shower. _Great._ He knew it was Blaine but he was disappointed that he wouldn't have time to do his hair or get dressed before their conversation. He quickly grabbed his robe and threw it on. He dashed through his room and barely answered the call before it was disconnected.

"Sorry." He said instead of a greeting. "I just got out of the shower and I barely had time to answer." He saw the digitalized version of Blaine grin; a sly, devilish grin.

"So you didn't have time to put anything on under that robe?" Kurt blushed and pulled the white terry cloth closed over his chest. _It's really time to invest in a new robe. My chest is getting broader and I can barely close this one._ He moved himself and his laptop towards his bed, which offered far more comfort than the desk and its chair could.

"Obviously not if I just got out of the shower." Kurt quipped playfully. He laid himself across the bed and stared at the screen. There he was, beautiful Blaine. The man with the honey eyes and the luscious lips. The man that was on yet another one of America's coasts.

"Lemme see!" The actor insisted. That was what kept him from performing to his full potential during rehearsal. Sure, they went a long time between sex while he was in New York, but this week felt far longer than all of those times put together. Maybe it was the fact that their bond was stronger than before and maybe it wasn't. Maybe he just missed Kurt. Who knew? Hell, who cared? He missed his fiancé and that was that. He was also horny as hell.

Kurt was reluctant for a while. He fends off Blaine's advances. The excuses are cop outs at best. "You're in someone else's house." "I just took a shower, I don't want to take another." Blaine saw through them all though. He countered each with his own reasons and eventually wore Kurt down.

Slowly, Kurt untied the belt of the robe and pulled the panels apart. Blaine's image on the screen is focused on the fabric and the skin that it was hiding. He watched intently as the robe slid down his delicate shoulders and even more intently when Kurt pulled the pooled fabric from his lap. He tried not to let the man's gaze phase him. In the end, he was still Kurt and Blaine was still Blaine. Who cared if his cock was on display for anyone who happened to stumble into Blaine's room and glance at the computer screen?

"God. So hot." Blaine was breathless. Why was he breathle- Oh. Oh. Kurt noticed the jutting of the man's right shoulder; up and down. _He's oh….well….when in Rome_. The designer reached towards the night stand and quickly rummaged through the drawer. He found what he was looking for in a matter in seconds. He returned to his prior position and popped the lid on his lube. It had been a particularly hard week. Maybe it was time to relieve some stress. "Yeah, baby. Touch yourself!" Blaine instructed from the monitor.

Kurt warmed the liquid in his hands. He hated cold lube. Once the temperature was satisfactory, Kurt reached for his cock –long, flushed an angry shade of red, and needy- and gave it a light stroke. He heard his lover's moan rattle through the speakers. It was enough for him to do it again. And again. And again. And soon, his head was thrown back and he was moaning just as loudly and just as passionately as the man on his screen. His eyes were squeezed shut and, for the briefest of moments, he was able to pretend that it was Blaine touching him. That made a difference.

Instead of his hand, it was Blaine's that was sliding up his dick and it was Blaine's thumb that ran over the head, collecting the tiny pearl of cum that continued to pool there. "So good. You look so good doing that." Blaine moaned. Kurt's eyes flew open at the sound of his fiancé's wrecked voice. The look of pure, unadulterated bliss written across Blaine's face confirmed Kurt's supsicions. Blaine was gone and he wouldn't be back for a while. "So…God!" He droned. His mouth hung open on the last syllable of the word. He was so close. Kurt could tell.

"I feel good, baby. So good." Kurt panted in response. He looked down to see his cock disappearing into the ball of his fist. He watched the head peek through his fingers as his hips bucked upward into his hand. "So good."

The designer's head lulled backwards as his eyes slipped closed. Once again, it was Blaine touching him. It was Blaine's hand that his hips bucked into and it was Blaine's hand that rubbed the vein on the underside of his cock. It was all Blaine and it was all amazing.

Absentmindedly, Kurt reached passed his cock with his free hand and began to kneed his balls. He felt heavy as he sifted them through his fingers. Just as he was about to all his hand to travel further, he heard an animalistic howl erupt from the speakers and fill the room. His eyes flew open. On the screen, he could see the completely blissed out look on his lover's face. He studied every contortion and jagged breathe. He soaked it all in. There was something hypnotizing and beautiful about the way the elder's face moved when he was the in the throughs of passion. There was also something erotic about it; erotic enough to send Kurt over the edge.

His nuts tightened and a wave of bliss raked through his body. It started at his midsection and raced through his veins like wildfire. It was the kind of bliss that made his toes curl and his eyes roll back into his head. He continued to stroke himself through the spasms and declarations of love directed towards Blaine. "I love you." He finally shouted as he spilled his seed into his hand. Once he was milked dry, he plopped unceremoniously back on the bed. I'm exhausted.

Once they were both cleaned and dressed, they proceeded to have their normal, nightly video date. They talked about work and the things going on around them. It was nice, not great, but nice enough. It was their way of keeping their relationship alive and well through the distance. "….and I nailed it. Just like that. I started pretending it was you I was singing to and I fucking nailed it." Blaine's voice was the air of excitement. It made Kurt smile the sweetest of smiles.

"I'm glad you nailed it. You deserve to nail it."

Blaine ducked his head in an attempt to hide his bashful grin. He always shied away from Kurt's compliments. "I don't know. It all makes me nervous. I haven't done this in years."

"Stop. Don't do that. You're amazing, Blaine. Remember that. Okay?" The elder nodded on the screen. "And…." At that moment, the designer's phone rang. He held up a finger and reached for it. Finn's name flashed on the screen. "Hold on, honey. It's Finn."

He quickly answered, hoping that it wasn't a 'there's something wrong with your dad' call. "Hey, Finn, what's up? Uh huh…." Blaine watched intently as Kurt's head nodded every few seconds. Obviously something was going on. "Yep…yep…I'll be there in as soon as possible."

"Everything okay?" The actor asked, obviously forgotten in the background. Kurt nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the man's voice. He nodded emphatically.

"Yeah…I gotta go though. Amber just went into labor." He beamed through the faintest pool of tears. "I gotta go."

Blaine shooed him away quickly. "Go. Get shoes and a jacket and hit the road. I want a picture of our niece when she's born." Kurt stopped his shoe hunt instantly. Their niece. They were getting married, so it did make her their niece. It was shocking and oh so delicious to hear.

"Yeah…I'll call and send pictures as soon as I can." He giggled as a few stray tears glided down his face. Their niece. Their family. They. A unit. One. _My man is excited about our niece. _He thought as he rushed out that door. _Our niece._

* * *

**A/N: Amber is finally having that damn baby. It feels like she's been pregnant as long as Bonnie on Family Guy. I know someone else who's been pregnant tha**t **long. *cough* Nadia *cough* Dammit, Janelle *cough*. Reviews make me smile.**

**Song: Boyfriend #2 – Pleasure P**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Remember, we're pretending all songs in the play were written by Wes and David. **

* * *

Blaine received the picture of his and Kurt's new niece during rehearsal next afternoon. Kurt promised to call but was tied up running errands for his family. Burt needed to be driven to the hospital to see his granddaughter and Amber needed food that wasn't made in a hospital kitchen. His fiancé was in charge of all of those things, thus he was unable to call. Blaine understood though. He remembered being the errand boy when Bailey had Millie.

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel She's gorgeous. Just like her uncle.

K_Hummel: Lucky girl! RT BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel She's gorgeous. Just like her uncle.

BlaineWarbler: Lucky indeed! RT K_Hummel: Lucky girl! RT BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel She's gorgeous. Just like her uncle.

The weekend passed with new pictures of baby Christina in her uncle's arms and long winded conversations about the show and Kurt's plans to live at the hospital until the happy family left. The only way it could have been better would be if Blaine had been there himself.

The actor grinned and tossed his phone back into his bag after yet another picture from his fiancé. This time, Kurt was sitting on the couch at his parents' house, cradling the child to his chest. Just as Blaine suspected, Kurt was amazing with children. This one in particular. Kurt was obviously great with Millie and Junior but there was something different between Kurt and Christina. There was a natural love that didn't have to be learned and it shined through in every picture. It gave Blaine hope. Hope for their future children; the ones that they didn't have to learn to love. The ones they loved because they did; no explanation necessary.

"B..you ready over there?" David shouted from the stadium seats. He shouted back that he was and took his place behind the curtain. Technically, he shouldn't have had his phone out during rehearsal, but he couldn't help it. He had a new niece. "Alright guys, from the top. This is the scene when Rogue runs into the woods. She's tired and scared, but she's also hopeful….I need a lot from you Charity. Be ready, Blaine. " The girl nodded, as did Blaine even though they couldn't see it. The music started and Charity began to look around the wooded area –or the area that would be wooded once set design was complete.

_**Who doesn't know what I'm talking**_

_**About**_

_**Who's never left home, who's never**_

_**Struck out**_

_**To find a dream and a life of their**_

_**Own**_

_**A place in the clouds, a foundation of**_

_**Stone**_

Blaine watched the girl hit every mark. She was so young but she was mature beyond her years. That was something Blaine lacked right out of college; maturity. He was determined beyond belief but he had the mentality of a child; a spoiled child. Thus, his many rejections. Things were different now, he was older, wiser, and more determined than ever before. That scared him a bit though. Deep down next to his maturity lay his insecurities. What if he didn't make it? What if he made it in California and Kurt didn't want to live in California? Were their options in Ohio? Probably. He hadn't looked into them though. _Maybe I should look into things before I freak out_. He told himself as the girl neared the end of the song.

_**She needs wide open spaces**_

_**Room to make her big mistakes**_

_**She needs new faces**_

_**She knows the highest stakes**_

As Charity, or Rogue as she would be in the play, hit the last note, Blaine walked onto the stage. He bustled towards her, grabbing her clothed arm when he was close enough. It was a bit too rough for his liking but Charity assured him that it didn't hurt. "What are you doing out here?" He barked. Wolverine's kind of an asshole in this play. I hope they weren't trying to tell me something. "You should be at the school."

Charity, Rogue, Whatever, struggled until she had possession of her arm again. "They don't want me at that school, Logan." Her voice was firm yet hallow. As hard as her character tried, Rogue couldn't seem to be as strong as she felt she needed to be.

Blaine sighed and ran a hand over his tired face. "You don't know that, Kid. Come back to the school." Charity shook her head. She wasn't going. Blaine pulled the prop cigar out of his pocket and pretended to light it. He took a few puffs and blew the vapor into the air. "Come on, kid. Just come back." It was a last ditch effort. If all else failed, Logan would hoist Rogue onto his shoulder and carry her back. When she didn't move, that was exactly what he did. Blaine hoisted the tiny girl onto his shoulder and stalked towards the direction of the school, grumbling as he went.

* * *

January 24th, Blaine's birthday, rolled around quickly. Unfortunately, Finn and Carole had to work and Amber and Burt were tired beyond belief. Thus, Kurt was in charge of caring for the new infant, his exhausted sister-in-law, and his ailing father. It was another disappointment caused by their separation but they could work through it. They always did.

Kurt called at midnight West Coast time. It warmed Blaine's heart….and his cock. "Hey baby!" He answered on the first ring.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, Mr. _Hummel._ Happy birthday to you." Kurt sang. And damn if that didn't make Blaine's cock jump beneath the bed sheets, he didn't think anything would. "Happy birthday, love."

Blaine sighed and fell back onto the bed. He needed Kurt. But Kurt was states away being a responsible adult. He was working and helping out his family. That's what responsible adults did. Sometimes, Blaine wished Kurt wasn't so damn responsible. He wished Kurt would throw caution to the wind and put his own wants and needs above the majority. He wouldn't though, and that's why they worked. When Blaine was fed up with his life in New York, he left off the proverbial cliff and hoped Kurt would catch him. And he did. Kurt caught him with open arms and offered the type of stability that a relationship needed while he got back on his feet. "Thank you, baby. I love you."

"So…what are you doing for your birthday?" The younger man asked. There was a hint of exhaustion laced in Kurt's tone. Obviously, it was it was late in Ohio.

"Well, since I can't spend time with you…" Blaine was teasing, "I'm going to go hang out with Wes and David. We're going to go party in L.A."

"Exciting." Kurt didn't sound excited. "Don't party too much. You still have a fiancé, barefoot and pregnant in Ohio, waiting for you.

"Barefoot and pregnant? Really?"

"The barefoot-est and the pregnant-est."

"Is it mine?"

"Well…there was this one night , right after you left…."

"Asshole."

"You know it. Anyways, don't stay out too late. I have a surprise for you later."

"Skype sex?"

"Maybe."

"Yes! I fucking love you."

"I love you more."

* * *

_**Nobody wanna see us together**_

_**But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you babe babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you babe  
'Cause we gonna fight  
Oh yes we gonna fight  
Believe we gonna fight  
We gonna fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you**_

Blaine bellowed as Wes and David tried to drag him into the house. It was only 10 at night but Blaine was already smammered. "Smammered. I'm fucking smashed and hammered!" Maybe it was the stress of opening night or the fact that Kurt wasn't supposed to visit. Either way, Blaine knocked back mixed drinks like water from dinner on.

"Come on, buddy. Let's get you into the room." Wes offered, holding Blaine's body up as best he could. David shot him a look and Wes shrank back. Oh…he almost forgot about Kurt's surprise._ Yeah, Kurt's gonna kills us._

"Go knock on the door and tell him we're bringing in Drunky McDrunkerton." David instructed. He draped Blaine's limp arm around his neck and rested what he could of his friend's weight against his side.

Wes darted the second his friend's weight was off his shoulders. He pounded loudly on Blaine's bedroom door. "Kurt, are you dressed?" There was a pause. No noise into the room and no noise out.

"Ummm…no." Kurt finally answered.

"Ummm…get dressed. We're bringing your drunken fiancé in." Another pause followed. Kurt's silent moments always frightened Wes. _Kurt's hella scary._

"WHAT?!" And there it was; the reason Kurt's silence was frightening. It was the calm before the storm. The bedroom door flung open and Kurt stood staring at his friend. Classic Kurt Hummel. Hip cocked to the side with an angry hand rested on top of it. Scared shitless; two words that described Wes at that moment.

"Uhhhh…."

"You knew I was coming to surprise him. You knew. We haven't seen each other in almost a month and you let him get drunk?" It was a question, mixed in an accusation, and placed on top of a subliminal threat.

"Uhhhhh…."

"Just bring him in here!" Kurt shouted. Wes turned as quickly as he could and hurried back to the living room. David stared at him, obviously shocked by the bustle in his step.

"Don't ask. Kurt wants us to just bring Blaine in there and then I'm sure he wants us to go to hell." He advised as he shifted the weight off his business partner.

"He wants us to go to hell in our own house?"

"In our own house, honey. In our own house."

X

Kurt scowled from across the room, hands crossed over his bare chest, as Wes dragged in his barely conscious fiancé. "Lay him on the bed." Kurt demanded. Wes did just that and then ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Kurt strode towards the bed and sat gingerly on the edge. "Blaine." He whispered. The man was sweating and he reeked of alcohol.

Blaine grumbled and tried to roll on his side. It must have been a more difficult task than anticipated because he stopped mid roll and, assumingly, fell back asleep. "Blaine." Kurt tried again. He knew it was probably fruitless, but he wanted Blaine to know that he'd at least come for his birthday. "Blaine!" It was a last ditch attempt.

Kurt watched as his fiancé's eyes shot open and then rested half-staff. The man whined, whether he was in pain or nauseous discomfort, Kurt wasn't sure. "Baby, do you need anything?" It was a simple enough question. Water? Aspirin? A hug? Anything?

"Angel?" Blaine mumbled. Kurt's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Angel Kurt. You look like…..n…angel. Angel." Kurt giggled. _Yeah, Blaine is drunk._

"Can this 'angel' do anything for you?" Kurt asked. He assumed Blaine would ask for cuddles or a drink. He was way off base with his assumptions though. Way off base.

_**Boy you know I I I**_

_**Boy you know I I I  
I've been feening  
Woke up in the late night been dreaming about your loving  
Boy you know I I I**_

_**Boy you know I I I  
Don't need candles and cake  
Just need your body to make good...**_

**Birthday sex**

_**Birthday sex**_

_**it's the best day of the year boy  
Birthday sex**_

_**if he's not, he's not, lemme hit that g-spot, g-spot boy**_

Kurt's laughter rang out in the tiny room. When his giggles died down, he crawled into the bed and pulled his fiancé close. "No birthday sex tonight, Blaine." He whispered into Blaine's back. A low, agitated whimper left the elder's lips, causing Kurt to chuckle once more. "Sorry baby. Maybe tomorrow."

"Maybe t'morrow." Blaine replied just before slipping into an alcohol induced sleep. Oddly enough, it was one of the best nights of sleep he'd gotten in almost a month.

* * *

Blaine was startled awake the next morning by the incessant ringing of a phone; a fucking phone. _Who's calling me at this hour?_ The actor reached absently for the ringing piece of Hell and answered it. "What?" He hissed into the phone. Anyone stupid enough to call me this early deserves no common courtesy.

"Wooooeee-hooee-hoooooooeeee! Someone isn't a morning person." The voice was familiar.

"Burt?"

"The one and only."

"Fuck. I'm sorry, Burt. What can I help you with?" Burt chuckled and asked for his son. "Why would Kurt be-" That was the moment Blaine noticed the warm body snuggled against his side. "here?"

"Your birthday, kid. By the way, happy birthday. You only turn old as dirt once. Enjoy it." Blaine rolled his eyes playfully as he listened to his future father-in-law yuck it up on the other end.

"Hardy, har, har. Do you want me to wake Kurt up?" The young man asked. He played with a strand of hair that stuck up behind his lover's ear. He still hadn't comprehended his fiancé's sudden trip. Then again, the only thing that needed comprehension was the fact that Kurt was there.

"No. Give him a message for me though. Tell him to come by the house when he gets back." Blaine nodded. He could do that. "And…Blaine. Happy birthday again, kid. We love you." Warmth spread throughout Blaine's body. Love.

"I love you guys too."

"We know. Hey, take care of my kid." Burt added just before he hung up. Blaine replied that he would and placed the phone back on the night stand. It only took a few moments for him to slip back into bed and fall asleep next to Kurt.

Blaine awoke a few hours later from an amazing dream. Kurt was there and he was giving an Earth shattering blow job. There something about the way Kurt's tongue dragged along the underside of his cock and the way that he licked the delicate head that made it feel real, despite the fact that Blaine knew it wasn't.

As his eyes crept open, he realized that his hand felt wetter than usual…._and it has a tongue?_ He shot up in bed and was met with a stern look from a pair of beautifully, blue eyes. "Ku-ohhhhhh. Fuck." His lover smirked around his cock as he bobbed his head up and down the length. He turned his attention to the head every so often, licking and sucking, causing Blaine to fall apart beneath him. "Ngggg….fuck, baby. Fuck." Like always, Kurt's mouth felt amazing around his dick. So amazing that he was barely able to use real words. "Na…nnngggg…na…yes. Ya! Ya!"

Kurt knew when his fiancé was close. There were telltale signs. The thrashing of his head back and forth against the pillow. The lack of an actual vocabulary. The way his hips bucked up to meet every bob and weave of Kurt's head. They were all signs of an impending orgasm.

Kurt sunk down one final time and nestled his nose in the tiny forest of curly hair that nestled his lover's cock. _Look, Blaine. No hands_. He pulled up once again, and then sunk back down. That did it. The moment his mouth reached the base of Blaine's cock, he felt the vein begin to throb. Blaine came with a throaty moan moments later. Kurt slurped up every drop like a pro.

He pulled back slowly, allowing the flaccid cock to fall from his lips. The couple made eye contact the moment Kurt sat up. "Happy late birthday." He whispered. Blaine, still high from his very recent orgasm, smiled a lazy smiled and leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend.

"Thank you, baby. That was the best late birthday present ever!"

* * *

**A/N: Posting one more chapter tonight. Then, it'll be a while before I start posting the last four. Be mindful, the next one is a doozy. Review? Thanks much.**

**Songs: Wide Open Spaces - The Dixie Chicks. Don't Matter - Akon. Birthday Sex - Jeremiah (Really? That's his name though?)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Last chapter I'm posting for a while. Yay. **

**Warnings:...yeah. **

* * *

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel came to visit me for my birthday. Can we spell awesome?

DavidMWarbler: Awesome! RT BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel came to visit me for my birthday. Can we spell awesome?

TroutyMouth: AWWWWEEEESOOOOMMMMMEEEEEE! RT BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel came to visit me for my birthday. Can we spell awesome?

BlaineWarbler: TroutyMouth only The Miz spells it like that!

TroutyMouth: BlaineWarbler That doesn't make it any less right!

BlaineWarbler: TroutyMouth #True.

"Put your phone away, baby. I wanna get on the road. You promised to take me to Hollywood today." Kurt whined. Blaine quickly pocketed his phone and grabbed David's keys. Kurt was right, Blaine had promised to take him to Hollywood.

They didn't spend much time exploring Hollywood. The moment Kurt laid eyes on the courtyard of Grauman's Chinese Theatre, he was a goner. The designer spent the rest of the afternoon trying to make his hands fit into Elizabeth Taylor's handprints. He refused to believe that his hands were too big. Blaine spent the remainder of the day filming his boyfriend's antics…and temper tantrums when he realized that his hands were a bit too broad and his fingers were a bit too long. "Fuck, Blaine. I just wanna go home." So they did.

Sprawled across Blaine's bed, the couple enjoyed take out for dinner that evening. "Do you really have to go back in the morning? Can't you just stay here with me forever?" Blaine begged once their food was gone and the empty cartons were littered across the night stand.

"I'd love to, Blaine, but I have to work the day after tomorrow. That means I have to catch my flight tomorrow." Blaine grumbled and complained until Kurt pressed their lips together. That shut him up quickly. "So let's stop wasting time and make it worthwhile."

They spent the rest of the night rememorizing each other's bodies. In less than a month, the edges of their memories had grown fuzzy and the needed to be retouched. So they touched and tasted and listened. They brought new life to the memories; just enough life to hold them over until the next time they saw each other.

* * *

"Call me when you get to Ohio." Blaine pressed his forehead against Kurt's. "And don't forget to go by your dad's." Kurt smirked. Blaine worried so much sometimes. It was adorable.

"I know…I know. I'll call you the minute I land and then I'll head straight over to Dad's. Promise." Blaine smiled and leaned forward, connecting their lips. The kiss was soft and sweet until Kurt felt his boyfriend's tongue trace along his bottom lip. The younger man quickly complied and allowed the tongue entrance. They danced for a moment, fighting for dominance, before the kiss was broken. Neither was sure who pulled back first but it didn't matter. Kurt had to go. "I love you." Kurt whispered before placing another chaste kiss on his fiancé's lips.

Blaine smiled. "I love you too." They kissed once more before Kurt headed to his terminal. _It's just another few weeks. Just a few weeks. _

A few hours later, Blaine was spread out on the couch, watching television. Or…trying to. He was more concerned with his phone and its lack of ringing. _Technically, Kurt's plane isn't supposed to land for another hour but…a guy could dream right. _He was anxious to know his fiancé was safely on the ground in Ohio. Of course, he wouldn't know that until Kurt called. Which, he hadn't.

So, Blaine continued to stare at the television. Law & Order was on. Usually, he was drawn to Mariska Hargitay's masculinity but today was not that day. Today his eyes flipped between the television screen and his phone screen. The moment he saw the phone light up, he answered it. The phone hadn't even had time to ring. "Hello!"

"Hey, kid. It's Burt." _Oh._ Not that he was too disappointed. Two calls from Burt Hummel in 24 hours was the definition of winning. _Take notes, Charlie Sheen._

Blaine lay down with his phone and muted the television. "Kurt's not here, old man." He felt as if they'd built a report with one another over the holidays. It was nice.

"Old man? At least I didn't have to beg Kurt to walk on my back on New Year's. 'Kurt, my back is killing me. Will you step on it? Please'." Burt joked back. Blaine laughed. It was true. In his own defense, though, he and Kurt had spent most of the day fucking each other to pieces. It was only right that his back hurt like hell. "I didn't call to talk to Kurt. I called to talk to you. I wanna hear about California. I wanna hear about to play."

Blaine told him everything. He told him about his adventures in Hollywood and their intense rehearsal schedule. "It's worth it though. I haven't been this happy in years."

"Good. I want you to be happy. I want you to be happy just as much as I want Kurt to be happy." Blaine could hear the conviction in Burt's voice. He meant every word. "That's why I called. I wanted to make sure you guys are happy. I wanted to hear that your weekend together was everything you guys wanted and more."

A smile, a genuine smile, played across Blaine's lips. "It was one of the best weekends of my life."

"Good. Good. I'm glad it was special. Do you think California is a permanent thing?"

The was a moment of silence. Blaine didn't know; simply put. "I…uh…."

"It doesn't have to be ya know. You don't have to stay there. You're young…you can go anywhere."

"I just…I don't know. I don't know what Kurt wants and-"

Burt interrupted him. "Kurt doesn't know what Kurt wants. He thinks he wants to stay here, but I know he doesn't. He stays for me. That's where you two are different. You don't know what you want either, but you know you don't want to live in Ohio, right?" True. In that moment, Blaine was sure that Burt Hummel was a mind reader. Ohio was never what he wanted. That was one of the things that he and Kurt had in common once upon a time. But Kurt seemed so adamant to stay near his family. It was like there was an invisible gate that held Kurt in, never allowing him to fully walk away from the area.

"Right."

"So talk to Kurt. As much as I love having my son here, I hate having him here knowing that he's doing it for me. I mean, you guys don't have to make any decisions now, but I think you should talk about it."

Blaine sighed. "We need to but…I don't even know if this thing with Wes and David will work out. Ohio is like my safety net. I can't tell Kurt we need to figure this out before I've figured out if the production company and California are what I want. I don't even know if I want to live in California."

"Where would you want to live?" _Holy Spanish Inquisition._ Blaine could only remember one other time where he was interrogated so thoroughly. That was with Burt Hummel as well. Go figure.

He thought long and hard before answering. That was a good question. Where did he want to live? He knew convincing Kurt would be the hard part. Getting him to move would be exponentially easier. "Ummm…not New York. I have a lot of bad memories in New York."

"Okay." Burt began. "Don't move back to New York. Visit though. Kurt loves New York but I think it's too much now. He does like to visit though."

Blaine nodded. That was good to know. "But I don't think California is right for me either. I love the culture and the scenery, but it's just not me. I don't see it being Kurt either. We should visit though."

"Absolutely. You and Kurt have the rest of your lives to visit places around the world. So…where else? Where does Blaine want to live? Where does he want to plant roots?"

"Ummm…not down South. They don't think to highly of gays."

Burt made a noise. "Ehhh…it depends where you go and who you meet. But, if you don't want to live there, then you don't have to live there. Try again."

It became a game. Blaine would list a place and why he couldn't see living there and Burt would assure him that it was okay and ask for another place. An hour later, they had a location. A place Blaine felt comfortable living and one that he was sure Kurt would at least consider. "So…Chicago, ehhh? I like Chicago. It's nice. Do you know what you'd want to do there?" And that was another conversation. Blaine had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. At 31 years of age, he had no idea what his calling was. He liked acting and working with Wes and David but he yearned for consistency. No day was ever the same and it was draining in his old age. _My old age? Really? Fuck. Now my back hurts and I can't see the TV. Where are my reading glasses?_

"I don't know. I don't have a clue what I want to do."

"That's okay too, Blaine. Don't push yourself. You're a bright young man. You'll figure it out when the time is right." Blaine smiled. There was something about the way that Burt said it that reminded Blaine of a simpler time. He was five, maybe six, and he'd just presented his mother with his first Turkey handprint for Thanksgiving. It was brown with pink glitter imbedded in the paint. He remembered showing it to his mother and the smile on her face. She asked him how he got the glitter to stick to the paper. He replied that he poured the glitter on while the paint was wet. He remembered how proud her face was and how good it felt when she told him that he made a smart decision.

"Have you spoken with your parents lately?" And how did Burt know that Blaine was thinking about the Andersons? _How the hell does he do that?_

"No."

"Blaine….

"I don't want to. They just…"

"Life is too short to hold grudges." It was what Kurt told him months ago. "We're all given a limited amount of time here and we have to take advantage of it. Now, I know what your parents put you through is inexcusable. But…say one day you decided that you were willing to try with them and….something had happened to one of them? Could you live with that lost opportunity?" How was he supposed to respond to that? He knew he life didn't last forever but he'd never had them put into those terms.

"I…"

"I'm not saying do it today or tomorrow but….think about it. Remember that we're all on a clock and, one day, that clock is going to run out of juice. Don't let it run out before you have a chance to let them apologize. That's all they want." Blaine reluctantly agreed. He promised to consider the possibility. That was all he promised though. "Good. Well…'Cops' is starting, so I'm going to let you go."

Blaine chuckled. Their conversation was nice, if not a bit unusual and completely unexpected. "Love you, kid. Take care of my boy."

Another chuckle. It was almost impossible to sit through a conversation with Burt without having a good laugh. "Alright, Burt. Enjoy 'Cops' and…I love you too."

"Damn right you do!"

* * *

"…alright, I gotta go though. I'm pulling up at Dad's house. Love you." Kurt felt his heart jump when Blaine said it back. _I don't know why that man still affects me like this. _After he hung up, he slid his phone into his pocket and hopped out of his car. He strolled straight into the house. Finn and Amber's truck was already in the yard, which meant that he was about to have one hell of an interesting evening. Evenings were always interesting when the entire family was there. "I'm hoooommmmeeee." Kurt sang as he opened the front door.

On cue, Christina started to cry. _Oops. I forgot._ He hurried through the house to the living room. He was met by an exacerbated Amber and an amused Burt. "Sorry." He was. He hadn't meant to wake Christina up. She was barely a few weeks old, so he knew she wasn't sleeping through the night yet. "Here, I'll take her." Kurt grabbed the baby out of Amber's arms and rocked her in his arms. She continued to cry like she'd never stop. So, he sang to her.

_**Wastin away again in Margaritaville  
Searching for my lost shaker of salt  
Some people claim that there's a woman to blame  
But I know It's nobody's fault**_

Christina's cries began to quiet. Amber scoffed as she lay down on the couch. Of course her child would fall asleep to Jimmy Buffett. She may not have been a Hummel, but she was a HUMMEL. "I can't believe you just sang a song about Margaritas to my daughter."

Kurt shot her an amused look. "It worked for me when I was little." Amber wanted to ask the usual questions –who, what, when, where, and why- but she decided against it. Christina was fast asleep in her uncle's arms and Amber knew an opportunity when she saw one. She was going to sleep.

Kurt sat the baby in her bassinet and told Amber to go take a nap. "Dad and I will be here when she wakes up. You go sleep." Amber darted out of the room. The Road Runner had nothing on her. "So…Dad…Friday Night Dinner on a Sunday?" He asked.

Burt smiled. "That's right. How was California?" Kurt gave his dad a play by play of his trip. He told him what he knew about the play and their adventures in Hollywood. Burt watched intently. He was trying to gauge his son's reaction. "Do you see yourself living in California?" He asked once Kurt finished his tale.

He watched as his son took a deep breathe; the same deep breathe Blaine took on the phone. "No." He finally answered. "I don't know. It's just…it's not me. But if that's what Blaine wants then…I'll figure it out."

"If California's not you, then what is?" Burt asked. "Where do you see yourself?"

Kurt looked from his father to the wall. _It's an interesting wall. So…beige_. When he looked back to his father, he knew that an answer was expected sooner rather than later. "Ummm…here?"

"Wrong answer!" Burt bellowed. Kurt jumped at the sound. He hadn't expected that. "I know you're only here because of me and…I'm not going to lie, Kurt….I don't like it. So, I'll ask you again. Where do you want to be?"

"Not California." He sounded so small. For the first time in a long time, Burt saw his confused little boy. It was okay though. Confusion was allowed in the game of life. Just as long as he figured it one day. "Oh…and not New York. I know I wanted to live there for a long time but….I don't know. It's nice to visit but I'm not sure I'm up for that hustle and bustle every day."

Burt nodded. "And that's okay. You don't have to live either of those places."

"But Blaine…"

"Blaine will understand. Now, you've given me two places you don't want to live. Tell me where you might want to live."

Kurt ran his hand over the edge of Christina's bassinet as he thought about the question. Where would he want to live with his husband? Where would he want to buy a house and start a family? "Ummm…well, I know I like the Midwest. So…maybe somewhere near, but not here." He felt ashamed to say it. He'd always wanted to leave Lima but he never wanted to leave his family. _Too bad we can't have it all. _

"What about Chicago?" Burt asked. It never hurt to steer his son in Blaine's direction. Kurt seemed to take the suggestion to heart. He sat for a long moment, contemplating Chicago. He'd been a few times but never took notice to the city and what it had to offer.

"I don't really know a lot about Chicago. I mean…I've been but.."

"Do some research. Find out if it has what you want. Look into some things that Blaine likes. See if it has what he's looking for. You know him better than any of us; you know what he wants; even if he's a bit conflicted."

"What did he say to you while you guys were on the phone?" Kurt asked. Blaine mentioned that they spoke but did not go into any details. Now he was curious. What did his father know that he didn't know?

"None of your damn business." Burt shot back. The gentle smile on his face coupled with the glint in his eyes assured Kurt that it was a joke. Kind of. He was sure his dad wasn't giving up any information about the conversation. The young man sighed. It was all he could do. "My point is that you're bigger than Lima, Ohio. Don't stay here for me. You've got options. Take advantage of those because life is too short to wait around to see if things work out."

Of course life was short. Kurt, of all people, knew that. His mother was barely 30 when she passed and Burt hadn't hit 50 by the time his second heart attack rolled around. Thoughts of early passings and heart attacks sent shivers down Kurt's spine. He always hated thinking about how close he was to losing everything at those times. Call him selfish but the thought of being orphaned, despite his age, frightened him. "I'm not going to be around forever, Kurt. You can't base your life around the what if's of mine." _Damn, Dad. That was just what I needed to hear._ "Don't give me that look. You're not too old to get bent over my knee."

Kurt chuckled. He'd never received a spanking but his father always used that threat. "I'll do some research on it. I'm not making any promises, but I'll look into it."

"Damn right you will!" Burt insisted. The two fell into a meaningless conversation about something or whatever before dinner. Together, the family laughed until they cried and ate until they popped. It was one of the nicest family dinners they'd had in years. Too bad Blaine wasn't there. That would have been the cherry on the top of a perfect Sunday. **(A/N: See what I did there! ;))**

Once the dishes were cleared, Kurt joined his father in the living room. "Whatcha watching?" He asked. Burt paused the television and turned around in his recliner. He met his son's gaze and grinned.

"Nothing. What's up, kid?" Kurt shrugged. He just felt like talking to his father. _Totally not a crime._

"Just wanted to come see you." Burt nodded. He liked that.

"Can I ask you a serious question, Kurt?"

"Yeah."

"I know you don't believe in God, but do you believe in Heaven?" Talk about heavy hitting. Kurt sat, stunned by the question, staring at his father. _Where the hell did that come from?_

"Do you?" The designer asked wearily. He knew his father was a Christian, in vaguest sense of the word, and often wondered about his father's views on more traditional beliefs. Burt never pushed his son towards religion –no forced Sunday school classes and no Wednesday night Bible study sessions- so Kurt wasn't too sure how deep Burt's loyalty ran with the subject.

"I used to believe that Heaven was this place, above the stars, that all the good people went to. When I was little, I used to think that you had to be exceptional to get there. Then I met your mom. Now, don't get me wrong, she was exceptional, but she'd cuss like a sailor if she stubbed a toe and she could be mean if you crossed her the wrong way. She was the first person to ever make me look at Heaven a different way. When she died, I knew that's where she went."

Kurt bit his lip, hoping it would stop quivering. Why were they having this conversation? He avoided these conversations like the plague. But, obviously his dad had something to say and Kurt was going to listen. "When I woke up from the first heart attack, I kept thinking I was lucky that I made it. In my mind, if I had died then, I wouldn't have made it to Heaven. I figured that your mom was an exception to the rule, she always was, and she talked her way in." Kurt laughed through the tears that were pooled in his eyes. From what he'd learned about his mother's past, she was kind of a bad ass. _Noah Puckerman, watch out!_

"See, I never really lost that view that Heaven was meant for extraordinary people. That changed recently though." Kurt tilted his head. He knew you could teach an old dog new tricks, but he found it hard to believe that his father's life long view on something as symbolic as Heaven could change in an instance. "When we were all here on Thanksgiving, I had this realization; an epiphany if you will. Do you know what that realization was?" Kurt shook his head. He had no idea where his dad was going._ Maybe he's senile. I'll call Dr. Sherman in the morning._

"I realized that…this," He motioned to the room –himself, Kurt, Christina sleeping in her bassinet next to the couch- "this is Heaven. Being here, with the people I love, that's Heaven. Chucking it up with your fiancé and messing with Finn's head; that's Heaven. I don't know where we all go after this, Kurt but this is Heaven."

Pure conviction spread across Burt's face. In his eyes this was Heaven. "Since I don't believe in God, how did I get into Heaven? I think many Christians believe that you can't have one without the other."

Burt laughed. It started in his belly and rippled through his body. "Just like your mother, you're an exception to the rule. Don't mess up though. We won't hesitate to throw your ass out." Kurt smiled.

"As for your question, Dad, I don't believe in a spiritual Heaven but I think you might be right. This," he held his arms out just as his father had, "is pretty heavenly."

"The heavenliest! It'd be better if Blaine was here though. It's always sweeter when the whole family is here." Kurt smiled and nodded. Yeah, it was always better when the whole family was there. "You should get out of here, kid. It's getting late and I don't want you driving when it's too dark."

"I'm almost 30. I can drive just fine in the dark."

"Almost doesn't count, Kurt. Now, come give your old man a hug and head home." Kurt stood up and walked to his father's recliner. He reached down and threw his arms around his father's shoulders.

"I love you, Dad. Always." He felt the man smile into his shoulder.

"I love you too, Kurt. I always have and I always will." Kurt began to break the hug when he felt his father's arms tighten around his waist. It was like his dad didn't want him to leave. "Take care of yourself, Kurt. No matter what, take care of yourself."

Kurt's eyebrows knitted together. "I will?"

When the finally let go, Burt stood and walked his son to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Dad. I'll stop by after work." Burt took a moment to reply.

"Good night, Kurt. I love you. Tell Blaine I love him too." Kurt smiled again. He would definitely pass on the message.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine talked all night; literally. It was almost 4 am when Kurt finally coaxed Blaine into hanging up first. It was just as well. He had to be at the Petersons', a client that Ophelia referred to him, by 9, so he needed to get to sleep.

Just after 6:30 that morning, Kurt's phone rang. "Dammit, Blaine. We just got off the phone." He grumbled as he rolled towards the incessant ringing. With his eyes still closed, he felt around on the night stand for his phone. He let out a triumphant shout when he found it. " 'ello." He answered; voice hoarse from sleep.

"Kurt! Get up." Kurt's eyes slowly opened.

"Finn?" He asked. "What Finn it's," he pulled the phone away from his ear to check the time, "not even 7 in the morning. If you called me because Amber won't get up and Christina's crying I'm going to-"

"NO!" Finn hollered, effectively cutting off his brother's threat. "It's not Christina. It's….your dad."

* * *

**A/N:...Review? You're not mad, right?! **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thank you all for your amazing reviews. Thank you all. I wanted to send a special thanks to my beta (ImAGleek5) and to one of my guest reviewers. I get where you're coming from. I hardly ever read unfinished work unless I know the writer is reliable about updating. So, thank you for reviewing my incomplete work. You're amazing. As are the rest of you. **

**This chapter is written from more of a Burt POV than anything else. There are mentions of Kurt and Blaine, but not like in the rest of the fic. **

* * *

Burt Hummel woke that morning with a smile on his face. Amber and Finn were asleep in the bed down the hall- they'd decided to stay with their parent's house for the first few weeks after Christina's birth- while Carole was asleep next to him in bed. He smiled down at his wife. The only sound in the house was the muted sound of the baby's cries.

Never one to let his precious granddaughter cry too long, Burt worked himself out of bed and headed into his son's room; they'd dropped the step part long ago. Clad in his flannel pajamas and socks, the man leaned over the pink bassinet and smiled at her. "I bet you're hungry." He whispered. The baby girl scrunched her nose in response. He wails grew louder by the moment. Burt grinned –_hell, I'm hungry too_- and scooped the child into his arms. "Come on, princess. Papa's gonna feed you."

Burt padded down the stairs with his granddaughter and headed to the fridge. He pulled out a premade bottle and a pack of premade turkey sausage biscuits. They were the closest think Kurt would let him have to real food. He heated the bottle first, making sure not to leave in too long. Once it was finished, he tested the milk on his wrist; just like Elizabeth taught him to do all those years ago. It was the perfect temperature. Not too hot and not too cold. He sat the bottle down on the counter and tossed his biscuit in the microwave. Once they were cooking, he picked the bottle back up and began to feed his granddaughter.

Christina finished her bottle in record time. Before Burt knew what hit him, he had the little girl propped on his shoulder spitting out excess milk. "Atta girl. That's my little princess." He said once he had her cradled in his arms again. She smiled at him; genuinely smiled. He smiled back. "You know you're the easiest person to talk to, right?"

Christina's arm flailed a little bit and the girl smiled again. At least the girl can take a compliment. "You're also the best listener. You don't talk back. You just listen. Keep that. When you're older. Listen to people when they talk to you, okay?" Another smile. God, he loved this kid. Her smile reminded him of Kurt's when he was a baby.

"Since you're so good at listening, I want you to listen to me now, okay?" Burt asked. Christina yawned. "I get it. I'm boring you already. I'll try to keep it to a minimum, okay?" Christina blinked._ I'll take that as a yes. _"So…baby girl, I need a favor –some favors- from you." Christina blinked again.

"Okay. So…one day, I won't be here and I'm gonna need someone to watch over your grandma. I'm gonna need you to do that. Just smile at her every once in a while; it'll make her happy. That's what I want for her. I want her to be happy. Can you do that?" Christina yawned. _I'll take that as a yes._ "I also need someone to keep your daddy in line. Don't get me wrong, your daddy is a great man. He just needs a little push every once in a while. Can you do that for Papa?" Christina stuck her tongue out. It was a good as a yes in Burt's mind.

He smiled down at the little girl. "Great. Another thing I need is for you to mind your mother. She's an amazing woman and you're a lucky little girl to have her. Make sure she knows you love her. Make sure you tell her all the time." A blink. _We're making progress here. _

"And lastly, pretty girl, I want you to watch over your Uncle Kurt. He's gonna be real sad but…smile at him, just like you do your grandma, and he'll feel better. I promise." Unshed tears welled in Burt's eyes because; he could have sworn Christina just nodded at him. It was ridiculous, she was far too young to nod, but he saw it. "Good. I'm glad we're on the same page."

* * *

Carole, who watched the entire scene from the doorway, tried to hold back a sob. Burt was tired; that much she knew. His illness had finally taken a toll on him. They hadn't mentioned it to their children yet but Burt was getting worse. He was more winded and he was in a constant state of pain. He endured though. He pressed on every single day. He never complained; sitting silently in his pain and exhaustion.

Carole knew he was holding out for certain things. He needed to know his granddaughter. He needed to hold her in his arms and he needed to tell her he loved her. He needed to know that Finn could manage the shop. He needed to know that Amber and Finn could work as a couple.

He needed to know that she could live on without him. She could. It would hurt, but she could do it. She had her sons, her daughter, and a beautiful granddaughter to help her through hard times. She would be just fine, even if she didn't want to be.

Lastly, and probably most importantly, Burt needed to know that Kurt would be okay. The Hummel men had a bond like Carole had never seen before. They talked about anything and everything. They left no stones unturned and, in a way, that would be part of their downfall. That was why Burt held on for so long. He needed to know that Kurt could go on and be happy without him. He needed to know that Kurt wouldn't lose his way and, if he did, Burt needed to know that there would be someone there to guide him back to his path. He needed to know that someone would hold Kurt up when he wanted to fall down. So he held on.

When they found out about the engagement on Christmas Day, Carole knew they didn't have much time. When she looked closely at her husband's face, just after the announcement, she saw an equal mixture of pride and excitement. Just below it, however, she saw relief. He was finally going to be able to rest. It broke her heart but she knew Burt was tired; so tired.

Instead of interrupting Burt and Christina's heart to heart, Carole tip toed back upstairs. Things were going to change very soon and she needed to be rested.

* * *

Amber woke an hour later and rushed downstairs. "I'm so sorry, Dad." She'd taken to calling him that recently. Her own father left just after her birth, so Burt was the closest thing she had to a father figure. "She cried all night and we were exhausted. That doesn't excuse the fact that we didn't hear her though. I'm so sorry." She rambled. Burt chuckled and told her to have a seat.

"We were fine. I liked spending the time with her. She's such an angel; just like her mother." Amber preened at the compliment. "So, what do you and my pretty girl have planned for the day?" He rubbed Christina's belly and watched her wiggle and wobble in his arms. She loved having her belly rubbed.

"Nothing much. We're just going to sit around here, I guess. I'm still scared to take her outside. I don't want her to get sick." Burt rolled his eyes.

"She won't get sick if you take her out. She'll get sick if you coop her up all the time and then take her out. You gotta give the kid a chance to let her Immune System build up."

"I know, I know." Amber scratched at her tired head. She needed a shower. And another nap. And maybe another nap. She was exhausted.

"Why don't you go grab a nap and I'll watch her for a while. You need your rest too, ya know. You're not good to her if you can't keep your eyes open." Amber shrugged. Mothers weren't supposed to just go to sleep. They were supposed to be strong; stick it out. That's what her mother always told her. "Come on. Get a nap. Do you know often Lizzie went to sleep after she had Kurt? All the time! She used to just crash and I'd be left with a screaming child. You gotta do that sometimes. There are gonna be days when you're ready to pull your hair out and you gotta just hand the baby off and take care of yourself for a while. And don't look at me like that. It doesn't make you a bad mother to need help. It makes you a smart mother."

Amber nodded. She _was _exhausted. _Have I mentioned that? I'm tired as hell!_ She was also sure that she was hallucinating due to lack of sleep_. I swear Burt has a halo over his head right now._ "Okay. I'll go shower and then lay back down." Burt smiled.

"Send Finn down here. I'm sure he did the 'I'm so dead to the world that I can't feel my wife shaking me' trick. I used to pull it on Lizzie all the time. Threaten his jewels. He'll get up then." Amber smiled and hugged her father-in-law. "I love you, Am. Make sure you take care of yourself."

"I love you too, Dad."

* * *

Burt and Christina moved their party to his recliner. The baby girl slept soundly in his arms as he turned on the television. "Ammmmmber sent me down." Finn yawned as he rubbed his eyes. The man plopped down on the couch, exhausted from the walk downstairs. He rubbed his eyes again, trying to wake up. He was exhausted. He only got 8 hours of sleep the previous night and he was feeling it.

"Wake up, man. A rerun of 'Trick my Truck' is about to start." That got him up. That was his and Burt's show. They watched it in marathon spurts; hours at a time.

The pair watched the show closely, fast forwarding through the commercials, and holding light conversation. "I can't see myself driving a truck like that." Finn commented.

"What kind of truck do you see yourself driving?" Christina turned in her grandfather's arms before falling back into a deep sleep. _Not only does she look like Finn, she also snores like him. Poor kid._

Finn shrugged. "I don't know. I'm pretty content with our truck." He finally replied. If Burt and Finn had nothing else in common, they could always commiserate over their love for the simpler things in life. They didn't need fancy cars and giant houses. They liked things to be simple. Simple trucks. Simple houses. Simple jobs. The only things that broke the cycle of simplicity in their lives were the women they loved and the children they had.

"Don't ever lose that, Finn. Don't ever let anyone make you feel like the simple route is the easy route. It's not. Being content with your life and not wanting for what others have is a difficult task. Raising a child to understand that life is about the little things is difficult. It's worth it though. It's always worth it." Burt advised, never taking his eyes off the television. Finn nodded. He understood and he completely agreed.

"I kinda always knew Rachel Berry and I weren't going to make it." Finn said abscently. "I mean, I knew I wanted to run the shop the second you suggested it to me. It pays well and it was something I was good at. I remember her trying to talk me out of it and that killed me. I just wanted her to be happy and content like I was." Finn twiddled with his thumbs as he spoke. He remembered being heartbroken after Rachel told him that they lived in two different worlds. It hurt for far too long.

He spent a few months sulking over their break up. Then Amber happened. She walked into the show in the tiny, blue shorts that Finn still liked her to wear from time to time, and asked him for a jack. When he asked her why she needed one, she told him she needed to change her tire. Finn remembered how stunned he was to meet a girl that was willing to change her own tire, despite the men fighting to do it for her. They dated for a year before he proposed. They had a small wedding in the backyard and had their reception at the bar. He remembered Amber telling him that it was the most perfect day of her life.

"Amber reminds me a lot of Lizzie. Lizzie liked the simpler things and she was damned willing to do things herself." _How did he know I was thinking about Amber? _"When Lizzie was about 5 months pregnant, I remember her getting up early one day to check the oil in the car. I was so pissed. I asked her why the hell she didn't ask me to do it for her and she rolled her eyes and told me she was capable. I see a lot of that in Amber." Finn nodded. There was tons of that in Amber. Amber liked to do things herself. She hated asking for help.

"Don't let that get out of hand though." Finn tilted his head in confusion. He thought it was awesome that she was so independent. "Don't get me wrong, let Amber do what she wants but, don't leave her to handle everything. You guys are a unit. When one can't the other needs to. Do you see what I'm saying?"

"Is this about this morning?" Finn asked. Burt shook his head and looked down at his granddaughter. She'd been asleep for almost an hour. That was a miracle in newborn time.

"No. You gotta take care of yourself too. Just, make sure Amber takes care of herself. I know she's not gonna be at the shop much now that you guys have Christina but make sure she doesn't get overwhelmed. Make your own dinner some nights and don't be afraid to get up for 4 am feedings. In short, take care of your family. They're the people that are most important in your life, so you have to make sure they're taken care of."

Finn smiled. "I see what you're saying. I'll make sure I do that. Thanks, Burt. I love you, man."

Burt met his smile and they both turned back to the television "I love you too, man."

Almost an hour later, when Christina woke up, Finn took her from her grandfather and walked to the kitchen for her feeding. Burt couldn't help the swell of pride that ran through his body as he watched them exit the room. They were going to be okay. He just knew it.

* * *

Burt called Blaine once he was certain Kurt was in the air. He wanted to talk to Blaine one on one. He would have preferred Blaine be in town but that wasn't a possibility. Blaine was away doing something he loved and that suited Burt just fine. Blaine spent years slaving away at a job he hated, so he deserved the welcome change.

The pair spoke for hours about plans and the future. At one point, Burt helped his son's fiancé see the light in his future. The one and only thing that Burt did not like about Kurt and Blaine's relationship was the fact that they couldn't seem to be in the same place at the same time. Kurt was holding on to Ohio and Blaine was trying to catch his footing where ever he could. So, he brought it up. He backed Blaine into a corner and made him make a decision. He did it all by asking a simple question. _Where do you want to live? _They fired options back and forth before Blaine was able to choose one. With the easy part out of the way, Burt got Blaine to focus on the difficult part; convincing Kurt. "Don't let him shut you out on this matter, Blaine. Kurt's greatest ability is his ability to shut down when things are rough. Don't ever let him do that to you." He'd told the young man. Blaine seemed to take that to heart, just as he did the other topics of their conversation.

When they ended their conversation late that afternoon, Burt felt like a fraction of the weight on his shoulders lift. He'd just said goodbye to most of his family. It hurt, he'd been holding back tears all day, but it had to be done. He wouldn't let them be that family that never got to say goodbye.

* * *

Seeing Kurt walk in the door that afternoon was the most welcome and most painful sight Burt ever saw. Kurt, his wonderful son, was the strongest person Burt knew. He could also be the most fragile. Kurt, who'd lost so much by the tender age of 8, could go one of two ways when he was backed against a wall. He could fight. That meant that Kurt would stand tall and hold his head up. He'd plan things that others were too tired to plan and he'd make sure life continued as normally as possible.

The other option was not as efficient. Burt only saw it once, when Blaine and Kurt broke up during high school, and he hoped that it wasn't the way Kurt would handle this. He remembered the nights he heard Kurt up crying and he remembered coaxing the teenager to eat. He remembered forcing Kurt to go to school. He remembered all of it. In that moment, Kurt shut completely down and had to be forced through the daily grind. Burt hoped that Kurt wouldn't handle this like he'd handled that. If he did though, Burt knew that Blaine would be there. Blaine would always be there.

* * *

Hours after Kurt went home; Burt was still sat in his recliner. For once, the television wasn't on. Instead, Burt was reclined in his chair with an old photo album spread out over his lap. A single tear streaked down his face and plopped down on a picture of Kurt. Burt remembered the picture well.

It was from Kurt's 6th birthday party. Every kid in Kurt's class RSVP'd and not a single one showed up. Kurt was heartbroken and Lizzie was pissed. She hopped in Burt's truck and drove to each child's house. She gave each child's parent a thorough tongue lashing before returning home. Not an hour later, the children started to show up; each wearing a fake smile and baring a gift.

Kurt was ecstatic. For years, Burt thought it was because the children arrived. It wasn't until Kurt's 14th birthday that he found out otherwise. Kurt told his father that he was happy because his mother loved him enough to drive all over town yelling at people on his behalf. "It's nice to be loved that much." He'd said.

Burt closed the photo album with a smile on his face. He sat it on the coffee table and turned off the lights in the living room. As he passed through the house one final time, he took in the décor. He thought about the good times the family shared in each room and the bad times that came with them.

He climbed the stairs slowly. He checked in on Finn and Amber one last time and kissed Christina's face. Oddly enough, she was wide awake but she wasn't making a sound. The baby smiled at him and closed her eyes when he smiled back. She fell asleep instantly.

Burt slowly pushed his bedroom door open and saw Carole sitting up in bed. They hadn't spoken the entire day. She didn't look mad though. She looked serene and just a tiny bit sad. She must have known. He smiled at her as he climbed into bed. He then held out his arms for her to crawl into.

The couple laid in their marital bed wide awake. Neither spoke and neither moved. They were calm. It was the perfect ending to a perfect day; a perfect life. "I love you so much, Carole." Burt finally said, cutting through the silence of the room.

He felt Carole smile into his shoulder. "I love you too. I always will." He smiled as well. They fell into another comfortable silence. There should have been things to say. There should have been promises to see each other on the other side or promises to take care of those that were left behind. They said nothing. They didn't need to. Carole already knew that Burt loved her and Burt knew that Carole was strong enough to keep their tiny, unconventional family together.

A while later, Carole spoke again. Burt was slipping in and out of sleep, so she knew her time was limited. She had to say it before he was gone. "Burt." She began. Her husband jostled awake and tilted his head to see her. "Can you do me a favor?" He nodded. He'd do anything she needed. "Will you say hello to Christopher for me?" Burt smiled through his tears. It was almost time.

"Of course." A short time later, Burt Hummel slipped into a peaceful sleep. It was so peaceful that he did not stir when the life began to slip from his body.

A few weeks after the birth of his granddaughter, a month after the engagement of his son, and years after he married one of the two most wonderful women he'd ever met, Burt Hummel took his last breathe. He left like many others had before him and like many would after him. There was a very distinct difference between those before him though. Burt Hummel left with the knowledge that that his family would be okay. They would live on without him and they would be happy. And that's all he ever wanted. He wanted them to be happy.

* * *

**A/N: Depending on my mood, I might update again tonight, or tomorrow, or next week. Ya never really know with me. **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Wow! Super excited. I got some really amazing reviews from a lot of really amazing people; thanks y'all. For those of you who've dealt with loss, I hope I did this justice. I'm kind of apprehensive but…here ya go.**

**Quickie: Please remember that we're pretending that all songs for the play were written by Wes and David for the play. Kthnx!**

* * *

Kurt was a mess; a sobbing, shaken mess. In the few hours since he'd last seen his father, his entire world collapsed. How could that happen?_ How could this happen to us? _He knew his dad was sick but he hadn't known he was that sick. He wasn't prepared. _I just talked to him yesterday._ Kurt's thoughts were jumbled and his heart a mess.

Puck was the one that took him to his dad's –well, Carole's now- house. Kurt sobbed the entire walk to the car and the entire ride to the house. Puck tried to offer a few supportive words but they fell on deaf ears. Kurt's thoughts were centered on his loss. He was building a tiny barrier around his senses; nothing got in and nothing got out. It was like Alcatraz.

When the car stopped in front of the Hudmel house, Kurt didn't move. Puck expected him to bolt into the house and jump into the arms of his step mother for comfort. He didn't move. "Kurt, I know this is hard but…" Puck stopped as if he was trying to find the right words, "try to think about what you had and not what you lost. Jake and I didn't have a dad. You were lucky that you had Burt as yours." Kurt let his gaze fall on his longtime friend. He nodded.

He leaned across the center console and pulled his burly friend into a hug. "Okay." He whispered. Puck smiled and hugged his friend tighter. He knew it would be hard for Kurt –hell, it was hard for him- but Kurt needed to cherish the memories he had with his father, not mourn the one's he would never have.

When they pulled apart, Kurt attempted to offer his friend a smile. It was pained and jarred by the tear tracks on his face but it was an attempt at a smile none the less. That was more than Puck could have ever asked for.

Inside the house, the mood was solemn. Everyone hugged and tried to keep from bursting into tears in front of Kurt. They knew his was vulnerable, far more vulnerable than the rest of them and he needed them to be strong. Burt was his son's rock and, now, the rest of the family would carry that load. Through their own grief, they knew Kurt needed them. In the grand scheme of things, they were all he had left.

"I'm sorry I called you a liar this morning, Finn." Kurt sniffed. Finn looked up from his spot on the couch and nodded. He understood. He remembered screaming at the paramedic less than an hour before. Finn Hudson, far smarter than people gave him credit for, was barely able to wrap his head around his step father's death. He could not even begin to imagine how difficult it must have been for Kurt.

"I knew you didn't mean it." He responded. He opened his mouth again but closed it abruptly. Kurt was wrecked. His hair stuck up in unusual places and his skin was a sickly shade of gray. His eyes were tired and puffy and his clothes…oh God, his clothes. Kurt, the man who 'never left his couture at home' –_even though I have no idea what couture is_- was wearing sweats that were a bit too big, a Dalton Academy t-shirt that was way too small, and flip flops. The humanity.

Finn eventually realized that words weren't going to help Kurt at the moment. Later, when he was less emotional, they could talk but now, Kurt needed his more basic needs taken care of. So, Finn stood from his spot on the couch and walked over to his brother. He engulfed him in a tight hug. They didn't speak. There wasn't much to say. Finn saw the barrier even when Puck couldn't. There was a wall around Kurt that rebounded condolences and apologies. He didn't want them; not yet. "When's Blaine getting here?" Finn finally asked. He felt his brother go stiff as a board in his arms.

"Blaine. Oh my God. I forgot to call Blaine." A fresh round of tears began. Finn stood helplessly as his brother sobbed and heaved. At this point, he had no idea what to do. He was lost.

"Ummm…do you want to be alone?" Kurt nodded emphatically. He wanted nothing more than to be alone for a while. "Okay. I'll be upstairs if you need me. Amber is up there with Mom if you need to talk to either of them." Kurt nodded again. He lowered himself into his father's recliner as he watched Finn go up the stairs. It was the first time he felt truly alone since the death of his mother.

* * *

_**So clear like the diamond in your ring, cut to mirror your intention**_

_**Oversized and overwhelmed, the shine of which has caught my eye  
And rendered me so isolated and so motivated  
I am certain now that I am  
**_

Wes and David watched as their friend belted out the last song of the show. Set just after Logan decided to return to the school, the song was a perfect finisher for the show. That, coupled with Blaine's amazing voice, was a match made in Heaven.

_**Vindicated, I am selfish, I am wrong, I am right  
I swear I'm right, swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed but I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore, you saw yourself**_

The directors and cast alike began to applaud the performer before he finished the song. It was the first day they were able to run rehearse the entire play, in full costume, with their props and sets. It went better than expected; far better. Part of that was because of Blaine. Blaine brought a new light to the play. He was energetic and enthusiastic; he was everything the play needed and more.

_**Slight hope dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption**_

Wes was the first to stop clapping. He had Blaine's phone on the able in next to his and it was now vibrating for the first time. He knew who it was. It was Kurt. The first time he ignored the call, he didn't feel bad. Blaine was working after all. When the phone rang immediately afterwards, Wes felt a little bad but, again, Blaine was working. The third time, he knew he had to answer it.

"Hey, Kurt. Blaine's just finis-" Kurt cut him off.

"W-wes. I n-n-n-need to t-t-t-talk to B-Blaine now. Right now." Wes froze. Kurt sounded absolutely distraught.

"Okay. Ummm..hold on." He replied; a bit shaken.

"N-n-now, Wes." Wes nodded despite the fact that the man couldn't see him.

"Blaine." He shouted, holding his the phone to his chest. His friend's head shot in his direction. "Phone. It's important." Blaine nodded and hopped off stage. Wes watched his friend jog over to him and reach for his phone. He gave it up willingly.

"Hello." Blaine greeted, his voice calm as ever. Wes knew it wouldn't last. When Blaine heard Kurt's voice, he would a wreck; an absolute wreck.

"Blaine." The smile, a direct result of killing the final number of the show, slowly fell from Blaine's face. Kurt sounded awful. His voice was hoarse and it sounded like he was crying. _He was fine like 8 hours ago. _

"Baby, what's wrong?" Blaine asked desperately. He hated the sound of Kurt's cries. They were always so pained. He hated the thought of Kurt in pain. _Pain. Oh no. What if he's hurt? What if he got into a car accident?_ _Or he had a fire? Or…_ A million 'what ifs' ran through Blaine's head at once.

"B-Blaine…..I n-n-need you." Kurt stopped to sniffle and Blaine knew he needed to sit down. Few things were enough to bring Kurt to tears. Blaine found the closest seat to him and sank down into it. Then he waited. He listened and he waited. It killed him to hear Kurt so upset. The fact that he wasn't there to fix it made it worse. "Blaine…I….I need you to come home." Home. Kurt never referred to Ohio as Blaine's home. "I need you to c-c-c-come home _**now**_." Kurt spoke slowly, emphasizing the last word.

Blaine smiled. Kurt missed him. That was so sweet. "Baby, you know I have the show and-" Kurt cut him off with a wail.

"NO! Blaine…I n-n-n-need you to come home _**NOW**_." Blaine looked around the room. All eyes were on him. They must have heard Kurt crying. The actor hated thinking that he was the reason for Kurt's tears.

"Baby, I miss you too and-"

"My dad died, Blaine." The words were clear through the auditorium noise and the sound of Kurt's cries. _My dad died, Blaine. My dad died._ Blaine didn't know what to say. He was in shock. He just talked to Burt. They had an entire conversation less than 24 hours ago. How could he be gone?

"But…." Blaine tried to speak but he couldn't form sentences. "I…." _How do I words?_ There were so many floating through his head but none of them felt right leaving his mouth. _I'm sorry?_ Kurt didn't need to hear that. _I didn't know?_ That was obvious.

"The funeral is going to be this Friday. I have to plan it….and I need you."

"I'm leaving now. I'm on my way. Just…where are you? Are you with someone? I don't want you to be alone."

"I'm here. At the house."

"Okay. I'm on my way just….don't leave, okay?"

"Okay." They hung up without saying 'I love you'. They never did that. Every rule had its exception though.

Blaine turned to his friends with tears in his eyes. "I gotta go. I gotta go back to Ohio." He sniffed.

"What happened?" David asked; his tone serious. He'd only heard Blaine's side of the conversation so he was thoroughly confused.

"Burt died." That was all Blaine had to say. The cast began packing Blaine's bag duffle and Wes went to grab the car. He was taking Blaine straight to the airport; no questions, no exceptions.

* * *

News of Burt's passing spread like wildfire. People came from near and far to pay their respects to the grieving family. They brought food, hugs, and condolences. None of which helped Kurt. He sat in his father's chair, staring at the paused television screen, as if there was no one else in the room.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt." Tina whispered as she leaned over to hug him. He didn't move and he didn't speak. He was numb; paralyzed by his sorrow. Mike patted him on the shoulder before leading his pregnant wife to the couch. People continued to trickle in. Santana was next to arrive. She kissed Kurt on his forehead and promised to be there if he needed anything. Still, Kurt did not move.

Kurt continued to stare at the television screen from his father's recliner as people flooded in and out of the house. He was emotionally exhausted and the thought of something as small as eye contact felt like too much work. So, he stared at the screen. After almost an hour of staring, he noticed something. The television was paused in the same place that it had been the night before. Of all the things he remembered about his last day with his father, he remembered the man pausing the television when he walked into the room.

In a moment of curiosity, Kurt reached for the remote and unpaused the television. He smiled. Through the tears, he smiled. "A little word of advice: next time you're watching a place, don't claim that you own it just because you're watching it, OK? I house sit for my sister all the time; it's not like I claim that I own her house, ya know what I mean?" Starsky and Hutch; how fitting. Starsky and gay Hutch as his late father once referred to them. It was true though. They had each other's backs and they were humorous to watch. Frick and Frack. Thing One and Thing Two. That's who Burt and Kurt Hummel were. They were the yin to the other's yang. At least that's how it was before. Now it was just Frack, Thing Two, and Yang. Yin was gone and he was never coming back.

* * *

The plane didn't land soon enough. Blaine fidgeted in his seat in anticipation of his landing. Luckily, his friends had arranged for his rental car, so he could leave the minute the plane landed. When it did land, hours later, Blaine bolted through the airport to the car rental counter. He brought no luggage –just himself, his wallet, and his cell phone- so he was able to bypass baggage claim and head straight to the Avis window.

Running on autopilot, Blaine breezed through check out and was presented with a set of keys. Once he had the keys to his rental car, he hit he highway. The ride was what broke him. The signs that littered the highway: Lima 60 miles, Lima 30 miles. They broke his heart.

Blaine pulled over twice to cry. He knew he had to get to Kurt but, once the tears started, they wouldn't stop. Burt was an amazing man and he didn't deserve to be taken so soon._ Only the good die young, right? _

_Could you live with that lost opportunity?_ It was the question that Burt asked him during their last conversation. For so reason, it kept running through his head. It felt like a sign or subliminal message. Blaine dried his tears and pulled back onto the road. He had a stop to make before heading to Kurt's house.

* * *

Ophelia and Sean were devastated over the news of Burt Hummel's death. In the short time they'd known the family, they'd grown to love them. The Hummel-Hudson family was everything their family had never been. They were kind to one another and they genuinely cared for one another. The Andersons were never like that; not completely.

When the children were civil, the parents were at war. When Bailey and Cooper came back, Blaine did not. They were never a complete family. "Are you almost ready to go?" Ophelia asked as she jetted through the house. "We need to get on the road. Carole was absolutely heartbroken this morning and I want to be there for her." Sean nodded. He just needed to find his damn shoes.

"_I can never find my damn shoes. Kurt tried this thing once where I kept them by the door. Big mistake. I tripped over them for two weeks before I finally started just taking them off wherever again. "_ Sean smiled at the memory. He and Burt were two peas in a pod; something their wives liked to mention at every twist and turn. He was Sean's best friend, the only one the man had since childhood. And now he was gone.

Sean turned his head and spotted his sneakers next to the couch. He remembered the day he showed up at Burt's house and they were wearing the same sneakers. It was a big deal for them. Sean grabbed his shoes and began to fumble with the laces. _You know you're old when you start wearing Velcro shoes._

_You know you're old when the pharmacist has become your best friend. _

_You know you're old when it takes you twice as long to look half as good. _

_You know you're old when most of the names in your address book start with Dr. _

_You know you're old when it takes two tries to get up from the couch. _

A fresh wave of sobs raked through Sean's body. He remembered that day. He and Burt sat around for hours making jokes about their age. That evening, an amused Burt told everyone that they'd spent so long making jokes because they kept forgetting which ones were already used. Sean laughed through his tears. That was a great day.

Sean shoved his feet into his shoes and closed the Velcro straps. He hoisted himself off the couch - it took two solid tries - and went to grab his jacket from the coat closet. "I'm ready." He shouted through the house. The click of his wife's shoes through the house let him know that he heard. He was just about to head out to the car when the doorbell rang. He groaned. He wasn't in the mood to chat with his stuffy neighbors. They'd been coming over a lot lately. They couldn't seem to get the point that the Andersons were pulling away from them and gravitating towards the family that they thought that they'd lost.

With a scowl on his face, Sean flung the door open. He dropped his scowl instantly when he realized that it wasn't a pushy neighbor. "Blaine."

* * *

As he rushed up the walkway to his childhood home, Blaine noticed the differences. There were toys scattered across the lawn and porch. That was new. Toys were meant for the room when he was young. They had no place in the living room and no place outside. It was a welcome change in his opinion.

His hand shook as he raised it to ring the doorbell. He still wasn't completely sure why he was there. He told himself that it was because of what Burt said, but he wasn't completely sold on that notion. He wanted to be, but he wasn't. He wanted to believe that the only reason he was there was because he promised Burt he would try. That wasn't what led him to the house in Westerville though. Honestly, he missed his parents. He always had. He felt incomplete without them. What child could survive without the love of his parents? It made him think of Kurt. Even without his parents, he still had their love. He always had their love. Blaine was always envious of that.

Until now. Now, Blaine knew just how lucky he was. Kurt had no one. Sure, he had Carole and the family, but he didn't have the people that held him when he was born. He didn't have the woman that stayed up with him at night and he didn't have the man that taught him how to ride a bike. He didn't have that anymore; Blaine did.

Blaine tried not to flinch when the front door swung open. It was his father. He looked tired and pale, much the same way the actor assumed Burt did on his last day. "I guess you guys heard then." It was obvious statement but it was the only thing Blaine could think to say. Sean nodded.

"Yeah. This morning." Blaine looked more lost than he had in years. He looked hurt, like when Sean chastised him for being gay. He looked young; younger than his 31 years -his hair was a mess and his eyes shone with unshed tears. He looked like he needed a hug. So, against Sean's better judgment, he extended his arms and wrapped them around his son. He was amazed at how easily the man fell into them. Despite their history and the years of distance Blaine was giving him the opportunity to comfort. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity, one that he could not mess up. Because, messing up now would be losing Blaine forever. Sean couldn't let that happen.

"I'm sorry." Sean whispered into his son's shoulder. There were so many things he was sorry for. He was sorry for all the years of torture he put his son through. He was sorry that the one fatherly figure Blaine ever had was gone. He was sorry that Kurt lost his father. He was sorry for so many things.

Blaine shook his head. "Don't." He whispered. Sean nodded and held him tighter. He knew it would take more than a hug to mend their relationship but it was start.

"Do you want to ride with your mother and me to the house?" Sean asked. Blaine nodded. He didn't want to be alone. No one spoke as they piled into the car. The drive to Lima was equally as silent. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable though; surprisingly It was just silence. The silence shared between a broken family while they grieved a love one.

Loss. The Anderson's lost a lot with the demise of Burt Hummel. They also gained, however. They gained the opportunity to right the wrongs of the past and write a brighter future for themselves and their loved ones. So, as they rode the highway to Lima, they each sent a secret, silent thank you up to the man that made it possible. Because he gave them far more in his death than most people gave in life; he gave them their second chance.

* * *

**A/N: So, I had all these Glee feels after tonight's episode, so I posted again. I'm kind of disappointed that this wasn't the chapter I thought it was (after so many chapters, I lost track of where things were placed. But….whateves. It's a chapter right! Anywho, one more chapter after this and then a 2 part epilogue. Who's excited? *Crazy Cheri Oteri face***

**Song: Vindicated - Dashboard Confessional**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Definitely a long chapter. Yay! This chapter is quite pivotal and it's also the last chapter before the 2 epilogues that will follow. Thanks to everyone that is reading. Y'all are A-fucking-MAZING!**

* * *

Kurt watched 'Starksy and Hutch' 3 times that afternoon. It made him smile when he didn't feel like smiling. It reminded him of his father. Be damned it reminded him of his father. Just like everything else in the house. Kurt couldn't be in that house without thinking about Burt. Whenever he saw something that reminded him, which was everything, he would burst into a fit of tears. Sometimes the tears were loud and pained and other times the tears were silent and tortured. Everything reminded him of his father. Everything.

Kurt refused to move from his father's chair that day. Carole tried to coax him into eating and Finn tried to talk him into a walk. Kurt wasn't going anywhere. He told them that each time they asked. After a while, Carole gave up. It was more out of understanding than frustration. She remembered how her mother pestered her the entire first week after Christopher's death. _You need to eat. You need to sleep. Finn's crying, you need to change him._ All Carole wanted at that time was to be left alone. That's what Kurt wanted now. He wanted to be left alone with his sorrow. So, she would do just that. She would let Kurt come to her when he was ready. One day, he would be ready to talk and she would be there when he was.

Kurt was a little more responsive when The Anderson's arrived. He hugged Mr. and Mrs. Anderson and flung himself into his fiancé's arms. That's where he spent the rest of his evening. He clung to Blaine like he was the last precious thing on Earth, only letting the man up to eat or use the restroom.

Late that evening, once most of the mourners were gone, Blaine was able to coax Kurt out of the chair and down to his bedroom. They lay on Kurt's bed, completely intertwined, and mourned their loss together. "I see you spoke with your parents." Kurt sniffled. Blaine nodded. "Good. Hold onto them."

"I'm gonna try." Blaine whispered.

"That's all I ask."

* * *

Planning Burt's funeral took a toll on Kurt. By Thursday, he hadn't eaten much and he'd slept even less than that. Blaine was worried. "Tomorrow's going to be a long day. You need to rest, baby." He plopped down on the bed next to Kurt and threw his arms around him. Kurt didn't fall into the embrace but he didn't pull away. He remained completely still; curled in the fetal position and staring at the wall. In that moment, Blaine realized that he hadn't heard Kurt speak all day. He nodded and he shrugged, but he hadn't spoken a single word. Well, that's just not Kurt at all.

"Baby?" Blaine whispered. Kurt's silence was definitely unnerving. "Baby, come on. I know this hurts, but don't shut down on me. I know how you feel and-"

"No you don't." It was barely a whisper but Blaine heard it loud and clear. "You don't have a clue what I'm going through." Kurt spat.

Blaine pulled away and sat up on the bed. The room was dark but he could see the shaky, rise and fall of Kurt's shoulders. He was crying. "Kurt," he stopped and tried to figure out what to say. Kurt was obviously upset and Blaine's words could either help or hurt the situation. "I….we….I lost him too and…"

"He wasn't your dad though!" Kurt shouted. Gone was the whisper. It was replaced by a harsh shout that dripped venom. "He wasn't your dad so, no, you don't know how I feel. You have two perfectly healthy parents in Westerville."

Blaine's breathe caught in his throat. Kurt sounded jealous. He couldn't blame him though. He was sure he'd be jealous if the roles were reversed. In fact, at one point, he was. When he first met Burt Hummel, that day at the shop, he felt the flaring of a particularly ugly, green eyed monster inside of him. Burt cared more for Kurt and his wellbeing than his own father ever had. So, yes, Blaine could empathize with the pain that his fiancé felt. He'd felt it before. "Kurt, I…"

"I think you should go home, Blaine." Just that quickly, the fight was gone from Kurt. He was no longer shouting and he didn't seem angry. He seemed listless; dull. He was a hollow shell of the man that Blaine fell in love with.

Blaine's face fell. "I don't think you should be alone. Especially not tonight."

"Please get out, Blaine." It was a plea, wrapped in a command. Kurt wanted to be alone. He hadn't had a second to himself since he found out and he just wanted to be alone. He wanted time to reflect on his time with his father and it was hard when people were griping at him to eat and sleep. The last time he slept –really slept- hadn't worked out well. It was less than a week ago. He hadn't been alone since. Of course he wanted Blaine around, Blaine was great, but he needed time to himself. Just a little bit.

"Don't shut me out, Kurt. Please. I don't think you should be alone." Blaine begged. The crack in his voice broke Kurt's heart. He didn't want Blaine to be sad, he just wanted time.

Kurt's resolve, what was left of it, was wearing thin. He was tired, so unbelievably tired, and he just needed time. He didn't need food or sleep or companionship at that time. He just needed some time; time to himself. "Please leave, Blaine. Please."

Blaine stood from the bed and ran a hand over his face. He didn't want to leave but, how could he not? Kurt wanted to be alone and maybe things had been a bit smothering as of late. "Okay. Ummm…I'll be at the house and…just try to eat something and maybe grab a nap. I'll be back in the morning?" It was a question. He hoped against hope that Kurt wanted to see him before the funeral but he wouldn't push it.

"Yeah, I'll see you in the morning." Blaine smiled and leaned over the bed and planted a kiss in Kurt's hair.

"I love you, Kurt." He whispered.

"I love you too, Blaine." Kurt whispered back. Blaine backed out of the room slowly, watching Kurt intently. When he realized that Kurt was content, he turned and headed upstairs. He said his goodbyes to the rest of the family and then headed to Westerville. Unlike Kurt, he didn't want to be alone that night.

* * *

The day of Burt Hummel's funeral was dreary. The dark overcast and the prediction of snow was enough to set Kurt on edge. He couldn't deal with the weather that day. His mind was a mess and the weather was not helping him sort it out.

He stared into his full length mirror with a look of disgust on his face. He couldn't tie his damn tie. _I've been tying ties longer than I've been tying shoes and I can't tie this damn tie. _He groaned as he ripped the tie away from his collar and held it in his hand. It was his father's tie. He found it in the back of the closet when he was helping Carole pick out the suit Burt would be buried in. It was plain black with a giant bleach stain on the back. Kurt remembered that stain.

His dad was trying to bleach the counters after his mother's funeral and he splattered some on his tie. Kurt remembered the string of curse words that flew out of his dad's mouth when the chemical made contact with the black fabric. He was furious. Kurt didn't know then, but his mother bought Burt that tie, thus the agitation over spilled bleach.

Kurt groaned and laced the tie under his collar once again. He had to get the tie on and head upstairs. The funeral would be starting soon and he needed to get to the church.

He was almost finished fixing his tie when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in." He shouted. He'd had his time to mourn alone and now it was time to mourn with his family and friends. The thought almost made Kurt smile. If his heart wasn't broken, it would have warmed at the thought. Almost a week later, people were still coming out of the wood work to pay their respects.

Blaine's heart stopped when he walked in the room. Kurt looked beautiful in his black suit. It was nice to see something beautiful when everything in the world felt ugly in that moment. He cleared his throat to get Kurt's attention. The designer turned on a dime. "Hey." He waved awkwardly as he stepped further into the room. "Ummm…" He caught sight of Kurt fumbling to rip the tie away from his shirt. The man's hands were shaking. "Do you want some help with that?"

"Yeah. Please." Blaine nodded and walked over to his fiancé. He grabbed the tie from Kurt's hand and laced it through his collar. He tied it in record time. When he was finished, he looked up and met his fiancé's gaze. It was the closest they'd been in days.

"There you go. All fixed."

Kurt shot him a grateful smile. "Thank you." Blaine nodded. He was happy to help. "I'm sorry….about last night. I'm sorry for what I said. You….I know you lost too and…I'm sorry." Blaine threw his arms around Kurt and pulled him close.

"It's okay, baby. I know you were hurting. I just need you to know that I'm here for you. Whether you're hurting or….angry….or whatever, I'm always here for you." Kurt nodded into his shoulders. Tears were beginning to pool in his eyes. He hated crying but he'd done a lot of it that week.

"I love you, Blaine. I mean it."

Blaine tightened his grip. "I love you too. And we're going to get through this….together." Kurt nodded. It hurt to think about moving forward but he knew he could do it if Blaine was by his side. He could do anything with Blaine by his side.

* * *

The turnout for the funeral was unprecedented in Lima. People came in droves to see the late Burt Hummel be laid to rest. At some point during the seating, the ushers realized that they were out of seats and they still had a line waiting to come in. So they set up folding chairs in the aisles and opened the balcony seating. Even with the impromptu seats, they still weren't able to seat all the mourners.

"Look at this turn out." Carole said absently as she watched the mourners pour in. There were so many people; people she hadn't met and people she hadn't seen in years. It was amazing to think that Burt knew all of those people. Kurt nodded. He was shocked by the turnout as well.

The funeral was anything but traditional. Instead of a prayer, the pastor asked for people to stand at the podium and share their fondest memory with Burt. It took _3 hours_ to get through most of the people; that didn't even count Blaine and Finn, who'd decided to sing later, and Kurt, who was giving a eulogy at the end.

"Burt Hummel told my fiancé and I that we had nothing to hide….ever. He told me that, no matter who I loved, it was right. Because there is no wrong in love." Wes said during his turn to speak.

Brittany, who flew in the morning, spoke next. "Most people don't think I'm that smart. Mr. Hummel told me I was smart once. He said I'm not as daffy as people think I am." She stopped and smiled. "He told me that he wasn't the smartest man in the world but he could tell a smart lady when he met one. I think he was wrong though. Burt Hummel was the smartest man in the world. At least I think so."

Carole spoke next. She gave one of the longest accounts, but it was also one of the most moving. By the end, the entire audience was in tears. "What I'm trying to say is that we were all lucky to have Burt in our lives. But we shouldn't mourn his death, because he lives on in all of us; in our dreams, in our memories, and in our hearts. We should celebrate the time we had with him, not mourn the time we won't have with him."

"I remember high school graduation." Mike began. "I'd just proposed to my girlfriend and I was getting ready to leave for college. I was nervous as hell. I remember them calling my name and there was this loud shout. It was Burt Hummel. He was screaming my name like I was his own kid. Burt did that for all of us Glee kids. He shouted like he was the proudest man in the world. He praised us when we got it right and he picked us up when we fell down. That's the kind of guy he was."

Santana sauntered to the podium when Mike was finished. She was wearing a tiny black dress that was far too revealing for a funeral. Kurt was mortified. Carole found it amusing, however. Kurt turned a wary eye on her when he heard her chuckle. "Burt Hummel was an amazing man." Santana began. "He was also a dirty, old man." A gasp rang out in the room. Kurt felt Blaine's hand tighten around his own in an attempt to keep the man from rushing the stage and tackling the girl. "After I graduated high school, I hung out in Lima for a while. I didn't go to college and I didn't work. I just…hung out…at the Hummel house. And every day when I came over, Burt Hummel would turn to me and say, 'Lookin' good today, Lopez.' It was his way of greeting me. He knew that I was gay and he knew that it was completely inappropriate. It was our thing though. He'd make sexual comments and…he, Carole, and I would laugh about them. He'd say things like 'Watch where you point those things, you could poke someone's eye out.' Or 'If the house ever floods, we can all float to safety on Santana's emergency devices.' It was our thing and…I'll never have that again. Because he's gone….and he's never coming back. I'll miss him." Santana squared his shoulders, wiped her tears, and exited the stage. Finn watched her go. Unlike Kurt, he was around for the inappropriate jokes and lewd comments, so he wasn't nearly as ready to rush the stage as his brother was.

Another thing Finn remembered was the last time Kurt mourned. Watching his brother slip into a semi-conscious stupor of the prior week made Finn very aware of how things were going to play out. Just after The Great Klaine Breakup –as he and Puck dubbed it- Kurt was a mess. He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't sleep, and he refused to leave his room. After a particularly trying day, an exacerbated Finn plopped down on the couch and asked how they were supposed to make Kurt eat when he refused to even open his mouth to speak. Puck made an offhand comment about tying Kurt to the bed and force feeding him. Finn remembered rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"Don't do that, he might like it." Burt joked, shocking the teenagers. Finn remembered that conversation loud and clear. It was one of Burt's funnier moments. It was also one of Kurt's lowest moments. There, sitting in the pew, Finn knew that his brother was falling into the same pattern he had all those years ago. He wasn't eating and he wasn't sleeping. It worried him. Luckily for both of them, Blaine was there to handle the situation as best he could. It made Finn smile to know that his brother had someone to take care of him.

The memories continued. Quinn spoke about the time that Burt called her out for being a bitch and Tina told the group about Burt Hummel's one handed diaper changing.

After the last of the speakers shared their memories and experiences, Blaine took the floor. He waltzed from his seat over to the podium and grabbed his guitar. He was grateful that the last speaker –Burt's longest employee, Jim- remembered to place the stool behind the podium. He plopped down and hoisted the guitar onto his lap. It was the same guitar Burt and Carole presented him with a few weeks before.

"Umm…hi…" He said to the group of mourners. Damn he was nervous. He'd never been nervous a day in his life but he was nervous now. Maybe it was because it was Burt's funeral. Add the fact that Kurt was watching him expectantly and it was the first time his parents had ever seen him perform and that added up to a recipe for a possible disaster.

"I'm…um…Blaine Anderson and….I'd like to say that Burt Hummel was a great guy. I won't though because you guys already know that. I say that there will never be another Burt Hummel but…you guys know that too. When I….heard about Burt's passing, I knew I wanted to sing something at his funeral. Not only did I want to pay my respects, but I wanted to…..say thank you to a man that changed my life; a man that gave me so much. When I was thinking about what song to sing, this one wouldn't stop playing in my head. So…I guess it's the song I'm supposed to sing." Blaine adjusted his bow tie nervously before lining his fingers up and strumming the first chords of the song.

_**I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
'Cause no one else cared**_

_**After my dreaming**_  
_**I woke with this fear**_  
_**What am I leaving**_  
_**When I'm done here?**_

_**So if you're asking me**_  
_**I want you to know**_

Blaine made eye contact with Kurt in the front row. The designer nodded. He definitely approved of the song choice. It was fitting.

_**When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed  
And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest**_

Tears welled in Blaine's eyes as he sang. Of all the possible critics, he wondered about Burt's opinion. Did he like the song? Did he find it fitting? Blaine hoped so. He hoped that Burt would take the song for what it was worth, he was a 'take it for what it's worth' kid of guy, and find joy in it. Blaine did. He was proud of his song choice and he hoped Burt would be proud of him for his choice.

* * *

Finn and Puck went up next. They explained how they met Kurt and how he changed them both for the better. "Meeting Kurt was one of the best things that ever happened to me. Not only did I get a little brother, but I also got a step father. A lot of people have stood up here and said that there will never be another Burt Hummel and they're kind of right. There won't be another Burt Hummel, but that's okay. Because we still have a Kurt Hummel and he's every bit the man his dad was. And that's saying a lot because Burt was one hell of a man. Whoops…dude, can I say 'hell' in a church?" Finn turned to Puck and his friend shrugged.

"You just did…twice." Finn turned back to the audience and barely caught the shake of his mother's head. _Where did she go wrong with me?_

"Anyways, I found this song a few nights ago and it seemed fitting. If Burt would have been a professional wrestler, this would have been his theme song. It's about being bigger than the grave. Burt is definitely bigger than the grave." Puck began to strum on the guitar.

_**There ain't no grave  
Can hold my body down  
There ain't no grave  
Can hold my body down**_

_**When I hear that trumpet sound**_  
_**I'm gonna rise right out of the ground**_  
_**Ain't no grave**_  
_**Can hold my body down**_

Finn looked across towards his family in the front pew. Amber and Carole were nodding and smiling. That was a success in his book. All Finn ever wanted to do was make his family proud and, for the first in what felt like too long, he had. He picked a song that they approved of. That was a victory in itself. He just hoped Burt was proud. It was his day after. _And it would kind of sucked if he hated my song._

_**Well meet me, Jesus, meet me  
Meet me in the middle of the air  
And if these wings don't fail me,  
I will meet you anywhere**_

_**Ain't no grave**_  
_**Can hold my body down**_  
_**There ain't no grave**_  
_**Can hold my body down**_

_**Well meet me, Mother and Father,**_  
_**Meet me down the river road**_  
_**And Mama, you know that I'll be there**_  
_**When I check in my load**_

Finn and Puck finished the song with sad smiles on their faces. The end of the song meant that it was over. There would be no more nights of nauseating anticipation and there would be no more nights of heart wrenching grief. Of course they would continue to grieve the loss but not to the degree that they had in the last week. In their eyes, once the funeral was over, life had to move on. They would make sure it did because they knew that Burt Hummel wanted it to.

* * *

Near the end of Finn's song, Kurt balled up the eulogy that he spent days writing and shoved it in his pocket. He couldn't use those words. There were no prewritten words that accurately described what he felt at that moment. As discretely as possible, he leaned over and whispered into Blaine's ear. Blaine pulled back and nodded. Carole, who witnessed the exchange, smiled. She had no idea what they were up to, but she was sure Burt would approve.

The moment Finn finished his song, Kurt and Blaine stood. Blaine headed back to his stool, guitar in hand, and Kurt headed to the podium. When he looked out on the masses, he felt his heart swell. It was the first he actually got to see all of the mourners. There were people everywhere. The aisles were lined with people, the balconies, there was even a crowd of people standing each of the doorways. Fire ordinances be damned.

Kurt felt a tear trickle down his cheek because, this giant group of people, was there for his dad; to remember him and to celebrate his life. It was both overwhelming and exhilarating. It was hard to imagine that Burt touched each of those people but obviously he had; in one way or another. "Thank you all for coming." He began. He noticed the sad smile on most of the audience's faces. The smiles were like an invitation to continue, so he did.

"I had a whole speech written up, filled with generic quotes and things that people have already said today, but I'm not going to use it. My dad deserves better than that." Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt saw Sam clap. _Oh, Sam. This is eulogy, not a sermon._ Kurt took a deep breath and began to speak again. "Ummm…most of you all shared a special moment you had with my dad or a song, so…I've decided to share both. Last week, when I got home from visiting my fiancé in California, I went straight to my dad's house. Obviously, I was a bit too excited when I got there, and I woke the baby up. When I looked over at Amber, I could tell she was too exhausted to see straight, so I offered to sing Christina to sleep. As unconventional as it may have seemed at the time, I sang Christina the first song the first song my dad ever sang to me. It's a very special song to me and I want to sing to all of you."

Kurt caught Amber's gaze and she smiled at him. Now she knew why her brother in law sang her daughter that song. "When I was 8, I lost my mother. I remember feeling so lost without her; much like I feel now. I remember going home after the funeral to an empty house; just me and my dad. Neither of us was hungry, so we skipped dinner and got ready for bed. When my dad was tucking me in, I asked him to sing me a song. I remember the look on his face when I asked. It was like 'you're kidding right' mixed with 'you've got to be kidding me' and wrapped in 'please tell me this is a joke'. It wasn't though. I couldn't sleep without being sung to and I needed him to sing." A few giggles erupted throughout the room.

Kurt took another breath and tried not to get lost in the memory. If he did, he was sure he'd drown there. "So, he sang. He tried 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' first but he kept getting the words wrong, so I stopped him. Then, he tried 'The Itsy Bitsy Spider' but I wasn't in the mood for that song. He continued to try and I continued to be difficult. Almost an hour later, we were both frustrated. Finally, Dad shouted 'I gotta freaking song for you and you're gonna shut up and listen'. Now, don't judge my dad. He'd just lost his wife and I could be pretty frustrating when I was little."

"You still are." Santana shouted. Kurt rolled his eyes. _Really Satan? This isn't a wrestling match. No need for the shouting. _

"So, I shut up and listened. My dad sang that song to me every night until I was 12. So….I kind of think it's our song now. So…" Kurt trailed off lamely as he turned to Blaine. They locked eyes for a moment and Blaine began to play.

_**Nibblin on sponge cake  
Watchin the sun bake  
All of those tourists covered with oil  
Strummin my six-string  
On my front porch swing  
Smell those shrimp they're beginnin to boil**_

The roar of laughter filled the room. The mourners began to clap along with the song and, for the first time, Kurt knew that this was what Burt would have wanted. His dad was never the kind of guy to sulk in the melancholy that life had to offer. He liked to have a good time and he hated to see anyone in a sour mood. This was his kind of funeral.

_**Wastin away again in Margaretville  
Searching for my lost shaker of salt**_

"Salt! Salt! Salt!" Some of the more Buffett educated mourners chanted. Kurt found himself laughing when he didn't know he could. This is definitely a Burt Hummel funeral.

_**I blew out my flip-flop  
Stepped on a pop-top  
Cut my heel had to cruise on back home  
But there's booze in the blender  
And soon it will render  
That frozen concoction that helps me hang on**_

Everyone joined in during the last chorus. Young and old, men and women; they all sang and enjoyed themselves as Kurt said farewell to his father. Electricity ran through Kurt's body as the singing grew louder. He was sure that his father could hear them, wherever he was.

_**Wastin away again in Margaretville  
Searching for my lost shaker of salt  
Some people claim that there's a woman to blame  
But I know it's my own damn fault  
Yes and some people claim that there's a woman to blame  
And I know it's my own damn fault**_

* * *

Long after the other mourners left, Blaine found Kurt sat in front of his father's final resting place. He looked so small. With his knees drawn up to his chest and chin rested gingerly on them, Kurt looked small, and sad, and every variation on every negative emotion a person could have.

Blaine cleared his throat to gain his fiancé's attention. The designer raised his head, but he did not take his eyes off the giant mound of dirt that lay before him. "Can I sit?" Blaine asked after a moment. Kurt nodded.

The two sat for a while, starin**g **at the pile dirt and not speaking. Surprisingly, it was Kurt the finally broke the silence. "When do you go back to California?" Blaine's eyes went wide as he turned his head towards Kurt slowly.

"Ummm…I'm not going back to California; not after this. I don't know how you could expect that of me." He'd decided the night before, after a long talk with his mother, that he could not go back to California. He couldn't leave Kurt; not again. Just before he crawled into his old bed, he called his friends and told them that he couldn't return to the Golden State with them. They were very understanding, given the circumstances.

For the first time since Blaine's arrival, Kurt tore his eyes away from the burial plot and looked at his fiancé. "I expect you to go with the understanding that this will be our last separation. No more living in different states, no more living under different roofs. I'm tired Blaine; tired of being away from you. If this," he motioned to his father's grave, "has shown me anything, it's that life is too short to procrastinate. So, I'm done with all of this nonsense. You're going to be my husband. I want us to start acting like it. So, no more separate beds and miles of distance between us; literally. I'm ready to settle down with you and…while I don't know where we'll settle down, I know we need to start figuring it out."

Blaine didn't know what to say. Not only was this the most he'd heard Kurt speak since he'd returned, but it was the most they'd spoken on the topic since their engagement. After his mind finally caught up, he spoke. "Yeah, you're right….okay." Blaine nodded and he received a small smile as a reward. He could live a lifetime on those smiles.

A comfortable silence settled over them once again as they stared down at Burt's grave. Just before nightfall, Kurt stood up and dusted himself off. He then extended a hand to Blaine. "I'm ready to go." He said.

Blaine took the hand and hoisted himself up. "Where are we going?" He asked.

Kurt smiled. "Home." Home; Blaine liked the sound of that.

* * *

K_Hummel: We laid to rest a good man today. #RIPBurtHummel I love you, Dad.

BlaineWarbler: RT We laid to rest a good man today. #RIPBurtHummel I love you, Dad.

SatanLopez: RT K_Hummel: We laid to rest a good man today. #RIPBurtHummel I love you, Dad.

MercedesBenz92: RT K_Hummel: We laid to rest a good man today. #RIPBurtHummel I love you, Dad.

Puckzilla: RT K_Hummel: We laid to rest a good man today. #RIPBurtHummel I love you, Dad.

TroutyMouth: RT K_Hummel: We laid to rest a good man today. #RIPBurtHummel I love you, Dad.

MCArtieA: RT K_Hummel: We laid to rest a good man today. #RIPBurtHummel I love you, Dad.

BritneySPierce: RT K_Hummel: We laid to rest a good man today. #RIPBurtHummel I love you, Dad.

TinaCChangx2: RT K_Hummel: We laid to rest a good man today. #RIPBurtHummel I love you, Dad.

Mike_Chang: RT K_Hummel: We laid to rest a good man today. #RIPBurtHummel I love you, Dad.

Sugar_Baby: RT K_Hummel: We laid to rest a good man today. #RIPBurtHummel I love you, Dad.

RachelBarbraBerry: RT K_Hummel: We laid to rest a good man today. #RIPBurtHummel I love you, Dad.

WesLiWarbler: RT K_Hummel: We laid to rest a good man today. #RIPBurtHummel I love you, Dad.

DavidMWarbler: RT K_Hummel: We laid to rest a good man today. #RIPBurtHummel I love you, Dad.

Bailey_AK47: RT K_Hummel: We laid to rest a good man today. #RIPBurtHummel I love you, Dad.

CooperAnderson: RT K_Hummel: We laid to rest a good man today. #RIPBurtHummel I love you, Dad.

KillaCandy: RT K_Hummel: We laid to rest a good man today. #RIPBurtHummel I love you, Dad.

* * *

**A/N: Quick thanks to my beta, ImAGleek5, for letting me email you incessantly about this story** **to Nellie12 for letting me bounce ideas off you for this chapter, even when you didn't know that this was exactly what I had in mind. ;) Thanks girls. **

**Blaine's Song: Linkin Park - Leave out all the rest. (I'm sure there's an acoustic version out there, but I've never heard it. With that being said, Blaine would be singing it as an acoustic version.)**

**Finn's Song: Ain't No Grave - Johnny Cash**

**Kurt's Song: Margaritaville - Jimmy Buffett**

**Review? Maybe? Think about it. **


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Like always, thanks for all the love for this fic. Alrighty, kiddies, this is the first part of the epilogue. The next part will either come later tonight or early tomorrow morning. ;) Enjoy. **

* * *

Blaine returned to California the next week with the understanding that he and Kurt would figure things out when he got back. Stepping away from Kurt and walking towards his terminal was harder than it had ever been. It wasn't just that he wanted to stay, it was also the fact that Kurt still wasn't taking care of himself nearly as well as he should have been.

"You need to start eating more or I'm going to tie you to a bed and force feed you." Blaine informed one evening when he realized that his fiancé had gone another day without eating more than a handful of stale chips. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Don't do that. I might like it." He shot back and he crawled into bed.

Things were difficult. Kurt's depression, coupled with Blaine's anxiety and frustration was a recipe for disaster. They managed though. Kurt managed to try to take better care of himself and Blaine managed to see those attempts as successes. In the end, trying and managing, saved them from falling apart. It wasn't ideal, but it kept them afloat, and that was what they needed at that point in time.

* * *

K_Hummel: I hate that BlaineWarbler has to head back to California a lot but I'd hate him giving up the opportunity more.

BlaineWarbler: I love you! RT K_Hummel: I hate that BlaineWarbler has to head back to California a lot but I'd hate him giving up the opportunity more.

* * *

"Alright, guys. Tonight is a very important night. We've got a room full of possible sponsors in there, so we need this to be flawless. Remember, the more sponsors we get and the more venues we book, the longer the play runs and the more money you guys will make." Wes shouted during their pre-show pep talk.

There was a week until opening night and the cast was about to perform for a room full of potential backers. Just like with every play their production company put on, Wes and David sent out invitations to all of their connections in the business asking them to see the show and then consider a possible relationship between their establishment and the production company. Business minded theatre folk traveled from all over the nation to prospect at Wes and David's shows. They never left empty handed. Even if they were not a fan of the show, there was always and actor or technician that they found to build some sort of relationship with.

Blaine shook out his joints as he psyched himself up for the performance. It didn't mean as much to him as it did to the other performers anymore but that didn't mean that he was going to slack. He was going to give his all and that's all he would give.

The play went off without a hitch. The performers hit every mark and killed every note. Before Blaine finished the final number, the entire audience was on their feet applauding. When the cast, crew, and other participants in the play took their bow, the audience was still applauding. When the curtain closed, the audience was still applauding. That night, Blaine smiled the most genuine smile he'd smiled all week.

* * *

BlaineWarbler: Our invitation only performance went well; really well.

K_Hummel: You doubted that it would? I didn't; not for a second. RT BlaineWarbler: Our invitation only performance went well; really well.

* * *

Wes grabbed Blaine's arm and led him to one of the audience members. "Blaine, this is Ryder Wilson. He's a business associate of mine. Ryder, this is Blaine; our Wolverine." Blaine shook hands with the man's. He was a forty something in a gray suit with long, blond hair pulled back into a loose braid.

"It's nice to meet you, Blaine. Wes has told me a lot about you." Blaine nodded awkwardly and tried to engage the man in a conversation about the show. Wes and David told them beforehand that they would be mingling with business connections and pitching the show. So, that's what Blaine attempted to do. He talked and talked until Ryder finally held up his hand, signaling for Blaine to stop speaking. "Honestly, Blaine, I didn't come to talk to you about the show. I came to talk about you. Wes tells me that you managed a business for a few years and that you have a sincere love for the arts." One of Blaine's eyebrows rose into his hairline and he nodded dumbly. _What's that got to do with anything?_

"I managed a café for a while." Blaine replied.

"You say it like that's some easy task. Caffeine is like crack in this world." Blaine laughed. That was true. "People take their coffee very seriously these days."

"True."

"So…you've got a love for the arts and you can manage a business effectively. You sound like the perfect guy for a job that's recently opened in the theatre I own." Blaine's eyes went wide. _Is he….?_ "Now, I know I've just met you but Wes suggested the idea to me a while ago and now I know why. Like I said, you'd be perfect for it."

"Ummm…what's the job?" Blaine asked in a moment of curiosity.

"I need an Artistic Direct for my theatre." Blaine's eyes squinted as he tried to remember what exactly an Artistic Director did. "Basically, you'd do what I'm doing now. You'd suggest plays for us to do, you'd help direct the plays, and help with the hiring of production hands and actors. My theatre is growing like wildfire and I need someone to take over these responsibilities so that I can handle more pressing matters." Blaine was strangely aroused by the words. Holy shit, this guy was saying things that made him want to drop his pants and spread his legs. He was offering everything Blaine was looking for at that moment. Well, almost everything.

The actor sighed. With his luck, Ryder's theatre was in California and he knew Kurt didn't want to live in California. "I'd love to, I really would, but I can't. My fiancé and I just lost someone very dear to us and….I just can't. I'm sorry."

Ryder shrugged and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out a business card and handed it to the young man. "Well, if you change your mind, and you're ever out my way, give me a call. My wife and I would love to have you with our theatre."

Just as Ryder turned to walk away, Blaine called his name. Around his way? "Where exactly is the theater? Where would this job be if I decided to take it?" He asked.

Ryder smiled. "Chicago. It's in Chicago."

Blaine called his fiancé that night and called Ryder the next morning.

* * *

BlaineWarbler: We're moving to The Chi. Two words: Chi Town, raised me, crazy. So I live by two words: fuck you, pay me!

K_Hummel: Chi City. Chi City! RT BlaineWarbler: We're moving to The Chi. Two words: Chi Town, raised me, crazy. So I live by two words: fuck you, pay me!

* * *

They moved a few months later. Blaine settled into his job without much resistance. Due to his love for theater and his natural skill in business, Blaine was able to maneuver his way around the job effortlessly. For the first time in a long time, he was completely happy with his work.

While Blaine was basking in the orgasmic glow of his new job, Kurt was planning their wedding. While he waited for his Illinois Interior Design License to be approved, Kurt taste tested, shopped, and planned most of his days away. Other days, he sulked, cried, and refused to leave their bedroom. His heart still hurt after the loss of his father and the move hadn't helped him heal as rapidly as he wanted to. Sure, the initial sting was gone, but the dull ache remained. Kurt figured it would always be there. But so would Blaine.

Blaine, his knight in shining armor, the love of his life, was always there on Kurt's bad days. He held him when he needed to be held and let him be when he wanted to be alone. Blaine never pushed him too hard and Kurt was grateful for that. He was grateful that Blaine knew the difference between love and suffocation.

"Done!" Kurt shouted from the couch one night a few months after the move. Blaine looked over the edge of his laptop and locked eyes with his fiancé. "I'm done. Our wedding is completely planned. No more searching for the right cake and no more picking out flowers. It's all done." He beamed.

Blaine stood from his chair and quickly crossed the room. "So…that's it? All that's left to do is get married?" He asked as he sat down. Kurt nodded emphatically. It was one of his better days, so his ear to ear grin was genuine.

"That's right. All that's left is the actual wedding. I can't believe we're getting married in a few weeks." He squealed and crawled across the couch to his boyfriend. "I'm so excited." Kurt swung his leg over Blaine's lap, straddling him, and stared deep into his eyes. "I can't wait to be your husband." He said before leaning in to capture the man's lips.

Blaine grinned. He couldn't wait to be Kurt's husband either. Mr. Blaine Hummel. It had a nice ring to it. Mr. and Mr. Kurt Hummel. That had an even nicer ring to it. A few people suggested he keep his last name, or that they hyphenate, but Blaine didn't want to. Regardless of his future relationship with his parents –which was getting better with time- he still wanted to be a Hummel. Kurt and his family were there for Blaine when others weren't. Blaine felt like he owed it to them and himself to take their last name. "I think you deserve a reward for finishing our wedding planning."

Kurt made an interested noise. "I think you're right." He purred. Blaine leaned forward for another kiss before lightly pushing Kurt off him and standing up from the couch. When Kurt shot him a questioning look, the elder leaned forward and scooped his soon to be husband up bridal style. He carried his fiancé to the room and they made love that night for the first time since Kurt's visit to California all those months ago.

And then they made love the next morning.

And that night.

And every night up until the night before their wedding.

* * *

K_Hummel: #TwoWords: Cold feet.

BlaineWarbler: #TwoWords: Too Bad! RT K_Hummel: #TwoWords: Cold feet.

K_Hummel: BlaineWarbler #TwoWords: Just kidding.

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel #TwoWords Better be.

K_Hummel: BlaineWarbler #TwoWords Love You.

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel #ThreeWords: Love You More! RT K_Hummel: BlaineWarbler #TwoWords: Love You

K_Hummel: BlaineWarbler: #TwoWords: Not Possible! RT BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel #ThreeWords: Love You More! RT K_Hummel: BlaineWarbler #TwoWords: Love You

* * *

Kurt growled at the mirror. He didn't know what was wrong with him but, once again, he couldn't tie his tie_. This is what I call a catastrophe. Especially on my wedding day!_ He thought as he fought with the thin piece of fabric. "Want some help?" Kurt's eyes met Carole's in the mirror and he nodded.

For a woman who spent the past few months grieving the loss of her second husband, Carole looked great. Her short, gray hair was done in a bob and her dress fit spectacularly. Kurt smiled as she approached him. He was happy she was doing well. "You know," she began as she worked the tie through Kurt's collar, "your dad would be really proud of you for going through with this. He was always scared that you'd stop living if he stopped living but….I know he'd be proud to see you moving forward."

Kurt smiled at her. For the first time since his father's passing, he was able to hear about his father without bursting into tears._ I call that progress. _"I want him to be proud of me." He whispered. Carole smiled and turned Kurt away from her and towards the mirror. She smiled as she looked at her son; biological or not, Kurt was her son.

"Your dad was always proud of you. You're someone that people can't help but be proud of." Carole left a moment later and Kurt was once again alone. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror. Perfect.

The wedding was a wonderful affair. The intimate gathering, coupled with the extravagant décor, made for a festive time for all; especially the two grooms. "I can't believe you didn't wear a garter! I asked you to!" Blaine shouted over the masses. _He's drunk. He's so drunk_. Kurt thought as he doubled over in laughter. "Don' laugh. You shoulda worn one!"

The two danced together in the middle of their family and friends as if the world didn't exist. "Why didn't _you_ wear a garter?" Kurt asked in response. _Yeah, I'm drunk too._

"I did!" Blaine shouted a back. A few cat calls flew their way but they didn't care. This was their day. Nothing could embarrass them. No regrets. "You have to take it off with your teeth." Blaine slurred.

Kurt grinned from ear to ear. "Don't say it if you don't mean it." He giggled.

"Oh…I mean it." They continued to dance and enjoy themselves. "Oh my God." Blaine shouted a few hours later. "Are Wes and David making out!" He shouted. The entire room stopped and turned. They were.

"I knew it!" The newly married couple shouted in unison. More than 7 years of wondering and they finally had an answer to their question. Yes, Wes and David were together.

* * *

K_Hummel: My back hurts. My feet hurt. And I'm tired. It was worth it, though, because I just married the best man on the planet. BlaineWarbler

BlaineWarbler: No! I just married the best man on the planet! RT K_Hummel: My back hurts. My feet hurt. And I'm tired. It was worth it, though, because I just married the best man on the planet. BlaineWarbler

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel Get off your phone and come do honeymoon stuff with me!

K_Hummel: Coming! RT BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel Get off your phone and come do honeymoon stuff with me!

BlaineWarbler: You will be! RT K_Hummel: Coming! RT BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel Get off your phone and come do honeymoon stuff with me!

* * *

Things picked up in the months after their honeymoon ended. Blaine's work load doubled just as Kurt was breaking into the Chicago Interior Design market. They often just barely missed each other or were too tired to have meaningful conversations but that was okay. They knew there would be snags in their system, but they would work through them. Good or bad, they would work through it. They always did.

As with most things in life, their marriage wasn't perfect. Sometimes they fought over petty things.

"_It was one fucking towel, Kurt! One towel! I couldn't find any other towels, so I used that one!" Blaine shouted. They'd been arguing over the same thing for almost an hour. _

"_It was a __**show**__ towel, Blaine!" Kurt spat his husband's name from his mouth as if it was a rotten piece of fruit. "They're meant to be seen, not to be used!" He shouted back. _

"_WELL EXCUSE ME!" Blaine's arms flung in the air as he yelled. "I DIDN'T KNOW WE WERE PRIVIDEDGED ENOUGH TO HAVE __**DISPLAY**__ TOWELS IN A BATHROOM THAT ONLY YOU AND I USE. I DIDN'T KNOW. I'M SORRY FOR USING THE FUCKING TOWEL. I'LL GO GET YOU A NEW ONE SINCE OBVIOUSLY THAT ONE CAN'T JUST BE WASHED AND REHUNG. I'LL HOP IN THE FUCKING CAR AND GO GET YOU A WHOLE NEW SET OF USELESS TOWELS." _

"_THEY'RE NOT USELESS!" Kurt shouted back. His face turned a darker shade of red with every word he shouted. "THEY MAKE THE HOUSE LOOK AND FEEL NICER! I'M SORRY IF YOU DON'T APPRECIATE THEM, BUT I DO!" _

* * *

And sometimes they fought over important things.

"_You're running yourself ragged over this job, Kurt. You're living on coffee and staying up all night to keep you fucking clients happy. I don't like it. You need to take better care of yourself!" _

_Kurt sighed and shook his head. His eyes never left the computer screen. "You're overreacting, Blaine. I'm fine." _

"_You're not fine! You practically passed out the second your key was in the door. You need to slow down!" _

_Kurt replied coolly. "Well you need to mind your own damn business!" _

"_YOU ARE MY BUSINESS." Blaine shouted. _

* * *

Sometimes they laughed.

"_Oh. My. God." Kurt's hand flew to his mouth and his eyes went wide when he spotted his husband.__** Is that a…"**__Oh. My. God." _

"_Happy birthday, baby. Do you know what I got you?" Kurt let out a loud chuckle as Blaine began to gyrate his gift wrapped cock in his face. "That's right, baby." Kurt laughed harder. __**These things only happen to me. No one else has this happen to them….ever. **_

"_It's my dick in a box." Blaine sang. "My dick in a box, boy. It's my dick in a box. Yeah! My dick in box, Kurt." _

* * *

And sometimes they cried.

_Blaine held his husband close. It was a particularly hard day. "It's okay to miss him, Kurt." He whispered as he petted the man's hair. Kurt shook his head. _

"_It's been almost a year. I don't know why I can't just keep moving on. Some days, it's like I'm stuck." He sobbed. With each heart wrenching sob, Blaine held his husband tighter. He knew it was hard for Kurt. It was hard for him, so it had to be hard for Kurt. _

"_You're not stuck, you're hurt. You can't put a time limit on hurt."_

* * *

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel Happy anniversary baby. I'm getting you the same thing I got you for your birthday! ;)

K_Hummel: Happy Anniversary. And, recycling gifts? #Tacky! RT BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel Happy anniversary baby. I'm getting you the same thing I got you for your birthday! ;)

* * *

Occasionally, they visited New York.

"_Remember when we ran around the city like silly tourists?" Blaine asked as they strolled down the street, hand in hand. _

_Kurt snorted and nodded. "That wasn't too long ago. Of course I remember." _

"_Remember that lady that thought you were going through menopause at the Museum of Sex?" Blaine teased. That had been one hell of an encountered. Not only had she assumed Kurt was a woman, but she assumed he was a woman old enough to go through the 'big change'. _

"_Oh My God. Don't remind me!" Blaine decided to drop it after that. There was no use teasing his husband over a partially blind old lady. "Now come on, let's go visit the Statue of Liberty again."_

* * *

BlaineWarbler: Running around NY with my Hubby K_Hummel acting like crazy tourists. I almost miss this city.

K_Hummel: Almost! RT BlaineWarbler: Running around NY with my Hubby K_Hummel acting like crazy tourists. I almost miss this city.

* * *

And sometimes they ran into ex-boyfriends and old lovers.

"_Oh. My. God." Kurt's face went completely blank. There is no way in fuck! Blaine turned away from their dinner and looked around the restaurant. _

"_What?" He asked, not spotting anything that should have caused Kurt alarm. He turned back to their table and shrugged. There really wasn't anything out of the ordinary in the tiny restaurant. Kurt rolled his eyes and reached across the table. He slid a hand behind his husband's neck and cranked it in the direction of the oddity. His eyes widen immediately. "Chandler?" He asked as his head whipped towards his husband. _

_Kurt nodded. "And he's taking pictures of customers. He must work here." _

"_Call him over." Blaine instructed. He really, really wanted to see Chandler. Well, not Chandler as much as he wanted to see the reaction Chandler would have when he found out about their whirlwind romance and subsequent marriage. _

_Kurt shook his head. Hell to the no. There is no way in an actual fuck that I'm calling him over here. Blaine scoffed and cupped his hand around his mouth. "CHANDLER. HEY, CHANDLER. OVER HERE, BUDDY." When the blonde looked away from the couple he was photographing, he spotted Blaine instantly. The man was grinning widely and waving him down. Chandler smirked. He knew Blaine would be back one day. _

_Chandler sauntered over to the table to greet his ex-lover. He wore a look of pride and mischief until the moment that he noticed that Blaine had a guest. __**Kurt? What the…**__ "Chandler, old friend, it's been so long. How are you doing these days?" Blaine asked. Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head. Blaine was going to draw out that moment like it was his last moment on Earth. __**God, he's feeding off this like a leech. He probably won't stop until Chandler is crying and running away in shame.**_

"_Blaine. Umm…" Chandler looked between the two men. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked hesitantly. _

_The two men shrugged simultaneously. "Ehhh…nothing much. Just having a lovely dinner together. Ya know…enjoying the __**married**__ life and stuff. What about you? What are you doing here?" Blaine asked nonchalantly. __**Oh..this couldn't get any better. He looks like he just ate a bar of soap.**_

_Chandler's eyes bugged out of his head. Married? Them? He put the pieces together after the run in all those years ago in New York that Kurt and Blaine had once been an item but…married? Really? "Uhhh…ummm..well…" He searched for the words, but they never came. _

"_Nice uniform, Chandler. Since when do you work here?" Kurt chimed when he realized they weren't going to get an answer. "I mean, I remember how you used to be a big shot photographer, in your own mind, but that seems to be a far cry from what you're doing now. What happened to all those clients you had in other states? Did you finally fuck enough of them to ruin your business? I told you about mixing business with pleasure. When one goes south, they both go south." Kurt advised matter of factually. It was true. He told Chandler that time and time again, but the man never listened. _

"_Umm…well…when did you guys get married?" Finally, a sentence. Chandler was still trying to wrap his head around his ex-boyfriend marrying someone. That was….no. Kurt refused him flat out yet, there he sat, married to Blaine Anderson? Blaine Anderson that refused to sleep with the same guy more than a handful of times? Blaine Anderson that didn't date? The one that fucked his way through every gay man that ever stepped foot in Manhattan? "Because, you're kind of a prude and Blaine's a whore. How does that work? How can that work?" _

_Blaine chuckled as he his head shook from side to side. "Oh, Chandler. You just don't get it. You never did; which kills me. You wanted me to commit to you when you had a great guy at home that you refused to commit to. See, the thing about Kurt and I –the reason that neither of us was ever able to commit to you- was because we were so committed to each other. We just proved it in different ways. I was so committed to Kurt that I couldn't form relationships with other guys beyond the physical. Kurt was so committed to me that he couldn't give himself wholly to another guy. That's how it works. That's the key. Commitment." _

_Kurt smiled at his husband and linked their fingers together on top of the table. He then turned to his ex-boyfriend and smirked. Chandler floundered in that moment. There, seated in front of him with their hands linked, were the two men that he wanted but never truly had. He shook his head and stomped away without a word. It was the last time Blaine or Kurt ever saw him._

Through it all, they had each other.

* * *

BlaineWarbler: I'm not sure which is funnier: introducing someone that never had a chance to your spouse or introducing someone that never had a chance to your spouse, their ex-boyfriend.

K_Hummel: I'll take option 2 for a million, Vanna. RT BlaineWarbler: I'm not sure which is funnier: introducing someone that never had a chance to your spouse or introducing someone that never had a chance to your spouse, their ex-boyfriend.

* * *

Kurt jumped off the couch when he heard the mail truck pull away from their house. He hated getting the mail from the deliverer because she was kind of a bitch. He peaked out the window to make sure she was indeed gone before opening the door and digging the mail out of the box that hung next to the door.

_Bill. _

_Bill. _

_Letter for Carole._ He loved that Carole wrote them rather than just emailing or texting. They saw her often, but not as often as they wanted to. So they lived on letters with pictures of the family inside and phone calls. It wasn't what it used to be, but it no less special.

_Invitation to Candy's baby shower._ That was one of the biggest shocks of Kurt's life. Candy and Cooper were adamant about not having children, so when they called and said they were expecting, Kurt had a hard time believing it.

_Amazon order. _

Kurt stopped on the last piece of mail. His heart was swelling while his stomach was dropping. As quickly as he could, he darted through house, grabbing his coat, shoes, and keys. He was gone a minute later. He had to get to the theatre. He needed to talk to Blaine.

He spotted Blaine the moment he stepped inside the theatre. He was in the midst of an animated discussion when Kurt walked up. "I need to talk to you now." No pleasantries; all business. Blaine took in his husband's appearance. Flannel pajama pants and an Ohio State shirt, topped off with a giant fur coat and a pair of Uggs. Either it was Kurt's last day on Earth, thus no one would be able judge him for his fashion faux pas, or Kurt had news that couldn't wait. Blaine definitely hoped it was the latter.

What big news could he have though? He wasn't crying, so no one died and he wasn't squealing, so obviously that hadn't won the lottery. What could it….OH! Blaine grabbed his husband's hand and dragged him to his office. There, the opened the letter together.

* * *

BlaineWarbler: I'm going to be a daddy.

K_Hummel: You're going to be a papa. I'm going be a daddy. RT BlaineWarbler: I'm going to be a daddy.

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel Don't make me take this to the streets!

K_Hummel: You can take it where you want to. That won't change anything. RT BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel Don't make me take this to the streets!

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel Rock, Paper, Scissors, shoot.

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel Rock!

K_Hummel: BlaineWarbler Paper.

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel I don't believe you.

K_Hummel: BlaineWarbler I don't care. RT BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel I don't believe you.

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel Fine. You can be Daddy.

K_Hummel: BlaineWarbler : ) Thank you very much, Papa. RT BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel Fine. You can be Daddy.

* * *

**A/N: Follow me on Twitter: BritBojangles**

**See you guys again soon. Again, the LAST chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow morning. Lemme know what you think.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: My beta (ImAGleek5) and I read and reread this chapter a few times. If we missed any errors (yadda yadda) please forgive and just enjoy the last chapter. :) Last chapter, guys.**

* * *

BlaineWarbler: It's below subzero out here! Damn its cold!

K_Hummel: Subzero is everything below zero, so it can't be below subzero. RT BlaineWarbler: It's below subzero out here! Damn its cold!

* * *

Blaine turned in his seat to face his husband. "Really?" Kurt shrugged from the passenger seat but did not take his eyes off the scene in front of him. It had been a little over two years; two long years since he lay his father to rest in the graveyard before him. Kurt remembered the day well. It was unusually cold for a February day, but there wasn't enough snow to sick.

It was now though. A thick blanket of snow that seemed to run on forever covered the grounds of the cemetery. Everywhere Kurt looked, there was a mound or a plain of virgin snow that caught the light in such a way that he had to squint his eyes to see. The only contrasts were the gray headstones. _And damn if that's not depressing. _

_Kurt began to second guess himself. "You know what. Maybe we should go back to the Carole's. I think it's too cold to take him out there." Kurt turned and looked at the sleeping baby in the backseat. Almost a year after they received the letter, they were able to bring their bundle of joy home._

"_Oh my God, Blaine! What if he doesn't like us? What if he cries when I hold him?" Kurt asked nervously as he paced the floor of the social worker's office. They weren't taking home a newborn like they wanted. They were taking home a 6 month old baby that babbled and crawled. "I mean, what if he gets depressed? Babies can get depressed, ya know. What if he refuses to eat or he won't stop crying? What if….oh no….what if he hates __**gay people**__?" _

_Blaine chuckled and shook his head. "Calm down, babe. He's a baby. He's going to like anyone that is willing to stick a spoon in his mouth. And he's too young to hate anyone. Hate is something has to be learned and that's not something we're going to teach him." He replied calmly. _

_The designer nodded and plopped down in the seat next to his husband. "But what if we're not ready for this? I mean, we don't even know this kid's name, let alone his past. What if he needs things that we can't provide?" He asked absently. "What if we mess up or he gets hurt? What then? I don't want to mess this up." Blaine sighed and threw an arm around his husband's shoulders._

"_I hate to break it to you, baby, but we're bound to mess up. Babies don't come with owner's manuals. They just…come." Kurt turned to his husband and looked him in the eyes. _

"_How are you so calm about this? Why aren't you freaking out too?" He asked. _

_Blaine smiled and leaned forward to capture his husband's lips. "Because I know that, the second they walk through that door, we're going to fall in love. We're going to see him and we're going to know that he's supposed to be at home with us…and Sabathia." Kurt cringed at the mention of the cat they just adopted. Sabathia was cute, but he was also a hellion. He scratched at their new furniture and peed on their floors. He was a member of their family though, and Kurt wouldn't have it any other way. _

_The door creaked open, pulling the Hummels away from their private conversation. Each man turned in his chair and waited anxiously for the Miss Flexon, their social worker, to ender the room with the baby. Their baby. Their son. "Sorry, guys. I got a little caught up with an issue with another client. Thank you for waiting so patiently." She shouted from the hallway. Moments later, she entered the room with a giant bundle of blue blankets in her arms. "You guys ready to meet your little guy?" She asked. _

_Kurt stood first and walked over to the woman. Blaine was right. The moment he saw the baby in her arms, he fell in love. Who wouldn't? He was adorable. At only 6 months of age, he had a head full of brown ringlets and the bluest eyes Kurt had ever seen. "Can I hold him?" He asked as he tried to hold back the happiest of tears. _

_Miss Flexon nodded as she hoisted the little boy off of her hip and over to Kurt. He readily grabbed the infant and held him close. He was too big to cradle, but that was okay, because he was perfect. Blaine watched smugly from his chair. __**Told you**__. He thought as he watched his husband and their baby in front of him. He smiled. They were perfect; so perfect. "So…I didn't really get to tell you guys much about him, and that's my fault. We're terribly understaffed and overworked." _

_Blaine, who'd finally stood from his chair, was holding the baby now. "Can you tell us now?" He asked as he bounced the child in his arms. He could tell from that moment that this baby was the final piece to their family puzzle. _

"_Well, there isn't too much to tell. His mother dropped him off at a fire station in the city and he went into the system." Kurt tilted his head in confusion. __**Excuse me?**__ The social worker recognized the look and continued. "Illinois, like other states, enforces The Safe Haven Act. Basically, that allows a parent to anonymously relinquish her or his newborn infant to the care and custody of a safe haven. His mother left him on the steps of a fire house and that was it." The woman shrugged. They may have been shocked but she'd seen it a million times. There were a million circumstances that led to the abandonment of a child and she'd seen them all. _

"_So, that's it?" Kurt asked as he rubbed the baby's back. "She just left him there?" _

"_Well, she did call once. She called the firehouse and asked them to name her baby after the fireman that took her baby. I think she was hallucinating though, because the guys found him outside, alone. No one took her baby." _

"_What is his name?" Blaine finally asked. That was kind of an important thing to know. _

"_Burton. She said the fireman's name was Burton –or Burt, or something like that- and that he reminded her of an angel. So, we named him Burton. The crazy thing about that is that there isn't a fireman on the books with first or last name that even resembles that name." Kurt's breath caught in his throat. There was no way. Blaine, who was still reeling from the news, nearly dropped the baby as he tried to recover. _

"_Umm…woah….that's…." _

"_Is that a problem? You guys can change it if you want to. He's still young enough to learn a new name." _

"_No!" They shouted in unison, startling both the social worker and their son. _

"_No." Kurt said again once he'd regained his composure. "No. The name is perfect. Burton is perfect." Miss Flexon smiled and finished their adoption paperwork. _

"Kurt! You've got him wrapped up like an Eskimo. He's fine. Besides, he needs this…we need this." Kurt sighed. His husband was right. In the two years since the passing, he'd only visited the gravesite a handful of times.

"Alright. Let's go." Kurt sighed as he opened his car door. He wearily stepped out into the elements and took in the scenery. He had it memorized. It haunted his dreams most nights. Blaine worked Burton out of his car seat quickly. He met his husband around the car and laced an arm around his waist. That was how it was supposed to be; his husband in one arm and their son the other.

The walk to the grave was silent. As they passed through the miles and miles of headstones, Kurt couldn't help but think about the people that loved those stones. Besides the memories, that was all that was left once a person was gone. Once they reached their destination, Kurt pulled the weather resistant tarp out of his bag and spread it out in front of his parent's graves.

The family huddled close together on the tarp. "Alright, little guy, I've got some very special people I want you to meet." Kurt said as he pulled the 7 month old into his lap. Burton made an excited noise and smiled. It was a smile that Kurt and Blaine didn't have to learn to love. They just did. It was wide, innocent, and so damn cute. "So…this is where my mommy sleeps. Her name is Elizabeth." Kurt pointed a gloved finger towards his mother's grave. "And this," he turned and pointed to the one next to it, "is where my daddy sleeps. His name is Burt; just like you."

"You were named after him, buddy." Blaine added. Kurt smiled and snuggled closer to his boys.

"Yeah, you were named after him."

"Da." The men broke apart and looked at each other with wide eyes. Then, they looked down at their son. "Da." The boy repeated with a smile on his face.

"Did he just say…?" Blaine asked wearily. Maybe he'd just heard it wrong. _Did babies start saying those things at Burton's age? Damn. I left my 'What to Expect the First Year' at home._

"Da."

"I think he did." Kurt squealed and pulled their son into his lap, hugging him tightly.

"I told you I wanted to be Daddy." Blaine pouted. "I knew he was going to say that first. Millie did. Junior did. Christina did. Even Yvette did and we all know she's hesitant of her dad. I don't know what Cooper did to that child, but she won't touch him with a 10 foot pole."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure he tried to get her to ride one of the dogs."

"Figures."

"And stop looking so sad. Your son just said his first word. Get over here and enjoy his wordy goodness with me." Blaine chuckled and nodded.

"I'd love to enjoy Burton's wordy goodness with you."

* * *

BlaineWarbler: Now I know why my dad hated his kids so much. Once you have kids, you DON'T have sex.

K_Hummel: You're overreacting. We had sex last week. RT BlaineWarbler: Now I know why my dad hated his kids so much. Once you have kids, you DON'T have sex.

BlaineWarbler: My point exactly! RT K_Hummel: You're overreacting. We had sex last week. RT BlaineWarbler: Now I know why my dad hated his kids so much. Once you have kids, you DON'T have sex.

* * *

Kurt bit his lip and tried to hold back the moan that was threatening to leave lips. It was late and he didn't want to wake Burton. That was a very difficult task when his husband's mouth was sliding up and down his cock like an Olympic pole dancer. _I'm not sure if that's a real thing._

Blaine ran his tongue across the head, collecting precum as he went. "Fuck." Kurt panted as he laced his fingers in his husband's curls. "Fuck, baby. So close. I'm so…" Blaine ground down against the mattress. He needed all the friction he could get. He was close as well. So close. "God, baby I'm gonna-"

"Daddy!" The men stopped on a dime. "Papa! Are you guys up?" Burton called from the hallway. Blaine closed his eyes and willed his son to walk away. All they needed was a minute. In one minute –he could promise that- they would be finished and would give Burton anything and everything he wanted. ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING. They just needed that minute.

Kurt tapped the back of Blaine's head, signaling for him to pull off. Blaine, frustrated as ever, did as his husband instructed. "Head to your room, honey. Daddy will meet you there in a second." Blaine tried not to squeal. He heard the desperation in his husband's voice and he hoped that maybe, just maybe, they would be able to finish.

"DADDY! I NEED YOU IN MY WOOM WIGHT NOW!" The toddler screeched. Times like that made Blaine forget that Kurt wasn't Burton's biological father. He could imagine the little boy - dressed in his Cars footie pajamas, with a bunny in one hand and a cocked hip in the other - glaring at their door from the hallway. The thought reminded him of a picture he'd seen of a very frustrated, very tiny Kurt. He smiled, despite the incessant ache in his groin.

"Ask him again." Blaine whispered from beneath their comforter.

"Honey, give us a minute and we'll be in th-"

"WIGHT NOW!" The boy shouted again. Blaine shook his head. It was worth a try. When it came to Kurt and sex, he would always try.

* * *

K_Hummel: Happy 4th birthday, Burton. You're getting old!

BlaineWarbler: We dyed our grays together this morning. RT K_Hummel: Happy 4th birthday, Burton. You're getting old!

* * *

"Alright, so they'll bring the cake out and we'll sing happy birthday. Then, we'll eat and open presents and…" Blaine rested a hand on his husband's shoulder.

"Calm down. It's a kid's party. Let them play and we'll do the other stuff as it comes. Stop overthinking it so much. Burton isn't so you shouldn't either." Kurt smiled and nodded. His husband was right. In the past few years, Blaine had been right a lot.

"You're right."

"Duh!" Kurt rolled his eyes and sat down next to his husband. Together, they watched their son and his cousins attempt to play a game of skee ball.

"Alright, B, throw it lightly. Just like this." The guys watched as a teenage Millie tried to help their son along in the game. They smiled. She was so mature. Not mature enough to have a boyfriend though, but that wasn't their decision to make. Bailey –_who wears her age quite well if I might add_- and Richard –_still hot as the day I met him_- agreed to let Millie date, thus that was their ground to stomp; not Kurt and Blaine's.

Burton took the ball and chucked it towards the hole. He threw it with so much force that it bounced against the back rim and flew back towards the group. Kurt and Blaine watched as the kids scattered to avoid being hit. "He's got one hell of an arm. Maybe we could look into baseball when he gets older." Blaine suggested.

Kurt shook his head. "There's no excuse for stirrup pants, Blaine. No excuse. _Ever_."

Blaine rolled his eyes and turned back to the group of children. He was excited to see that a few adults had joined them. There was Carole, glowing in her grandmotherhood, trying to hold Yvette as Sean tried to help Burton toss the ball correctly. Ophelia was there as well. She and Christina were playing on the skee ball court next to the one Burton was using.

Slowly, more friends and family began to gravitate towards the small gathering. Wes and David walked over -fingers linked - and began to cheer Burton on. Amber, pregnant with her second child, and Finn stood back and took pictures while everyone played. Bailey and Richard stood on the sidelines, encouraging their son to help his cousin. "Wanna go over and try to help him?" Blaine asked. Kurt turned his attention to his husband and nodded.

The pair walked towards the scene, hand in hand, and broke through the crowd. "We came to help." Kurt said as he took a knee next to their son. Blaine plopped down on their son's other side and began coaching him through his throw.

"Just let it glide out of your hand." He said as Burton pulled his arm back. "That's it. Just like you're doing now." He encouraged.

Kurt smiled as he watched them. His two boys made a great team. Blaine was a great coach and Burton was an even better listener. The men watched as their son swung his arm forward and let go of the ball.

Time seemed to move in slow motion as the ball soared through the air towards the goals. As it got closer and closer to the holes, Kurt held his breathe. After all that, he hoped his son's ball would at least land in the 10 slot. They could deal with 10. He wasn't sure if he could deal with his son's disappointment over another zero.

Burton's ball didn't land in the zero slot. It also didn't land in the 10 slot. Burton's ball soared straight to the 50 slot; the highest the slots went at Chuck E. Cheese. The group exploded the moment his ball sunk into the hole. There were cheers and claps that went around the room. "You did it, buddy. You did it!" Blaine shouted as he hoisted he boy into the air. Kurt stood with them and shared in their celebration.

"I'm so proud of you." He gushed as he kissed the boy on the cheek. Burton scrunched his face and wiped his cheek off. Blaine gasped.

"You can't wipe off Daddy's kisses." He chastised.

"I'm 4, Papa. I'm starting Pre-K soon. Daddy can't just kiss me. I'm a big boy now."

"Fine then. That just means more kisses for me." Blaine leaned over and kissed his husband's lips. A group of 'awww's rang throughout the room. He barely noticed them though; because he was too busy celebrating with his son and his husband. By far, it was one of the best days of his life.

* * *

K_Hummel: Who knew that my son's birthday would be one of the best days of my life?!

BlaineWarbler: I did. RT K_Hummel: Who knew that my son's birthday would be one of the best days of my life.

K_Hummel: BlaineWarbler What's one of the best days of your life besides today?

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel The day Burton spoke his first word.

K_Hummel: BlaineWarbler Or the day we got him.

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel Or the day we got married.

K_Hummel: BlaineWarbler Or the night we got engaged.

BlaineWarbler: Definitely the night we got engaged. RT K_Hummel: BlaineWarbler Or the night we got engaged.

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel The night we got back together.

K_Hummel: BlaineWarbler The night we found each other again.

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel NOT the day we broke up.

K_Hummel: BlaineWarbler The night I lost my virginity to you.

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel The day we spent together after you won that national championship for your glee club.

K_Hummel: BlaineWarbler That was a group effort and, the night we spent together after I got caught.

K_Hummel: BlaineWarbler That was a very interesting conversation between two very interesting people. RT K_Hummel: BlaineWarbler That was a group effort and, the night we spent together after I got caught.

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel True.

K_Hummel: BlaineWarbler The day I got a cum smuggling follower on Twitter.

BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel That wasn't *A* best day of my life, it was *THE* best day of my life.

K_Hummel: BlaineWarbler Mine too. RT BlaineWarbler: K_Hummel That wasn't *A* best day of my life, it was *THE* best day of my life.

FIN

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. It's officially complete. Now I can focus on some of my other stories. Thank you all for reading. Muah! I love you all!**


End file.
